


Follow your heart

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Avocados at Law, F/F, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 83,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: La storia è ambientata a Boston. Due ragazze, ignare di essere legate da un destino indissolubile, si conoscono a causa di un terribile incidente.Alycia è un brillante avvocato penalista, ha seguito le orme del padre e della sorella maggiore. La sua famiglia è assai facoltosa e incute molto timore... nessuno ha mai provato a mettersi contro i Trikru.Eliza è una rinomata cardiologa del Boston Medical Center, ha seguito le orme di sua madre, primario nel medesimo ospedale. Il padre è morto tra le sue braccia a causa di un terribile incidente d’auto dovuto ad un ragazzo che guidava in stato di ebrezza.Alycia dovrà difendere suo fratello dall'accusa di omicidio colposo per aver provocato proprio l'incidente che ha causato la morte del padre di Eliza. Ed è nell'aula del tribunale che le due ragazze si incontreranno per la prima volta, scoprendo un sentimento che non avevano mai provato e andando fuori da ogni schema, contro le loro rispettive famiglie che si odiano.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> PERSONAGGI:  
> Alycia Trikru (Lexa) - Sorella di Dichen, Ty e Ricky. Associata dello studio legale di famiglia (penale)  
> Dichen Trikru (Anya) - Sorella di Alycia, Ty e Ricky. Associata dello studio legale di famiglia (civile)  
> Ty Trikru (Nyko) - Fratello minore di Alycia, Dichen, e Ricky  
> Ricky Trikru (Lyncol) - Fratello adottivo di Alycia, Dichen e Ty  
> Kelly Trikru (Callie) - Madre di Alycia, Dichen, Ty e Ricky  
> Henry Trikru (Marcus) - Padre Alycia, Dichen, Ty e Ricky. Socio senior dello studio legale di Trikru & Sinclair  
> Eliza Griffin (Clarke) - Cardiologia del Boston Medical Center  
> Paige Griffin (Abby) - Mamma di Eliza e Lindsey, primario di neurologia del BMC  
> Chris Griffin (Jake) - Papà di Eliza e Lindsey morto in un incidente autostradale  
> Lindsey Griffin (Raven) - Sorella adottiva di Eliza  
> Marie Blake (Octavia) - La migliore amica di Eliza e Lindsey. Ex di Alycia. Pubblico ministero.  
> Bob Blake (Bellamy) - Fratello maggiore di Marie e miglior amico di Ricky  
> Isaiah Jaha (Thelonious) - Giudice processo  
> Adina Jones (Indra) - Investigatore privato amica di Alycia  
> Monty Green (Monty) - Investigatore accusa  
> Aleks Petrenco (Gustus) - Galoppino tutto fare di Marcus

#  PROLOGO

[Eliza POV]

È già passato un anno papà… un anno da quando ti ho detto addio, in quella terribile notte di dicembre. Ora sono qui, in ginocchio, davanti alla tua lapide, con l’assurdo bisogno di parlare con te della mia giornata.

“Non ci crederai, ma è quasi una settimana che non discuto con la mamma... abbiamo stupito anche Lindsey che più volte mi ha chiesto se mi sentivo bene… non lo so papà, forse sono solo stanca di litigare con lei per cose assurde. Il mese scorso mi ha ripreso per come ho eseguito un triplo bypass coronarico… E a quel punto ho perso il controllo e le ho urlato contro… come può lei, neurologa, criticare il mio lavoro di cardiologa? E poi... lo dovrebbe sapere che da quando non ci sei più, mi dedico anima e corpo al lavoro... e, nonostante lei non lo voglia ammettere, ottengo degli ottimi risultati. Mi manchi papà, mi manchi talmente tanto che certe volte mi sento persa… Quanto vorrei che fossi qui, accanto a me, e che mi abbracciassi…Lo so, lo so, probabilmente ora stai borbottando qualcosa sul genere ‘ _Eli lo sai che sono sempre con te, ad ogni passo che fai, io ci sono. Cerca di aver pazienza con la mamma, lo sai com’è fatta’_. Mi sembra proprio di sentire le tue parole… oddio, mi sa che sono ad un passo dalla pazzia. Domani comincia il tuo processo ed io non so cosa sperare. Ho speso tutto questo tempo ad odiare quel ragazzo perché ti ha portato via da me… ma mi sono resa conto che è tutto inutile… Anche se lo mettessero in galera e pagasse per quello che ha fatto, io non potrei mai più abbracciarti, non potrei più piangere sulla tua spalla, non potrei mai più ridere con te e cantare insieme una canzone. Nulla al mondo ti riporterebbe da me…”.

I miei occhi non riescono più a contenere le lacrime e comincio a singhiozzare, mettendomi le mani sul viso.

Ogni giorno è la stessa storia, vengo qui, ti parlo, e finisco col piangere disperata. Credevo che col tempo il dolore si sarebbe attenuato. Inutile dire che mi sbagliavo.

Sussulto quando un tocco gentile mi sfiora la spalla.

Mi giro e vedo Lindsey che, con un timido sorriso, cerca di tranquillizzarmi.

“È ora di andare Eli…”, mi avverte con tutta la dolcezza di cui è capace.

Mi pulisco malamente il viso, rimuovendo le ultime lacrime e mi alzo aiutata dalla mano di mia sorella.

Le sorrido, anche se tristemente, e ci incamminiamo verso la macchina.

Come faccio di solito mi giro un’ultima volta e fisso la tua lapide che racconta della meravigliosa persona che eri:

Chris Griffin… padre amorevole e marito devoto. 

Un’altra lacrima mi riga il viso.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

È ormai passato un anno da quel terribile incidente. Da allora non faccio altro che rintanarmi nel mio ufficio per cercare di preparare la difesa di Ty... il mio fratellino è sempre stato uno scapestrato, sin da piccolo era un combina guai ed io e mia sorella maggiore Dichen, cercavamo di coprirlo come meglio potevamo. Con l’arrivo di Ricky in famiglia, sembrava che si fosse calmato un po’, ma non potevo essere più lontana dalla verità. Quando avevo circa quindici anni mamma e papà avevano adottato Rickard dopo la morte dei genitori, cari amici di famiglia. Loro avevano instaurato una complicità invidiabile, proprio come la mia con Dichen, e questo rendeva Ty sempre più pericoloso. Non potevo certo sapere che, proteggendo questo suo comportamento, un giorno l’avrei dovuto difendere dall’accusa di omicidio colposo.

Così come ogni giorno, anche oggi sono chiusa nell’ufficio dello studio Trikru & Sinclair, intenta a leggere documenti di ogni genere, dalle testimonianze ai referti dei periti, relativi alla notte di quell’orribile incidente…

_Il 12 dicembre 2015 non lo potrò mai più scordare. Era notte fonda e stavo dormendo... finché Dichen non mi ha svegliata, piombando in camera mia, blaterando sconnessamente qualcosa su Ty che aveva avuto un incidente. Così, senza pensarci troppo, l’intera famiglia si è diretta sul posto. L’immagine di quella sera è ancora vivida nella mia mente: una ragazza bionda stringeva tra le braccia il corpo senza vita di un uomo, aveva il volto coperto di sangue, ma non sembrava ferita. Ricordo le sue lacrime, le sue urla... piangeva disperata come se sperasse in qualche modo di riportarlo in vita, ma ormai non c’era più nulla da fare. Ty era lì, come paralizzato, che guardava la scena. Probabilmente era sotto shock perché quando io ed i miei fratelli ci siamo avvicinati a lui l’unica cosa che continuava a ripetere era: “Oddio… l’ho ammazzato!”. Io e mio padre abbiamo parlato con la polizia e subito ci hanno comunicato la realtà dei fatti: Ty, sotto l’effetto dell’alcol, aveva tagliato la strada all’altra macchina con a bordo padre e figlia, facendola finire fuori strada. Mi si era gelato il sangue a sentire quelle parole. L’istante dopo mi sono voltata verso la ragazza, ancora china sul corpo del padre… e mi sono scontrata col suo sguardo. Ricordo perfettamente la sensazione d’inadeguatezza che ho provato. I suoi occhi, di un azzurro intenso, e carichi di un odio che non avevo mai visto in nessuno, mi hanno perforato. Quell’azzurro disperato sembrava voler comunicarmi tutto il dolore che stava provando… Quella notte non sono più riuscita a prendere sonno e da allora quello sguardo mi tormenta._

Tra una settimana comincerà il processo ed io ho una paura fottuta di entrare in quell’aula di tribunale. Non perché non l’abbia mai fatto, il diritto penale è il mio pane quotidiano. Il mio mestiere è difendere le persone, nella mia carriera ho difeso centinaia di clienti, e non è neanche il fatto di difendere il mio fratellino… ma ho paura di incrociare lei… di incrociare di nuovo i suoi occhi, di provare di nuovo il suo dolore. Ho provato più volte a scacciare dalla mie mente quell’azzurro, ma non ci sono mai riuscita.

Vengo riportata alla realtà da qualcuno che bussa con forza alla porta.

“Avanti!”.

“Ciao Aly, ho delle novità!”, esclama mia sorella.

“È per questo che stavi per sfondare la porta?”, le chiedo alzando un sopracciglio.

La sua espressione rimane seria nonostante la mia provocazione, così realizzo di cosa si tratta… del processo.

“Dichen, quali sono queste novità?”, la invito a continuare ammorbidendo il mio tono.

“Hanno sostituito l'avvocato dell’accusa …”, fa una pausa eterna lasciando la frase in sospeso.

“Oddio, questa attesa mi uccide... mi vuoi dire chi cavolo è?”. 

“Non ti piacerà sicuramente Aly… è Marie… Marie Blake”.

“Dimmi che scherzi, ti prego!”.

“No, purtroppo non scherzo”.

Fantastico, Marie Blake, la mia ex... l’avvocato più cazzuto che la procura abbia mai avuto.

_Le cose vanno di male in peggio._

 


	2. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

[Alycia POV]

La mia mente comincia a farmi strani scherzi. I pensieri mi tradiscono... continuo a rimuginare senza sosta. La notizia che mi ha appena dato mia sorella, mi ha buttato nello sconforto più totale.

Ricordo ancora le ultime parole che io e Marie ci siamo scambiate, sembra passato un secolo da allora... Come potrei dimenticare quella mattina di cinque anni fa?

 

_"Alycia, come hai potuto farmi questo? Hai agito alle mie spalle... probabilmente avevi paura di non vincere il caso, vero? Credevi che in qualche modo io rovinassi tutto? Io non sono di certo la grande Alycia Trikru, avvocato penalista senza scrupoli, che pur di vincere fa carte false... beh, notizia flash, avevo tutto sotto controllo, e non c'era bisogno di procurarsi un testimone in più, saltato fuori così, dal nulla...", mi urla contro._

_"Marie, lasciami spiegare... non è come pensi... non è andata in questo modo...", provo a esporre le mie ragioni, ma non faccio in tempo a continuare che mi interrompe, sfogando tutta la sua rabbia._

_"Risparmiami le scuse Aly... non posso andare avanti così… non posso stare con una persona che ha tradito la mia fiducia e non si fida di me come avvocato... Tu non sei più la ragazza di cui mi sono innamorata. Non so cosa ti sia successo Aly, non ti riconosco più. Da quando sei entrata nello studio di tuo padre ti comporti come lui, faresti di tutto pur di vincere la causa, persino infrangere la legge. Io non ce la faccio più, pensavo che il nostro amore fosse talmente forte da resistere a tutte le tempeste, ma mi sbagliavo..."._

_Le sue parole mi arrivano come un fulmine a ciel sereno. I suoi occhi diventano lucidi ed io non riesco a capirci più niente. Ci metto qualche momento per reagire._

_"Marie, con questo cosa vuoi dire? Mi stai lasciando forse?"._

_"Alycia, non riesco più a sopportare tutto questo... tu preferirai sempre la tua famiglia e il tuo lavoro a me… e sai una cosa? Ero pronta a sopportare tutto perché ti amo… ma ti conosco e sono convinta che sarà sempre peggio. Tu vorrai sempre di più... e, soprattutto nel lavoro, farai qualsiasi cosa pur di portare a casa una vittoria, anche in modo sporco, ed io non riuscirei a chiudere un occhio solo perché sono la tua ragazza... non posso e non voglio fare una cosa del genere"._

_"Marie, ti giuro che io non c’entro niente con quel testimone. Non avrei mai fatto una cosa del genere, neanche se me l'avesse chiesto mio padre... ti prego, credimi... Non mi lasciare, ho bisogno di te", la imploro con le lacrime agli occhi._

_"Aly è finita... addio!"._

_Non ho neanche il tempo di replicare che la vedo uscire dal mio ufficio. Le lacrime sfondano le mie barriere, inondandomi il viso, e un senso di profonda devastazione si impossessa di me._

_Mi giro verso le vetrate del mio studio, cercando di darmi un tono._

_"Papà, giuro su Dio, che questa è l'ultima volta che mi rovini la vita!"._

_Le parole escono dalle mie labbra come a scuotermi e a svegliarmi dal torpore in cui ero finita._

 

Da quel giorno sono cambiata. Ho sofferto molto e tutto a causa di mio padre... è stato lui che, a mia insaputa, ha incasinato le cose con Marie, ha pilotato il processo con le sue conoscenze e ci ha fatto litigare per l'ultima volta… e da allora non ci siamo più riviste. Per questo motivo mi sono chiusa a riccio e sono diventata più fredda e distaccata, soprattutto con lui... ed ho messo subito in chiaro le cose, avrei continuato a lavorare nel suo studio, ma alle mie condizioni: non avrebbe mai più dovuto interferire nei miei casi e soprattutto nella mia vita. Il risultato del nostro accordo mi ha permesso di sopravvivere fino ad oggi, ma il mio tirare avanti comincia a pesarmi. Di certo incontrare in aula la mia ex non mi aiuta, soprattutto perché il caso di mio fratello non ha molte chances... se non si trattasse di Ty direi che non ci sono vie di uscita… e così la mia frustrazione è ad un picco storico.

In questi anni ho seguito silenziosamente la carriera di Marie, e devo ammettere che sono molto orgogliosa di lei. È riuscita a raggiungere i traguardi che si era prefissata. Ora è il miglior procuratore distrettuale di tutta Boston, e, se da una parte mi fa piacere, dall'altra ho una paura fottuta di affrontarla, ma soprattutto ho paura per mio fratello. Già è un caso difficile così com'è, in più ho difronte il procuratore più tosto di tutta la città… _non la vedo per niente bene_.

"Ehi Aly, ci sei?", sento la voce di Dichen risvegliarmi dai miei pensieri.

"Eh?!".

"Bentornata... ma dov'eri finita?".

"Scusa Dichen, ero sovrappensiero...".

"Quindi credo che tu non abbia sentito una parola di quello che ti ho detto...", afferma mia sorella aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Sì, scusa... è che la tua notizia mi ha riportato alla mente tanti ricordi".

"Solo per questa volta... ti perdono. Comunque, ti avevo chiesto come pensavi di procedere".

"Beh, domani andrò nell'ufficio del procuratore, sperando che accetti il patteggiamento, ma ho i miei forti dubbi...", le rispondo sbuffando sonoramente.

"Anche io credo che Marie non accetti l’accordo dopo i vostri trascorsi... non lo farei nemmeno io… ma visto che ti conosco meglio di me stessa… hai preparato un piano B, o sbaglio?".

"Sì, ho un piano B, ma non mi piace per niente...".

"E sarebbe?", mi invita a continuare.

"Dichen, non ho molte frecce al mio arco, quasi certamente finiremo in tribunale e l'unica strategia a cui posso aggrapparmi è quella di far invalidare gli esami del sangue... e di sostenere che non ci fosse lui al volante… ma...", lascio volutamente la frase in sospeso quasi in cerca delle parole.

"Ma cosa?".

"Ma eticamente sarebbe una vera porcata, un attacco bello e buono alla famiglia della vittima. Andiamo Dichen, lo sappiamo entrambe che Ty è colpevole… non fraintendermi, non lo voglio di certo vedere in galera, ma non voglio neanche essere quell'avvocato senza scrupoli che, per salvare il suo fratellino, calpesta tutto e tutti. Credo che quella famiglia abbia già sofferto abbastanza...".

Sento lo sguardo di mia sorella bruciarmi addosso, come se cercasse di capire cosa mi stia frullando in testa.

"E da quando ti fai tutti questi scrupoli? Alycia, da che ti conosco, non ti sei mai preoccupata della sofferenza della parte avversa. Ma che ti prende? È di Ty che stiamo parlando! Non sarà mica perché c'è Marie all'accusa?".

Scuoto la testa per negare.

"No, non si tratta di lei. È solo che non mi sembra giusto. Lo so benissimo che si tratta Ty, ma so anche che, in tutti questi anni, lo abbiamo tirato fuori troppe volte dai suoi casini. Alla fine è anche colpa nostra se si comporta così... siamo state delle pessime sorelle maggiori".

"Aly, forse hai ragione, la colpa è nostra che lo abbiamo sempre viziato, ma promettimi che farai comunque del tuo meglio per salvarlo", il suo tono sembra quasi una supplica.

"Te lo prometto Dichen".

La vedo uscire dal mio ufficio e un vuoto improvviso si impossessa di me.

Ripenso alla notte dell'incidente, e a quegli occhi intrisi di un dolore e di un odio mai visti. _Come posso farla soffrire ancora? Ha già perso il padre e, usando questi mezzucci squallidi, sarebbe come farglielo perdere di nuovo. Però ha ragione mia sorella, si tratta di Ty, e, anche se è uno scapestrato, io gli voglio un bene pazzesco._

Non so proprio che fare.

 

///

 

Il tempo passa anche troppo velocemente, e l’indomani arriva inevitabile.

Così mi ritrovo in procura, davanti all'ufficio della mia ex, alla ricerca del coraggio di bussare.

" _Avanti!_ ".

"Ciao Marie...", la saluto timidamente.

"Avvocato Trikru", il suo tono è freddo e distaccato.

 _Non mi aspettavo niente di diverso_.

"So già perché è qui, e voglio risparmiarle il fiato. Non accettiamo nessun patteggiamento. In accordo con la famiglia della vittima si andrà dritti al processo".

"Quindi è così?! Siamo addirittura al lei?", le chiedo con retorica.

"Cosa ti aspettavi Alycia? Che ti corressi incontro e ti saltassi al collo abbracciandoti?! È questo che ti aspettavi?".

"No, ma almeno mi aspettavo un po' di cortesia per quello che, un tempo, abbiamo condiviso. Non mi hai permesso di spiegare allora e so benissimo che non me lo lascerai fare neanche adesso... ma so un'altra cosa... che ora non c'è più bisogno di spiegazioni, perché sai ogni cosa e da un bel po’. Sbaglio forse?", sbotto tirando fuori tutto quello che mi sta frullando per la testa.

"Come sempre, hai ragione... so tutta la verità... ma questo non significa che tra di noi sia tutto a posto o che magari le cose possano ritornare come prima... Ho voltato pagina, Alycia, e non voglio assolutamente ritrovarmi invischiata nuovamente con te e la tua famiglia...", non finisce la frase come se cercasse le parole giuste.

"Marie, lo capisco questo, ma se non volevi più avere a che fare con me... Perché hai accettato il caso?".

"Per due motivi: il primo è che sono stanca che tuo fratello la faccia sempre franca solo perché ha un cognome altisonante... Alycia ha ucciso un uomo, è giusto che paghi...".

“È sospettato di averlo fatto… e la seconda?", le chiedo incuriosita.

"Beh, la seconda è che conoscevo la vittima. Le figlie di Chris sono le mie migliori amiche... Lui non meritava di certo una fine del genere. Ti possono bastare come motivazioni?".

A quelle parole non so più cosa ribattere.

 _È la migliore amica di quegli occhi_. Non so neanche io il motivo ma la rabbia si impossessa di me e così, per evitare di dire altre cavolate, taglio corto.

"Ci vediamo in tribunale".

"Ci puoi scommettere, Alycia".

Esco quasi di corsa da quell'ufficio come se mi sentissi soffocare e non riuscissi più a respirare.

_Respira Aly, respira._

Le cose vanno sempre peggio, ed io non so veramente cosa fare.

 


	3. Capitolo 2

#  CAPITOLO 2

 

[Eliza POV]

Anche stanotte non ho chiuso occhio. Non dovrei stupirmi più di tanto, sono diverse settimane che non riesco a riposare bene. Sono sempre agitata. Ormai l'essere tesa come una corda di violino, è diventata la mia routine. Tutti i miei buoni propositi di stare calma e tranquilla sono andati a farsi benedire. Ora sono qui, in camera mia, che cerco, invano, il coraggio di uscire per affrontare questa giornata.

Oggi inizia il processo, e, onestamente, non so cosa aspettarmi. Marie, il procuratore nonché mia migliore amica, ci ha detto di non preoccuparci: il caso è solido e le prove a nostro favore sono schiaccianti… devo solo salire sul banco dei testimoni e raccontare semplicemente quello che è successo. Credo che il problema sia proprio questo. Solo il fatto di ripensare a quella notte mi rende nervosa. Il dolore ritorna prepotentemente, non lasciandomi respirare. Il minimizzare di Marie non mi tranquillizza per niente, anzi mi fa agitare di più. Non parliamo poi delle ricerche che ha fatto mia sorella Lindsey sulla famiglia Trikru… quelle hanno peggiorano notevolmente il mio stato d'animo. La famiglia del ragazzo responsabile della morte di nostro padre, è facoltosa e spietata... e questa è una pessima accoppiata... se poi come mestiere fanno gli avvocati e sono proprietari dello studio legale più prestigioso di Boston... beh, le mie speranze di aver giustizia vanno letteralmente in fumo... Anche se, devo ammettere, che l'odio che provavo nei confronti di quel ragazzo è andato via via scemando. La rassegnazione sta prendendo il sopravvento, ma soprattutto la consapevolezza che niente al mondo mi restituirà mai più mio padre, si stanno facendo largo in me.

Un leggero bussare mi fa sussultare.

L'istante dopo vedo il viso di Lind fare capolino dalla porta.

"Ehi, straniera... è quasi l'ora! Che ne dici di scendere e fare colazione? La mamma ha già preparato i pancake", mi chiede sorridendomi.

"Ciao Lind! Ancora un attimo e scendo", le rispondo ancora persa nei miei pensieri.

Prima di andarsene, entra in camera e mi abbraccia stretta a lei.

"Ely, riusciremo ad affrontare anche questa. Lo sai che insieme siamo forti, vero?", mi sussurra all'orecchio.

Mi allontano da quella dolce coccola per guardarla negli occhi

"Lo so Lind. È questo che mi fa andare avanti, e poi... come farei ogni mattina senza il tuo brutto muso!", esclamo sorridendo.

"Fai pure la simpatica, ma io sono molto più affascinante di te, questo è poco ma sicuro", risponde fingendo di essersi offesa.

Io scoppio a ridere e lei mi segue a ruota.

In due secondi mia sorella è riuscita a rilassarmi e a non farmi pensare alla brutta giornata che ci aspetta.

Credo proprio che senza di lei, il suo supporto, le sue battute, e la sua spalla su cui poter piangere, non ce l’avrei mai fatta.

_È veramente una grande, mia sorella… grazie Lind, ti voglio un mondo di bene._

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Non ho chiuso occhio stanotte. L’idea di entrare in quell’aula di tribunale mi rende nervosa. Provo a rimanere concentrata, ma non ci riesco. I suoi occhi mi tormentano, non ho la più pallida idea di come reagirò nel rivederli, nel rivedere quella ragazza. Ho paura di non riuscire a fare il mio lavoro... e di non riuscire a tirare fuori dai guai Ty… ma almeno ci devo provare, non solo per lui, ma anche per la mia famiglia. Mi infilo in doccia sperando di trovare un po’ di sollievo. Il getto dell’acqua calda è una manna, riesco a non pensare per mezz’ora.

Guardo l’ora e, anche se non sono in ritardo, mi vesto in fretta e furia.

Il tempo di un caffè, qualche chiacchiera con i miei fratelli e ci ritroviamo già tutti in macchina per andare in tribunale.

“Ty, non ci sarebbe bisogno di dirtelo, ma preferisco ricordartelo. In aula devi parlare solo ed esclusivamente quando vieni interrogato. Le risposte devono essere sintetiche, non introdurre dettagli se non richiesti. Qualsiasi cosa dirai in più potrà essere usata dall’accusa a suo vantaggio. Hai capito?”.

“Sì, Alycia, ho capito. Tranquilla farò come hai detto”.

Sospiro cercando di inalare più aria possibile.

“Alycia, il ragazzo sarà esemplare. Non è vero Ty?”, gli domanda mio padre.

Annuisce, quasi mettendosi sull’attenti.

Per un attimo mi ero dimenticata che in aula ci sarà l’intera famiglia Trikru e quindi anche il mio adorato papà. _Se prima ero nervosa, ora ho una ragione di più._

Siamo arrivati in tribunale con quasi un’ora d’anticipo.

La cosa non mi dispiace. Approfitto del tempo per fare le ultime raccomandazioni a Ty e comincio a preparami mentalmente ad affrontare il processo. Ogni volta è diverso, ogni caso è a sé… ma il mio metodo di preparazione è sempre il medesimo. Il mio punto di forza come avvocato è la concentrazione… il riuscire a  rimanere vigile e concentrata qualunque episodio succeda in aula, non mostrando mai incertezza e sorpresa.

Oggi, però, per qualche strano motivo sono terribilmente distratta e questo non fa altro che innervosirmi di più.

Prima di entrare in quell’aula scambio due parole con Dichen.

“Allora Aly, sei pronta?”.

“Lo devo essere per forza, non credi?”.

“Ti vedo più nervosa del solito… stai bene?”.

Non faccio in tempo a risponderle che la mia attenzione viene catturata da quegli occhi azzurri.

Rimango lì, a fissarla, come un’ebete. Quegli occhi che mi hanno tormentato per tutto questo tempo, ora sono qui, a due passi da me. _Chissà se si ricorda di me? Stupida... e come potrebbe? Quella sera era devastata dal dolore, io probabilmente ero invisibile a suoi occhi._

"Aly? Alycia? Ehi, ci sei?", mi chiede Dichen cercando di ridestarmi dalla mia catalessi.

"Eh?!", riesco solo a dire.

Mia sorella si gira e guarda la causa del mio momentaneo stordimento.

"Ah, ora è tutto chiaro. È arrivata la tua ex... Immagino che le persone dietro di lei siano la famiglia della vittima... In altre circostanze sarei andata là a presentarmi: sono due bellissime ragazze...".

"Dichen?! Ma ti sembra opportuno quello che dici?", le chiedo con retorica.

"Aly, guarda che io ho detto _'in altre circostanze'_. Lo so benissimo che non è assolutamente il caso, e che, oltretutto, è al limite del legale... Era solo per fare due chiacchiere e rilassarci un po'...".

"Non mi aiuti per niente così, quindi smettila!", le ordino.

"Ehi... ma come siamo suscettibili stamattina... Tranquilla Aly, vedrai che andrà tutto bene!".

"Lo spero... lo spero proprio".

Chiamo Ty e, afferrandolo per un braccio, lo invito ad entrare in aula con me, allontanandomi il più in fretta possibile da quegli occhi… anche se so già che saranno la mia rovina.

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Non ero mai entrata in un’aula di tribunale prima d’ora. Varcando la soglia noto subito che è già gremita di gente. Non faccio in tempo a prendere posto che sento la voce di un uomo, probabilmente il cancelliere, richiamare l’attenzione di tutti.

“Tutti in piedi! Presiede la corte, il giudice Isaiah Jaha”.

L’istante dopo la persone si accomodano ai loro posti, e noi con loro.

Il giudice Jaha da inizio al processo.

“Buongiorno a tutti! L’imputato si alzi!”, il suo tono è imperativo.

“Come si dichiara signor Trikru?”.

“Non colpevole, Vostro Onore”, risponde il ragazzo.

 _Ma come può dichiararsi non colpevole? Era lì quella sera, ci ha fatto uscire di strada e mio padre è morto… è colpa sua se non lo posso più abbracciare._ Cerco di non farmi prendere dalla rabbia, devo testimoniare e devo cercare di essere il più tranquilla possibile.

“Ora si può sedere. La sua dichiarazione è stata messa gli atti”, continua il giudice rivolgendo poi lo sguardo alla giuria.

"Credo che siamo pronti a procedere. Cominciamo con le dichiarazioni preliminari degli avvocati. Vi invito a non ritenerle delle prove. Sono solo l'opportunità per accusa e difesa di esporre a voi, membri della giuria, quello che, secondo loro, evidenziano le prove. Non fanno che descrivere a grandi linee ciò che potete aspettarvi di vedere e sentire durante il processo. Sarà cura del pubblico ministero presentare i capi d'accusa seguiti dalla presentazione della documentazione e delle testimonianze, toccherà poi all'avvocato della difesa presentare le controprove che voi valuterete per decidere. Ora cominciamo con l'arringa della procura. Avvocato Blake... prego, può cominciare".

Vedo Marie alzarsi e avvicinarsi al banco della giuria.

I suoi occhi sono puntati sui giurati e, prendendo un grosso respiro, comincia la sua introduzione.

"Grazie Vostro Onore. Signore e Signori della giuria, oggi siamo qui per un motivo: fare giustizia e dare voce a chi non può più farlo. Quella terribile notte del 12 dicembre, un incidente stradale ha privato della vita Chris Griffin. L'accusa dimostrerà che al tavolo della difesa è seduto il responsabile di questo crimine...".

Seguo il braccio di Marie che indica l’imputato... ma i miei occhi si bloccano sul profilo della giovane seduta al suo fianco.

_Il suo volto mi è famigliare, so di averla già vista prima... ma dove?_

"Sì, avete sentito bene signore e signori della giuria, ho detto crimine, perché non è un banale incidente. L'imputato, Ty Trikru, quella sera, non solo era ubriaco, ma anche drogato e gli esami di laboratorio lo confermeranno. L'accusa vi proverà, oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio, che l'imputato è colpevole di aver provocato la morte di Chris Griffin. Grazie per l'attenzione".

Dopo aver udito le parole di Marie, ogni singolo ricordo di quella sera riemerge nella mia mente e una lacrima, che non riesco a controllare, mi riga il volto. La spazzo via immediatamente cercando di essere forte... Lindsey, nonostante io cerchi di non darlo a vedere, se ne accorge e mi prende la mano, stringendola dolcemente. Il suo sorriso mi rasserena per un istante. Non dice niente ma non servono parole, lei è lì, insieme a me e alla mamma, e questo mi è di grosso conforto.

"Avvocato Trikru... prego, ora è il suo turno".

_Che stupida che sono! Ecco perché mi sembrava di conoscerla... è la sorella del ragazzo, l'avrò vista sicuramente in una delle foto che mi ha mostrato Lindsey, mentre guardavo i risultati delle sue ricerche._

"Grazie Vostro Onore", la sento dire mentre si alza e si dirige verso il bancone della giuria.

Non so neanche io il perché, ma mi ritrovo a fissarla e quando lei incrocia il mio sguardo, sento il mio corpo tremare. Lei non distoglie gli occhi dai miei fino a che non arriva a destinazione.

_Oddio, quel verde, io l'ho già visto e non nelle foto che mi ha mostrato mia sorella. Ora ricordo, l'ho incontrata quella notte._

_Eri tu... quella ragazza che mi guardava, con lo sguardo comprensivo, come volesse lenire il dolore che stavo provando!_

La sento cominciare la sua arringa iniziale, e continuo ad essere assalita dai brividi che mi attraversano il corpo.

"Buongiorno signore e signori della giuria. La notte del 12 dicembre è accaduto un tragico incidente, una tragedia, un uomo di nome Chris Griffin ha perso la vita. Ha lasciato prematuramente una moglie e due figlie, e non c’è niente che possa dire o fare per lenire il loro dolore… ma rimane il fatto che è stato un incidente... una fatalità che poteva succedere a chiunque di noi. La difesa dimostrerà che, non solo il test tossicologico non è legalmente valido, ma anche che l’imputato non era alla guida, ma era un semplice passeggero… Ty Trikru si trovava nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Si tratta solo di una triste fatalità, di un tragico scherzo del destino. E la difesa ve lo proverà. Grazie".

Le sue parole mi rimbombano nella testa. _Come può definire la morte di mio padre una triste fatalità? È suo fratello che, ubriaco e drogato, lo ha ammazzato. Come fa a negare l’evidenza? Come si permette di minimizzare il tutto, dando la colpa al destino? Come? Adesso vuole farmi credere che fossi talmente stordita da non riconoscere l’autista? Da non accorgermi che suo fratello fosse al volante? Bugie, sono solo bugie. Vuole solo salvarlo._

Sento la rabbia crescere, in modo quasi incontrollato, dentro di me. Stringo le mani a pugno per cercare di sfogarmi, ma non funziona. Lindsey mi stringe subito affettuosamente in un abbraccio.

"Andrà tutto bene Ely, fidati di me", mi sussurra all'orecchio.

"L'accusa chiama a testimoniare la signorina Eliza Griffin", sento la voce di Marie tuonare nell'aula.

Sospiro alzandomi e mi dirigo verso il banco dei testimoni. I miei occhi incontrano i suoi e li inceneriscono. In questo momento provo solo rabbia nei suoi confronti.

"Signorina Griffin alzi la mano destra. Giuri di dire la verità, solo la verità, e nient'altro che la verità? Dica lo giuro”.

"Lo giuro!", esclamo con voce ferma e decisa.

 


	4. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

[Alycia POV]

Vedo la ragazza alzarsi rispondendo alla chiamata di Marie.

Quando mi passa di fianco, sento dei brividi inspiegabili attraversami il corpo. Mi fulmina con lo sguardo... eccolo lì, l'odio di quella sera... poco fa, però, i suoi occhi erano diversi, c'era sorpresa, quasi curiosità, non odio, non rabbia.

_Genio, cosa ti aspettavi, eh?! La tua arringa introduttiva non è stata di certo il massimo per lei... praticamente hai sostenuto che la morte di suo padre è da attribuirsi ad una tragica fatalità, quando sai benissimo che non è assolutamente vero!_

Mi dò dell'imbecille cercando di riprendere il controllo di me stessa. Ora devo concentrarmi, non posso per nessun motivo farmi distrarre da quegli occhi… non posso farmi prendere dai sentimentalismi, devo difendere mio fratello.

_Coraggio Aly, ce la puoi fare!_

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Dopo il giuramento mi siedo e mi sento bruciare addosso il suo sguardo. Incrocio i suoi occhi verdi… sembra mi stia studiando. Sta giocando con la sua penna, probabilmente è nervosa. No, non può essere, sicuramente mi sto sbagliando… è solo apparenza. Lei è fredda come il ghiaccio, spietata e senza scrupoli... se non fosse così, non avrebbe detto quelle cose orribili sulla morte di mio padre.

Distolgo lo sguardo quando Marie si avvicina.

"Mi può dire il suo nome completo e la sua professione per gli atti?", mi chiede con il suo tono più professionale.

"Mi chiamo Eliza Griffin e lavoro presso il Boston Medical Center come cardiologa", replico cercando di non far tremare la voce.

"Dottoressa Griffin, vuole dire alla corte che tipo di parentela ha con la vittima?".

"Chris Griffin è... era mio padre", rispondo quasi balbettando.

"Le mie più sentite condoglianze".

"Grazie".

"Lei dove si trovava la notte del 12 dicembre scorso?".

"Ero in macchina con mio padre. Stavamo ritornando a casa da Providence.... eravamo andati a vedere una mostra d'arte".

_La notte più brutta della mia vita._

"Vuole raccontare alla giuria che cosa avvenne quella sera?".

Sospiro cercando di trovare le parole per cominciare.

"Quella sera pioveva a dirotto e così, dopo la mostra, io e mio padre ci siamo messi subito in macchina per rientrare a Boston... circa un'ora di auto, la distanza non era proibitiva. A metà strada ci siamo dati il cambio al volante. Mio padre era stanco, così mi ha chiesto se potevo guidare io...".

Le ultime parole riesco a pronunciarle a fatica.

"E poi cos'è successo?", mi invita a continuare Marie.

"Poi... non dimenticherò mai quella curva... ho visto due fari venirmi contro, e invadere la mia carreggiata, d'istinto ho sterzato per evitare l'impatto ma lo schianto c'è stato lo stesso e ci ha spinti fuori strada...".

Non riesco a trattenere le lacrime che, nonostante provi e riprovi, sfondano le mie barriere rigandomi il viso.

"Dottoressa Griffin... ha bisogno di una pausa?", mi chiede Marie preoccupata.

"No, grazie. Preferisco continuare... La nostra macchina è finita contro un albero, l'impatto mi ha stordito... non credo di aver perso conoscenza, ma sentivo tutti i suoni ovattati e vedevo tutto appannato... Mi ci è voluto un po’ per riprendermi. Mi sono girata per controllare mio padre e quello che ho visto non lo potrò mai più dimenticare... lui non era cosciente ed era pieno di sangue ovunque... nonostante la cintura di sicurezza aveva sbattuto la testa contro il finestrino e un ramo gli aveva perforato il fianco... Ho cercato di controllare i parametri vitali... il battito era debole, respirava a fatica... Anche se non avevo con me la mia borsa e i miei strumenti, sono scesa e ho provato a stabilizzarlo mentre chiamavo i soccorsi. Non potevo muoverlo così mi sono limitata a tamponare la ferita e a soffiare aria nei suoi polmoni... Quando l'ambulanza è arrivata, è andato in arresto e, nonostante i tentativi dei paramedici, non c'è stato nulla da fare... ho continuato a fargli il massaggio per mezz'ora dopo che loro hanno smesso di provarci, non volevo arrendermi, ma non è servito a niente... è morto... mio padre è morto tra le mie braccia... non sono riuscita a salvarlo... non sono riuscita a salvarlo".

Faccio una fatica enorme a finire la frase, il mio è poco più di un sussurro. Le lacrime scendono più copiose ed il mio corpo trema come una foglia.

Non so neanche io il perché, ma i miei occhi vanno alla ricerca dei suoi... quegli stessi occhi che poco fa avevo incenerito con lo sguardo pieno di rabbia... Invece ora li cerco come se fossero la mia salvezza, come se in quel verde potessi trovare conforto e compassione. Quando incontro gli occhi dell'avvocato della difesa, posso quasi leggere dispiacere e comprensione.

Vengo ridestata dal tocco gentile di Marie sul mio braccio.

"Dottoressa Griffin, la ringrazio. Mi scusi se le ho fatto rivivere tutto questo dolore", afferma con estrema dolcezza.

"Il teste è suo, avvocato Trikru!", esclama ritornando al suo posto.

La vedo alzarsi e venire verso di me. Un misto di emozioni contrastanti mi assalgono. _Perché la sua vicinanza mi fa questo effetto? Non ho la risposta alla mia domanda._

Sospiro, cercando di regolarizzare sia il cuore che il respiro, e poi mi preparo mentalmente a rispondere alle sue domande, anche se so già che non sarà facile.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Ascolto ogni singola parola del suo racconto quasi rapita dalla sua voce rauca. Deve aver sofferto molto, e credo che ancora lo stia facendo, non è riuscita a voltare pagina. Mi dispiace per tutto: per mio fratello e per la tua perdita, ma soprattutto mi dispiace per quello che sarò costretta a fare di qui a poco, mi dispiace tanto, e sono sicura che sempre mi dispiacerà.

Cerco di sgomberare la mente per scacciare via tutti questi pensieri distraenti e provo a concentrarmi sul quello che devo fare.

"Il teste è suo, avvocato Trikru!", sento le parole della mia ex rimbombarmi nella testa.

_Coraggio Alycia, è ora di fare il tuo mestiere!_

Mi dirigo verso il banco dei testimoni e mi scontro di nuovo con i suoi occhi... l'odio è scomparso, ha lasciato spazio al dolore e alla disperazione. _Mi dispiace._

“Buongiorno dottoressa Griffin”.

“Buongiorno!”.

“Mi dispiace per la sua perdita... e per tutto quello che le è successo...”, _e per quello che ti sto per fare._

Il mio tono di voce è fermo, cerco di essere più professionale possibile.

“Grazie”, replica distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Ma avrei delle domande...”.

Vedo che annuisce e così sospiro, cercando il coraggio di sparare a raffica tutte le domande che mi sono preparata.

“Lei ha visto bene in faccia l’autista dell’altro veicolo coinvolto?”.

“Sì certo”.

“Lo riconosce in quest’aula?”.

“È la persona che sta difendendo, avvocato”, risponde con un tono leggermente aggressivo.

“Cosa ha fatto lui dopo l’incidente?”.

“Non lo so, stavo cercando di salvare la vita a mio padre, non ho idea di che cosa stesse facendo”.

“Ha notato qualcosa di strano in lui?”.

“E come potevo? L'ho a malapena intravisto”.

“Lo ha solo intravisto e ciò nonostante è sicura che ci fosse lui al volante? Interessante”.

“Obiezione, Vostro Onore... sta influenzando il teste”, interviene Marie.

“Mi scusi Vostro Onore, era solo una riflessione ad alta voce, ritiro il mio commento”, mi affretto a dire.

“Avvocato Trikru, faccia attenzione ai suoi commenti”, mi riprende il giudice Jaha.

Comincio a fare qualche passo avanti e indietro, valutando la prossima domanda da fare alla dottoressa.

“In tutta la concitazione del momento, ha per caso visto se gli sono stati fatti degli esami?”.

“No, non ne ho idea... presumo di sì”.

“Lei presume?! Ok, ho un’altra domanda... ha notato da che parte della macchina è sceso?”.

“No”, risponde secca.

“Interessante.... questo vuol dire che potrebbe essere sceso dal lato passeggero... e che quindi potrebbe non esserci stato l’imputato alla guida”, getto l'amo.

“Obiezione, sta testimoniando!”, sento la voce di Marie tuonare nell'aula.

“Vostro Onore, la mia è solo un’ipotesi... la testimone ha dichiarato che l’imputato era alla guida... ma non l’ha visto né guidare né scendere dal lato guida... quindi effettivamente ha solo dedotto che ci fosse lui al volante.....ma non ne è certa”.

“Respinta! Avvocato Trikru, la mia pazienza ha un limite, cerchi di non tirare troppo la corda. Ci siamo capiti?”.

“Perfettamente Vostro Onore”.

“Prego, continui”, mi esorta il giudice.

“Dottoressa, un’ultima domanda: si sente in qualche modo responsabile per la morte di suo padre?”, dico tutto d'un fiato, per paura di non riuscire a finire la frase.

_Quelle parole mi rimbombano in testa, e non mi danno tregua. Ma che razza di persona sono? Sono un avvocato o una stronza? Magari tutte e due... mi sento un verme._

Sgrana gli occhi puntandoli nei miei, e mi sento mancare. L’intensità del suo sguardo mi sta quasi travolgendo... come quella notte.

“Obiezione, Vostro Onore. È irrilevante!”, sento la voce di Marie echeggiare nell’aula.

“Vostro Onore, visto e considerato che la dottoressa ha ammesso di essere lei al volante al momento dell’incidente, mi sembra più che rilevante il suo stato d’animo”, ribatto sostenendo la mia tesi. _Ma come posso farle questo?_

“Respinta! Dottoressa, la prego di rispondere alla domanda dell’avvocato Trikru”, afferma il giudice rivolgendosi alla testimone.

Sembra ancora scioccata a causa della mia domanda, le vedo una lacrima rigarle il volto, e mi sento sempre peggio.

La sua voce trema, ma, con estremo coraggio, comincia a parlare.

“Sì, mi sento in colpa... perché non sono riuscita a salvarlo... perché al volante in quella stramaledettissima notte c’ero io. Magari, se avesse continuato a guidare mio padre, ora lei starebbe torturando lui con tutte queste domande, ed io avrei smesso di soffrire quella stessa notte... dovevo morire io, non lui!”, dice con tutta la rabbia che ha in corpo.

Le sue parole, dette tra una lacrima e l'altra, sono come un fiume in piena, e mi travolgono come un treno merci.

Non so neanche io il perché, ma mi avvicino al banco dei testimoni e le passo un fazzoletto.

La dottoressa rimane interdetta dal mio gesto e ci mette un po’ per realizzare. Incrocio il suo sguardo e vedo l'odio trafiggermi come una spada in pieno petto, ma noto anche della delusione, ed è quella che mi ferisce di più.

Afferra il fazzoletto dalla mia mano e, distrattamente, me la sfiora con un dito. Il contatto mi fa tremare letteralmente.

Mi riprendo a fatica e concludo il mio contro interrogatorio.

“La difesa ha finito. Grazie dottoressa Griffin”, _e scusami per come ti ho trattato_.

Ritorno al mio tavolo con lo sguardo basso.

Non riesco per nessun motivo a guardarla di nuovo in faccia.

_Cavolo, Alycia, ma che ti prende? Non sei mai stata così. Da quando prendi a cuore i testimoni della parte avversa?_

_Forse da quando ho cominciato a farmi schifo... non è giusto che lei debba soffrire ancora, in questo modo, per le mie stupide domande. Lei ha perso suo padre ed è tutta colpa di mio fratello._

La voce del giudice Jaha mi ridesta dal turbinio dei miei pensieri.

“La seduta è tolta. Ci aggiorniamo alle due di questo pomeriggio!”, esclama il giudice battendo, il martelletto sul proprio tavolo.

Quando mi giro incontro lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Marie, e quello soddisfatto della mia famiglia.

Non credo che riuscirò a portare a termine questo processo. Io adoro mio fratello, su questo non ho dubbi, ma è colpevole di quello di cui è accusato, e deve pagare.

 


	5. Captiolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

[Eliza POV]

Esco da quell’aula ancora in lacrime. Non posso credere che quegli occhi mi abbiano fatto una cosa del genere. Ha girato e rigirato la verità a suo comodo, mi ha fatto sembrare inadeguata, incerta e sbadata perché non ho notato i dettagli di quella serata... ma come avrei potuto? Stavo cercando di salvare mio padre! È suo fratello che ci ha spinti fuori strada. La odio, la odio con tutta me stessa.

Sono ancora scossa dal pianto quando vengo raggiunta da Marie, seguita da Lindsey e dalla mamma.

“Ely, tranquilla! Non è andata così male... avevo messo in conto che lei potesse giocare sporco... è nella sua indole”, mi dice Marie cercando di tirarmi su.

“Non è andata male? Considerando che ancora un po' e mi dà la colpa di aver ucciso mio padre, NO… non è andata per niente male!”, replico sarcasticamente cercando di frenare il pianto.

“Purtroppo la conosco molto bene. Non era così un tempo, era molto dolce e premurosa...”.

A questa affermazione la guardiamo tutte e tre un po' perplesse.

“No, non ci credo!?! Marie, non vorrai mica dirmi che quella Alycia è quella famigerata Alycia di cui mi hai parlato tempo fa? È lei, vero?”, le chiede mia sorella.

“Ragazze, di cosa state parlando?”, chiede la mamma, non capendoci più niente.

“Alycia è la mia ex, quella che ho piantato tanti anni fa”, risponde Marie non distogliendo lo sguardo da noi.

Questa scoperta mi fa rimanere a bocca aperta e mi provoca delle strane sensazioni, non riesco neanche io a capire quali. Lei è stata con Marie. Se non mi conoscessi bene, direi quasi di esserne gelosa… _ma di chi? Della mia migliore amica o dell’avvocato che mi ha appena fatto a pezzi in aula e che non conosco nemmeno? E poi... di cosa sono gelosa?_

Scuoto la testa per far scomparire questi assurdi pensieri.

“Comunque non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi, so come gestirla. Abbiate fiducia in me: suo fratello finirà in galera, questo è poco ma sicuro”, esclama la nostra amica sicura di sé.

Io annuisco asciugandomi le lacrime.

“Ragazze, io vado un attimo in bagno”, comunico prima di allontanarmi da loro.

“Ely, vuoi che ti accompagni?”, mi chiede dolcemente Lindsey.

“No, tranquilla. Ho bisogno di un momento da sola”, replico cercando di sorriderle.

Mia sorella capisce e non insiste oltre.

Entro nel bagno e cerco di sistemare quel disastro che è diventato il mio viso. Ho gli occhi un po' gonfi e terribilmente arrossati, e, come se non bastasse, tutto il trucco sbavato.

Mentre sono intenta a lavarmi la faccia, sento la porta del bagno aprirsi. Non ci faccio caso subito, solo l’istante seguente, sentendomi fissata, mi giro. Incredula, incontro quel verde... il suo verde. Rimango lì, a fissarla negli occhi, come imbambolata. La mia reazione tarda ad arrivare. Distolgo lo sguardo e, afferrando un asciugamano, mi asciugo il volto. Nessuna delle due sembra voler dire qualcosa, anche se io avrei un milione di cose da dirle.

Dopo attimi che sembrano infiniti, è lei che spezza il silenzio.

“Dottoressa Griffin... mi dispiace... mi dispiace davvero”, il suo è poco più di un sussurro.

La inchiodo con lo sguardo.

“Le dispiace? E di cosa, sentiamo? Di essere una stronza, priva di tatto e di sentimenti? Lei non ha neanche la più vaga idea di come io mi sia sentita quella notte... ha definito la morte di mio padre una ‘triste fatalità’, mi ha fatto sembrare inadeguata, incerta di me stessa. So benissimo cosa è successo quella notte e lo sa anche lei. Vuole solo salvare suo fratello, e, se da una parte la posso capire, dall'altra no. Quel ragazzo è un pericolo, non solo per se stesso, ma anche per gli altri. Magari questa volta riuscirà a salvarlo, la parlantina non le manca... ma non si illuda, le persone come lui non cambiano... combinerà qualcos'altro, di questo ne sono convinta...”, le parole mi escono incontrollate dalla bocca.

“Era lì quella notte, vero? Sono sicura che erano i suoi quegli occhi che mi fissavano con comprensione e dispiacere... Che cosa è successo a quella ragazza? Che cosa è successo a quella dolcezza e comprensione che ho intravisto nei suoi occhi? Le sembrerò solo una stupida, non è vero? Il grande avvocato Trikru non è certo una sentimentale, ma è fredda e spietata, proprio come mi ha dimostrato poco fa in aula”, le dico riversando su di lei tutta la mia frustrazione.

Continuo ad essere un fiume in piena... non so davvero perché io sia così delusa dal suo comportamento! _Ma che cosa mi aspettavo da lei? È l’avvocato della controparte, non è una conoscente o una amica che mi può indorare la pillola. Cresci Eliza e comportati da adulta._

Sospiro e continuo con il mio sproloquio.

“Mi scusi lei. Per quanto io possa odiarla per quello che mi ha appena fatto, non la conosco e non dovevo assolutamente permettermi di giudicarla… non sopporto le persone che lo fanno,  quindi... mi scusi… Immagino che ci rivedremo in aula… arrivederla”, le dico cercando di trovare il tono più freddo e cordiale che possiedo.

Faccio per uscire dal bagno, ma la sua voce mi blocca.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Non so neanche io il motivo, ma quando esco dall’aula del tribunale, i miei occhi cercano una sola cosa: quell’azzurro disperato.

Mi sento in colpa per come ho agito. Di sicuro lei non si merita di soffrire ancora, con l’ultima domanda mi sono sentita un mostro, fredda e spietata. Se mia sorella avesse accesso ai miei pensieri, s’intrometterebbe di certo... mi sembra quasi di sentire il suo sproloquio. ‘ _Mia cara Alycia mi spieghi perché sei tanto stupita dal tuo comportamento? Tu sei sempre stata fredda e spietata in aula, cosa sono tutti questi scrupoli che ti fai? Non sarà mica che ti piace la figlia della vittima? Ah, ah.. mi sa che ci ho preso… Sono veramente un fenomeno, anche nei pensieri ti becco…’._

“Smettila Dichen!”, le rispondo ad alta voce senza neanche rendermene conto.

“Aly, precisamente… cosa devo smettere di fare?”, mia sorella non si fa sfuggire il mio commento.

_E adesso che le dico? Che sto impazzendo? Beh, potrebbe essere un’idea!_

“Scusa comincio a parlare senza senso!”.

“Andiamo bene! Aly, ti ricordo che il processo è appena iniziato… e, nonostante tu sia stata grande, come al solito sottolineerei, mi sa che è ancora un po’ presto per cantar vittoria!”, rimarca mia sorella, come se quelle cose non le sapessi già.

Continuo ad ascoltarla distrattamente. Sono letteralmente catalizzata dalla dottoressa che sta ancora piangendo, mentre parla con la sua famiglia e con Marie.

La vedo congedarsi e dirigersi rapidamente verso i servizi.

_Sono io la responsabile del suo stato d’animo, mi devo almeno scusare._

“Dichen, ne parliamo a pranzo. Ora devo andare un momento al bagno”.

La vedo annuire mentre sono già per strada.

Entro, dò un sguardo veloce e, apparentemente, siamo sole.

La vedo sistemarsi il viso ormai sciupato da tutte quelle lacrime. Non si accorge subito di me. Continuo ad osservarla senza dire una parola. Finora non mi ero mai resa conto di quanto fosse bella...

Un sospiro di troppo palesa la mia presenza, ed i nostri sguardi si incrociano. Tremo per l’intensità dei suoi occhi.

Il silenzio continua a farci da sottofondo finché non riesco più a resistere e comincio a scusarmi.

Probabilmente è la goccia che la fa esplodere.

Ascolto tutti gli insulti, più che giustificati, che mi rivolge, fino a che non sento quelle parole che mi fanno sussultare.

“Era lì quella notte, vero? Sono sicura che erano i suoi quegli occhi che mi fissavano con comprensione e dispiacere... Che cosa è successo a quella ragazza? Che cosa è successo a quella dolcezza e comprensione che ho intravisto nei suoi occhi? Le sembrerò solo una stupida, non è vero? Il grande avvocato Trikru non è certo una sentimentale, ma è fredda e spietata, proprio come mi ha dimostrato poco fa in aula”.

_Si ricorda di me! Lei si ricorda che quella sera ero presente… Si ricorda del mio sguardo dolce e comprensivo… ma come è possibile che, in tutto quel trambusto, si ricordi di me? Una sconosciuta che la stava fissando indecisa sul da farsi?_

I sentimenti che provo mi confondono. Non riesco a dire nulla fino a che non la sento scusarsi per avermi giudicato troppo duramente. Devo reagire a questo stato di catalessi: non è lei che deve scusarsi con me, ma viceversa.

Se ne sta andando quando decido di parlare.

“La prego, non se ne vada…”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

La vedo fermarsi sulla porta, ma rimanere di spalle.

“Come può ricordarsi di me? In quella sera piena di dolore, lei si  ricorda di me… una sconosciuta. È quasi ironico, lo sa? Io non sono più riuscita a dimenticare il suo sguardo. I suoi occhi mi hanno tormentato per tutto questo tempo. Quella notte avrei voluto far qualcosa, ma non sapevo cosa. Mi sentivo impotente, la vedevo piangere abbracciando suo padre... l’unica cosa che avrei voluto fare era stringerla tra le mie braccia per alleviarle il dolore… ma per lei non ero nessuno, come avrei potuto permettermi una simile confidenza? Così l’ho osservata da lontano, ripetendomi che non avrei potuto fare niente… ma il mio cuore scalpitava… come scalpita adesso. Non avrei voluto farle quelle domande, non avrei voluto che rivivesse quel dolore... ho cercato per tutto questo tempo di svincolarmi da questa incombenza… ma non ho avuto scelte... mio padre, è lui che…”.

Le parole mi escono spontanee fino a che lei non si volta e, facendo qualche passo verso di me, incatena il suo sguardo al mio. Sento le gambe molli e un brivido attraversarmi il corpo.

Forse è l’azzurro così intenso dei suoi occhi a farmi vacillare, non ne ho proprio idea. Distolgo lo sguardo non riuscendo più a sostenere il suo.

“La colpa è solo mia, mi dispiace. Non ho scuse per il mio comportamento. Le volevo solo dire questo. Mi scusi se l’ho disturbata… Arrivederla dottoressa Griffin”, le dico tutto d’un fiato cercando di uscire in fretta da quella situazione che non riesco più a sostenere.

Ho ancora il cuore in gola, non riesco a calmarmi in nessun modo, così mi avvio verso la porta.

Quando passo di fianco alla dottoressa, lei mi blocca mettendomi una mano sul braccio.

Il contatto mi dà la scossa.

Alzo lo sguardo e annego in quegli occhi azzurri.

“Quella notte… avevo proprio bisogno di essere abbracciata”, sussurra con un filo di voce.

La guardo incredula, cercando di capire se le mie orecchie hanno sentito bene. Lei vede la mia titubanza e si avvicina di un altro passo.

“Credo di aver ancora bisogno di quell’abbraccio…”, mi ripete con gli occhi lucidi ad un soffio dal mio viso.

Senza pensarci neanche un secondo, la stringo tra le mie braccia.

Il suo corpo, a contatto con il mio, mi provoca delle emozioni incredibili. Mi faccio cullare dal suo profumo inebriante. Lei si accoccola sulla mia spalla stringendomi forte e, l’istante dopo, la sento piangere. La stringo più forte cercando di farla sfogare, proprio come avrei dovuto fare quella stessa notte.

Rimaniamo perse l’una tra le braccia dell’altra per un tempo che sembra infinito... ed un unico pensiero si fa largo nella mia mente: non potrei essere più felice di così.

 


	6. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

[Eliza POV]

Onestamente non so perché mi sia uscita fuori quella richiesta, fatto sta che ora sono stretta tra le braccia della donna che, solo due minuti fa, dicevo di odiare. Non riesco a pensare a nulla se non a stringerla a mia volta. Il mio corpo si rilassa a contatto col suo e questa sua vicinanza mi provoca dei brividi lungo tutta la schiena. Sento il suo dolce tocco accarezzarmi, cullandomi per farmi sfogare... e così faccio, dò sfogo a tutte le lacrime rimaste e scoppio in un pianto disperato. Non so neanche io per quanto tempo rimaniamo chiuse in quell’abbraccio, ma una cosa la so: mi sento al sicuro e protetta tra le sue braccia. A pensarci razionalmente è tutto veramente ironico: la stessa donna che mi ha fatto a pezzi in aula poco fa, ora mi sta abbracciando teneramente in un bagno del tribunale, solo ed esclusivamente per farmi sfogare.

_Eliza svegliati! Non puoi apparire così debole ai suoi occhi, se no l’avrà vinta lei e tu soffrirai di nuovo... il processo è appena iniziato e tu sei un bersaglio facile…_

I pensieri mi tradiscono. La voce dentro di me mi ridesta facendomi riflettere. _E se fosse solo una recita per avvicinarmi e farmi crollare definitivamente? No, non è possibile che sia così perfida e spietata, le sue parole mi sembravano sincere poco fa. Non può essere tutto frutto della mia fantasia. Quello sguardo... quel sentimento che ho letto nei suoi occhi... non posso essermelo immaginato._

Devo correre ai ripari. Qualunque sia il suo scopo, devo cercare di tenerla a distanza, non posso permettermi di soffrire ancora.

Mi asciugo velocemente le lacrime e, cercando di guardarla il meno possibile negli occhi, sciolgo l’abbraccio.

“Mi scusi… non avrei dovuto lasciarmi andare… la prego di scusarmi…”, riesco solo a dire in un sussurro.

Poi, senza farla replicare, esco velocemente dal bagno.

Mi rifugio poco distante, in un corridoio nascosto, e, appoggiandomi al muro, cerco di riprendere fiato.

Il cuore continua a battermi forte. Sono sopraffatta da questo mix di emozioni che non riesco bene a definire, e che mi spaventano.

_Ma cosa ti sta succedendo, Ely? Come può un semplice abbraccio renderti così confusa? Dov’è finita quella rabbia? Dov'è finito quell’odio che provavi per lei solo pochi istanti fa?_

Sinceramente non so cosa mi sia preso, so solo che tra le sue braccia mi sentivo bene e protetta come non lo ero da moltissimo tempo.

Il turbinio dei miei pensieri viene interrotto dalla voce di Lindsey.

“Ehi Ely, finalmente! Sono più di 10 minuti che ti sto cercando come una matta”, mi dice preoccupata.

“Scusami Lind... ho perso la cognizione del tempo”.

“Dai andiamo, ci stanno aspettando per andare a pranzo”.

Annuisco e la seguo senza ribattere.

Mentre io e mia sorella ci avviciniamo a nostra madre e a Marie, incrocio di nuovo i suoi occhi, e mi ritrovo persa nell’intensità del suo sguardo. Posso leggerci curiosità e dispiacere. Sento il mio corpo tremare, pervaso dai brividi. Non riesco più a sostenere quel verde, così distolgo lo sguardo, concentrandomi sulla mia famiglia.

Cerco di focalizzare la mia attenzione verso mia mamma e Marie che mi stanno chiedendo come mi sento, ma immancabilmente i miei occhi tornano verso di lei.

“Il tempo corre! È meglio andare a mangiare se no facciamo tardi”, propone Marie.

In men che non si dica usciamo dal tribunale diretti alla tavola calda di fronte.

Il mio appetito è decisamente scarso, non riesco a pensare a nient’altro che al verde dei suoi occhi.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

La vedo uscire di corsa dalla porta, allontanandosi da me e dal mio abbraccio. Mi sento vuota come se una parte di me stessa mi avesse appena abbandonato. _Ma che cosa mi prende? Perché mi sento così?_ Questa è solo la seconda volta che vedo quella ragazza, eppure è come se la conoscessi da sempre, come se il mio cuore l'avesse scelta al primo sguardo, quella terribile notte. Non ho mai creduto all'amore a prima vista e questa volta non è diverso... o forse sì? _Che stupida che sei! Non ci potrà mai essere niente tra voi due! Tu sei la sorella del ragazzo che ha causato la morte di suo padre... come pensi possa anche solo prenderti in considerazione?_

Continuo a rimuginare senza sosta fino a che non incrocio di nuovo i suoi occhi. Non posso essermi immaginata tutto... in quel bagno è successo qualcosa... non riesco ancora a dargli un nome, ma non me lo sono sognata... _vero Eliza? Hai provato qualcosa anche tu?_

"Aly, tutto bene?", mi chiede Rick facendomi quasi sobbalzare.

"Ehi, sono solo io. Non volevo spaventarti...", continua cercando di scusarsi.

"Rick, ero sovrappensiero. Ultimamente non faccio altro che pensare...", replico cercando di giustificarmi.

Distolgo subito lo sguardo da lui, puntandolo di nuovo su di lei. Purtroppo per me, mio fratello è sveglio e non si accontenta della scusa misera che gli ho rifilato.

Così segue i miei occhi cercando di capire cosa mi stia turbando tanto.

“È la tua ex che ti dà da pensare? O piuttosto è la dottoressa?”.

“Rick, ma che dici?”.

“Aly, ti ricordi quella famosa chiacchierata quando tu cominciasti ad uscire con Marie?”, mi domanda, già sapendo la risposta.

“Certo che me la ricordo. Pensavo che lei fosse speciale...”.

“Sì, le tue esatte parole… quella sera ti feci infuriare perché ti dissi che, per me, non era quella giusta per te… perché era più il mio tipo... e avevo ragione... non l'hai mai guardata come guardi la dottoressa”.

Sentendo le parole di mio fratello, mi paralizzo.

_Se n’è accorto anche lui che provo qualcosa per te... ma sono veramente così trasparente?_

Una lacrima tradisce il mio stato d'animo. Voglio apparire forte ma evidentemente non ci riesco.

“Rick, anche se tu avessi ragione, non potrà mai esserci niente tra di noi. Non potrà mai perdonare Ty per averle portato via il padre... E non la posso certo biasimare per questo. Poi amare me è impossibile, ho un bagaglio troppo ostile alle spalle... non parlo di te, di Dichen o della mamma, lo sai a chi mi sto riferendo. Qualunque cosa stia provando in questo momento, la devo negare e ricacciare da dov’è venuta”.

“Solo per dargliela vinta un'altra volta? Aly, secondo me stai facendo un grosso errore... e lo sai anche tu. Solo perché l’altra volta hai seguito il tuo cuore ed è andata male, non vuol dire che debba andare sempre così”, continua insistendo.

“Rick, ti prego...”.

“Ok, ok, vieni qui! Penso che tu abbia bisogno di un abbraccio”.

Mi tira a sé e io affondo tra le sue braccia per una dolce coccola.

Rick è sempre stato molto dolce, soprattutto con me, e, anche se a volte non lo meritavo, mi ha sempre difesa.

“Ti voglio bene Rick”, sussurro ancora stretta a lui.

“Anche io Aly, anche io”.

 

///

 

Dopo aver pranzato con la mia famiglia e ascoltato i diktat di mio padre sulla strategia che avrei dovuto usare, torniamo in tribunale. Per mia fortuna lui e la mamma devono assentarsi per una specie di emergenza. Di proposito non ho voluto sentire i dettagli, sono già abbastanza distratta così, e altra carne al fuoco non riuscirei proprio a reggerla.

Nella sessione pomeridiana sono previsti tutti i testimoni dell’accusa. Sono tre. Mi sono preparata abbastanza bene, ma, nonostante ciò, continuo ad essere preoccupata. Certo avere la testa altrove, non mi aiuta per niente. Non importa quanto io tenti di scacciarla dalla mia mente, lei ed i suoi stramaledettissimi occhi rimangono lì, nei miei pensieri.

Quando varco la soglia dell’aula, mi ritrovo a fissare per terra per non scontrarmi di nuovo con il suo sguardo.

Tiro fuori gli appunti dalla mia valigetta e comincio a rileggerli velocemente cercando di capire se, per qualche strano motivo, mi sia sfuggito qualcosa.

Ad un certo punto mi sento fissare, e un profondo senso di malessere si impossessa di me. Non voglio cedere alla curiosità. Se poi ci fosse quell’azzurro all’origine di questo mio disagio, non riuscirei di sicuro a reggere. Così cerco di far finta di niente fino a che la voce di Marie mi ridesta.

“Non hai perso le tue vecchie abitudini, vero Aly?”.

La sua è chiaramente una provocazione.

Decido di stare al gioco.

“Ormai mi conosci da un po’. Le cattive abitudini sono difficili da perdere. Se non sbaglio è proprio per questo che mi hai lasciata… Ah, no, scusa... è stato per il mio retaggio e la mia pessima reputazione”, replico con tutto il sarcasmo che ho dentro, misto ad un pizzico di irritazione.

Onestamente mi stupisce tutto questo mio astio nei suoi confronti. È vero, è lei che ha lasciato me cinque anni fa per una cosa che neanche avevo fatto, ma io ho voltato pagina, l’ho superata… E allora, da dove diavolo nasce tutta questa ostilità?

Non faccio in tempo a pensare alla risposta alla mia domanda che sento la voce del cancelliere.

“Tutti in piedi! Presiede la corte, il giudice Isaiah Jaha”.

Il giudice inizia la sessione e dà la parola a Marie.

“L’accusa chiama a deporre l’agente Richard Murphy”.

"Agente Murphy, alzi la mano destra. Giuri di dire la verità, solo la verità, e nient'altro che la verità? Dica lo giuro”.

"Lo giuro!", esclama il poliziotto.

_Si ricomincia. Coraggio Aly, ora è il momento di fare quello che sai fare meglio: combattere!_

 


	7. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

[Eliza POV]

Entro in aula seguita dalla mia famiglia e il mio sguardo, ancora una volta, viene catturato da lei... la vedo in posizione, pronta a fare il suo lavoro. _Che cosa è successo tra di noi, avvocato? Cosa c'è stato in quel bagno?_ Per quanto io lo voglia negare e mi ostini a provare ad odiarti per quello che mi hai fatto e che mi farai, il mio cuore mi manda sentimenti contrastanti che mi confondono.

_Non è odio quello che provo... e allora cosa diavolo è?_

La voce di Marie mi ridesta svuotandomi per un attimo la mente.

“Signor Murphy può dirci il suo nome completo e il suo mestiere per gli atti?”.

“Mi chiamo Richard Murphy e sono un agente del distretto di polizia di Boston”, risponde l’uomo.

“Quella sera del 12 dicembre scorso ha risposto lei alla chiamata del 911?”.

“Sì, erano circa le 10 di sera quando mi hanno chiamato dalla radio segnalandomi un incidente sulla statale 195”.

“A che ora è arrivato sul luogo dell'incidente?”.

“Ci ho messo circa un quarto d'ora ad arrivare, quindi verso le 10:15. Giunto sul posto l'ho notificato in centrale”.

“Ci può raccontare con precisione che cosa ha visto sulla scena?”.

“L’ambulanza e i pompieri erano già arrivati, ed erano già al lavoro. Ho notato subito l'altra macchina coinvolta: era di traverso nella strada. Poco distante c'era quel ragazzo che sembrava in stato di shock”.

“Sia messo a verbale che l'agente Murphy ha indicato l'imputato”, precisa Marie.

“Poi che cos’ha fatto agente?”, continua la mia amica.

“Ho controllato subito la targa del veicolo e risultava noleggiato, così, prima di fare tutti i rilievi, sono andato dal ragazzo ed ho cominciato a fargli delle domande su cosa fosse successo”.

“Prima ha detto che le sembrava sotto shock, giusto? È stato collaborativo?”.

“Sì era sotto shock. Non è stato proprio collaborativo, mi ha risposto a monosillabi e sembrava non capisse bene le mie domande. Oltre allo stato di shock, sembrava completamente perso, così gli fatto subito il test alcolemico... il valore è risultato 1.8”.

“1.8? Leggermente altino non trova?”, ironizza Marie.

“Beh, effettivamente è ampiamente fuori scala”.

“E poi cos’ha fatto agente?”.

“Ho controllato l’auto rimasta in mezzo alla strada. Ho constatato che il sedile lato autista era alla distanza giusta per l’altezza del ragazzo…. e poi, controllando meglio l’interno dell’abitacolo, non ho trovato nessuna traccia di possibili passeggeri… Probabilmente era solo”.

“Obiezione Vostro Onore: sono solo supposizioni!”, sento la sua voce tuonare nell’aula e un brivido mi pervade.

_Perché mi fa questo effetto? Cosa mi succede?_

“Accolta. Agente Murphy si limiti ad esporre i fatti”, sento la voce del giudice riprendere il testimone.

“Agente Murphy, da quanti anni fa il poliziotto?”.

“Da circa 10 anni”.

“Quindi, secondo la sua decennale esperienza, il ragazzo era da solo?”, gli chiede Marie volendo sottolineare il fatto.

“Sì, secondo me era solo”. 

“Durante la perquisizione dell’auto, ha trovato qualcosa di strano?”.

“Sì, nei sedili posteriori c’erano 6 bottiglie di birra vuote”.

“Cosa ne ha fatto di queste prove?”.

“Le ho portate in centrale, dopodiché sono state analizzate in laboratorio”.

“Qui ho il risultato del laboratorio: il DNA corrisponde a quello dell’imputato. Vorrei mettere agli atti il referto come prova numero 1!”, esclama la mia migliore amica, sventolando un foglio in mano.

Non avevo mai visto Marie svolgere il suo lavoro: è veramente brava e professionale. A prescindere da come andrà a finire il processo, sono proprio orgogliosa di lei.

“Agente Murphy, dopo la perquisizione che cosa ha fatto?”.

“Ho subito fatto rapporto in centrale ed ho avvisato i paramedici che sarebbe stato necessario fare un esame del sangue”, spiega l’uomo.

“Quindi l’esame del sangue è stato fatto subito?”.

“Appena i paramedici hanno dichiarato la morte della vittima”.

Alla parola vittima, delle lacrime minacciano di scendere, ma cerco di ricacciarle indietro con tutta la forza che mi rimane.

Non so se riuscirò a reggere ancora per molto, ma almeno voglio provarci: lo devo a mio padre. Mi sembra di sentire le sue parole rimbombarmi in testa: _‘Coraggio bambina mia, non devi piangere o avere paura, io sono sempre con te’._

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Entrata in aula, mi metto subito china sulle scartoffie di proposito, cercando di non far vagare il mio sguardo in giro, per paura di scontrarmi con i suoi occhi. Non riuscirei a reggere la sua intensità neanche provandoci.

Entra il giudice e dà avvio alla sessione pomeridiana.

Seguo l'interrogatorio di Marie: è veramente brava a tirare fuori dall'agente tutti quei dettagli! Ora il mio controinterrogatorio sarà decisamente più complicato.

"Ho finito agente Murphy. Grazie per la disponibilità", sentendo la voce della mia ex, mi ridesto dai pensieri.

"Mio dovere avvocato", risponde il testimone.

"Il teste è suo, avvocato Trikru", si rivolge a me con un tono di sfida, come a sbattermi in faccia il suo ottimo risultato.

_Accetto la sfida Marie!_

“Buongiorno agente Murphy”, lo saluto cordialmente.

“Buongiorno!”.

“Mi sembra di aver capito che quando è arrivato sul luogo dell’incidente l’imputato fosse già sceso dalla macchina, giusto? Ed era in stato confusionale, è esatto?”.

“Sì, è quello che ho detto!”, ribatte senza esitazione.

“E gli sportelli della macchina erano chiusi o aperti?”.

“Gli sportelli erano tutti chiusi”, ribatte lui confermando la mia ipotesi e fornendomi un'altra cartuccia da sparare.

“Quindi, lei non sa da quale lato è sceso il mio cliente?”.

“No. Certo che no… ma visto che c’era solo lui, ho dedotto che fosse lui al volante”.

“Lei ha dedotto? Ma la sua deduzione ha automaticamente accusato il mio cliente. È stato facile per lei… visto che era l’unico presente, in stato di shock ed ubriaco, ha fatto semplicemente due più due ed ha pensato che fosse lui alla guida”.

“Obiezione Vostro Onore: sta testimoniando!”.

“Vostro Onore sto solo riassumendo i fatti per la giuria. L'agente Murphy ha sostenuto questa tesi ed io l’ho solo chiarita, tutto qui!”.

“Respinta!”, sento il giudice darmi man forte.

“Agente Murphy è possibile che al volante, al momento dell’incidente, ci fosse un’altra persona?”.

“Beh, sì, suppongo di sì”, replica con titubanza.

“Obiezione Vostro Onore: sta chiedendo un parere”, sento di nuovo Marie intervenire.

“Vostro Onore, è il parere dell’agente di polizia con un’esperienza decennale che ha prestato il primo soccorso quella notte. Ritengo che sia più che qualificato per rispondere alla mia domanda”.

“Respinta! Avvocato Trikru arrivi al punto”, mi intima il giudice Jaha.

“Ci stavo giusto arrivando”, replico con un timido sorriso.

“Agente Murphy, ovviamente avrete fatto delle indagini sul noleggio della macchina?”.

“Sì, certo”.

“Può dire alla corte cosa avete scoperto?”, lo invito a continuare.

“La macchina è stata noleggiata da un certo Niko Benson. Nel nostro database non abbiamo trovato nulla su quest’uomo”.

“Quindi mi sta dicendo che potrebbe esserci stato questo tale Benson al volante?”.

“Sì, potrebbe… ma non c’era nessuna traccia che facesse pensare che ci fosse un’altra persona”.

“Le ricordo che pioveva a dirotto. È possibile che eventuali tracce siano state cancellate dalla pioggia?”.

“Sì, è possibile!”.

“Agente Murphy, avete interrogato questo tale, Niko Benson?”.

“No”.

“E perché no?”.

“Perché al momento è irreperibile”.

“Beh, un po' sospetto come comportamento non trova? Noleggiare una macchina che causa un incidente e rendersi irreperibile...”.

“Obiezione Vostro Onore: supposizioni”.

“Ritiro. Grazie agente Murphy. La difesa ha concluso con lei”.

Ritorno al mio posto. Commetto il grosso errore di alzare lo sguardo e, immancabilmente, mi scontro con i suoi occhi azzurri.

Ho il cuore a mille, mi sento quasi mancare. Arranco cercando di arrivare al mio tavolo. Non so cosa c’è tra noi... ma il suo effetto mi distrugge letteralmente. Distolgo lo sguardo chiudendo gli occhi e sospiro pesantemente per riprendermi.

“L’accusa chiama a deporre la signorina Harper Reist”.

"Signorina Reist alzi la mano destra. Giuri di dire la verità, solo la verità, e nient'altro che la verità? Dica lo giuro”.

"Lo giuro!", esclama la ragazza.

“Signorina Reist può dirci il suo nome completo e dove lavora per gli atti?”.

“Mi chiamo Harper Reist e sono un paramedico del Boston Medical Center”.

_Andiamo Aly comincia il terzo round._

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

La vedo concludere il suo interrogatorio e tornare al suo tavolo. Nonostante continui ad insinuare che al volante non ci fosse suo fratello, non so perché, ma non riesco più a provare odio o rabbia nei suoi confronti. E questa cosa mi confonde, mi rende insicura. _Perché hai questo effetto su di me, Alycia Trikru? Perché l’unica cosa che vorrei in questo momento è trovarmi tra le tue braccia, proprio come prima in quel bagno?_

Scuoto freneticamente la testa, come a scacciar via queste domande inopportune che mi frullano nella mente.

“Ehi Ely, tutto bene?”, mi chiede dolcemente Lindsey.

“Sì Lind, tranquilla, sto bene. Ho solo mille pensieri in testa e non riesco a smettere di pensare”.

“È da quando sei tornata dal bagno oggi a pranzo che sei strana. Ne vuoi parlare?“.

“Non mi sembra il momento giusto Lind… magari più tardi. Credo proprio di aver bisogno di parlarne però…”.

“Così non fai altro che darmi ragione. Ti è successo qualcosa in quel bagno? Sai, stuzzicare la mia curiosità non è da brave sorelle… dimmi solo una cosa, poi ti lascio stare”.

“Che cosa?”.

“Mi devo preoccupare?”.

La sua domanda mi coglie completamente impreparata.

Io credo che la risposta sia sì… nonostante questo mi limito a negare con la testa per non farla preoccupare troppo.

Cerco di concentrarmi sul processo e sulla voce di Marie che, proprio in questo momento, ha chiamato il paramedico a deporre… ma i miei occhi mi tradiscono e ritornano verso di lei, attratti dalla sua figura quasi come una falena dalla luce.

 


	8. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

[Alycia POV]

Sento il suo sguardo bruciarmi addosso, ma non voglio, o meglio non devo, cedere alla tentazione di girarmi e scontrarmi con quei bellissimi occhi.

Finalmente, dopo quasi un anno, la rivedo: è da quando ho messo piede in tribunale questa mattina che non riesco più a controllarmi, i pensieri si focalizzano su di lei, i miei occhi non vedono l’ora di scontrarsi con i suoi e quell’abbraccio che ci siamo scambiate... è stato la mia fine. Stringerla contro il mio corpo mi ha regalato delle emozioni che non avevo mai provato prima… _Cazzo Aly, ma ti vuoi svegliare?! Sgombra la testa e cerca di rimanere concentrata su quello che fai, la giornata è ancora lunga!_

La voce dentro di me si scatena rimproverandomi… e ottiene il suo scopo, perché mi fa resistere all’impulso di girarmi e mi permette di concentrarmi sulle domande che Marie sta facendo al paramedico.

“Signorina Reist, quando è arrivata sul luogo dell’incidente, la vittima in che condizioni era?”.

“Era molto grave. Aveva perso molto sangue e respirava a fatica. Nonostante la respirazione artificiale che la dottoressa Griffin aveva continuato a fare, appena l’abbiamo estratto dalla macchina, è andato in arresto cardiaco e non siamo più riusciti a rianimarlo”, replica il paramedico.

“Quando avete prelevato il campione di sangue all’imputato?”.

“Dopo aver dichiarato il decesso, abbiamo caricato la vittima sull’ambulanza e l’agente Murphy ci ha informato che, per le indagini, occorreva fare il prelievo di sangue ad entrambi i conducenti dei veicoli coinvolti. E così abbiamo fatto”.

“Quindi avete prelevato un campione di sangue sia del signor Trikru che della dottoressa Griffin?”.

“Sì, esatto!”.

“E questi campioni dove li avete portati?”.

“Al laboratorio del Boston Medical Center”.

“Signorina Reist, un’ultima domanda: può leggere alla corte i risultati dei test sui campioni di sangue?”, dice Marie passandole i fogli dei referti ammessi come prove.

“Ma si naturalmente. Ty Trikru: alcol nel sangue 1.82 grammo/litro e positivo alla cocaina. Eliza Griffin: alcol nel sangue 0.02 grammo/litro e negativa alle droghe”.

“Grazie signorina Reist. Io ho finito. Il teste è suo avvocato Trikru”, sento la voce di Marie rimbombarmi nelle orecchie.

“Grazie avvocato Blake”, replico cercando di darmi un po’ di tono.

Mi alzo e mi dirigo verso il banco dei testimoni senza guardarmi intorno, col solo scopo di mettere in discussione il testimone.

Sospiro e mi preparo ad insinuare un ragionevole dubbio… del resto è l’unico modo che ho per salvare mio fratello… insinuare un ragionevole dubbio.

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

La vedo alzarsi ed avvicinarsi al banco dei testimoni... non posso fare a meno di seguirla con lo sguardo. Sembra molto determinata... non un accenno di incertezza, non uno straccio di titubanza come avevo intravisto prima. Mi aspetto che cerchi i miei occhi nella folla, ma questa volta non succede. _Chissà cosa è cambiato da poco fa?_

“Signorina Reist, ha detto che lavora al Boston Medical Center. È corretto?”.

“Sì, è corretto”.

“È lo stesso ospedale dove lavora la dottoressa Griffin, la figlia della vittima, è esatto?”.

Sento pronunciare il mio nome e un brivido pervade il mio corpo. _Dove vuole arrivare?_

“Sì, ed è anche lo stesso ospedale dove lavora la moglie della vittima come primario di neurologia”, risponde la ragazza.

“Ha mai lavorato con la dottoressa Griffin o sua madre?”.

“Sì, ogni tanto. Entrambe fanno il turno in pronto soccorso e mi è capitato di portare pazienti presi in carico da loro”.

“E mi dica signorina Reist, quella notte quando avete consegnato i prelievi di sangue, chi c’era di turno?”.

Sento la sua domanda e non voglio credere che cosa stia insinuando.

“La dottoressa Paige Griffin”.

“Quindi avete consegnato i prelievi per i test di laboratorio alla moglie della vittima?”.

“Non ho detto questo”, replica punta sul vivo Harper.

“Si spieghi meglio allora”, la incalza l’avvocato.

“Ho detto che di turno c’era lei, è vero, ma non abbiamo consegnato a lei i prelievi. Abbiamo precise istruzioni in questi casi: dobbiamo consegnarli alla caposala all'accettazione, poi lei si occuperà di portare le provette in laboratorio”.

“E lei vuole farmi credere che il primario di neurologia dell’ospedale non possa interferire con questa catena di custodia delle prove, priva di alcun controllo su eventuali contaminazioni e/o manipolazioni?”.

“Obiezione Vostro Onore: sta confondendo la teste con le sue insinuazioni”, sento Marie intervenire.

“Ritiro! Grazie signorina Reist, non ho altre domande. Può andare”.

Non credo alle mie orecchie… Alycia Trikru sta insinuando che mia madre abbia, di proposito, manipolato i test di laboratorio per far accusare suo fratello.

Quella donna è veramente incredibile, la sua sfacciataggine è senza limiti. Provo ad odiarla come stamattina, ma qualcosa dentro di me lo impedisce.

_Dannazione Alycia Trikru, ma che cosa mi stai facendo?_

 

///

 

[Marie POV]

_Accidenti a te, Alycia... avevo dimenticato quanto fossi brava e stronza. Devo ammettere che mi stai dando del filo da torcere, ma stavolta non la farai franca come al solito. Ho intenzione di stracciarti e prendermi finalmente la rivincita. Mi dispiace per te Alycia, ma questa volta ti ho in pugno._

“L’accusa chiama al banco dei testimoni il signor Devon Jordan”.

"Signor Jordan alzi la mano destra. Giuri di dire la verità, solo la verità, e nient'altro che la verità? Dica lo giuro”.

"Lo giuro!", replica il ragazzo.

“Signor Jordan può dirci il suo nome completo e il suo mestiere per gli atti?”.

“Mi chiamo Devon Jordan e lavoro come barista al Pub 195”.

“Signor Jordan riconosce l’imputato?”.

“Sì, è un ottimo cliente del bar”.

“Cosa significa per lei ottimo?”.

“Semplice che viene quasi tutte le sere nel locale”.

“Si ricorda di averlo visto nel bar la sera del 12 dicembre scorso?”, gli chiedo.

“Sì, quella sera mi è rimasta impressa perché pioveva a dirotto e molti clienti si sono rifugiati nel Pub. Lui me lo ricordo perché aveva già fatto il pieno alle otto di sera. Mi pare che fosse con un amico”.

 _Ottimo! La conferma che fosse già sbronzo è quello che mi serve_.

“Quindi lei sostiene che, la sera del 12 dicembre, l’imputato era ubriaco?”.

“Sì, alle otto di sera era già andato… ma devo ammettere che lui e il suo amico sono andati via subito dopo. Ricordo che mi ha salutato e sono andati via”.

_Accidenti, quando ne abbiamo parlato ha omesso completamente la storia dell’amico... questa cosa ci si potrebbe ritorcere contro… ma ormai non posso più fare nulla per rimediare, è andata così._

“Grazie signor Jordan. L’accusa ha finito”, dico congedandomi dal testimone.

Torno al mio tavolo e rivolgo uno sguardo spavaldo alla mia ex mentre le passo la palla.

“Il teste è tutto suo, avvocato Trikru!”, esclamo cercando di provocarla.

Non so neanche io il perché l’ho fatto. Non sono molto brava a bleffare. La storia dell’amico mi ha leggermente destabilizzata. Credo di aver appena fatto un passo falso.

Speriamo solo di non aver rovinato tutto.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Non posso credere alle mie orecchie: Marie mi ha servito un testimone su un piatto d’argento… ma come è possibile che abbia fatto un simile errore? Magari lo ha fatto deliberatamente perché ha un asso nella manica. Non la devo sottovalutare. _Concentrati Alycia, concentrati._

“Signor Jordan, ha detto che la sera dell’incidente il mio cliente era nel suo pub con un amico. È esatto?”

“Sì, è corretto”.

“Conosce questo amico? Mi spiego meglio, anche lui è un cliente abituale del locale?”.

“Beh, l’ho già visto diverse volte, anche se non ne conosco il nome… ma mi è parso che l’imputato lo conoscesse bene, hanno riso e scherzato tutto il tempo”.

“E mi dica signor Jordan, anche a questo ‘John Doe’ ha servito da bere?”.

“Sì, naturalmente”.

“E quale era lo stato di questo ‘John Doe’? Quanti drink gli ha servito?”.

“Non mi ricordo, forse un paio di birre, non di più. Mi sembrava molto lucido. Quando sono andati via è lui che ha preso di peso l’imputato scortandolo fuori”.

“Quindi è molto probabile che questo sconosciuto fosse al volante del veicolo… Mi scuso con la corte, era solo una riflessione ad alta voce”, cerco di far passare la mia tesi senza permettere a Marie di obiettare.

“Un’ultima domanda signor Jordan, lei ha visto l’imputato mettersi al volante della macchina?”.

“No, non sono uscito a controllare. Non so se si è messo al volante oppure no”, replica l’uomo con naturalezza.

“Grazie signor Jordan. La difesa ha concluso. Può andare”.

Ritorno al mio tavolo con lo sguardo basso.

Anche se sono soddisfatta di come sono andati i controinterrogatori, non riesco a gioirne, dentro di me mi sento uno schifo. La ragione sono lei e quegli sguardi che continuano a bruciarmi addosso.

“La seduta è tolta. Ci aggiorniamo a domani mattina alle 9 con i testimoni della difesa”, la voce del giudice Jaha echeggia nell’aula e il suo martelletto mi ridesta dai miei sproloqui mentali.

Non so perché, ma mi manca l’aria. Mi sento soffocare. Raccolgo i miei documenti in fretta, afferro la valigetta ed esco velocemente da quell’aula di tribunale.

Dichen e Rick cercano di parlarmi, ma io taglio corto. In questo momento non ce la faccio a starli a sentire. Ho bisogno di aria e soprattutto di tranquillità.

“Ragazzi, ci vediamo a casa... ho bisogno di un attimo da sola”.

Non mi fermo neanche, ma sento la voce di mia sorella chiedermi se sto bene. Annuisco velocemente correndo in bagno. Appena dentro mi chiudo a chiave e mi appoggio alla porta cercando di respirare.

_Alycia respira… devi respirare Aly!_

_Ci mancava l’attacco di panico._

 

 


	9. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

[Eliza POV]

I miei occhi continuano a cercarla e si fissano su quell’avvocato che, solo poco fa, ha insinuato il coinvolgimento di mia madre nella possibile alterazione degli esami tossicologici. Eppure è più forte di me, continuo a fissarla e ad ammirare la sua bellezza e la sua eleganza. Finisce il controinterrogatorio del barista, la guardo... riesco a malapena a vedere il suo viso... sembra triste e provato da questa lunga giornata. Non riesco a non preoccuparmi per lei, e non ne capisco il motivo. Anche io non sono per niente in forma, ho pianto molto oggi, e la colpa è prevalentemente la sua, dell'avvocato della difesa, ma per quanto ci provi, non riesco ad odiarla... anzi... i miei sentimenti mi stanno facendo letteralmente impazzire, sono terribilmente confusa.

La vedo correre fuori dall'aula come se stesse andando a fuoco. Liquida in fretta e furia la sua famiglia dicendo che ha bisogno di stare sola.

Dopo aver salutato mia sorella, la mamma e Marie inventandomi  una scusa banale, mi affretto a seguirla preoccupata.

Si rifugia nello stesso bagno in cui, oggi a pranzo, abbiamo condiviso quel momento solo nostro.

Entro con titubanza, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore. Sembro quasi una ladra che entra in casa d'altri. Non la vedo. Ai lavandini non c'è. Sento dei respiri sempre più affannati provenire da una delle tante porte dei bagni. Poi finalmente sento la sua voce.

“ _Devo respirare.... Aly respira!_ ”.

Non sta per niente bene e io non posso far finta di niente.

“Ehi, tutto bene lì dentro? Serve aiuto? Sono una dottoressa”, dico senza pensarci troppo.

Mi rendo conto che il mio approccio non è stato un granché, ma onestamente è la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente.

Sento aprire la porta e la vedo uscire.

Il suo volto è madido di sudore, fatica a respirare ed è ancora in affanno... ha un attacco di panico.

“Sto bene... grazie”, prova a balbettare.

“E invece no, non sta affatto bene... venga che l'aiuto”.

La prendo sottobraccio e la faccio sedere per terra, di fianco ai lavandini. Il nostro contatto mi provoca un’emozione unica, sento una scarica elettrica attraversarmi il corpo e dei brividi incontrollati.

_Ma che mi sta facendo questa donna?_

_Perché reagisco così?_

Cerco di scacciare questi pensieri concentrandomi su di lei.

Dopo averle controllato le pulsazioni, mi rendo conto che la mia diagnosi è corretta: attacco di panico.

“Avvocato Trikru, mi guardi! Ora cerchi di respirare, lo faccia insieme a me, coraggio... lentamente... inspiri ed espiri, così brava...”.

“Alycia... mi... chiamo... Alycia... dottoressa”, riesce a dire ancora in affanno.

“D'accordo Alycia, io sono Eliza... ma questo già lo sa... ora basta con i convenevoli... continui a respirare... così da brava...”.

Le dò il ritmo della respirazione in modo che mi possa seguire e cerco di farla calmare; dopo qualche minuto la tachicardia diminuisce e riprende a respirare normalmente.

Rimaniamo sedute per terra, l’una di fronte all'altra, per un po'. I nostri occhi si incontrano... ci potrei annegare in quel meraviglioso verde. La vedo distogliere lo sguardo puntandolo a terra, come se fosse in imbarazzo.

“Da quanto soffre di attacchi di panico?”, le chiedo senza girarci intorno.

“Direi da sempre... anche se erano diversi anni che non avevo più crisi... non lo so, forse sto chiedendo troppo a me stessa...”, replica sempre più a disagio.

“Immagino che non riesca a dormire molto bene la notte, e che sia sempre molto nervosa ed agitata durante il giorno”.

Non so neanche io il perché le stia facendo la diagnosi, in fondo non è una mia paziente...

“Sì, tutto quello che ha detto, è vero... ma direi che me lo merito...”, la sua risposta mi spiazza.

“Cosa intende con ‘ _me lo merito_ ’?”.

“Non sono in pace con me stessa, non credo di esserlo mai stata. Da quando sono nata, ho sempre dovuto fare quello che era più giusto per gli altri... così mi sono abituata a trascurarmi. Ho sempre messo da parte le mie esigenze... perché questa sono io... capace di aiutare gli altri, ma per quel che mi riguarda è tutta un’altra storia. Ultimamente qualcosa è cambiato in me, da circa un anno a questa parte mi sento diversa… sono più irrequieta e meno accomodante, e sento sempre di più la necessità di evadere dalla realtà… mi sento inadeguata e triste… e, fino ad oggi, non avevo capito il perché…”, sussurra quelle parole e un profondo senso di tristezza mi prende lo stomaco.

_Che cosa sta cercando di dirmi?_

“La prego di scusarmi dottoressa. Non voglio affliggerla con i miei problemi, soprattutto dopo oggi. Mi dispiace molto per come mi sono comportata in aula e per quello che sicuramente sarò costretta a fare domani, ma è quello che tutti si aspettano da me... la mia non è una giustificazione, è solo che non posso fare altrimenti... la mia famiglia viene sempre prima di me... è sempre stato così… e sempre lo sarà”.

Ogni singola parola che dice, mi rimbomba nelle orecchie. Continuo a guardarla quasi incredula, il suo volto è triste e perso nel vuoto. La sua verità mi è piombata addosso inaspettatamente ed io non so come reagire, non so cosa dirle per farla stare meglio.

_Come può questa bellissima donna davanti a me, aver smesso di vivere? Ammesso che lo abbia mai fatto!_

_Ha rinnegato se stessa, per cosa?_

_Per la sua famiglia? No, non ci posso credere… Io avevo un motivo per essere triste, ho perso mio padre… ma lei no, non può rinunciare a vivere, non può…_

Rimango lì, persa nei miei pensieri, senza dire una parola.

“La ringrazio per avermi aiutato a passare questa crisi, dottoressa Griffin”, mi dice rompendo il silenzio.

Finalmente il mio cervello si scioglie dal gelo e si ridesta.

“Mi chiamo Eliza... Alycia”, preciso volendo eliminare tutte queste formalità.

“Non sarà semplice darle del tu dottoressa, ma ci proverò”, ribatte cercando di abbozzare un timido sorriso.

Oddio, il suo splendido sorriso... è la prima volta che lo vedo... e sento svolazzare una miriade di farfalle nel mio stomaco... sento il cuore battermi forte nel petto. Non riesco a capirci più nulla.

_Ma che diavolo mi sta succedendo?_

_Come posso provare qualcosa per lei?_

_Dopo quello che è successo in tribunale, poi?!? No, non è possibile… Allora genio, come diavolo te la spieghi questa improvvisa voglia che hai di baciarla?!?_

Cerco di non fissare le sue labbra più del dovuto, anche se il mio sguardo mi tradisce.

L'aiuto a tirarsi su.

“Sicura di star bene?”, le chiedo ridestandomi ancora una volta da pensieri assurdi.

“Sì... grazie a te”.

“Io non ho fatto molto, ho solo cercato di tranquillizzarti...”.

“Hai fatto molto di più, mi hai ascoltata e non mi hai giudicata. Non eri tenuta a farlo, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che ti sto facendo passare… e di questo ti ringrazierò per sempre”.

“Quando vuoi…”.

Le prendo la mano e la stringo forte.

Mi avvicino di qualche passo, ritrovandomi ad un soffio dal suo viso. I miei occhi scivolano sulle sue labbra e per me è la fine. Così, facendomi trasportare dai miei sentimenti, l’istante dopo azzero la distanza tra di noi, posando la mia bocca sulla sua.

Nonostante la sua sorpresa iniziale, le sue labbra si abituano subito alle mie. La sento ricambiare il bacio. Il suo sapore mi scatena emozioni mai provate finora. Il mio cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata. La stringo a me, volendo sentire il suo corpo a contatto con il mio. Mi sento sopraffatta da tutto quello che sto provando in questo momento. Non so neanche io con quale forza, ma sciolgo il contatto, interrompendo il bacio.

In affanno, con ancora gli occhi chiusi, poso la mia fronte sulla sua.

_Se tutto questo è un sogno, non voglio svegliarmi... non ancora._

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Non ci posso credere! Ho avuto un altro attacco di panico e l’ultima persona al mondo che pensavo mi potesse aiutare, è qui, seduta per terra davanti a me, in un bagno pubblico, che sta cercando di tranquillizzarmi.

Seguo le sue istruzioni rapita dalla sua bellezza.

E, dopo poco, riesco a passare la crisi.

Comincio a parlare di come mi sento e riesco a confidarmi con lei di cose che mi sono sempre tenuta dentro. Mi apro completamente e non ne so neanche io il motivo. Con lei tutto è più semplice, mi sento a mio agio, al sicuro e soprattutto mi fa stare bene. Il cuore comincia a battermi forte e l’emozione cresce sempre di più. La sua dolcezza è disarmante. Non riesco a capire come può trattarmi così dopo quello che le ho fatto.

Mi aiuta ad alzarmi ed io mi perdo ancora una volta nel suo sguardo.

“Quando vuoi…”, mi dice con il tono più dolce che abbia mai sentito.

Mi prende le mani fra le sue... quel contatto mi fa tremare le gambe. Si avvicina di qualche passo ma, nonostante il mio istinto mi dica di indietreggiare, non lo faccio.

Sono persa nei suoi occhi, in quell’intensità che mi sta travolgendo. Il suo sguardo scivola sulle mie labbra. Ho il cuore in gola, mi sento sopraffatta dalle emozioni che sto provando.

L’istante dopo le sue labbra sono sulle mie. Sgrano gli occhi non sapendo come gestire la cosa… ma è solo un attimo… mi lascio trascinare dalla sua dolcezza. Le mie labbra si muovono all’unisono con le sue. Il suo sapore mi inebria la mente, non riesco a descrivere a parole quello che sento... è come se toccassi il cielo con un dito. Il suo bacio mi fa rinascere. Lei mi fa sentire viva.

Appena si stacca dalle mie labbra, io ne sento già la mancanza.

Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, posa la sua fronte contro la mia. Sospira sulle mie labbra. Io l’abbraccio stretta, volendo godere fino alla fine di questo sogno ad occhi aperti.

Non vorrei rompere l’idillio, ma devo sapere... non posso lasciarla andare senza capire cosa stia succedendo tra di noi.

“Non è stato solo frutto della mia fantasia, è successo veramente… mi hai baciata, vero?”, il mio è poco più di un sussurro.

Si allontana un po’ per guardarmi negli occhi, i suoi sono lucidi e carichi di emozione.

“Sì, ti ho baciata, e tu mi hai ricambiata… non mi sono mai sentita così…”.

“Così... felice?!”, azzardo la risposta per lei

Annuisce, arrossendo in viso. _Dio quanto è bella._

Le sorrido accarezzandole dolcemente il volto.

“Potrà sembrarti stupido e forse anche un po’ melenso, ma poter vivere questo momento insieme mi fa rinascere… non ho mai provato un’emozione così forte, così intensa. Il mio cuore batte così velocemente che rischia di esplodere da un momento all’altro. Non riesco neanche a descrivere a parole tutto quello che provo… lo so benissimo che è fuori luogo, che non è il momento giusto e che probabilmente non sono neanche la persona giusta… ma io credo proprio di essermi…”.

Non riesco a finire la frase che le sue labbra sono di nuovo sulle mie. Mi ritrovo a indietreggiare finché non sento il muro dietro di me. Questa volta la dolcezza lascia il posto alla passione che prende il sopravvento. La sua lingua traccia il contorno della mia bocca chiedendomi il permesso per approfondire il bacio. Io non aspettavo altro, schiudo le labbra e l’istante dopo le nostre lingue cominciano la loro danza d’amore. Sento il cuore uscirmi dal petto e le gambe diventare sempre più molli.

_Sì, credo proprio di essermi innamorata di te, dottoressa Eliza Griffin… e la cosa mi spaventa terribilmente._

 


	10. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

[Eliza POV]

Mi sveglio nel mio letto stranamente serena. Finalmente, dopo tantissimo tempo, sono riuscita a dormire bene. Con la mano sfioro le mie labbra e subito sorrido ricordando il suo bacio.

Non è stato solo un bellissimo sogno, è tutto vero.

Io e Alycia ci siamo baciate. Non ricordo di aver mai provato nulla del genere, mi vengono i brividi al solo pensiero.

Non dovrei essere così spudoratamente felice in un momento come questo. Il processo per la morte di mio padre è in corso e, come se non bastasse, lei è l'avvocato della difesa. Dopo come mi ha trattata, non dovrei sentirmi così, non avrei neanche dovuto baciarla, eppure... non faccio altro che pensare a lei, ai suoi occhi che mi guardano nel profondo, alle sue labbra che accarezzano le mie. Un improvviso calore mi fa arrossire le guance.

_Sei un caso disperato Eliza, lo sai questo? Solo tu potevi innamorarti della persona che sta cercando di salvare dalla galera il responsabile della morte di tuo padre._

Rifletto, per un attimo, su quello che la mia mente sta cercando di dirmi e, improvvisamente, mi accorgo di quanto ogni singola parola sia la verità.

Io mi sto innamorando di lei... sempre ammesso che non lo sia già.

Un flash della sera precedente si fa largo nella mia memoria.

Le sue parole mi ritornano in mente.

_‘… lo so benissimo che è fuori luogo, che non è il momento giusto e che probabilmente non sono neanche la persona giusta… ma io credo proprio di essermi…’._

Quando ho sentito quelle parole e mi sono resa conto di quello che stava per dirmi, l’ho zittita con un bacio... _ma perché l’ho fatto? Forse perché avevo paura di sentirmi dire che mi ama? O forse perché mi spaventa il fatto che qualcuna come lei possa amarmi?_ Magari è molto più semplice di così... perché non ci potrà mai essere un lieto fine per noi due... siamo troppo diverse. La mia famiglia, per quanto mi adori, non permetterà mai una cosa del genere... soprattutto dopo quello che mi ha fatto passare in aula e che continuerà a fare con la mamma...

La mia felicità viene rapidamente sostituita da una tristezza assoluta.

_Come posso essere stata così stupida da poter credere che tutto questo fosse possibile e potesse diventare la mia realtà?_

Un’improvvisa voglia di piangere si impossessa di me, ma cerco di resisterle per non ricadere nello sconforto più totale.

Guardo l'ora: sono quasi le 7.

Vado di corsa in bagno e mi vesto rapidamente. Sia la mamma che Lind sono ancora nel mondo dei sogni, così, senza fare troppo rumore, afferro la borsa e le chiavi della macchina.

Guido verso la meta di ogni giorno da un anno a questa parte.

Ora solo una persona mi può aiutare.

Parcheggio e mi dirigo lentamente verso la sua lapide.

Mi metto in ginocchio. Sospiro cercando le parole per cominciare.

“Ciao papà... è cominciato... ieri è cominciato il processo e io mi sono già messa nei guai... guai seri. Non so cosa mi stia succedendo, ma non riesco più a pensare lucidamente. Ho baciato una ragazza, ma non è una ragazza qualunque, è l'avvocato della difesa... mi ha fatto a pezzi in aula, mi ha mortificato con tutte le sue domande e io ho cominciato ad odiarla... ma poi è venuta a scusarsi e a spiegare le sue ragioni... Lei era lì quella sera, e mi ricordo ancora il suo sguardo pieno di comprensione... non so come, ma mi sono ritrovata tra le sue braccia. Non so come sia successo, ma mi ha fatto sentire protetta, proprio come facevi tu, papà. E così mi sono lasciata andare. La cosa peggiore è che credo di essermi innamorata di lei. Questa mattina mi sono svegliata felice, ma poi sono ripiombata nelle tenebre. Non ci potrà mai essere un futuro per noi due. E come potrebbe? L'esito del processo ci dividerà, coadiuvato dalle nostre famiglie. Non ha senso neanche provarci...”.

Le lacrime cominciano a scendere sul mio viso... fino a che vedo un lampo squarciare il cielo, seguito da un tuono che mi fa tremare. L’istante dopo una pioggia battente comincia a bagnarmi. Io non mi muovo, rimango lì, in ginocchio, davanti alla tomba di mio padre in attesa di una sua parola di conforto.

“Immagino che questo sia il tuo modo di farmi sapere che non approvi per niente quello che ho detto, vero papà? Mi sembra di sentire le tue parole rimbombarmi nelle orecchie...”.

_‘Eliza sei sempre stata testarda, se ti sei messa in testa questa cosa, nemmeno io posso farti ragionare, vero? Ma bambina mia, non ti ricordi più quello che ti ho insegnato? Non ti ricordi le mie parole quando eri triste ed io cercavo di consolarti?’._

“Certo che me le ricordo papà: ‘segui sempre il tuo cuore dovunque esso ti conduca, anche se la strada è in salita non farti mai scoraggiare, lui ti guiderà tra le braccia dell’amore’…”.

Le mie lacrime si confondono con la pioggia, ma un timido sorriso si affaccia sul mio volto.

“Seguendo il mio cuore, sono finita tra le braccia di Alycia. Vuoi farmi credere che lei sia la persona giusta per me? E che, nonostante lei stia cercando di salvare suo fratello, il ragazzo responsabile della tua morte, io dovrei passarci sopra e assecondare i miei sentimenti per lei? È questo che mi vuoi dire papà?”.

La pioggia smette improvvisamente ed uno spiraglio di luce fa capolino tra le nuvole abbagliandomi.

Anche se non sono per niente credente, non posso fare a meno di pensare che mio padre mi abbia appena risposto da lassù in un modo tutto suo. Il mio sorriso si allarga istantaneamente.

“Grazie papà. Mi manchi… mi mancherai sempre”.

Mi sfioro le labbra con la mano e poi, con le dita, tocco il suo nome in rilievo sulla lapide, salutandolo, come faccio di solito, con un bacio.

Ancora bagnata fradicia, faccio ritorno a casa.

Un barlume di speranza affiora dentro di me, portando con sé quella felicità di stamattina.

_Forse c’è una possibilità per noi due, Alycia._

 

///

 

[Alicia POV]

La luce che filtra tra le tende della mia camera, mi sveglia quasi abbagliandomi. Mi stiracchio svogliatamente, cercando di aprire gli occhi ancora troppo impastati. Mi sento stranamente riposata, sono riuscita a dormire bene, erano diversi mesi che non riuscivo.

L’attimo dopo un flash mi attraversa la mente.

“Eliza…“, pronuncio in un sussurro.

Mi sfioro le labbra con un dito e subito un sorriso compare sul mio viso. I ricordi di ieri sera cominciano a farsi largo tra i miei pensieri.

 _Mi ha baciata… lei mi ha baciata… ed io ho baciato lei…_ continuo a pensare, felice come forse non lo sono mai stata in vita mia.

Sono letteralmente persa nei miei pensieri e non mi accorgo del bussare alla porta. Sobbalzo quando sento mia sorella sedersi sul mio letto.

“Bene, bene, bene! Cosa abbiamo qui? Un sorriso… e come mai questa novità?”.

“Dichen!!! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo… ma non si bussa più?”.

“Veramente io ho bussato, ma evidentemente eri impegnata a fare altro… Ah aspetta, non me lo dire… scommetto che hai fatto un sogno erotico, non è vero?”.

La fulmino con lo sguardo.

“Dichen! Ma la vuoi piantare di dire cavolate? Certo che hai il chiodo fisso! Non ti interessano altri sport?”, sbotto seccata.

“Beh, sai già la risposta sorellina. Comunque... continui a eludere la mia domanda. Come mai così allegra stamattina?”.

Mia sorella non molla la presa... a volte mi dimentico che è un avvocato anche lei.

“Adesso non posso neanche più sorridere?”, cerco di difendermi.

“Vedi, è più di un anno che non ti vedevo così e la cosa mi incuriosisce notevolmente, soprattutto dopo ieri sera. Sei tornata piuttosto tardi... che cosa ti è successo?”, mi chiede curiosa.

_Ora so da chi ho preso tanta ostinazione… da mia sorella. E adesso che le dico? Che la figlia della vittima mi ha baciata ed io me ne sono perdutamente innamorata? No, non credo che sia una grande mossa, meglio omettere._

“Niente Dichen, non mi è successo niente. Avevo bisogno di stare un po’ da sola, tutto qui. Così sono andata al Baron: avevo bisogno di una birra”, le dico cercando di essere credibile.

“Bel tentativo Aly… ma non ci casco. A volte ti dimentichi che sono tua sorella e ti conosco meglio di te stessa”.

Non posso farcela con Dichen. Non so nemmeno io perché ci abbia provato. È praticamente da quando sono nata che non riesco a farla franca con lei. Mi ha sempre scoperta, non posso continuare a dirle balle, la conosco, continuerebbe a darmi il tormento… tanto vale vuotare il sacco… anche se so già che non farà i salti di gioia.

“Ok, Dichen. Ti dirò cosa mi è successo…. Ad una condizione però...”.

“Quale?”.

“Mi devi promettere che non comincerai a dare di matto e mi starai ad ascoltare fino alla fine”, le dico fiduciosa incrociando il suo sguardo.

“OH MIO DIO!! Ma che cavolo hai combinato?”, mi chiede sgranando gli occhi.

“Dichen, prometti?”.

“Ok, ok, prometto… ma, appena hai finito, giuro che ti uccido!”.

Rido divertita e sospirando mi faccio forza.

“Dichen… mi sono innamorata…”, le parole faticano ad uscire dalla mia bocca.

“Alleluia! Tutto qui? Pensavo che ti fossi messa in guai più seri da come eri partita…”.

“Il concetto di ascoltare fino alla fine per te è veramente sconosciuto…”.

Fa per ribattere, ma la zittisco.

“Taci… e ascolta che il peggio deve ancora arrivare…”.

Annuisce e con un gesto si cuce la bocca.

“Hai detto bene, sono nei guai! Mi sono innamorata dell’ultima persona al mondo di cui avrei dovuto innamorarmi… sono stati quegli occhi… intrisi di dolore e tristezza a colpirmi quasi un anno fa e, da allora, non l’ho più dimenticata…”.

Vedo mia sorella sgranare gli occhi. Mi conosce e sa benissimo di chi parlo. Distolgo lo sguardo rivolgendolo verso la finestra.

“Ieri sera mi ha baciata… e io ho ricambiato il bacio”.

“Frena, frena, frena! Non posso più stare zitta Aly! Hai appena sganciato una bomba del genere e, contro ogni mia previsione, mi hai letteralmente spiazzata…“, mi interrompe Dichen fingendo di essere offesa.

“Ok, spara a raffica, tanto lo so benissimo che non vedi l’ora di farlo…”, replico ormai rassegnata.

“Ricapitoliamo… ieri sera tu sei stata baciata dalla stessa dottoressa che hai fatto a pezzi in aula, hai ricambiato il suo bacio, e ti sei innamorata di lei… Ho dimenticato niente?”.

“Beh... no. Credo di aver cominciato ad amarla quella notte, quando ho incrociato il suo sguardo sul luogo dell’incidente… e credo che, se non mi avesse zittito con il bacio, le avrei confessato il mio amore…”, dico l’ultima frase più a me stessa che a mia sorella.  

“Oh mamma! Tu sei proprio un caso disperato! Ma è mai possibile che, in tutti questi anni, non ti abbia insegnato nulla su come conquistare una donna? Accidenti Aly! Bisogna farsi desiderare, non certo dichiararsi al primo bacio”.

“Tutto qui il tuo rimprovero? Caspita, pensavo peggio... molto peggio”.

“Aly aspetta ad esultare... non ho ancora finito…”.

_E ti pareva!_

“Di grazia, mi sapresti dire come pensi di gestire la cosa? Il processo, nostro fratello… la parte lesa… stiamo sconfinando nel conflitto di interessi, non credi?”.

“È proprio questo il guaio, Dichen. Non so come fare a gestire tutto. Per un attimo ho persino pensato di farmi sostituire da papà, ma sai che non lo permetterebbe mai… Lo sai che adoro nostro fratello, ma è lei che amo, e mi si spezza il cuore doverla far soffrire ancora”.

Una lacrima mi riga il volto e mia sorella si affretta ad abbracciarmi. Mi stringo a lei sfogando tutte le mie paure, e così mi ritrovo a piangere sulla sua spalla.

“Shhhh… tranquilla Aly. Vedrai che un modo lo troveremo… lo sai che, per quanto io possa sclerare, sono sempre dalla tua parte, vero? Adesso basta piangere…”, mi sussurra dolcemente all’orecchio.

La stringo più forte, facendomi cullare dal suo abbraccio.

Non so come, ma dalla felicità del risveglio, sono passata alla disperazione più totale. 

_Ho paura, una paura fottuta di non poterti amare, Eliza._

 


	11. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

[Eliza POV]

Siamo già arrivate in tribunale. Mia sorella è da circa un’ora che mi tormenta: vuole a tutti costi sapere dove sono stata ieri sera, dove sono finita stamattina e perché ho un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra. _Oddio, adesso mi è anche proibito sorridere_.

“Lind, ti prego basta! Più tardi ti racconterò tutto, ora non mi sembra proprio il momento”.

“Eh no Ely! Avevi detto così anche ieri ed io sono rimasta sveglia ad aspettarti fino a tardi, ma, di te, neanche l’ombra e così sono rimasta a bocca asciutta!”, mi dice cercando di farmi sentire in colpa.

Faccio per risponderle quando vedo Alycia entrare dall’ingresso del tribunale. Il mio cuore comincia a battere all’impazzata e faccio fatica a respirare. È talmente bella da togliere il fiato. Non si accorge subito di me… ma, quando il suo verde annega nel mio azzurro, un timido sorriso compare sul suo viso. Il mio corpo è attraversato da brividi ed, istintivamente, le mie labbra si incurvano in risposta al suo saluto silenzioso.

Rimaniamo lì, a fissarci, sorridendo come due ebeti e trascurando il mondo intorno a noi.

Io non me ne accorgo, ma Lindsey, vedendomi imbambolata,  segue il mio sguardo e l’istante seguente mi ridesta, riportandomi alla realtà con il suo immancabile tatto.

“OH MIO DIO! Non ci posso credere. Dimmi che non ho visto quello che ho visto! Oh, accidenti... ma dove l’ho messo?”, la vedo trafficare nella sua borsa cercando Dio solo sa cosa.

“Ah, eccolo qui!”, esclama vittoriosa sventolando un fazzoletto.

La guardo interdetta con un gigantesco punto di domanda sul viso.

“Sorellona, io credo proprio che tu abbia bisogno di questo…”, mi dice passandomi quel pezzo di stoffa che stringe tra le mani.

“Ely… stai sbavando!”, precisa sorridendomi maliziosamente.

Sgrano gli occhi, ammonendola con lo sguardo.

“Ma che dici?”.

“Non sono mica io che, da quando è entrata l’avvocato Trikru, non le ha staccato un attimo gli occhi di dosso… con l’aggiunta di un gigantesco sorriso complice… A volte ti dimentichi che sono un genio e una buona osservatrice!”.

“Già, è vero… a volte mi dimentico che mia sorella non si fa mai i fatti suoi!”, replico seccata per essere stata colta in flagrante.

“No, dico, ma ne vogliamo parlare? Fai sul serio? Ely, stiamo parlando di Alycia Trikru, l’ex di Marie, quella che ieri, in aula, ti ha ridotta uno straccio, e che, probabilmente, oggi lo farà con la mamma…”, obietta Lind, ora allarmata dalla situazione complicata.

“Lindsey, credi che io non lo sappia?! So benissimo di essere nei guai, ma al momento non riesco a parlarne… e poi stanno arrivando Marie e la mamma... non mi sembra proprio il momento adatto per parlare di questo”, cerco di troncare la conversazione prima di fare altri danni.

“Ely, lo sai che ti darò il tormento per questa cosa, vero?”.

“Scusa, sorellina… ma... che cosa stai facendo da questa mattina?”.

Lind mette su un finto broncio ed io scoppio a ridere, dopo poco lei fa lo stesso. Adoro mia sorella… anche quando parliamo di cose serie, riesce sempre a farmi ridere, allentando tutte le tensioni.

Marie e la mamma ci guardano ridere, ma non ci fanno domande. L’attimo dopo entriamo nell’aula: il secondo giorno del processo sta per iniziare.

Non so proprio cosa aspettarmi da lei… nonostante quello che abbiamo condiviso ieri, credo che ci sia la grossa probabilità che anche oggi mi faccia soffrire, che dica cose o che faccia insinuazioni strane, solo ed esclusivamente, per creare un ragionevole dubbio nella giuria… ma la cosa strana è che sono convinta di poterlo sopportare… spero solo di non sbagliarmi.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Varco la porta del tribunale guardandomi intorno fino a che non incrocio il suo sguardo. Istintivamente le sorrido e lei fa lo stesso. Sono pervasa da brividi che mi attraversano il corpo. Una sensazione di pura felicità mi investe.

Ho parlato moltissimo con mia sorella su come procedere, di idee ne sono venute fuori parecchie, ora sta a me provare a metterle in pratica.

Entro nell’aula continuando a cercare i suoi occhi... non so perché, ma mi infondono sicurezza.

Il giudice Jaha dà inizio alla sessione e mi dà la parola.

“La difesa chiama a testimoniare la dottoressa Paige Griffin!”, esclamo cercando di mostrarmi sicura.

Un brusio si leva nell’aula. Vedo la testimone incenerirmi con lo sguardo... la stessa cosa fatta da Eliza proprio ieri... si somigliano più di quanto pensino. _Non mi aspettavo niente di diverso da tua madre, non posso di certo biasimarla... dopo come mi sono comportata con te ieri, mi sembra il minimo_.

Marie le fa fare il giuramento ed io mi avvicino al banco, pronta a porle la prima domanda.

“Buongiorno, dottoressa Griffin”.

“Buongiorno!”, risponde seccata e un po’ irritata.

“La sera del 12 dicembre era di turno al pronto soccorso del Boston Medical Center, è corretto?”.

“Sì”.

“E ci dica… quanti pazienti sono arrivati quella sera?”.

“Non lo so quantificare esattamente”.

“All’incirca?”.

“È stata una nottata intensa. Abbiamo avuto molto lavoro”, ribatte cedendo alla mia domanda.

“Quando è venuta a sapere dell’accaduto?”.

“Sono stata informata da Maggie, la capo infermiera, verso le 23”.

“Quindi è stata lei a prendersi in carico sua figlia all’arrivo dell’ambulanza?”.

“Certo, mi sembra ovvio”.

“E cosa ha fatto quando la signorina Eliza Griffin è arrivata in ospedale?”.

“Le ho curato le ferite e mi sono fatta raccontare cosa fosse successo”, replica quasi alzando la voce.

Posso notare la sua rabbia, è lampante.

“Ha visto il paramedico consegnare i prelievi eseguiti sul luogo dell’incidente?”.

“No”.

“Quindi non sa a chi sono stati consegnati?”.

“Credo che il paramedico li abbia consegnati a Maggie”.

“Quindi lei vuole farmi credere che, come primario di neurologia, non ha idea di quale sia l’iter di custodia?”.

“Non ho detto questo”.

Mi giro verso l’aula e noto un ghigno strano sul volto di mio padre che mi destabilizza. Si alza e viene verso di me.

_Ok, ora comincio a preoccuparmi sul serio!_

“Vostro onore, chiedo scusa. Avrei bisogno di conferire un attimo con l’avvocato Marcus Trikru... è inerente al caso”.

“Faccia in fretta avvocato”, mi concede il giudice.

Mi avvicino a lui con aria interrogativa.

“Alycia, adesso chiedi una mozione per un affiancamento di difensore”.

Continuo a guardarlo incredula per quello che mi ha appena ordinato.

“Perché?”.

“Tu fallo e basta!”, mi ordina perentoriamente.

Mi giro verso la corte e, sospirando, cerco le parole adatte per inoltrare la richiesta.

“Vostro onore mi scusi per l’attesa… Vorrei chiedere alla corte il permesso per l’affiancamento di un co-difensore: l’avvocato Marcus Trikru”.

“Se l’accusa non ha obiezioni, per me non ci sono problemi. Avvocato Blake?”.

Marie mi guarda con sospetto dopo aver incenerito con lo sguardo mio padre.

“L’accusa non ha obiezioni per la mozione”, afferma ancora scettica.

“Avvocato Marcus Trikru prego si unisca al tavolo della difesa!”, esclama il giudice Jaha.

“La ringrazio Vostro Onore”, risponde cortesemente mio padre.

“Credo che l’interrogatorio possa procedere. Avvocati, prego”.

Mio padre mi fa un cenno di continuare.

“Mi scusi per l’attesa dottoressa… Dove eravamo rimasti? Sì, certo... lei ha l’assoluta certezza che le provette siano state per tutto il tempo sotto la custodia della capo infermiera?”.

“Immagino di sì”.

“Lei immagina? Quindi non ne è sicura?”.

“Cosa vuole che le dica avvocato? No, non ne sono sicura. C’erano decine e decine di pazienti quella sera. Avevo appena scoperto che mia figlia era ferita ed era in stato di shock, e che mio marito era morto in un incidente stradale… quindi, mi scusi se non ho la più pallida idea di quale giro abbiano fatto quelle dannatissime provette prima di arrivare al laboratorio. Io non controllo il lavoro della capo infermiera!”, sbotta infuriata la testimone.

“Scusi lei per la mia mancanza di tatto”, affermo cercando di giustificarmi.

“Da quello che mi ha detto, ipoteticamente parlando, per lei sarebbe stato semplice prendere le provette per manipolarne gli esiti?”.

“Sì, sarebbe stato facile per me o per chiunque altro”, precisa confermando la mia ipotesi.

“Grazie dottoressa Griffin, la difesa ha concluso”.

Ritorno verso il mio tavolo e mi imbatto di nuovo in quel ghigno divertito di mio padre. Sospiro frustrata. Sento la tensione salire alle stelle. _Odio non sapere cosa gli frulla in quella testa bacata._

“Avvocato Blake, il teste è tutto suo!”, esclamo a testa bassa passando la palla a Marie.

La mia ex si alza e si avvicina al banco. Con un cenno saluta la testimone e comincia il suo controinterrogatorio.

“Dottoressa Griffin, lei ha manipolato le provette prelevate la sera dell’incidente?”.

“No, certo che no”.

“Lei crede nel giuramento di Ippocrate fatto quando è diventata dottoressa?”.

“Sì. Ogni giorno tengo fede a quel giuramento: _di curare ogni paziente con eguale scrupolo e impegno, prescindendo da etnia, religione, nazionalità, condizione sociale e ideologia politica e promuovendo l’eliminazione di ogni forma di discriminazione in campo sanitario; di non compiere mai atti idonei a provocare deliberatamente la morte di una persona; di astenermi da ogni accanimento diagnostico e terapeutico; di promuovere l’alleanza terapeutica con il paziente fondata sulla fiducia e sulla reciproca informazione, nel rispetto e condivisione dei principi a cui si ispira l’arte medica…”_  
“Grazie dottoressa Griffin. L'accusa ha finito, può andare”, conclude Marie tornando al suo tavolo.

Vedo mio padre alzarsi e non so cosa pensare.

“Vostro onore, posso avvicinarmi? Avrei bisogno di conferire con lei e con le mie due colleghe”.

“Prego avvocati, avvicinatevi!”, il giudice ci chiama tutti e tre.

Io e Marie ci scambiamo uno sguardo perplesso e raggiungiamo, insieme a mio padre, il tavolo del giudice.

“Vorrei ricusare la mia collega della difesa!”, esclama mio padre.

Io rimango a bocca aperta... sì è vero, mi stavo odiando per quello che stavo facendo, ma non mi sembrava di aver fatto un pessimo lavoro, anzi… Lo sguardo di Marie si incrocia con il mio come a chiedermi: ‘che cavolo sta succedendo?’… Ma io non ne ho proprio idea.

“Per ricusare un difensore ci vuole un motivo, avvocato Trikru!”, esclama il giudice Jaha.

“Infatti Vostro Onore! Ho le prove che Alycia Trikru ha un doppio conflitto di interessi: per prima cosa è la ex della qui presente signorina Blake, ma questo è risaputo... la cosa principale è che sta frequentando la figlia della vittima, la dottoressa Eliza Griffin! Quindi chiedo la sua ricusazione”.

Le parole di mio padre mi colpiscono come una pugnalata in pieno petto. Non riesco ancora a crederci... ma come cavolo ha fatto a sapere di me ed Eliza? Mi ha fatto pedinare? Non ha mai avuto fiducia in me, questo l’ho sempre saputo, ma sputtanarmi così, davanti alla corte, è una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettata da lui, lui che ha sempre predicato il decoro e le buone maniere. È uno stronzo della peggiore specie. Lo odio. Volevo farmi sostituire alla difesa, ma non così, non in questo modo.

Mi giro cercando un po’ di conforto ed incontro quegli occhi azzurri che mi danno per un attimo serenità.

Accenno un impercettibile sorriso…. ma poi mi sento soffocare.

Mi dirigo al mio tavolo, afferro la mia ventiquattrore ed esco velocemente da quell’aula di tribunale.

Ho bisogno di aria.

 


	12. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

[Marie POV]

Nel bel mezzo dell'interrogatorio di Paige, vedo quell'ignobile personaggio di Marcus Trikru richiamare l'attenzione di Alycia. _Non so perché, ma prevedo guai._

Dopo un loro rapido consulto sento Aly proporre una mozione di affiancamento. Non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie: Alycia odiava lavorare con suo padre!

Sono a dir poco sbalordita, ma legalmente non ho obiezioni a cui appellarmi. Così dò il mio consenso, anche se continuo a non vederci chiaro. L’istante dopo aver finito il mio controinterrogatorio con Paige, sento la voce di Marcus.

Il giudice ci chiede di avvicinarsi al suo tavolo. _Mi sembrava strano… Odio aver sempre ragione!_

Ascolto ogni singola parola di quell'uomo e la cosa più carina che mi viene in mente è di prenderlo a pugni.

Devo fare un replay mentale... ho capito bene quello che ha detto?

In questo ambiente credo che tutti sappiano che Alycia è la mia ex! Ma soffermiamoci un attimo sulle parole successive... con chi è che ha un conflitto di interessi? Con Eliza? No, non è possibile.

_Prima di tutto, lurido figlio di puttana, come ti permetti di sputtanare così me e tua figlia, eh?! Non contento, te la prendi anche con Eliza? Ma non ti sembra abbia già sofferto abbastanza? Sei proprio un grandissimo bastardo!_

Incrocio lo sguardo di Aly e lei non riesce a sostenerlo... allora è vero?! Marcus tira fuori una foto dove ci sono Alycia ed Eliza che si abbracciano nel bagno del tribunale.

_Dunque è proprio vero? Ti sei invaghita di Eliza?_

Ti continuo ad osservare scettica, e la rabbia comincia ad impossessarsi di me.

_Cavolo Aly! Ma come hai potuto incasinare le cose così? Vuoi rovinare ancora di più la vita di Eliza? Non ti è bastato incasinare la mia?_

Il tuo sguardo continua ad essere incredulo. Immagino tu stia pensando che quell’uomo, che ti ostini a chiamare padre e che hai sempre difeso, ti abbia fregato un’altra volta.

Io continuo a guardarti e, quando alzi finalmente lo sguardo, posso leggerci una sconfinata delusione.

“Scusa”, ti leggo sulle labbra.

Ti volti ed, in men che non si dica, esci dall’aula. Mentre ti seguo con lo sguardo incrocio gli occhi preoccupati di Eliza.

_Mi sa che dopo dovrò fare un bel discorsetto con la mia migliore amica._

La voce del giudice mi ridesta.

“Signore e signori della giuria, l’avvocato Alycia Trikru è stata ricusata per conflitto di interesse. Mi scuso per questo spiacevole inconveniente. Il nuovo avvocato della difesa è Marcus Trikru. Prego avvocato, a lei la parola”.

“Grazie Vostro Onore”.

Il solo sentire la sua voce, mi fa venire dei conati di vomito non indifferenti.

“Vostro Onore, la difesa ha un nuovo testimone da chiamare al banco. Mi scuso per non averlo messo in lista prima, ma è stato trovato proprio stamattina dal mio investigatore”.

_Eh no caro Marcus, questa volta non mi freghi! Non è possibile che nei tuoi casi spuntino sempre dei testimoni dal nulla!_

“Obiezione Vostro Onore. L’accusa non ha avuto il tempo di verificare l’idoneità del testimone”, sbotto al limite del lecito.

“Avvocato Blake abbassi il tono. Avrà il suo rinvio”, mi riprende il giudice.

Istintivamente mi giro verso Marcus e noto un sorriso perverso  sulle sue labbra. Stringo le mani a pugno facendo fatica a trattenere la rabbia che continua a crescere.

“Avvocato Trikru è pregato di fornire al più presto tutta la documentazione al procuratore. E si tolga quel sorriso dalla faccia: non ho mai tollerato la strafottenza nella mia aula. Avvocato Blake, ha due giorni. La sessione è tolta. Ci aggiorniamo a giovedì mattina alle 9”.

Sento il martelletto sbattere e quasi sussulto. Due giorni non sono tanti, ma, tutto sommato, pensavo peggio.

Raccolgo le mie carte e le ripongo nella valigetta.

“Marie, suppongo che ti serva questo fascicolo?”, mi domanda con retorica Marcus.

“Marcus, come sempre è un dispiacere vederti!”, replico strappandogli l’incartamento dalle mani.

Mi dirigo verso l’uscita ed incrocio di nuovo gli occhi di Eliza.

“Tu ed io dobbiamo parlare, ora!”, le ordino.

La sua espressione è confusa come quella di Paige e Lindsey, ma subito mi segue fuori dall’aula.

“Eliza, ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Cominciare una relazione con l’avvocato della controparte non è proprio una gran furbata!”.

///

[Eliza POV]

Tutto il trambusto in aula mi destabilizza. Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa stia succedendo e questo mi rende terribilmente nervosa.

Un paio di occhiatacce di Marie mi fanno temere il peggio.

Subito dopo vedo Alycia raccattare le sue cose in fretta e uscire a testa bassa dall’aula.

_Ma che diavolo succede?_

Il mio primo istinto è quello di seguirla, ma non lo faccio, voglio capire cosa succede.

Sento la voce del giudice e non riesco proprio a credere alle mie orecchie. Le parole _‘conflitto di interesse’_ mi rimbombano in testa.

_Oddio, e adesso?!_

Sento la mano di Lindsey stringere forte la mia, ma non riesco a guardarla in faccia.

Abbasso lo sguardo finché non sento la voce di Marie ordinarmi di seguirla fuori dall’aula.

“Eliza, ma ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Cominciare una relazione con l’avvocato della controparte non è proprio una gran furbata!”.

“CHE COSA?”, sbotta irritata la mamma.

Io non riesco a ribattere, mi sento letteralmente a pezzi… _ma come diavolo sono venuti a saperlo? Eravamo sole in quel bagno_.

“Mamma, adesso calmati”, interviene mia sorella cercando di salvarmi dalla sclerata di nostra madre.

“Calmarmi? Lind, secondo te, come potrei farlo? Ho appena scoperto che una delle mie figlie è completamente fuori di testa! Eliza, ma ti rendi conto? Come puoi lontanamente pensare di scambiare anche solo una parola con quell’avvocato? No, dico, sta difendendo il ragazzo responsabile della morte di tuo padre! E, per giunta, è suo fratello! Non parliamo poi di come ci abbia trattato in quella cazzo di aula di tribunale”.

“Paige non credo che questo tipo di scenate giochino a nostro favore. Lindsey per piacere portala a casa. Ad Eliza ci penso io”, dice Marie.

Ringrazio con lo sguardo la mia migliore amica.

Vedo Lindsey guardarmi con complicità anche se noto una certa delusione. Le sorrido amaramente prima di vederla andar via con nostra madre.

Le sto ancora guardando uscire dal tribunale, quando mi sento tirare per un braccio.

“Ely, dai, andiamo nel mio ufficio che ho un bisogno disperato di capire cosa diavolo stia succedendo”.

Sospiro annuendo mestamente... non ho molte scelte.

Sto pensando a quello che è appena successo e non mi accorgo che siamo già arrivate nell’ufficio di Marie.

Mi fa cenno di accomodarmi sul divano ed io eseguo quasi come un automa.

“Ely… Marcus Trikru ha mostrato una foto di te e Alycia abbracciate nel bagno!”, esclama la mia amica cercando una qualsiasi reazione da parte mia.

Sgrano gli occhi, sono letteralmente incredula… _ma come è potuto succedere? Eravamo sole in quel bagno… è mai possibile che tuo padre sia veramente quel mostro da cui stai con tutte le forze scappando?_

La testa mi sta per esplodere, una miriade di domande si fanno largo nella mia mente ed io non trovo nessuna risposta.

“Ti va di raccontarmi quello che è successo?”, mi chiede Marie addolcendo il suo tono di voce. _In realtà no Marie, non vorrei dirti ancora niente perché non so neanche io cosa dirti…_

Sospiro cercando le parole giuste per iniziare.

“Alycia… l’avvocato Trikru, era lì quella notte... la notte dell’incidente… suppongo che la polizia abbia chiamato la famiglia del ragazzo. Comunque era lì, e, nonostante fossi in lacrime, terribilmente disperata mentre stringevo mio padre, ho incrociato il suo sguardo… Non so come spiegartelo, ma per qualche secondo mi sono persa in lei… in quegli occhi stupendi ho intravisto comprensione, gentilezza ed una estrema dolcezza”, le parole mi escono quasi incontrollate.

Sposto lo sguardo su Marie che lo distoglie, abbassandolo immediatamente. Le prendo una mano tra le mie obbligandola a guardarmi.

“Marie, scusami, non avrei dovuto… è una tua ex ed immagino che ancora ti importi di lei... mi dispiace… io non…”, non riesco a finire la frase che mi interrompe.

Stringe le mie mani e scuote la testa.

“Ely, non devi dispiacerti, per me Alycia è acqua passata e sono stata io a lasciarla... è solo che... questa cosa mi preoccupa… conosco la sua reputazione e la sua famiglia, e non credo siano cambiati in questi anni. Guarda solo come Marcus l’ha trattata in aula! Per questa ragione ho bisogno di sapere ogni cosa, non voglio che ci tiri altri colpi bassi. Quindi... dimmi tutto…”, la sua richiesta sembra quasi un ordine.

“Anche se l’ultimo anno è stato duro per me, il ricordo di quello sguardo mi ha aiutato a tirare avanti. Nonostante ciò quanto l’ho rivista in aula ci ho messo un po’ a riconoscere quegli occhi… poi c’è stato quel dannatissimo interrogatorio… e l’odio e la rabbia nei suoi confronti hanno preso il sopravvento. Mi ha fatto sentire uno schifo, non volevo assolutamente credere che quella comprensione e quella gentilezza nei miei confronti fossero completamente sparite. Quando sono andata in bagno, me la sono trovata di fronte. Si voleva scusare ma io sono esplosa… le ho sputato addosso tutto quello che avevo dentro. L’ho insultata e lei ha incassato ogni cosa senza replicare... fino a quando si è aperta con me, e mi sono trovata tra le sue braccia a piangere disperatamente”.

Al ricordo una lacrima mi riga il volto. La spazzo via subito cercando di ricacciare indietro le altre.

“Mi sono subito resa conto che non mi sarei dovuta far consolare proprio da colei che era in parte responsabile del mio stato d’animo, ma in quell’abbraccio mi sentivo protetta… mi sentivo al sicuro… Quando mi sono ripresa, sono fuggita con una scusa… ma suppongo che fosse tardi…”.

Il mio tono di voce è sempre più basso, sto quasi sussurrando.

“Vieni qui…”, mi dice Marie stringendomi in un abbraccio.

Mi faccio coccolare dalla mia migliore amica versando quelle lacrime che non riesco più a trattenere.

“Ely, vedrai, andrà tutto bene…”.

“Marie… non ho ancora finito… ieri l’ho aiutata a superare un attacco di panico e, non so ancora come, ma l’ho baciata… ci siamo baciate… io… io credo di amarla. Mi sono innamorata di lei… non so che fare”.

Sento le braccia della mia migliore amica stringermi più forte.

“Shhhh, ora non ci pensare”, mi dice in un sussurro.

///

[Marie POV]

Rimango lì, a stringere Eliza tra le mia braccia, cercando di farla sfogare. Non provo gelosia, solo un’infinita rabbia. Avere di nuovo Alycia nella mia vita, anche se non direttamente, porta solo guai e sono molto preoccupata per Ely. Mi sa che questa volta sia troppo persa… troppo coinvolta. Non la vedo per niente bene.

 _Dannazione Alycia! Come diavolo fai ad incasinare sempre tutto? Di tutte le ragazze che potevi far innamorare di te, proprio la mia migliore amica? Accidenti a te e a quei tuoi dannati occhi verdi! Ti prenderei a calci in culo: non state nemmeno insieme e già la stai facendo soffrire! Non ho la più pallida idea di come possa finire questa storia, ma se le farai del male, giuro su Dio, che non avrò pietà_.

 


	13. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

 

[Dichen POV]

Non riesco bene a capire cosa diavolo stia facendo mio padre. Ovviamente non posso sentire quello che si stanno dicendo, ma quando vedo Alycia correre fuori dall’aula del tribunale, capisco che la cosa è seria. Sto per correrle dietro quando sento il giudice pronunciare le parole ‘conflitto di interesse’. Così decido di restare per capirci qualcosa.

Il dibattimento tra giudice ed avvocati prosegue… fino a che non viene decretato il rinvio del processo.

Mi avvicino a mio padre, intento a mettere a posto gli incartamenti.

“Papà, ma cosa cavolo sta succedendo?”, gli chiedo.

“Come se tu non lo sapessi, vero Dichen?”.

_Un’idea ce l’ho, ma lui come cavolo fa a saperla? No, ti prego, dimmi che non l’ha fatto, non può aver spiato mia sorella._

“Ma di cosa diavolo parli?”, comincio ad irritarmi.

“Ho una foto in cui Alycia e la dottoressa Eliza Griffin si abbracciano!”, esclama con un ghigno perverso.

“E con questo? Non mi sembra sia illegale abbracciare una persona!”, ribatto cercando di difenderla.

“Non fare l’ingenua… lo sai com’è tua sorella, vero? Chiusa ed introversa, non lascia entrare nessuno nella sua corazza, figuriamoci farsi abbracciare da una perfetta sconosciuta che, tra l’altro, è la prima testimone dell’accusa! Andiamo... non sono così deficiente come pensate! Tua sorella non è concentrata sul caso, è distratta, avrebbe potuto fare cento volte meglio se non avesse avuto la testa da un’altra parte”.

“Papà, io non so che cavolo di dibattimento tu abbia visto, ma Alycia è stata grande. Comunque con te non si può parlare, l’importante è che non ti tocchino il tuo Ty, vero?”.

“Dichen, basta con questa storia… Io non ho figli preferiti!”.

“Ehh?!? Sai cosa c’è chissenefrega!”, sbotto irritata voltandomi verso l’uscita.

“Dichen… un’ultima cosa…”.

Mi volto con un’espressione seccata.

“Sai dov’è la mamma?”.

“Credo che sia con Alycia. Dopo il tuo spettacolino ridicolo, mia sorella è corsa fuori dall’aula, e la mamma, preoccupata, le è corsa dietro”.

Non sopporto più la sua vista, così, a testa bassa, continuo la mia fuga fuori da quella stanza.

Sono talmente arrabbiata e persa nei miei pensieri, che non mi accorgo di avere qualcuno davanti... infatti travolgo letteralmente una donna.

“Ehi… ma stia più attenta”, le sento dire.

“Oh… la prego di scusarmi…ero distratta e non l’ho vista…. mi dispia…”, le parole mi muoiono in gola... due occhi color nocciola mi fissano arrabbiati.

Rimango imbambolata per qualche istante senza dire nulla.

 _‘Ho travolto un angelo’_ riesco solo a pensare.

“Ah è lei…”, il suo tono è accusatorio.

Cerco di shakerarmi il cervello dal torpore tirando fuori una frase sensata.

“Mi dispiace, veramente signorina...?”.

“Griffin, Lindsey Griffin”.

_Oh cazzo, l’altra figlia della vittima! Cavolo è vero, l’altro giorno avevo fatto anche delle battute su di lei! Stupida, sono proprio una stupida!_

“Piacere di conoscerla signorina Griffin, io sono Dichen…”

“… Trikru. Non posso dire altrettanto”, termina la frase al mio posto, con il tono molto irritato.

“Lind, portami a casa. Ho bisogno di stendermi…”, la voce di sua madre ci interrompe.

La dottoressa alza gli occhi e mi vede… e succede proprio quello che temevo.

“E lei, cosa vuole da mia figlia?”.

“Veramente niente. Mi stavo solo scusando. Non l’ho vista e le sono andata addosso!”, replico al suo attacco.

“Beh le spiegherò un concetto, signorina Trikru: lei e sua sorella dovete stare alla larga dalla mie figlie! Sono stata abbastanza chiara?”.

Una rabbia improvvisa mi assale, ma non posso di certo darle corda. _Da una parte non posso biasimarla… ma dall’altra... come si permette di darci degli ordini?_

“Cristallina!”, esclamo sarcasticamente.

Vedo le due donne andare verso l’uscita, e non mi accorgo neanche di seguire intensamente la curve della giovane Griffin che, poco prima di uscire, si gira incrociando il mio sguardo... _beccata alla grande... fantastico!_

Scuoto la testa per ridestarmi da tutti i miei vaneggiamenti e riporto la concentrazione su Alycia.

_Devo trovare mia sorella!_

///

[Alycia POV]

Esco di corsa da quell’aula di tribunale... mi sembra di soffocare. Non sopporto più la vista di mio padre che, per l’ennesima volta, mi ha messo in ridicolo. Come può una persona essere così meschina? Mi ha letteralmente sputtanato in aula, e, la cosa peggiore, è che ha messo nei guai anche te, Eliza. L’apoteosi dell’assurdo…come se tu non avessi sofferto già abbastanza. Mi dispiace… mi dispiace terribilmente di averti coinvolto in questo grosso casino che è la mia vita.

Cammino di fretta senza meta persa tra i miei pensieri, fino a che, una mano sulla spalla, mi fa fermare.

“Alycia aspetta!”, sento la dolce voce di mia madre e mi fermo.

Senza accorgermene ho fatto già molta strada, allontanandomi decisamente dal tribunale.

“Mamma…”, sussurro.

Apre le braccia ed io mi faccio confortare dal suo abbraccio.

Comincio a sfogare tutte quelle lacrime che non riesco più a trattenere.

“Tesoro, tranquilla, vedrai che andrà tutto bene!”.

Cerco di rilassarmi per qualche minuto in quella tenera coccola, ma una rabbia improvvisa mi invade.

Sciolgo l’abbraccio puntando i miei occhi lucidi in quelli di mia madre.

“No, mamma. Non andrà affatto bene. Non questa volta. Sono stanca di lui, di come mi tratta quando le mie azioni non sono di suo gradimento. Cazzo, mamma, ho lavorato bene per oltre un anno! Mi sto facendo il culo per salvare mio fratello, e lui mi ripaga così! È assurdo. Tutti sanno benissimo che Ty è il figlio prediletto, ma non c’è solo lui al mondo. Io sono stanca di rimediare ai suoi casini, ciononostante mi sono alzata ogni mattina, facendo orari assurdi, per trovare una linea di difesa…”, disperata, mi metto una mano nei capelli.

“È vero, mi sono innamorata… mi sono innamorata dell’unica persona di cui non avrei dovuto… ma questo non significa che, in quella cazzo di aula, io non abbia fatto il mio lavoro! Sono stata professionale e la mia strategia era buona, il ragionevole dubbio era ad un passo... e lui mi fa questo scherzo? No mamma, adesso basta!”.

Cerco di calmarmi, ma non ci riesco.

Comincio a camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente.

“Tesoro… Alycia…”, cerca di richiamarmi mia madre.

“Non cerco di giustificare tuo padre, ma in questo periodo siamo tutti scossi, e, pur non volendolo ammettere, anche lui è nervoso”, continua cercando di tranquillizzarmi.

Nego con la testa, arrabbiandomi anche con lei.

“Mamma, non ti azzardare a difenderlo, non davanti a me… ti prego... non lo fare”.

Incrocio i suoi occhi e vedo una tristezza assoluta. Mi accarezza dolcemente la guancia e, quel gesto, riesce a calmarmi leggermente.

“Bambina mia… vieni dai, andiamo a casa”.

Mi lascio convincere cercando di ascoltare la ragione.

Mentre camminiamo verso la macchina, la consapevolezza di un unico pensiero sfiora la mia mente: odio con tutta me stessa mio padre, quello che mi ha costretto e che mi costringe ancora a fare… ma adesso basta… basta. _Papà, non ti permetterò più di manovrarmi a tuo piacimento. D'ora in poi ho deciso di seguire il mio cuore ovunque esso mi conduca. Il tuo guinzaglio puoi infilartelo in quel posto. Per me non esisti più._

///

[Eliza POV]

Non so bene quanto rimango tra le braccia di Marie, ma credo di aver esaurito tutte le lacrime riversandole sulla sua spalla… Ora mi sento spossata, un involucro vuoto. Lei mi stringe forte come se volesse proteggermi da me stessa. Mi rendo conto solo ora di quanto lei tenga a me. Nonostante tutto quello che è successo mi è sempre stata vicina… quando ero in crisi era da lei che mi rifugiavo a piangere… proprio come sto facendo ora. Lei è sempre stata lì pronta a consolarmi senza volere nulla in cambio.  Ma che razza di amica sono? Dire pessima è poco. Oltre ad incasinare la vita di Marie, mi sono persino innamorata della sua ex, nonché fonte dei suoi più grossi problemi in questo dannato processo. Più ci penso, più mi sento inadeguata. Mio padre mi ha sempre detto di seguire il mio cuore, ma come faccio se questo significa calpestare le persone a cui tengo? Ma, d’altra parte, come faccio a reprimere questo sentimento così forte? Non posso… non voglio. Non so come, ma Alycia è entrata in me, nel mio cuore, nella mia anima. Come è possibile una cosa del genere? Ho bisogno di lei come dell’aria. Ho bisogno di vederla, di stare con lei, di toccarla, di baciarla... sento le mie mani prudere per la mancanza di quel contatto. _Oddio, ma che cosa mi hai fatto, Alycia? Perché mi sono innamorata di te? Perché?_

Con tutte queste domande nella testa, sento il mio cervello esplodere. Tuttavia, non mi voglio arrendere. Dal quel giorno sto solo sopravvivendo e mio padre non vorrebbe questo per me, vorrebbe che tornassi a vivere, con l’entusiasmo e la gioia che, da sempre, mi contraddistingue. Gli attimi intensi di gioia e tristezza li ho vissuti con te, Alycia. Ho bisogno di vederti.

Mi asciugo le lacrime uscendo dalle braccia di Marie.

Guardo intensamente i miei piedi cercando di trovare le parole adatte per spezzare quel silenzio, ormai diventato insopportabile.

“Marie, ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa…”, dico titubante.

“Dimmi Ely… qualsiasi cosa”.

“Devo vederla…”.

Stizzita, si alza in piedi di scatto, non degnandomi di uno sguardo, quasi fosse arrabbiata con me.

“Ely… non mi sembra per niente una bella idea!”, il suo tono è duro.

Punto il mio sguardo nel suo, cercando di farle capire la mia necessità. Non capisco perché stia reagendo in questo modo… o forse non voglio capirlo.

“Ti prego Marie… ho bisogno di tornare a vivere, ho bisogno di tornare quella che ero un tempo... e in questo momento solo con lei riesco a sentirmi me stessa”.

La mia migliore amica continua a guardarmi in cagnesco, quasi delusa dalle mie parole. Ad un tratto si gira verso la scrivania, rovista nella sua rubrica e prende uno dei biglietti da visita.

“Ecco qui, Eliza. Questo è il suo numero”, il suo tono piatto mi fa quasi tremare.

Istintivamente l’abbraccio.

“Grazie Marie, sei la migliore”.

“Ely, la ritengo ancora una pessima idea… ma, se questo ti può far star meglio, ti dò la mia benedizione. Però, ti prego, fai attenzione con lei. La conosco da un po’... non so quanto possa essere cambiata, ma è sempre stata succube della sua famiglia, o meglio, di suo padre… e questo le ha sempre impedito di vivere! Quindi, ti prego, stai attenta. Mi sembra che del male te ne abbia già fatto abbastanza. E lo sai quando io ci tenga a te”.

L’enfasi che mette nell’ultima frase mi fa riflettere, senza Marie e mia sorella probabilmente non sarei sopravvissuta.

“Grazie… Grazie Marie. Ti voglio bene. Starò attenta, te lo prometto”.

“Anche io te ne voglio… ed è proprio questo il problema”.

La saluto con un bacio sulla guancia ed esco dal suo ufficio stringendo tra le mani quel pezzettino di carta.

Non mi importa se avremo il mondo contro, io voglio provarci Alycia... voglio provare ad amarti.

 


	14. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

[Eliza POV]

Esco dall'ufficio di Marie e mi ritrovo a passeggiare senza meta... arrivando, inconsciamente, nel mio rifugio segreto. Ho trovato questo posto, bellissimo e silenzioso ma al tempo stesso pieno di vita, per caso, una delle tante volte che passavo a salutare mio padre. Da allora è diventato il mio posto segreto, dove vengo per riflettere, per prendere decisioni, per riuscire ad evadere dal mondo e per respirare a pieni polmoni. La vista è spettacolare: un lago in mezzo al verde più assoluto che crea una pace rilassante.

Mi siedo nella mia solita panchina, praticamente c'è inciso il mio nome, e osservo il panorama sospirando.

Ho ancora il tuo biglietto tra le mani, abbasso lo sguardo e con le dita accarezzo il tuo nome. Ho bisogno di te Alycia, del tuo abbraccio. Ho bisogno di sentirmi protetta, e solo tu riesci a farmi sentire così.

Perché deve essere sempre tutto così difficile? Perché non posso semplicemente digitare il tuo numero e dire quello che sento per te? Ho paura di quello che provo... mi spaventano questi sentimenti, mi terrorizza il fatto che mi stia innamorando di te... _Svegliati Eliza! Ma che dici? Tu la ami già con tutta te stessa. Smettila di farti paranoie e fa quella cavolo di chiamata._

Chiudo gli occhi cercando di ascoltare il mio io interiore, magari potrebbe avere ragione!

Afferro il cellulare e digito il numero. Squilla e comincio a tremare.

///

[Alycia POV]

Arrivate a casa, saluto mia madre sforzandomi di sorridere e poi mi rifugio nella mia camera.

Mi butto a peso morto sul letto, e comincio a fissare il soffitto come a cercare una soluzione ai miei problemi.

Sono stanca, terribilmente stanca di fare sempre quello che gli altri si aspettano da me... voglio vivere, voglio uscire da questa gabbia dorata nella quale mi hanno rinchiuso. Ho bisogno di respirare, ho bisogno d'aria... ho bisogno di lei, dei suoi abbracci, dei suoi baci.

_Oddio, mi sento soffocare._

Mi alzo di scatto ed esco velocemente da casa.

Comincio a camminare persa nei miei pensieri.

Il tempo scorre ed io continuo a passeggiare... non mi accorgo neanche di essermi allontanata parecchio da casa... ma non m'importa. L'unica cosa di cui m'importa sei tu, Eliza.

Sento vibrare il telefono. Guardo il display: il numero non lo conosco.

Onestamente non so il perché, ma non rispondo subito, lo faccio squillare per un po’… fino a che non mi decido.

“Pronto?”.

“ _Ciao… Sono…_ ”.

Sento la sua voce roca seguita da un sospiro, e perdo un battito.

“Eliza…”, dico con voce titubante.

“ _Sì… sono proprio io, Alycia… scusa se ti disturbo… ho chiesto il numero a Marie… è che…._ ”, sento la sua voce tremare.

“Tu non disturbi…”, mi affretto a replicare.

Per un attimo sento solo silenzio e la paura mi assale.

“ _Avevo voglia di sentire la tua voce…_ ”, continua.

Le sue parole mi fanno vacillare. Mi appoggio al primo albero che incontro per evitare di cadere. _Come fai a ridurmi così, Eliza?_ Cerco di riprendere le mie facoltà mentali e di seguire i miei buoni propositi. _Segui il tuo cuore Aly!_

“Dove sei? Ho bisogno di vederti ”, le chiedo andando dritta al punto.

“ _Sono a Turner’s Pond! Alycia?_ “.

“Dimmi?”.

“ _Anche io ho bisogno di vederti_ ”.

Sorrido come un’ebete, anche se mi rendo conto della difficoltà della situazione in cui ci stiamo impantanando.

“Dammi venti minuti e sono lì”, ribatto senza neanche pensarci.

“ _Va bene, ti aspetto… a fra poco!_ ”.

“A fra poco”.

Chiudo la chiamata e di corsa cerco un taxi. Sono troppo lontana da casa per tornare indietro e prendere la mia macchina.

_Sto arrivando, Eliza…_

///

[Eliza POV]

Non ci posso ancora credere di averla chiamata! Ed ora sta venendo da me. Un senso di felicità mi pervade, non riesco a smettere di sorridere, quasi avessi una paresi facciale. Mi alzo dalla panchina e comincio a girare nervosamente lì nei pressi. L’ansia prende il sopravvento, le mani cominciano a sudare e i dubbi affollano la mia mente.

_E quando arriva, che le dico?_

_Come mi devo comportare?_

_Devo essere diretta e dirle quello che provo per lei?_

_Forse è meglio di no? O forse sì…_

_Oddio... e se avessi fatto male a chiamarla?_

_No, non ho fatto male… ho bisogno di lei… quando ho sentito la sua voce, il mio cuore ha accelerato talmente tanto che pensavo mi esplodesse nel petto. Devo seguirlo, dovunque mi porti! Questo è quello che mi farà tornare a vivere._

_Calmati Eliza, cerca di calmarti e andrà tutto bene!_

Il mio cervello rischia di esplodere così mi siedo e prendo il cellulare per mandarle un messaggio.

 _‘Sono seduta su una panchina sul lato est del lago… ti aspetto…’_.

Lo invio fiduciosa non aspettandomi la risposta. Un sorriso di pura felicità compare sul mio viso, facendo sparire in un attimo tutti gli ennemila dubbi.

Sento il mio cellulare vibrare ed il mio sorriso si allarga quando leggo quello che c’è scritto nel messaggio: _‘Sei bellissima…’._

Non faccio in tempo a guardarmi intorno che ne arriva un altro.

_‘… e lo sei ancora di più quando sorridi e ti imbarazzi…’._

Le mie guance si tingono di rosso, poi finalmente riesco a voltarmi e la vedo. _Dio, quanto è bella_. Si avvicina lentamente a me. Mi alzo, cercando di testare la stabilità delle gambe… e, sorprendentemente, riesco a fare qualche passo nella sua direzione. Quando incrocio il suo sguardo, il mio cuore sembra volermi uscire dal petto... è da togliere il fiato.

Siamo l’una di fronte all'altra e non riesco a smettere di sorridere.

“Ciao…”, sospiro a corto di cose intelligenti da dire.

“Ciao…”, replica accarezzandomi il volto.

Mi accoccolo sulla sua mano chiudendo gli occhi. Mi faccio cullare da quella dolce carezza, godendo di tutte le emozioni che scatena dentro di me quel semplice gesto. Mi sembra quasi di volare.

L’istante dopo avvolgo le braccia intorno al suo collo e l’abbraccio stretta. Poso la testa sulla sua spalla e un altro sorriso prende possesso delle mie labbra. Sento il suo cuore battere forte... batte all’unisono con il mio.

_Grazie del consiglio papà! Grazie a lei  sto ritornando a vivere._

///

[Alycia POV]

Arrivata al lago, pago di fretta il taxista e mi dirigo verso l’ingresso.

Il posto è grande, spero solo di trovarla velocemente.

_Accidenti a te, Alycia… certo che potevi almeno chiederle dove si trovasse esattamente!_

Mi dirigo verso est, non so neanche io il perché.

Cammino finché non sento vibrare il telefono.

È un suo messaggio. Istintivamente sorrido.

 _‘Sono seduta su una panchina sul lato est del lago… ti aspetto…’_.

Alzo gli occhi e in lontananza la vedo... sta sorridendo. _Dio, quanto è bella_. Mi avvicino di più, e mentre cammino le rispondo.

_‘Sei bellissima…’._

Quando la vedo sorridere e arrossire, il mio cuore è già fuori controllo… così è più forte di me e le scrivo di nuovo.

_‘… e lo sei ancora di più quando sorridi e ti imbarazzi…’._

Finalmente si volta a cercarmi.

Quando incrocio il suo sguardo, mi sento mancare.

Devo ricordare a me stessa di respirare.

Mi avvicino titubante, ma con il sorriso sulle labbra.

Quando sono ad un passo da lei, sento la sua voce roca salutarmi e quasi tremo.

Le accarezzo il volto, beandomi di quel tenero contatto che mi scatena una violenta tachicardia. Il mio povero cuore rischia di esplodere.

L’attimo dopo sono stretta tra le sue braccia e niente ha più senso per me. La stringo più forte, inebriandomi del suo profumo. In quel momento, la strana consapevolezza di sentirmi completa fa capolino nella mia testa.

È tutto così surreale... come può un semplice abbraccio farmi sentire così bene, così viva?

_Seguendo il mio cuore sono finita fra le tue braccia… è tutto merito tuo, Eliza, se finalmente sto cominciando a vivere. Grazie._

///

[Eliza POV]

Una lacrima mi riga il volto. L'emozione che sto vivendo è talmente intensa che il mio corpo non riesce a contenerla.

La spazzo via velocemente, senza farmi notare.

Mi allontano leggermente da quel dolce abbraccio, per potermi perdere in quegli occhi di cui mi sono innamorata ed è un attimo... le sue labbra si posano sulle mie per un tenero bacio.

Sorrido sulla sua bocca pensando alla cosa più assurda del mondo: _per_ _fortuna che sono una cardiologa se no sarei seriamente preoccupata per funzionamento del mio cuore!_

Anche se non voglio, mi stacco dalle sue labbra. Le prendo la mano intrecciando le dita, e la trascino a sedere sulla panchina.

Sospiro cercando le parole giuste da dire.

“Marie mi ha raccontato della foto…”, comincio titubante.

Alle mie parole il suo sguardo si perde nel lago.

“Mi dispiace per tutto questo, Eliza. Non ero a conoscenza dei piani di mio padre. Mi ha sempre trattato così, io ormai non ci faccio più caso… ma prendersela con te, è tutta un’altra storia. Non avrebbe dovuto tirarti in ballo… scusa… mi dispiace veramente tanto…”, replica con un velo di tristezza nella voce.

Le prendo il volto tra le mani, obbligandola a fissarmi.

“Ehi… Alycia… guardami…”, cerco i suoi occhi in modo disperato.

“Guardami ti prego… Non dico di non aver sofferto in quest’ultimo periodo, mentirei se lo dicessi, ma allo stesso tempo non mi sono mai sentita più viva di così. È vero, ho pianto molto, ero arrabbiatissima, triste e delusa… onestamente non me lo so ancora spiegare… ma in quel bagno è cambiato tutto. Ti ho incontrata, tu ti sei scusata ed io ti ho insultata, poi tu mi hai abbracciata e qualcosa dentro di me è scattata. Quando ti ho aiutata a superare la crisi, sapevo già a cosa sarei andata incontro... da quell’abbraccio non sono più riuscita ad odiarti… E ti garantisco che ci ho provato, e anche tanto… ma ormai il mio cuore ‘ragionava’ per conto suo. E la ragione del suo comportamento così sconsiderato sei tu… tu mi fai battere forte il cuore, malgrado io abbia provato a fermarlo in qualche modo, lui ha già scelto… ed io con lui… voglio tornare a vivere e solo con te posso farlo…”.

Vedo una lacrima rigarle il volto, delicatamente la spazzo via con il pollice e mi avvicino alla sua bocca.

Sospiro un’ultima volta prima di azzerare la distanza tra di noi e posare le mie labbra sulle sue. La tenerezza del nostro bacio mi fa vacillare... una serie di brividi attraversano il mio corpo. Non riesco a dire a parole cosa io stia provando in questo momento, è troppo forte, troppo intenso… quello che so è che mi sento in paradiso… e se questo è un sogno, vi prego… non svegliatemi.

 


	15. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

[Eliza POV]

Sono davanti alla porta di casa mia, in attesa del coraggio di entrare.

Alla fine sono rimasta tutto il giorno tra le braccia di Alycia. Ci siamo baciate, abbiamo parlato tanto… di tutto e di niente... abbiamo riso e scherzato, anche se qualche lacrima ha bagnato i nostri volti.

Ora che è stata ricusata dal caso, può sembrare tutto più semplice per noi, ma non è così. Le nostre famiglie non permetteranno mai il nostro amore, indipendentemente dall’esito del processo... troppi ostacoli ci sono fra di noi. Questa consapevolezza mi provoca una voragine in mezzo al petto. _Perché deve essere tutto così complicato?_

Mi piacerebbe fuggire insieme ad Alycia in un posto dove nessuno possa trovarci, solo io, lei ed il nostro amore. Rido di me stessa. _Eliza sii seria... non potrà mai accadere!_

Sento la mia voce interiore darmi contro, ma non ho intenzione di ascoltarla… non questa volta.

Non mi voglio arrendere… voglio tornare a vivere e solo con Alycia al mio fianco posso riuscirci.

Infilo le chiavi nella toppa e apro la porta di casa.

Non faccio neanche in tempo a richiuderla che Lindsey mi afferra per un braccio e mi trascina su per le scale.

“Ehi…”, riesco solo a dire.

“Shhh!”, mi zittisce continuando a tirarmi per un braccio.

Arriviamo nella sua camera e mi fa cenno di entrare alla svelta.

“Lind, ma che cavolo ti prende?”, le chiedo ancora frastornata.

“Tu chiedi a me cosa diavolo mi prende? Stai scherzando vero?”, il suo tono è, a dir poco, seccato.

I miei pensieri viaggiano veloci. Sicuramente è arrabbiata perché non le ho raccontato niente di me e Alycia… Ha ragione da vendere, ma... come avrei potuto confidarmi con lei, se ancora non sapevo bene che cosa stesse succedendo a me?

“Non fare quella faccia innocente Ely… sai benissimo di cosa parlo. Ho speso l’intera giornata cercando di difenderti e di calmare la sclero della mamma… alla fine è crollata esausta, ora sta dormendo. Per il momento sei salva dalle sue grinfie…”.

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

“Ma non dalle mie…”, continua mia sorella incrociando il mio sguardo.

“Ely, sai che sono molto perspicace, semplicemente ho fatto due più due… però voglio essere sincera, sono delusa…  perché non ti sei confidata con me? Ci siamo sempre dette tutto… Non ti fidi più di me?”, il suo tono è poco più di un sussurro accennato, la sua tristezza è paragonabile alla mia in questo momento.

Senza neanche pensarci, l’abbraccio stretta.

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo Lind… non mi fido di nessun altro al mondo, come mi fido di te. Tu sei la mia roccia… sei la mia sorellina ed io ti voglio un bene pazzesco”, le mormoro all’orecchio.

Il suo corpo si rilassa e, dopo un attimo, ricambia l’abbraccio stringendomi forte.

Sospiro allontanandomi da lei. Comincio a girare nervosamente per la stanza.

“Lind, mi dispiace. È vero, avrei dovuto parlare con te di tutto questo casino… ma non sapevo come farlo… è successo tutto troppo in fretta. Sono ancora frastornata e confusa. Questo sentimento… questo amore così terribilmente forte si è intrufolato nel mio cuore spazzando via ogni altra cosa, liquidando la ragione, fregandosene delle conseguenze… è lì, parcheggiato, in attesa della mia più totale resa. Ho provato a negarlo, a ripetermi che era sbagliato con tutte le mie forze… ma è troppo forte ed io sono stanca di sopravvivere Lind… voglio vivere, voglio essere felice”.

Le lacrime minacciano di scendere, ma le trattengo… basta, ne ho già versate troppe.

Mia sorella ascolta ogni mia singola parola senza fiatare, sapendo benissimo che, in questo momento, l’unica cosa di cui ho bisogno è di qualcuno che mi ascolti e mi lasci sfogare.

“Quando l’ho incrociata in aula il primo giorno, ho avuto una strana sensazione di déjà-vu… sapevo di averla già vista… e non nelle foto delle tue ricerche. C’era qualcosa in lei che mi confondeva, mi mandava segnali contrastanti. L’ho odiata con tutte le mie forze per quello che mi aveva fatto in aula… ma poi si è scusata ed ho capito… lei era lì quella notte, era lì insieme alla sua famiglia. Aveva uno sguardo gentile, comprensivo, come se volesse, in qualche modo, aiutarmi a lenire il dolore… in quel momento credo di essermi innamorata di lei... per quel suo sguardo. Anche se, probabilmente, il dolore per papà ha rimosso ogni cosa, fino a che non l’ho rivista. Credi che sia possibile una cosa del genere? O sono completamente pazza, Lind?”, le chiedo al limite dell’isterico.

“Beh, proprio sana sana, non lo sei mai stata Ely… siamo oneste!”, esclama cominciando a sorridere.

Io la guardo e non posso fare altro che ridere insieme a lei. Questa è mia sorella: riesce sempre a tirarmi fuori un sorriso. _Lind, ti adoro!_

“Ely… scherzi a parte… da come ne parli, dal trasporto che trasudano le tue parole, può essere possibile, eccome. E ti dirò di più: secondo me ci sei cascata dentro con tutte le scarpe... cotta marcia... completamente andata”.

Un altro sorriso mi nasce spontaneo sulle labbra.

“Ciò nonostante, non sarà affatto facile per voi due. La mamma è sul piede di guerra. Ed io credo che vi darà parecchio filo da torcere… ma tranquilla... ho già un piano per depistarla!”, esclama alzando un sopracciglio.

“E sarebbe?”.

“Beh, a dire la verità, non so come, ma sembra proprio che anche io abbia fatto conquiste…”.

La fisso negli occhi e vedo il suo sguardo malizioso. La curiosità mi uccide così, con un gesto, la invito a continuare.

“Oggi, quando io e la mamma stavamo uscendo per tornare a casa, sono stata letteralmente travolta da una donna… Ero terribilmente infuriata, le ho riversato addosso una serie di insulti... lo sai come faccio di solito…”.

“Sì, ho capito… non ti sei trattenuta!”, la interrompo confermando il suo caratterino.

“Esattamente… ma poi ho incrociato il suo sguardo e... come dire... da quel momento ho smesso di essere arrabbiata. Avresti dovuto vedere come mi guardava... ho finto di essere offesa e mi sono divertita un mondo a prenderla in giro… ho fatto fatica a trattenere le risate quando è intervenuta la mamma… _‘Tu e tua sorella dovete stare lontane dalle mie figlie, sono stata abbastanza chiara?’_ ”, dice l’ultima frase imitando la voce di nostra madre e si mette a ridere.

Ci metto un po’ a realizzare quello che mi ha detto.

“La sorella di Alycia?”, le chiedo in preda al panico.

“Eh già… proprio lei. Hai visto mai... magari le nostre famiglie, alla fine, diventeranno una sola!”.

“Lind, solo se chiediamo asilo politico in Russia... forse”.

Scoppiamo in una fragorosa risata, non pensando minimamente alle conseguenze.

///

 

[Alicia POV]

Rientro in casa con il sorriso sulle labbra. Ho passato l’intero pomeriggio con Eliza. Abbiamo parlato tanto, ci siamo baciate, abbracciate e tenute per mano. Ho il cuore pieno di gioia. Pensare a lei rende tutto più bello, non esistono né problemi né conseguenze… sì, probabilmente il mio comportamento non è da persona matura, ma lei mi fa stare bene e, per la prima volta in vita mia, mi sento viva con lei al mio fianco. Niente e nessuno potrà mai separarci. Non sarà semplice, di questo ne sono convinta, ma non voglio rinunciare a lei per niente al mondo.

Entro in casa ancora con la testa tra le nuvole.

Una mano mi afferra il braccio e mi trascina con forza. Vedo mia sorella farmi segno di non fiatare e, nel giro di poco, ci ritroviamo chiuse nella sua stanza.

“Dichen, ma che cavolo ti prende?”.

“Aly, abbassa la voce… c’è papà di là e non voglio che senta quello che ho da dirti”, mi riprende con tono serio.

Questo atteggiamento non è da mia sorella, deve essere successo qualcosa di grosso e comincio seriamente a preoccuparmi.

“Ok, ti ascolto… cos’è successo?”.

“Dopo che te ne sei andata dall’aula, papà ne ha combinata una delle sue…”, lascia la frase in sospeso, e la mia ansia cresce.

“E cioè?”.

“Semplice, dal nulla è spuntato un nuovo testimone… Ovviamente Marie ha chiesto un rinvio, l’udienza riprenderà dopodomani”.

Le parole di Dichen mi lasciano a bocca aperta. Sono incredula. Distolgo lo sguardo perdendomi nel vuoto. Comincio a scuotere la testa come a cancellare ogni mio singolo pensiero, ma non ci riesco. _Ti prego, non di nuovo… non puoi averlo fatto, non adesso, non con lei!_ Mia sorella mi prende le mani tra le sue e cerca di tranquillizzarmi.

“Aly, so benissimo a cosa stai pensando. E mi trovi d’accordo con te. Sono più che convinta che, se fosse esistito, questo fantomatico testimone sarebbe saltato fuori prima. Per salvare Ty te ne avrebbe parlato, no? Io non credo alle coincidenze e questa mi sembra molto sospetta... soprattutto dopo quello che ti ha combinato l’altra volta”.

“Dichen, sono certa che lo abbia fatto di nuovo… si è procurato un testimone… lo conosciamo da tempo, sappiamo della sua mancanza di stima nei miei confronti, ma almeno la sua fiducia pensavo di meritarla… Ty è pur sempre mio fratello…”, sbotto seccata, facendo attenzione a non urlare.

Inizio a girare nervosamente per la camera. _Questa volta non posso lasciartelo fare, nemmeno per Ty._

“Dichen… lo so che si tratta della vita di Ty… ma…”.

“Ma non puoi permetterlo, vero?”, finisce la frase al mio posto.

“È vero, non posso. Già una volta mi ha rovinato la vita per una cosa del genere… e questa volta non voglio fargliela passare liscia… mi sono annullata troppo volte per lui, ed ora è il momento di dire basta. Mi sono stancata… io devo fare qualcosa… non so ancora cosa però…”.

“Ed io ti darò una mano. L'altra volta era troppo tardi per intervenire, ma ora possiamo farcela… Mi dispiace da morire se Ty ne farà le spese, ma è ora che cresca un po’ e si prenda le sue responsabilità. Vedrai Aly, insieme ce la faremo”. 

Abbraccio Dichen ringraziandola per tutto il supporto che mi dà. Mentre sono ancora tra le sue braccia, penso al da farsi. La mia mente non ci mette tanto a partorire un’idea. Immediatamente sciolgo l’abbraccio spiazzando mia sorella.

“Dichen, mi è venuta un’idea… vieni con me… bisogna fare in fretta…”.

“Aly, sono già le nove passate! Dove vuoi andare a quest’ora?”.

“In ufficio!”.

Rimane interdetta per un secondo e poi un sorriso complice compare sul suo viso.

///

In men che non si dica arriviamo al nostro studio legale, e, con mezzucci a dir poco subdoli, riusciamo ad eludere la povera guardia notturna. _Povero Mike! A Natale devo ricordarmi di fargli un bel regalo._ Mentre saliamo al piano, spiego velocemente a Dichen quello che ho in mente. E, una volta entrate nel mio ufficio, ci mettiamo subito all’opera.

Il tempo passa inesorabile, sono già un paio d’ore che siamo chine su documenti per spulciare ogni tipo di fattura, sia cartacea che elettronica.

“Dannazione! Ci deve pur essere uno straccio di transazione”, impreco frustrata.

“Ehi Aly, vieni un po’ qui… guarda questa uscita… Mi sembra un po’ altina per un semplice ordine di cancelleria”, afferma mia sorella passandomi un foglio.

“150.000 dollari! Cavolo, bel colpo Dichen! Potrebbe essere quello che stiamo cercando”.

“Sì, credo anche io! È sicuramente la nostra transazione! A meno che…”, lascia la frase in sospeso innervosendomi.

“A meno che… cosa?”.

“Forse abbiamo cominciato ad usare carta intestata placcata d’oro, e penne a sfera costose, sai quelle che fanno vedere in TV con i diamanti!”, esclama mettendosi a ridere. 

Le tiro un cuscino del divano addosso e mi metto a ridere con lei. Il momento di ilarità finisce ed un velo di preoccupazione compare sul mio volto.

“Ora viene la parte più difficile Dichen… dobbiamo dimostrare il collegamento tra questa transazione e la comparsa del testimone. E né io né te possiamo farlo… l’unica persona che potrebbe indagare su questa cosa è….”.

“Marie!”.

A volte mi sorprende la nostra complicità, riusciamo sempre a completarci le frasi a vicenda, come se pensassimo con un’unica testa… anche se a volte mi vergogno un po’ a pensarla come lei… _ma ve beh, queste sono finezze!_

“Eh, già. Non sarà facile, lei mi odia. Sono stata ricusata, non posso per nessun motivo aiutare l’accusa… se mi beccassero, verrei radiata dall’albo o peggio!”.

“Io credo che per arrivare a Marie ci siano altre strade… o, meglio, altre persone a cui chiedere…. Aly, tranquilla, non parlo della tua dottoressa… non fare quella faccia preoccupata”.

“Se non parli di Eliza, a chi ti riferisci?”, le chiedo curiosa.

“Semplice… a sua sorella!”.

“E tu come la conosci sua sorella?”.

“Beh, non ti ho raccontato proprio tutto di oggi in tribunale… diciamo che mi sono limitata alle malefatte di papà… ma... come dire... uscendo dall’aula ho quasi investito un angelo dai tratti ispanici… peccato che al suo fianco ci fosse anche la madre superiora…”, afferma con tono deluso.

“Spero che tu non abbia impegni per stanotte perché ho intenzione di sapere ogni più piccolo dettaglio. Quindi, mia cara sorellona, mettiti comoda e sputa il rospo…”, le intimo con un sorriso divertito sulla bocca.  

Alza le mani in segno di resa e cominciamo a ridere come delle deficienti. La nottata, tra una chiacchiera e l’altra, passa veloce, finché, stanche, ci addormentiamo sul divano del mio ufficio.

 


	16. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

[Dichen POV]

Io ed Alycia ci siamo addormentate nel suo ufficio: era un po' che non ci succedeva! Ora mi sento letteralmente uno schifo, il divano di mia sorella sarà anche comodo, ma niente può eguagliare il mio letto... o forse non ho più l'età per fare certe cose... comunque sta di fatto che la mia schiena grida vendetta.

Stamattina mi sono svegliata alle prime luci: i raggi del sole mi hanno, letteralmente, abbagliato... capirai... le tende in ufficio non esistono, ed io non riesco proprio a dormire con la luce... ok, ok, sono un po' esigente, ma a me piace così...

Dopo aver svegliato in modo poco delicato mia sorella e averle urgentemente estorto la colazione, mi sono rintanata nel mio ufficio. Ora sono alle prese con il mio computer, intenta a digitare freneticamente sulla tastiera. La fase uno del nostro piano è appena cominciata: devo trovare il numero di telefono di Lindsey Griffin.

 _Dichen, credo che tu ti stia infilando in un pozzo senza fondo, hai visto quella ragazza si e no un paio di volte e già ti manda in corto circuito... certo che ieri, dopo averla travolta, potevi almeno chiederle il numero di cellulare, ora sarebbe stato decisamente  più semplice!_ Sì e poi... le davo un bacio in bocca e le chiedevo di sposarmi, no?!

Mando a quel paese la mia vocina interiore e continuo con le mie ricerche. Apro il fascicolo del processo e trovo i riferimenti della parte lesa... peccato che ci sia solo il numero di casa.

"Non è il massimo, ma non ho altro! Con il culo che ho, sicuramente mi risponderà quella megera di sua madre!", sospiro ad alta voce.

Controllo l'ora, sono già le 10 di mattina, un’orario più che dignitoso per chiamare. Mi faccio coraggio e digito il numero sulla tastiera. Squilla... sono terribilmente agitata!

 _"Pronto?",_ una voce femminile mi risponde, ma sono sicura che non sia lei... la solita fortuna!

"Buongiorno, vorrei parlare con Lindsey Griffin per favore", affermo cercando la sicurezza nella mia voce.

_"E chi devo dire?"._

E ti pareva?!? Passarmela senza fare domande era troppo complicato…

"Sono... Dichen Trikru".

_"Lei?! Come osa chiamare a casa mia e chiedere di mia figlia?"._

Ecco, ho beccato la madre superiora... so che è terribilmente brutto da dire ma questa è una iella fottuta _... e adesso che le dico? Stia zitta vecchia megera e mi passi sua figlia? No, non credo che sia l'approccio giusto... forse è meglio usare un po' più di educazione._

"Signora Griffin, mi scusi il disturbo, ma ho veramente bisogno di parlare con sua figlia. Si tratta di una cosa molto importante!".

 _"Ma allora non ci sente?! Mia figlia Lindsey, non è assolutamente interessata a quello che lei ha da dire. Non sono stata abbastanza chiara ieri in tribunale? Beh, glielo ripeto: signorina Dichen Trikru, lei e sua sorella DOVETE STARE LONTANE DALLE MIE FIGLIE! E ora può tranquillamente andare al diavolo... la saluto!",_ la sento gridare per poi sbattermi il telefono in faccia.

Rimango attonita dalla sua reazione. Ok, sta soffrendo per colpa di mio fratello, ma io che c’entro? Poteva essere anche più educata. Stizzita mi alzo di scatto dalla mia sedia... _ma chi cavolo crede di essere?_ Mai nessuno si è permesso di trattarmi così! _E adesso come cavolo faccio a contattare il mio angelo?_

///

[Lindsey POV]

Mi sveglio stiracchiandomi, emettendo dei suoni buffi dalla bocca. Mi metto di scatto a sedere sul letto e subito sorrido... finalmente io ed Eliza siamo riuscite a parlare. Mi ha raccontato ogni cosa su Alycia ed io ho fatto lo stesso su Dichen. Il solo pensare al suo nome, mi fa venire un brivido che mi attraversa la schiena. _Lind, ma tu sei pazza? Dov'è finito il tuo sangue freddo? Tu sei una tosta, che non si è mai sciolta, così velocemente, davanti a due occhi... anche se dannatamente sexy!_ La voce nella mia testa è veramente irritante stamattina, così decido di non ascoltarla. Mi fiondo sotto la doccia, e apro l'acqua gelata, magari così riprendo un po' di senno. Rimango sotto il getto più del dovuto. Oggi non ho fretta, posso fare con calma: per via del processo mi sono presa una settimana di ferie.

Dopo quasi un'eternità esco dal bagno, mi vesto con estrema lentezza e scendo per fare colazione. Sono ancora sulle scale quando sento il telefono di casa squillare... e l'istante dopo la voce della mamma rispondere.

Rimango sulla soglia del salotto senza farmi notare, ascoltando, quasi di nascosto, la conversazione. I toni si accendono in un attimo.

 _"Lei?! Come osa chiamare a casa mia e chiedere di mia figlia?"_ , la sento dire al limite dell’isterico. Non so chi ci sia dall’altro capo della cornetta, ma, come dire... ne ho un forte sospetto.

 _"Ma allora non ci sente?! Mia figlia Lindsey, non è assolutamente interessata a quello che lei ha da dire. Non sono stata abbastanza chiara ieri in tribunale? Beh, glielo ripeto: signorina Dichen Trikru, lei e sua sorella DOVETE STARE LONTANE DALLE MIE FIGLIE! E ora può tranquillamente andare al diavolo... la saluto!"_ , le urla, perdendo completamente le staffe per poi sbatterle il telefono in faccia.

 _Dichen... cercava me? Pensavo fosse Alycia per Eliza_ … Una strana gioia si impossessa di me, seguita, l’istante dopo, da una profonda ira verso mia madre. _Perché diavolo non me l’ha passata?_

Entro nella stanza con la rabbia che mi esce persino dalle orecchie. Mia madre è ancora di spalle.

“Mamma… non sapevo che tu fossi diventata la mia segretaria! Dovrei licenziare la mia, visto che tu sei molto più efficiente… caspita mi fai da filtro alle chiamate scomode a casa…”, le dico in tono provocatorio.

Lei non risponde e la cosa mi fa incazzare ancora di più.

“Sì può sapere perché non mi hai passato la chiamata? Ho sentito tutto, so chi era e che era per me”.

“Se hai sentito tutto, sai anche il perché non te l’ho passata. Quella gente deve stare alla larga dalla nostra famiglia… ci ha già causato troppo dolore… non ti sembra?”, replica alzando la voce.

“Come ti permetti di giudicare sempre tutto e tutti, eh mamma? Né lei né tantomeno sua sorella erano al volante di quella fottutissima macchina quella fottutissima sera… e comunque, se permetti, sono in grado di difendermi da sola, e la stessa cosa vale per Eliza”.

“È qui che ti sbagli tesoro! Tu e tua sorella siete particolarmente fragili in questo momento, soprattutto Eliza, ed io devo proteggervi da quella famiglia… sono persone orribili, nonostante siano consapevoli della colpevolezza del figlio, fanno di tutto per salvarlo. Dovrebbero essere loro ad insegnargli a crescere e a prendersi le proprio responsabilità”, replica alzando sempre di più la voce, cosa che mi fa letteralmente imbestialire.

“Mamma, dico, ma ti senti? E tu che cazzo stai facendo con me ed Eliza? La stessa identica cosa! La morte di papà è stata una terribile tragedia, mi manca ogni secondo di più, e sì… il ragazzo dovrebbe finire in galera per quello che ha fatto… ma ciò non toglie che, se al suo posto ci fossimo state o io o mia sorella, tu avresti fatto carte false per salvarci, quindi non ti permettere di giudicare quelle persone… e cerca di essere un po’ più obiettiva!”, sbotto sempre più sul piede di guerra.

Io non me ne accorgo, ma una mano sfiora la mia spalla. Mi giro ed incontro gli occhi preoccupati di mia sorella. Probabilmente il tono della lite è arrivato fino al piano superiore.

“Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?”, chiede Eliza allarmata.

La mamma non dice una parola, cercando di non incrociare il mio sguardo.

“Niente di che Ely, solo che la mamma ha deciso di fare la nostra centralinista, e di non passarci le chiamate che lei non ritiene importanti… E tra quelle non gradite, ci sono quelle di Dichen ed Alycia”, le dico mettendola al corrente.

Vedo mia sorella incenerire nostra madre.

“I miei complimenti mamma… posso capire, beh... fino ad un certo punto, che tu sia arrabbiata con me… ma che c’entra Lind?”, chiede mia sorella cercando di difendermi.

“Ely lascia perdere, tanto è più testarda di un mulo. Io vado su in camera mia, ho del lavoro da fare. Ah, mamma… mi raccomando se qualcuno chiama e mi cerca, dì pure che sono morta e non posso venire al telefono!”, esclamo l’ultima frase con tutto il sarcasmo di cui sono capace.

Esco da quel salotto in cerca di aria, li dentro sto soffocando. _Ma come diavolo si è permessa?_ In questo momento provo un odio smisurato per quello che ha fatto. Quello che mi fa più rabbia è che sa benissimo quanto io tenga alla mia indipendenza, ciò nonostante continua a combattere le battaglie per me.

Mi metto al mio portatile e cerco il modo di contattare Dichen. Voglio sapere cosa aveva da dirmi. _Lind non ti emozionare troppo… quasi sicuramente non ti ha chiamato per chiederti un appuntamento… ma è più probabile che sia una cosa inerente al caso visto che ha rischiato chiamandoti a casa._ Ok, ma così non mi aiuti per niente, ora sono ancora più curiosa. Dannazione!

Continuo a battere freneticamente sulla tastiera in cerca di una soluzione, finché non la trovo. Non è molto legale, ma, al momento, non ho altre scelte.

///

[Dichen POV]

È da circa mezzora che faccio avanti indietro nel mio ufficio, cercando di placare la rabbia che mi sta annebbiando il cervello. Ancora non ci credo: quella donna mi ha sbattuto il telefono in faccia. _Roba da matti!_ Il nervoso non accenna a diminuire e la cosa peggiore è che ora devo escogitare un altro stratagemma per contattare Lindsey. Ma come posso fare?

Uno strano beep del portatile mi fa tornare alla scrivania. Vedo l’applicazione della chat aperta con un messaggio. Mi siedo e cerco di capire cosa diavolo sta succedendo.

Leggo il messaggio due volte prima di rendermi conto che è Lindsey… _ma come cavolo ha fatto ad inserirsi nel mio computer?_

_[Signorina Dichen Trikru… sono Lindsey Griffin. Ho saputo che mi cercava...]._

_[... mi volevo scusare per il comportamento di mia madre, ho sentito come l’ha trattata e non ci sono scuse… come non ci sono scuse da parte mia per averle hackerato il computer… ma non avevo altro modo per contattarla]._

Sorrido al display del mio laptop come una deficiente, pensando a quanto sia in gamba questa ragazza.

_[Le ha mai detto nessuno che ha un bellissimo sorriso?]_

Beccata! Vedo la luce della webcam accesa ed un velo di imbarazzo mi colora le guance.

_[E che è ancora più bella quando arrossisce?]._

[Sta forse flirtando con me?].

_[Può darsi…]._

[Ok, ne prendo atto… ma, visto che io non posso vederla, che ne dice di giocare ad armi pari? Se no mi vedrò costretta a coprire la video camera!], le scrivo con la speranza che spenga la webcam.

_[Beh, io però mi stavo divertendo ad ammirare il panorama… comunque mi sembra equo… ecco fatto! Posso fare una richiesta io adesso?]._

[Sentiamo… Sono tutta orecchi!].

_[Che ne dice se ci diamo del tu?]._

[Mi sembra un ottima cosa!].

_[Ottimo! Allora Dichen, come mai mi hai chiamato? Oltretutto a casa con il rischio di beccare mia madre… deve essere importante?]._

[E lo è… ho chiamato a casa perché non sono brava come te con i computer e non ho trovato il tuo numero di cellulare… ho bisogno di parlarti, ma non via chat… è una questione delicata… e non voglio che ne rimanga traccia… visto quello che ha combinato mio padre con mia sorella, sono un po’ diffidente].

_[Ok, Trikru. Cosa proponi?]._

[Ti va di pranzare insieme? Io fra un’ora ho la pausa pranzo].

_[Mi sembra perfetto, dove?]._

[Al Grounders. È un locale sulla 88esima, lo conosci?].

_[Sì certo, ci vediamo lì fra un’ora allora!]._

[A dopo ☺!].

_[☺☺☺☺☺_ _!]._

L’istante dopo il programma di chat si chiude, riportando in primo piano sul desktop i documenti che stavo consultando. Uno strano sorriso compare sul mio volto... non so perché, ma sono letteralmente elettrizzata per l’incontro con Lindsey. Comincio a girare di nuovo per l’ufficio, ma stavolta non è per rabbia... uno strano sentimento sta facendo battere forte il mio cuore… un sentimento che mi è alquanto sconosciuto.

 


	17. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

[Dichen POV]

Nonostante l’ansia, la pausa pranzo arriva veloce. Saluto Zoe, la mia segretaria, e mi dirigo verso l’uscita in tutta fretta per non fare tardi al mio appuntamento.

 _Dichen, tesoro, frena il tuo entusiasmo… non è proprio un appuntamento, è meglio definirlo ‘pranzo di lavoro’, non voglio che tu ti illuda troppo…_ Certo che se la mia coscienza si facesse i cazzi suoi ogni tanto, la cosa mi riempirebbe di gioia. Decido di ignorare bellamente ogni mio pensiero e, nel giro di poco, varco la soglia del locale. Mi guardo intorno leggermente spaesata finché non vedo il mio appuntamento… _ok, il mio incontro di lavoro._

La vedo intenta a leggere il menù, ignara della mia presenza… così ne approfitto per guardarla. Avevo già notato la sua bellezza mozzafiato, ma mi ero persa alcuni tratti affascinanti del suo viso… come, ad esempio, i suoi occhi profondi quando è assorta, una leggera fossetta che le si forma sulla guancia mentre nervosamente si morde il labbro… cerco di uscire dal mio stato catatonico per non sembrare una maniaca pervertita e paleso la mia presenza.

“Buongiorno Griffin!”.

“Buongiorno Trikru!”.

Il sorriso con cui mi accoglie mi fa tremare le gambe e così, per evitare eventuali figuracce, mi affretto a sedermi.

Un improvviso silenzio cala tra di noi… mi butto anche io sul menù, fingendomi interessata ai piatti del giorno, ma in realtà ho una paura fottuta di cominciare la conversazione con il bellissimo angelo davanti a me. Dopo diversi minuti (che a me sono sembrate ore) arriva la cameriera per le ordinazioni.

“Dichen, lascia che mi scusi ancora per il comportamento di mia madre. È stato veramente orribile il modo in cui ti ha trattata…”, afferma inchiodando il suo sguardo al mio.

“Tranquilla… non la posso di certo biasimare… e, al suo posto, probabilmente, avrei fatto la stessa cosa anche io…”, replico con un timido sorriso. 

“Tornando a noi… come mai tutta questa urgenza di contattarmi? Alt, ferma lì, non me lo dire… lo so… non hai saputo resistere al mio fascino latino… beh, non ti posso certo dar torto… non sai che scia di ammiratori e di ammiratrici mi ritrovo!”, esclama mettendosi a ridere.

Deglutisco, distogliendo lo sguardo imbarazzata. Cerco di riprendermi un po’: sembra che, con quella frase, mi abbia appena colpita ed affondata… _ma che mi prende? Io sono sempre stata una tipa tosta, molto sfrontata e diretta con chiunque…_ _quindi, mia cara Dichen, la liceale dentro di te in piena crisi ormonale, mandala cortesemente a farsi un giro… grazie!!_  

“Ehm… sì… devo ammettere che sei molto affascinante… il tuo sguardo… il tuo sorriso… sono veramente stupendi… ma…”.

“Ma?”.

“Non è proprio per questo che ti cercavo con urgenza… Vedi, è un po’ che aiuto mia sorella con la sua battaglia interna. È una vita che la vedo ingoiare rospi e… come dire… il giochino subdolo di mio padre in aula è stato la goccia che l’ha fatta esplodere. Così, ieri sera, mi ha trascinato in ufficio e, fino a tardi, abbiamo scartabellato ogni tipo di documento possibile, finché non ci è capitata una strana fattura per le mani…”, le mie parole la catturano immediatamente e il suo dolce sorriso viene sostituito da uno sguardo attento e curioso.

“Io ed Aly crediamo che nostro padre, tramite quella transazione, abbia pagato il testimone comparso dal nulla proprio ieri…”.

“E perché me lo stai dicendo? La scoperta di questa cosa potrebbe mettere in galera sia tuo fratello che tuo padre”, ribatte cercando di intuire il mio scopo.

Veniamo interrotte dalla cameriera che ci porta il pranzo. Dopo averla ringraziata e bevuto un sorso di birra, continuo a parlare, cercando di spiegarle ogni cosa.

“Mettila così, Alycia è andata giù di testa quando ha saputo del testimone uscito dal nulla. Grazie ad un giochino simile, mio padre le ha rovinato la vita anni fa, e.. come dire… non l’ha presa per niente bene. Poi adesso c’è Eliza... io e mia sorella stavamo cercando un modo per farle togliere il caso… ma non avevamo previsto l’umiliazione di nostro padre. Mia sorella ama veramente la tua. Per quanto riguarda me, sono stanca dei giochetti di mio padre, la deve smettere di trattarla così solo perché non è un maschio. Per quanto riguarda mio fratello… sì, gli voglio un mondo di bene, ma è ora che cresca e si prenda le proprie responsabilità… forse ti sembrerò insensibile… ma tu non hai idea di come ci si senta ad essere una Trikru. Non lo augurerei neanche al mio peggior nemico”.

Alzo lo sguardo, incrociando di nuovo quei bellissimi occhi color cioccolato; mi guardano così intensamente che il mio corpo è invaso da brividi. Non mi sono mai sentita così vulnerabile prima d’ora. Non riesco a capire che cosa mi stia succedendo.

///

[Lindsey POV]

Sono decisamente arrivata prima del previsto al Grounders, ma l’ansia per questo appuntamento… no, ma che dico?! Non è un appuntamento, anche se, una parte di me,

vorrebbe che lo fosse. _Oh accidenti a me… la devo smettere di pensare a queste stupidate. Sì, è una parola… sono circa 10 minuti che tengo in mano questo menù e avrò letto si e no due righe._ Sospiro cercando di concentrarmi, ma una voce mi ridesta.

Eccola lì, il mio appuntamento… il mio incontro di lavoro, chiamiamolo così. Rispondo al suo saluto, cercando di celare tutte le mie emozioni. Avevo già notato la sua bellezza, ma mai così da vicino, e potrebbe darmi dei seri problemi… è meglio darsi una calmata. _Coraggio Lind, tira fuori la tua intraprendenza e divertiti un po’!_

Il piano funziona e comincio a flirtare con lei in maniera decisamente spudorata. La vedo arrossire diverse volte. Dio è veramente bellissima quando si imbarazza… mi fa una tenerezza… è adorabile. _Oddio, qui mi sa che si mette male!_

Dopo averla affondata, si riprende alla grande rivolgendomi dei complimenti che mi stendono, ma è quello che aggiunge dopo che mi sconvolge. Smetto all’istante con ogni stupidata mi passi per il cervello e le rivolgo tutta la mia attenzione.

“Quindi fammi capire bene… ora tu e tua sorella volete aiutarci a mettere in galera tuo fratello e, quasi sicuramente, tuo padre?”, chiedo cercando di far chiarezza.

“Sì, in parole povere, si può riassumere così. Nonostante abbiamo trovato quella prova, noi non possiamo indagare, sia io che Alycia potremmo essere radiate dall’albo… mia sorella non se la sentiva di coinvolgere Eliza visto tutto quello che sta passando, così, dopo quello incontro/scontro in aula, ho pensato che tu fossi la nostra unica speranza…”.

“Io? Come mai avete bisogno di me? Io non sono un investigatore!”.

“Beh, è vero… anche se ho scoperto a mie spese che sei un'ottima hacker… A proposito, devo ricordarmi di far presente al nostro reparto IT di rafforzare un po’ la sicurezza… la nostra rete è un colabrodo!”, esclama poi sorridendomi.

“Dichen, effettivamente non ci ho messo molto ad entrare nel tuo computer, ma, in difesa del tuo studio legale, sono molto abile con i computer… Comunque non hai risposto alla mia domanda…”, le ricordo che sono ancora in attesa di una risposta.

“Se ti dovessi sentire usata, mi scuso già da adesso, ma l’unica persona che può investigare su questa transazione è Marie… e, visti i trascorsi con Alycia, né io né lei possiamo presentarci alla sua porta… non ci darebbe mai ascolto, mentre se ci andassi tu la cosa sarebbe diversa…”.

Afferro il foglio che mi passa e controllo quella fattura. _Alla faccia della cancelleria! Effettivamente ha ragione, è molto sospetta._ Continuo a guardare quel pezzo di carta, rimuginando sulle sue parole. Fortuna che si è scusata per tempo, se no, un pensiero a mandarla a quel paese, lo avrei fatto di certo. Nonostante tutto ci metto un po’ a rielaborare quello che ha detto, e così, distrattamente, cincischio nel piatto. Mangio qualche boccone del mio pasto senza degnarla di uno sguardo. Sospiro pensando al da farsi. L’idea è buona, e forse potrebbe aiutare l’evolversi del processo, ciò nonostante sono un po’ delusa… pensavo che l’incontro non fosse veramente di lavoro, mi aspettavo qualcosa di più… mi ero illusa di poterle, in qualche modo, interessare in quel senso. Non mi accorgo neanche che sono rimasta in silenzio per tutto il tempo del pranzo. Alzo lo sguardo ed incontro il suo che mi sta fissando quasi terrorizzato dalla mia reazione. La sue parole sono poco più di un sussurro.

“Mi dispiace… scusa, non volevo per nessuna ragione offenderti, ne tanto meno usarti… in realtà ho insistito molto con Alycia per contattarti. Le ho rifilato un sacco di scuse… solo perché non riuscivo ad ammettere la verità…”.

“E qual è la verità, Dichen?”, mentre pronuncio il suo nome, un barlume di speranza mi attraversa.

“La verità è che… dal momento in cui ci siamo scontrate in tribunale, non sono più riuscita a dimenticare il tuo volto… e…  volevo disperatamente rivederti”, dice arrossendo.

Ok, colpita e affondata. Meno male, cominciavo veramente a pensare di essermi immaginata tutto.

“Sei veramente bellissima quanto ti imbarazzi!”, le dico in tono serio.

Alla mia frase il suo viso diventa ancora più rosso, e, trovandola adorabile, mi viene da sorridere.

“Sei adorabile, lo sai?”, continuo godendo della sua reazione.

“La vuoi smettere per favore? Non sono una persona che si imbarazza facilmente, ma tu, in mezza giornata, ci sei riuscita talmente tante volte che il mio viso sta andando a fuoco… Non so perché, ma quando sono insieme a te o ti parlo o ti scrivo, mi sento vulnerabile… ed io odio essere vulnerabile!”, esclama distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Come mai non ti piace essere vulnerabile? A me piace quello che vedo…”, le domando continuando a flirtare… _sì, ok forse adesso sto esagerando un pochino, ma è più forte di me._

“Ah, ma insisti! Non mi piace perché qualcuno potrebbe entrare nella mia corazza e farmi soffrire”, mi risponde guardandomi di nuovo in faccia.

“Quindi, a prescindere, non ti fai mai coinvolgere dai sentimenti? Mi sembra un po’ triste questa cosa”.

“Sì, effettivamente è di una tristezza immensa. Comunque, a quanto pare, con te non ci riesco molto bene”, replica sorridendo timidamente.

“Magari, chi lo sa, io sono la persona giusta… quella persona che ti farà impazzire…”, le dico con un pizzico di malizia nella voce.

“Lo stai già facendo Lindsey…”, mormora con un filo di voce.

Adoro come pronuncia il mio nome. Un sorriso sincero compare sul mio viso. Nonostante io stia facendo la spavalda e continui a metterla in difficoltà flirtando in modo sconsiderato, sono decisamente intimorita dalle emozioni che sto provando. All’apparenza Dichen è una donna come me: tosta e sicura di se, ma, in questo momento, vedo solo una ragazza che ha paura di innamorarsi. Siamo terribilmente simili noi due.

“Dichen, ti aiuterò con Marie. Ti sei rivolta alla persona giusta. La conosco ormai da anni, è la mia migliore amica. Ti avviso che non sarà per niente semplice farle utilizzare questa prova, data la sua provenienza, ma… come dire… ho i miei metodi…”.

La vedo sorridere e rilassarsi leggermente.

“Però c’è un prezzo da pagare per tutto questo…”, affermo richiamando la sua attenzione.

“E cioè?”, mi chiede titubante.

“Una cena… solo tu ed io”, butto l’amo.

Sgrana gli occhi come se le avessi chiesto la luna... è veramente buffissima… scoppio in una fragorosa risata.

“Vuoi dire un appuntamento?”, mi chiede quasi retoricamente.

“Sì, Dichen, un appuntamento. Tranquilla, anche se non sono vegetariana, non ti mangerò”.

Dopo un istante si mette a ridere ed io la seguo a ruota. Ha un sorriso stupendo. Dovrebbe ridere continuamente.

“Sì è fatto tardi per me, Lindsey. Vorrei rimanere, ma proprio non posso!”, esclama dopo aver controllato l’ora.

“Tranquilla, anche io ho delle commissioni da fare… e poi, probabilmente, dovrò andare a salvare mia sorella dalle grinfie di nostra mamma. Prima, quando sono uscita, stavano litigando e non è saggio lasciarle fare per molto tempo…”.

Ci dirigiamo alla cassa ed insiste per pagare lei. Usciamo dal locale e adesso anche io sono imbarazzata. _Come la saluto? L’abbraccio? Le dò un bacio sulla guancia? Certo che… alla faccia della persona spavalda, eh Lind?! Vai in crisi solo per un saluto!_ Rido di me stessa e delle mie stesse paure. Lei probabilmente è nella mie identiche condizioni perché continua a saltellare da un piede all’altro in modo nervoso.

“Allora, grazie Lindsey, di tutto. Questo è il mio biglietto da visita con tutti i miei contatti, chiamami”, mi dice mettendomi un cartoncino tra le mani.

“Ti chiamerò, tranquilla”, replico con un sorriso.

Fa per andarsene, ma, prima che succeda, le prendo un braccio e mi avvicino per un bacio sulla guancia. L’istante dopo la sto già salutando con la mano diretta verso la macchina.

Mentre cammino cerco il cellulare nella borsa. E, con estrema velocità, memorizzo il nuovo contatto _‘D_ _♥’_. E l’istante dopo la sto già chiamando.

_“Pronto?”._

“Sono sicura che già ti manco, vero?”.

_“Lindsey?”_

“Sei perspicace Trikru! Così adesso hai anche il mio numero. Sai… per evitarti altri scontri con mia madre… direi che di insulti te ne sei già presi anche troppi!”, esclamo sorridendo.

_“Ma come sei buona Griffin”._

“A proposito, mi dimenticavo una cosa… io domani sera sono libera, quindi…”.

_“Sai, ho come l’impressione che sia un velato suggerimento affinché io ti chieda di uscire. Sbaglio forse?”._

“Ah però, oltre che bellissima, sei anche molto perspicace… ma non ho ancora sentito la tua domanda”, continuo a stuzzicarla.

_“Ok, ok. Signorina Lindsey Griffin vorrebbe uscire con me domani sera?”._

“Beh... dovrei controllare la mia agenda prima…”, la torturo un pochino

_“Eh??”._

“Signorina Dichen Trikru certo che esco con lei, con molto piacere… Ora puoi respirare avvocato”.

_“Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che quando fai così sei odiosa?”._

“Sì, molte volte a dire la verità, ma tu mi ami anche per questo, vero?”, le parole mi escono incontrollate solo ed esclusivamente per provocarla.

 _“Ehm… sì, ora devo andare Lindsey. Per domani, va bene se ti vengo a prendere alle 20?”_ , si affretta più veloce della luce a cambiare discorso e una risata mi nasce spontanea.

“Va benissimo, ti invio l’indirizzo. Buona giornata Trikru”.

 _“Buona giornata Griffin!”_.

Continuo a ridere come una deficiente per tutto il viaggio verso casa. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto? Uno schifo di mattinata si è trasformato in un signor pomeriggio.

 


	18. Capitolo 17

 

[Eliza POV]

Esco dalla mia camera e sento subito gridare giù di sotto. Mamma e Lindsey stanno litigando. Cerco di capire cosa stia succedendo, ma impulsivamente mi intrometto cercando di salvare mia sorella.

“Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?”, chiedo cercando di calmare un po' gli animi. 

Lind tenta di spiegarmi brevemente la cosa e, a quanto pare, il problema sono io. _Sai che novità_ , penso tra me e me.

Provo ad attirare l'ira di mia madre per dare un po' di tregua a mia sorella. E, dopo poco, le dò la via di fuga perfetta, rimanendo così sola davanti alla mamma... quello che mi aspetto si può riassumere in poche parole: fuoco e fiamme!

La osservo girare avanti e indietro nervosamente, senza degnarmi di uno sguardo. Stanca di quell'assurdo atteggiamento, decido di scavarmi la fossa con le mie mani.

"Avanti mamma, non lasciarmi in sospeso... se devi dirmi qualcosa, dillo... ma smettila di tormentare Lind, lei non c’entra nulla!", sbotto seccata.

"Lind ha le sue colpe... ma va bene, parliamo di te. Ora mi spieghi come cavolo puoi anche solo pensare di avvicinarti a quella donna, quella Alycia Trikru? Sei impazzita forse? Ti ha trattata come una merda in aula, ti ha fatto piangere e star male, solo per salvare quell'omicida di suo fratello... e tu che cosa fai? Corri tra le sue braccia? Tra le braccia di una donna boriosa, arrogante, presuntuosa e snob... ma ti rendi conto di quanto sia illogico questo tuo atteggiamento? Come fai a credere anche solo ad una parola che esce dalla sua bocca?", la sua voce è intrisa di rabbia e sento il mio cuore rompersi in tanti piccoli pezzi.

"Prima di tutto, mamma... ti proibisco anche solo di pronunciare il suo nome... non ne sei degna. Come ti permetti di insultarla così? Tu non la conosci neanche!".

"Ah questa è bella! Perché tu si?".

"Sì, cazzo, io la conosco... e, per la miseria, adesso tu stai zitta e mi ascolti... se no prendo e me ne vado!", l'avverto alzando il tono di voce.

Con un gesto stizzoso mi invita a continuare.

"Come stavo dicendo, tu non la conosci affatto, quindi non puoi permetterti né di insultarla, né di giudicarla. In aula, è vero, ci ha massacrato, ma è il suo lavoro, è un avvocato. Non sai cosa lei ha provato nel farmi quelle domande, non sai come si è sentita male dopo, non sai dei suoi attacchi di panico, non sai a quali condizioni deve sottostare per sopravvivere a suo padre, NON SAI UN CAZZO!!! Quindi evita di giudicarla ed infamarla perché, giuro su Dio, che se l'offenderai di nuovo, uscirò da quella porta e non mi rivedrai mai più".

"È così? Scegli lei alla tua famiglia? Ma sei sicura che lei farà lo stesso per te?".

"Io la amo mamma... ovvio che scelgo lei e sceglierò sempre lei... _'non puoi scegliere di chi ti innamori'_... ricordi? Sono parole tue... me le dicevi sempre, tutte le volte che al liceo mi innamoravo della persona sbagliata. Probabilmente il nostro amore è sbagliato agli occhi degli altri, ma non ai nostri... Mamma, è da quando è morto papà che sto solo sopravvivendo, e sono stanca. Voglio tornare a vivere e con lei, finalmente, vedo la luce in fondo al tunnel. Lei mi fa sentire viva, tutte le volte che incrocio il suo sguardo mi sembra di rinascere, il cuore mi esce dal petto e tutto mi sembra possibile. Lo capisci mamma? Riesci a capire come Alycia mi fa sentire?".

"Io capisco solo una cosa... che ti ha letteralmente fottuto il cervello, e spero, per la sua salute, solo quello, perché se vengo a sapere che si è approfittata di te... io l'ammazzo quell’arrogante figlia di puttana!".

"Prima di tutto, sono stata io che l'ho baciata. Tranquilla, quando, e bada non ho detto se, andremo a letto insieme, sarai l'ultima persona che informerò, perché credo che sarà uno dei giorni più belli della mia vita e condividerlo con te, sarebbe uno spreco... poi… ti avevo avvertito mamma... l'hai insultata un'altra volta. Ora di ‘addio’ alla tua bambina perché non mi rivedrai per un bel pezzo!", mi giro e corro su per le scale in camera mia senza darle il tempo di replicare.

Apro l'armadio e prendo il mio trolley, butto dentro un po' di vestiti così, alla rinfusa, e le cose essenziali per sopravvivere. Le lacrime cominciano a fare capolino, cerco di trattenerle: non voglio darle la soddisfazione di avermi colpito così duramente, né ora né mai.

Chiudo la valigia e, uscendo, controllo se Lind è in camera. Busso, ma non ottengo risposta, probabilmente sarà uscita. La chiamerò più tardi.

Esco come una furia da quella casa e comincio a camminare senza meta, trascinandomi dietro, oltre al mio bagaglio, anche la mia tristezza. Comincio a piangere arrivando a singhiozzare disperata. Sfiga delle sfighe comincia a diluviare ed io, ovviamente, non ho avuto l'accortezza di prendermi un ombrello. Fortunatamente vedo una tavola calda al di là della strada e decido di rifugiarmici dentro. Per scaldare il mio corpo infreddolito ordino qualcosa di caldo, cercando di calmarmi.

Non riesco a smettere di piangere... ripenso a mia madre e alle sue parole… non mi ha mai capito e non lo farà mai. Perché mi ostino a volerci provare? Perché? Papà, solo tu eri in grado di capirmi. Scommetto che se ci fossi stato tu al suo posto non mi avresti urlato contro, e soprattutto mi avresti ascoltata, cosa che lei non fa mai... e forse non ha mai fatto. Cosa devo fare papà? _Segui il tuo cuore bambina mia!_

Senza neanche pensarci afferro il telefono e compongo il suo numero… _ho bisogno di lei in questo momento._

“ _Eliza…_ ”, ascolto la sua voce e già mi sento meglio.

“Alycia… ho bisogno… di vederti…”, dico tra una lacrima e l’altra.

“ _Eliza, ma stai piangendo? Che cosa è successo? Stai bene?_ ”.

“Ho solo bisogno di vederti. Puoi raggiungermi alla tavola calda sulla 59esima? Mi sembra si chiami Olyster!”.

“ _Il tempo di arrivare e sono da te_ ”.

La sento riagganciare. Subito un sorriso compare sul mio viso: tra poco la rivedrò e questa consapevolezza mi fa stare decisamente  meglio.

///

[Alycia POV]

Ho ancora il telefono in mano, nella mia testa rimbomba la voce in lacrime di Eliza. Che diavolo sarà successo? Mi affretto ad uscire dal mio ufficio. _Prima di andarmene è meglio avvisare Dichen_ , penso tra me e me. Arrivo a quello di mia sorella e Jessica mi dice che è già andata a pranzo.

"Grazie, la chiamerò più tardi. Ciao Jessy".

Neanche il tempo di sentire il suo saluto che mi ritrovo già in ascensore. Arrivo al parcheggio e, di corsa, salgo in macchina e parto. Mi guardo in continuazione alle spalle, l'idea che mio padre mi abbia fatto seguire, e lo stia facendo tuttora, è più che plausibile… così, anche se ho fretta, faccio particolarmente attenzione agli specchietti. Ci metto più del previsto ad arrivare, ma, alla fine, trovo il locale che mi ha indicato Eliza. Parcheggio la macchina in un vicolo vicino e mi affretto a raggiungerla.

Quando la vedo, il mio cuore comincia a battere forte nel petto. Non si è ancora accorta di me. Il suo sguardo triste sta fissando intensamente la bevanda che ha davanti. Mi avvicino lentamente al suo tavolo e, quando sono vicina, la chiamo dolcemente.

"Eliza...".

Lei si alza di scatto e si butta tra le mie braccia. La stringo forte e ricomincia a piangere. Le accarezzo dolcemente i capelli cercando di tranquillizzarla.

"Eliza... Sono qui ora, tranquilla. Andrà tutto bene".

Non so neanche io perché me ne esco con una frase così terribilmente banale.

Rimaniamo chiuse in quell'abbraccio per un po', suscitando la curiosità dei clienti del locale, ma, onestamente, di quello che pensa la gente non me ne è mai fregato nulla, quindi possono anche andare al diavolo. La mia priorità è solo lei... Eliza. Dopo un tempo quasi infinito, sento il suo corpo rilassarsi così sciolgo l'abbraccio e la invito a guardarmi.

"Ti va di raccontarmi cos'è successo?".

Lei annuisce e le dò un rapido bacio sulla fronte prima di sederci l'una davanti all'altra.

"Ho litigato con mia madre... sono volate parole grosse. Quando ha cominciato ad offenderti non ci ho visto più, le ho detto tutto quello che avevo dentro e me ne sono andata di casa", mi dice abbassando lo sguardo.

Solo alle sue parole mi accorgo del trolley di fianco a lei. Le prendo le mani intrecciando le dita sul tavolo.

"Ehi, Eliza, guardami... Andrà tutto bene. Te lo prometto".

"Come fai ad esserne sicura? Alycia, tutto il mondo è contro di noi!", la sua voce è ancora spezzata dalle lacrime.

"Prima di tutto, non è assolutamente vero questo. Dubito che le nostre sorelle ci siano contro, e comunque affronteremo ogni cosa a sua tempo... insieme... tu ed io".

Le asciugo le lacrime che ancora le bagnano il viso e finalmente lo vedo... un timido sorriso compare sulle sue splendide labbra.

"Hai un posto dove andare?".

"Veramente no. Ero talmente arrabbiata che ho fatto tutto alla svelta, senza pensarci... volevo solo uscire da quella casa... ho a mala pena messo qualcosa in valigia".

"Nessun problema, ho il posto perfetto. Aspettami qui un attimo. Torno subito".

Mi dirigo alla cassa e pago la consumazione di Eliza. Sento il suo sguardo addosso ed un brivido mi attraversa la schiena. Quando ritorno la invito a seguirmi.

Saliamo in macchina e ci dirigiamo fuori città. Il viaggio è silenzioso, ma non è per niente imbarazzante… di tanto in tanto le stringo la mano. Quel contatto fa bene ad entrambe, la sento rilassarsi e, di riflesso, lo faccio anche io. Dopo neanche mezz'ora arriviamo allo chalet di mia nonna.

Quando mi volevo isolare dal mondo intero, venivo sempre in questo piccolo cottage, e devo dire che funzionava. Sfuggire a mio padre e alle sue continue ed estenuanti filippiche, non è mai stato semplice, ma quando venivo qui ci riuscivo, e non è mai riuscito a trovarmi. Forse perché questo posto è solo della mamma, dal momento che nonna Green (sua madre) è venuta a mancare diversi anni fa. Adesso che ci penso, credo che mio padre non si ricordi neanche più dell’esistenza di questo chalet, e credo che per me ed Eliza sia il posto più sicuro al mondo.

Mi ridesto dai miei pensieri e faccio gli onori di casa mostrando il piccolo chalet ad Eliza.

“Ti chiedo scusa per il disordine, ma è po’ che non passo da queste parti…”.

“No, tranquilla… io lo trovo un posto bellissimo”, replica lei tornando a sorridere.

“Puoi restare qui quanto vuoi, senza problemi… alla mia famiglia non piace venire qui. Sai… questo è il mio luogo ‘segreto’… di solito vengo qui a pensare ed isolarmi un po’ da tutto e da tutti, ma, nell’ultimo periodo, è stato praticamente impossibile evadere dalla realtà…”.

Si volta verso di me e, avvicinandosi, mi accarezza il volto.

“Grazie…”, sussurra prima di sfiorare le mie labbra con un bacio.

La stringo a me per un abbraccio quasi disperato. Voglio farle sapere che io sono qui, proprio al suo fianco ed ho intenzione di restarci… e che qualsiasi problema si presenti, lo risolveremo io e lei…insieme.

///

[Eliza POV]

Non ci sono parole per descrivere cosa provo per Alycia. È talmente stupenda che non mi sembra vera. Appena l’ho chiamata, è venuta in mio soccorso, come se io fossi una damigella in difficoltà. La sua sola presenza mi fa stare meglio. Come è possibile che, quando non sono con lei, mi manchi da morire, veda tutto grigio e mi senta soffocare quasi in preda al panico? E invece, se solo sento la sua voce o mi perdo in quei bellissimi occhi, mi senta rinascere? Mi sto rendendo conto che lei per me è vitale come l’aria. Sono diventata inevitabilmente ed irrimediabilmente dipendente da lei, ma non so se è una cosa positiva e non so se esserne contenta oppure no. La nostra situazione non è delle migliori e far finta di niente non mi sembra molto da persone mature. Cerco di pensare positivo, lasciandomi cullare dalle sue braccia che mi stringono forte a se. In quell’abbraccio mi sento protetta, mi sento a casa. Lei sta diventando il mio tutto e questa cosa mi spaventa terribilmente.

Sono passate diverse ore da quando siamo arrivate. Alycia mi ha mostrato il cottage e mi ha dato il tempo di sistemarmi, mentre lei cercava di riordinare un po’, poi mi ha trascinato fuori per una passeggiata, mano nella mano, in mezzo alla natura. A pensarci… chi l’avrebbe mai detto, che sarebbe diventata una delle più belle giornate della mia vita?

“La dispensa è piena. Anche se non vengo spesso, John, il signore anziano che sta qui vicino, si occupa di non farmi mai mancare niente… è diventato quasi un nonno adottivo per me!”, esclama sorridendomi dolcemente.

“Che ne dici se ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare? Mi sento in debito per tutto il disturbo ed i problemi che ti ho causato oggi”, le dico senza neanche pensarci.

“Non dire sciocchezze Eliza. Tu non disturbi mai e, di sicuro, non sei la causa dei miei problemi… tuttalpiù sei la soluzione…”, replica sussurrando l’ultima frase, mentre è ancora intenta a sistemare delle cose dandomi le spalle.

L’abbraccio da dietro e le dò un bacio sulla guancia. Si gira e posa le sue labbra sulle mie per un tenero bacio. Il suo stomaco comincia ad emettere suoni strani, diventa rossa in viso per l’imbarazzo, ed è talmente adorabile che mi viene da sorridere per la sua espressione.

“Ok, forse accetterò la tua proposta!”, esclama ridendo a sua volta.

Preparo velocemente la cena, mentre lei accende il camino. Ci mettiamo a mangiare a lume di candela con lo scoppiettio del fuoco in sottofondo. Mi rendo conto che non è un vero e proprio appuntamento, ma l’atmosfera romantica che si è creata, lo rende tale. Ci teniamo la mano e lei ogni tanto me la accarezza con il pollice. A volte parliamo, ma la maggior parte del tempo rimaniamo in silenzio. I nostri occhi si incontrano ed è come se le parole diventassero superflue. Perse l’una nell’altra, non ci accorgiamo neanche che si è fatto tardi. Mentre Alycia lava i piatti, io ne approfitto per controllare il cellulare: con tutto il trambusto mi sono dimenticata di avvisare mia sorella. Appena lo controllo, vedo un sacco di chiamate perse proprio di Lindsey. _Merda_! So benissimo che è preoccupata per me, ma adesso voglio godermi il momento! Così non la richiamo, ma le mando un messaggio veloce dicendo che sto bene, di non preoccuparsi e che la chiamerò appena posso. Sono ancora con il telefono in mano, quasi imbambolata, quando sento la voce di Alycia.

///

[Alycia POV]

Finisco di asciugare i piatti e le stoviglie, e non mi accorgo neanche di sorridere come una deficiente. Stare con Eliza mi riempie il cuore di felicità. Nonostante la sua pessima giornata ora sembra più serena, più rilassata. Quando ritorno in salotto la trovo assorta a contemplare il display del cellulare.

“Ehi, va tutto bene?”.

“Sì, sì, è tutto ok. Ho mandato un messaggio a mia sorella. Povera, con tutto il casino, mi sono dimenticata di avvisarla”, mi risponde avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

Incrocio i suoi occhi, e mi perdo nella sua intensità. _Perché tutte le volte mi fa questo effetto?_ Anche se è l’ultima cosa che vorrei fare, devo ritornare a casa.

“Beh… io ho finito, e… si è fatto tardi. Forse… è meglio che vada”, riesco a dire col tono più incerto del mondo.

“Ti prego resta… resta con me, stanotte…”, mi dice abbracciandomi.

“Per quanto vorrei, non credo che sia una buona idea”, cerco scuse, ma non so neanche io il perché.

“Invece io credo che sia un’ottima idea… ti prometto che non ti morderò…”, sorride maliziosamente, mettendomi in imbarazzo.

“No, sul serio, ho bisogno di dormire tra le tue braccia, niente di più. Quando mi abbracci mi sento protetta. E adesso ne ho un disperato bisogno”, sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

La bacio con tutta la dolcezza di questo mondo e poi la trascino in camera.

Poco dopo siamo già sotto le coperte l’una tra le braccia dell’altra. Lei cerca di resistere alla stanchezza, ma lo stress della giornata e le molte lacrime versate hanno la meglio e, quasi subito, si addormenta. Io continuo a stringerla a me e a coccolarla dolcemente. Mi perdo a guardarla, osservo i suoi bellissimi lineamenti... le sue curve… è veramente bellissima. Osservo il suo petto alzarsi ed abbassarsi al ritmo di un respiro sempre più profondo.

“Non permetterò a niente e a nessuno di farti del male. Te lo prometto, Eliza...”, sussurro baciandole la testa

Rimango lì, a guardarla dormire, per tutta la notte, fino a che, quasi all’alba, cado anche io tra le braccia di Morfeo.

 


	19. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

[Lindsey POV]

Una strana gioia non vuole abbandonarmi… guido nel traffico senza insultare nessuno, il che, per me, è un vero miracolo. Ho salutato Dichen solo da mezz'ora e continuo a ridere come una deficiente senza motivo. La mia mente è completamente andata, inizio a fantasticare come una ragazzina sull'appuntamento di domani sera. Devo subito dirlo ad Eliza... _Oddio, chissà se sarà sopravvissuta alla mamma? Spero di sì_. Preoccupata, schiaccio il pedale dell'acceleratore e, in un attimo, sono a casa.

 _Che strano, sembra che non ci sia nessuno… luci spente, silenzio impressionante!_ Cerco sia mia madre che mia sorella, ma non le trovo. Alla fine leggo un messaggio appuntato in bacheca, vicino al telefono.

_‘Sono andata in ospedale, c'è stata un'urgenza! Torno appena riesco. Mamma’._

_Ed Eliza, dove cavolo è andata?_

Ravano nella borsa in cerca del cellulare e mi ritrovo in mano il documento che mi consegnato Dichen. _Mi sorella può aspettare! Ora devo andare da Marie_. Afferro le chiavi e la borsa, e mi rimetto in macchina. Mentre guido, inizio a pensare a come introdurre il discorso alla mia migliore amica... _accidenti a me, e a quando ho ceduto a quegli splendidi occhi castani... non sarà per niente facile convincere Marie._

Purtroppo per me, arrivo fin troppo in fretta davanti alla sua porta. Busso e, un istante dopo, sento la sua voce dirmi di entrare.

Entro e la vedo parlare al telefono. Mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi, e, subito dopo, la vedo riagganciare.

"Ehi... Lind... Come mai da queste parti?".

"Caspita, serve un motivo per passare a trovare la mia migliore amica? Comunque, ciao anche a te Marie...".

"Lind, scusami. Sono alle prese con questo nuovo testimone che mi sta facendo impazzire...", ribatte cercando di addolcire il suo tono.

"Beh... è proprio di lui che volevo parlarti...".

Alza un sopracciglio incuriosita dalle mie parole.

"Ti ascolto", mi invita a continuare.

"Ecco… io sono venuta in possesso di questa fattura, ma non posso dirti come l’ho avuta… credo che possa essere di origini sospette. In poche parole, potrebbe essere la prova che smaschera il testimone uscito fuori dal nulla...".

Afferra il pezzo di carta che le passo ed un improvviso silenzio cala nella stanza. Marie continua a guardare con scetticismo prima il foglio e poi me ed io non so né cosa dire né cosa fare. Dopo un tempo quasi eterno, almeno per me, finalmente risento la sua voce.

"Lindsey, ammesso che io non abbia bisogno di sapere la provenienza di questa cosiddetta 'prova'… di grazia, mi spiegheresti che cosa diavolo sto guardando? Tralasciando l'ovvio".

"Stai guardando una fattura relativa alla cancelleria dello studio legale Trikru... ok, questa è la parte ovvia... quello che secondo noi... ehm… volevo dire, secondo me, non è ovvio, è che l'importo sembra un pochino elevato per delle semplici penne e dei fogli di carta intestata... Non trovi? Poi, se noti, la data è stranamente coincidente con la comparsa di questo fantomatico testimone...".

_Accidenti a me e alla mia boccaccia, quel ‘noi’ potevo anche risparmiarmelo!_

"Noi?".

_Ecco, appunto!_

"Beh sì, diciamo che è stato un lavoro di squadra...", rimango sul vago.

Continua a guardarmi con quello sguardo che odio. Anche al liceo, quando mi guardava così, non potevo assolutamente  mentirle. _Accidenti a lei e alla sua dannata bravura nell’estorcermi sempre ogni più piccolo dettaglio._

"Ok, ok, mi arrendo. Oggi mi ha contattato Dichen... Trikru, e mi ha spiegato che, ieri sera, lei e sua sorella hanno scartabellato ogni fattura dell'ufficio, fino a che non si sono imbattute in questa. Conoscendo bene il tuo rancore per Alycia, hanno pensato che farti avere questa prova per via traverse fosse meglio. Da quello che ho capito da Dichen... beh si, dalla signorina Trikru, Alycia ha il sospetto che il padre abbia di nuovo pagato un testimone e ‘questa volta non può permetterlo’... parole sue. Solo che loro non possono fare delle indagini, mentre tu sì".

"Dichen, eh? Vedo che siete già molto intime...", mi prende in giro.

"Marie, ti sei soffermata solo su quel dettaglio?".

"Certo che no, ma volevo testare la tua reazione", mi dice sorridendo divertita.

"Ti odio, lo sai? Guarda che non sei in aula ed io non sono sul banco dei testimoni!".

"Sì, Lind, lo so che mi vuoi bene. Torniamo a noi. Sono molto scettica, considerando la provenienza di questo foglio... tuttavia il sospetto di Alycia è venuto anche a me. E questa fattura non è per niente credibile. Dirò a Monty di fare delle indagini approfondite... ma…".

"Ma… cosa?",

"Ma c’è comunque almeno una problematica da risolvere: questa prova non è ammissibile in aula, l'ho avuta per vie traverse, come hai detto tu, ed è oggettivamente illegale, non la posso usare. Se le ricerche di Monty faranno emergere qualcosa, bisognerà trovare un metodo per farla accettare alla corte... ma al momento non mi vengono in mente idee brillanti… ammesso e non concesso che riesca ad ottenere il mandato per queste indagini".

"Marie, una cosa alla volta. Ora il tuo investigatore si deve concentrare sui conti bancari del testimone e, se trova un riscontro, ci inventeremo qualcosa... magari posso parlarne anche con Dichen tanto domani ho un appun...".

_Cazzo Lind! Ma stare un po’ zitta, no?_

"Un appuntamento, eh? Vedo che stai andando a ruota libera, puoi benissimo raccontarmi tutti i dettagli… tanto sembra che tu non riesca a tralasciare nulla, o sbaglio?", afferma Marie con un sorriso beffardo sul viso.

"Marie è ufficiale: ti odio!".

Si mette a ridere trascinando anche me.

///

[Marie POV]

Sono al telefono con il mio capo e, da più di un'ora, sto cercando di spiegargli il tiro mancino che mi ha giocato Marcus in aula. Non ne posso veramente più. Sento bussare alla porta e vedo sbucare la mia migliore amica, Lindsey. Istintivamente mi rilasso e le faccio cenno di accomodarsi. In due minuti le riesco a dare la mia più totale attenzione.

Comincia a parlare e, osservandola bene, noto che è molto tesa. Quando arriva al punto capisco il perché. Anche se non dovrei, mi diverto un po' a stuzzicarla. Però poi torno seria e analizzo le informazioni che mi ha fornito.

Onestamente, non so se fidarmi completamente di questa informazione, dopotutto, indirettamente, me l'ha fornita Alycia. Lei farebbe di tutto per salvare suo fratello, ma ho visto la sua espressione in aula, quando Marcus ha fatto il suo teatrino, e posso quasi metterci la mano sul fuoco che il suo sconvolgimento e la sua delusione non fossero falsi. Credo che si sia decisa a spiccare il volo e a ribellarsi, magari lo sta facendo per Eliza, o forse è solo stanca. Non so che pensare.

Mentre parliamo e spiego a Lindsey le mie perplessità, lei si fa scappare un’inaspettata confessione che ovviamente non mi sfugge.

"Un appuntamento, eh? Visto che stai andando a ruota libera, puoi benissimo raccontarmi tutti i dettagli… tanto sembra che tu non riesca a tralasciare nulla, o sbaglio?",  affermo divertita prendendola in giro.

"Marie è ufficiale: ti odio!".

La sua espressione è talmente buffa che mi metto a ridere e, dopo poco, lei mi segue a ruota.

“A pensarci bene non c’è niente da ridere. L'inizio della giornata è stato un vero schifo: ho beccato mia madre che mi negava al telefono in modo molto poco educato… così, ovviamente, abbiamo litigato. Quando è intervenuta Eliza, ho levato le tende, le ho lasciate che litigavano… obiettivamente, ero troppo infuriata per rimanere. Quando sono rientrata non c’era nessuno in casa, così sono venuta qui. Devo ancora sentire Eliza, più tardi la chiamo. Onestamente, sono un po’ preoccupata. La mamma è andata giù di testa per il coinvolgimento tra mia sorella e Alycia”.

La situazione si fa sempre più incasinata, ed i guai sono dietro l’angolo. Certo che le mie migliori amiche sono veramente dei geni… dovevano prendersi una sbandata proprio per le sorelle Trikru… anche il destino ci sta mettendo i bastoni tra le ruote.

“E per il tuo con Dichen non ha detto niente?”, le domando arrivando dritta al punto.

“Beh, considerando che la frase acida e cattiva: _‘tu e tua sorella dovete stare alla larga dalle mie figlie’_ l’ho già sentita fino alla nausea, direi che la mamma ha messo becco anche in quello”, replica un po’ avvilita.

“Beh, magari Paige ha sbagliato a reagire così, ma, sinceramente, non me la sento di biasimarla”.

“Marie, tutte noi stiamo soffrendo, e, comunque, c’è modo e modo… tu non l’hai vista è stata cattiva. Poi Dichen cosa c’entra in tutto questo casino? Ok, è la sorella maggiore di Alycia e di Ty, e quindi? Forse è meno giustificabile Alycia, ha fatto piangere mia sorella, ma da quello che ho capito, non aveva molte altre scelte. Comunque, non è questo il punto. Comportandosi così, si sta facendo terra bruciata, ci sta allontanando da lei mentre, in questo momento, dovremmo essere unite. Ho parlato con mia sorella: è determinata, non è una semplice cotta, è veramente innamorata di Alycia e non credo che si arrenderà per un litigio”, mi dice abbassando lo sguardo.

“E di te cosa mi dici Lind? Dalle tue parole sembra che Dichen ti interessi parecchio?!?”, decido di sondare il campo.

La vedo arrossire e la cosa mi fa sorridere: è veramente insolito vedere Lind in queste condizioni.

“Beh… sì, in tutta sincerità, mi intriga e vorrei conoscerla, e sì… domani esco a cena con lei. Oggi a pranzo mi sono divertita un mondo. Ho flirtato in modo spudorato e lei arrossiva di continuo… era veramente adorabile!”.

“Oddio, eccola qui: Lindsey la predatrice è tornata!”.

“Smettila Marie, lo sai che odio quel soprannome che tu e mia sorella mi avete affibbiato! E poi non siamo più al liceo, certe abitudini le ho perse…”.

“Se lo dici tu… Io non ne sono molto convinta, però. Dovevi vederti prima, avevi gli occhi a cuoricino…”.

“Piantala di dire fesserie, io non sono quella dolce, sono la predatrice!”.

“Scusa, ma non hai appena detto che non eravamo più al liceo e che non eri più così?”.

“Marie, la vuoi piantare di fare l’avvocato? Ti odio veramente tanto quando fai così!”, sbotta seccata.

“Dai, lo so che, sotto, sotto, mi vuoi bene!”.

“Sì, giusto un po’”, replica abbracciandomi.

Scoppiamo in una fragorosa risata. Parliamo ancora per mezz’ora, poi mi saluta ed io torno al lavoro.

Afferro il foglio della fattura tra le mani, continuando a pensare a quando subdolo possa essere Marcus. Alzo il telefono e chiamo il giudice per richiedere il mandato e far partire le indagini sul testimone. La chiamata è breve, temevo facesse delle storie invece non mi crea alcun problema... così, appena riaggancio giù, compongo il numero del nostro investigatore.

_“Ciao Marie, di cosa hai bisogno?”._

“Ciao Monty, ho bisogno che ti attacchi al computer e mi trovi qualsiasi cosa su un tale di nome Tristan Gatt. In particolare mi interessano i suoi conti bancari, e, se di recente, ha ricevuto una somma pari a 150.000$. Ho già richiesto il mandato, per metterci avanti con i tempi…”.

_“Ah però, una bella sommetta!”._

“Eh già Monty! Non c’è bisogno che ti dica quanto sia urgente questa ricerca, vero?”.

_“Come se non ti conoscessi… praticamente l’avresti voluta per ieri, giusto?”._

“Esatto!”.

_“Appena ho qualcosa ti faccio sapere”._

“Mitico! Grazie genio”.

_Questa volta non la passerai liscia caro Marcus, non te lo permetterò… Ho la netta sensazione che questa volta sarai solo… Alycia non ti salverà il culo, anzi sono più che convinta che mi darà una mano a seppellirti._

Sorrido fiduciosa, non so neanche io il perché. Spero solo che, questa volta, Alycia non mi deluda…

 


	20. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

 

[Marie POV]

Il tempo guadagnato con il rinvio si è già dimezzato: ora ho solo un giorno per smontare il testimone della difesa. Ieri sera ho dato il tormento a Monty… avevo bisogno di buone notizie, ma niente… ha blaterato qualcosa su un programma che doveva girare tutta la notte e che, sicuramente, avrebbe dato ottimi risultati. Così mi ritrovo nel mio ufficio, alle prese con delle scartoffie, cercando di pensare ad una strategia e con la speranza che Monty si faccia sentire presto. Il bussare alla porta mi fa sobbalzare.

"Avanti!".

"Ehi, ciao Marie".

"Monty, ti prego dammi buone notizie", quasi lo imploro.

"Eh eh! Ho trovato quello che cercavi boss. Pare che il signor Gatt negli ultimi giorni abbia ricevuto una bella somma di denaro, proprio pari a 150.000$. Mi sembra proprio una strana coincidenza, non ti pare?".

"Grande. Monty sei un genio!", replico afferrando la cartellina che mi passa.

"Ha provato a fare il furbo. Praticamente, per non farsi scoprire, lo ha versato nel conto di sua madre, che però si dà il caso che sia in una casa di riposo e che sia incapace di intendere e volere, ergo… quel conto è come se fosse suo. Ci ho messo così tanto perché la madre non ha il cognome Gatt, è rimasta vedova presto e, dopo qualche anno, si è risposata, così non riuscivo a trovare il collegamento, ma il mio super programmino ha scoperto l'arcano!", blatera a ruota libera pavoneggiandosi.

"Devo ammettere che, quando cominci a parlare in hackerese, fatico a starti dietro, ma, tutto sommato, oggi sei stato abbastanza chiaro...", affermo continuando a controllare i fogli uno ad uno.

"Beh, direi che con questa conferma siamo a cavallo, no?", mi chiede entusiasta.

"Purtroppo devo frenare il tuo entusiasmo. Non è così semplice. Con questa prova abbiamo la leva per smascherare il testimone, ma il problema è che dobbiamo trovare un modo plausibile per farla comparire, senza tirare in ballo chi me l'ha fatta avere... ora come ora è inammissibile...", gli spiego frustrata.

"Ah… ovviamente sono aperta a suggerimenti... le idee brillanti sono ben accette!", continuo sperando che lui mi dia un'idea geniale.

Cominciamo a pensare tutte e due, talmente tanto che quasi ci esce il fumo dalla testa.

"Ma sì, ci sono! È ovvio no?!", esclama Monty facendomi quasi saltare dalla sedia.

"Scusa, potresti essere un po' più chiaro? Cos'è che è ovvio?", lo invito gentilmente a spiegarmi qualunque cosa gli passi per la testa.

"Marie, come hai detto tu, la prova ora non è ammissibile, ma se quel documento fosse stato spedito, in forma anonima, alla tua testimone di punta? In quel modo sarebbe utilizzabile".

"Sì potrebbe essere un’idea, ma sarei costretta a richiamare Eliza al banco... e non so se è il caso di rimetterla alla mercé di Marcus".

"Sarebbe troppo sospetto che il documento anonimo arrivasse proprio all'ufficio del procuratore, non trovi?".

"Beh, si, probabilmente hai ragione. Credo che sia l'unico modo. Però dobbiamo muoverci in fretta, non abbiamo tempo da perdere... devo avvisare sia Lindsey che Alycia di non dirle niente. Non voglio mettere Eliza nelle condizione di commettere spergiuro. Meno sa su questa faccenda, e meglio è. Monty, tu intanto prepara tutti i documenti, mi raccomando...".

"Come fatto, boss!", replica mettendosi scherzosamente sull'attenti.

Fa per andarsene ma lo fermo.

"Ah Monty..."

"Sì?"

"Grazie!".

"E di che?! Marie, in fondo, è il mio mestiere... anche se ammetto che spesso sia più un divertimento... a dopo boss", replica sghignazzando, scomparendo subito dopo dalla porta.

Scuoto la testa alzando gli occhi al cielo, pensando a quanto matto sia Monty, ma anche che, senza di lui, certe volte non saprei proprio come fare.

Afferro il telefono e chiamo Lindsey: dobbiamo accelerare i tempi. Quando la riesco a contattare, la trovo tutta preoccupata perché è da ieri che non sente Eliza… _Dove cavolo sei finita Ely?_ In fondo credo di sapere dove sei, o meglio con chi, ma non ci voglio pensare. Cerco di tranquillizzare Lind e, dopo qualche minuto, la saluto dicendo che penserò io a tutto.

Sono piena di rabbia e non riesco neanche io a capire il perché. Respiro cercando di calmarmi e l’istante dopo ho già il telefono in mano… devo assolutamente parlare con Eliza.

///

[Eliza POV]

Un bagliore strano disturba il mio sonno. I miei occhi infastiditi  cercano di aprirsi, ma vengono abbagliati di colpo dal primo raggio di sole che, inesorabilmente, decreta l'inizio della giornata. Un lamento esce dalle mie labbra. Cerco di muovermi, ma inutilmente. Sorrido felice quando i ricordi di ieri mi investono. Due braccia mi tengono strette per la vita, posso sentire il calore del suo corpo sulla mia schiena e il suo respiro profondo solleticarmi il viso. Le mie mani accarezzano quel dolce braccio sul mio corpo, beandomi delle emozioni che mi provoca quel tenero contatto. Provo a girarmi verso di lei senza però svegliarla. A fatica riesco nel mio intento. Quello che mi ritrovo davanti mi toglie il fiato: il viso di Alycia, ancora immerso in un sonno profondo, è a pochi centimetri dal mio. Una ciocca ribelle le nasconde in parte il volto, così, senza pensarci, decido di spostarla con estrema delicatezza per godere di questa bellissima visione. _Dio, è veramente stupenda_. La guardo come ossessionata dalla sua bellezza, catturando ogni più piccolo dettaglio del suo viso. Analizzo ogni sua più piccola sfaccettatura dal taglio deciso dei suoi occhi, ai suoi zigomi alti, a quel nasino impertinente (ma non troppo), a quelle fossette naturali che si formano ad ogni respiro, per poi arrivare al mio sogno proibito: le sue meravigliose labbra… che mi fanno impazzire quando sfiorano le mie. Arrossisco alla miriade di pensieri inopportuni che mi affollano la mente.

"Mi piacerebbe tanto chiudere tutti i problemi in un cassetto e gettare via la chiave... in questo momento vorrei solo vivere... si, vivere questi bellissimi momenti insieme, tu ed io, senza paure o preoccupazioni, senza nessuno che ci ostacoli o che ci impedisca di amarci. Io voglio te, Alycia... te e nessun’altra... anche solo per un’ora o per un giorno... anche se la mia speranza è viverti all'infinito e forse oltre!", le sussurro piano, facendomi trascinare dai miei sentimenti.

Delle lacrime solitarie tornano a bagnarmi il viso, tutto è contro di noi, non può essere chiuso in un cassetto… ma, a volte, è bello sognare ad occhi aperti.

La sento muoversi tra le mie braccia…. sta per svegliarsi... così mi affretto ad asciugarmi il volto in attesa di vedere quei suoi bellissimi occhi, che mi hanno letteralmente stregata.

Le sue smorfie sono talmente adorabili da farmi passare ogni pensiero triste. In un attimo il mio azzurro incrocia il suo verde.

"Buongiorno...", mormoro rubandole un bacio.

"Buongiorno...", replica cercando di nuovo le mie labbra.

"Come stai? Sei riuscita a dormire?", mi chiede preoccupata.

"Non dormivo così bene da un secolo... ed il merito è tutto tuo", ribatto accarezzandole il viso.

"E tu, sei riuscita a riposare?".

"Beh, io veramente non ho quasi chiuso occhio...", quelle parole mi mettono un po' in ansia.

"Come mai?", la mia confusione è palese.

"Eliza, non vorrei sembrarti una stalker... ma ti ho semplicemente guardato dormire, e coccolato quasi fino all'alba... scusami, ma non riuscivo a staccarti gli occhi di dosso... sei talmente bella e guardarti mi fa stare bene, mi rende serena. Dormire mi sembrava tempo sprecato... così mi sono lasciata prendere dai miei sentimenti e il sonno è passato in secondo piano".

Oddio, ma sei vera? Non credo di aver sentito delle parole più dolci in vita mia. _Vivi il momento Eliza, ora o mai più._

Le prendo il viso tra le mani e la bacio. La bacio a lungo, un bacio tenero e dolce, ma allo stesso impetuoso ed esigente. La sento gemere quando la mia lingua audacemente le accarezza il labbro inferiore richiedendo il tacito permesso di entrare. Permesso che non tarda ad arrivare e subito sento dei brividi attraversarmi il corpo. L'emozione che provo mi annebbia la mente, non riesco più a pensare a niente, c'è lei e solo lei, e le sue labbra che mi stanno facendo impazzire. La stringo a me bisognosa di sentire il suo corpo sul mio. Il calore comincia ad impossessarsi di me, il mio desiderio sta prendendo il sopravvento. Probabilmente non è la scelta giusta per noi due in questo momento, ma la mia voglia di lei sta diventando incontenibile, non riesco a pensare lucidamente e, onestamente, ora neanche ci tengo. Le mie labbra scivolano sul suo collo. La sento fremere per ogni mio bacio, per ogni mio dolce morso.

"Eliza...", mormora in affanno.

"Alycia?", sussurro mentre continuo a baciarla.

"Forse... non dovremmo...". 

"Non dovremmo… cosa?", replico fingendo di non capire.

Mi prende il viso tra le mani, obbligandomi a guardarla.

"Eliza, se continui così... non so se riuscirò a fermarmi".

"Non ci sarà bisogno di fermarsi Alycia... io lo voglio, voglio te, voglio amarti... voglio… fare l'amore con te", l'emozione di quelle parole mi inumidisce gli occhi e la cosa che mi fa tremare ancora di più è che vedo la stessa cosa riflessa nei suoi.

L'istante dopo le sue labbra si tuffano di nuovo sulle mie, non sento più quel freno e quell’incertezza, sento solo quella voglia, quel desiderio, quella foga, quell'impeto. Il cuore sembra volermi uscire dal petto. Mi sento completamente frastornata da tutte quelle emozioni, fatico a contenerle, mi sento quasi sopraffatta. Uno strano rumore disturba tutto questo... è il suono del mio telefono.

"Non rispondere... ti prego", sento la sua supplica tra un bacio e l'altro.

"Scusami, ma devo... potrebbe essere mia sorella".

Mi alzo quasi di scatto afferrando il mio cellulare stizzita. Quando leggo il display il panico mi assale.

"Alycia… è Marie!".

///

[Alycia POV]

“… voglio… fare l'amore con te".

Le sue parole arrivano dritte al mio cuore che sta per esplodere di gioia. I miei occhi si inumidiscono riflettendosi nei suoi. Continuo a guardarla per qualche altro secondo, persa in quel sentimento così intenso e frastornante. Non penso a niente se non a lei, a come mi faccia stare bene, a quanto io la ami, a quanto io la voglia… me ne frego completamente di chi siamo e delle conseguenze di questo nostro gesto. Qui, adesso, ci siamo solo io e lei, due ragazze che si vogliono amare, niente di più. L’istante dopo sono sulle sue labbra e le mie braccia la stringono forte.

Un rumore si insinua nella bolla che ci siamo create. È il suo telefono, non voglio che risponda, non voglio riprendere le nostre  vite, voglio stare ancora un po’ con lei e fingere che il mondo non esista… _ti prego, Eliza, non rispondere_.

"Scusami, ma devo... potrebbe essere mia sorella".

La vedo alzarsi e guardare il telefono. Appena riconosce chi la sta chiamando, il panico si fa largo nei suoi occhi.

"Alycia… è Marie!".

La realtà ci è ripiombata addosso in un attimo. Le faccio un timido sorriso cercando di tranquillizzarla e le faccio segno di rispondere. Quando lo fa, penso subito a quanto Dichen sia stata veloce a far partire tutto. Avrei voluto parlare con Eliza della prova che avevamo trovato, ma, con tutto quello che è successo ieri, è passato in secondo piano. Sapevo benissimo che, parlando del caso e di quello che probabilmente mio padre aveva combinato, l’avrei innervosita. Sicuramente ho fatto male a non dirle niente, ma quelle lacrime, quegli abbracci, quei baci, mi hanno completamente frastornata.

 


	21. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

 

[Eliza POV]

Alycia mi sorride ed in, un attimo, il mio panico scompare. Ora, incuriosita, rispondo al telefono.

“Ciao… Marie”, rispondo leggermente titubante.

 _“Ehi Eliza, ma che fine hai fatto? Ho sentito tua sorella e ti cerca da ieri pomeriggio”_ , non l’ho mai sentita così preoccupata.

E adesso che le dico? Che sono scappata di casa e che ora sono nel cottage di Alycia? Che abbiamo dormito insieme e che, se non ci avesse interrotto, l’avremmo fatto?!?! No, questa versione non sembra proprio adatta, visto che sto parlando con la mia migliore amica, nonché ex del mio amore. _Pensa Eliza, pensa._

“Beh, vedi… ieri ho litigato con mia madre… sono andata via di casa… e solo stamattina mi sono accorta che il mio telefono era completamente morto… ora è sotto carica”.

_“Mi dispiace Ely. È andata così male con Paige?”._

“Già…”.

_“Comunque non hai risposto alla mia domanda… ergo, immagino che tu ora sia con lei, giusto?”._

Beccata! A volte dimentico che Marie è un avvocato.

“Sì Marie, sono con lei…”, replico preoccupata di una sua ramanzina.

_“Ottimo… così prendo due piccioni con una fava!”._

“Uhm, in che senso, scusa?”.

_“Passami Alycia… è importante!”._

Perché vuole parlare con Alycia adesso? Sinceramente non ci capisco più niente.

“Marie vuole parlare con te”, le dico passandole il cellulare.

Sulla sua faccia compare un gigantesco punto di domanda, la sua curiosità, probabilmente, è pari alla mia.

Le sento parlare per alcuni minuti senza capire il senso della conversazione. Il mio sguardo è fisso su Alycia, il suo volto dal sorpreso diventa preoccupato, e la cosa mi mette in agitazione. _Che cosa le starà dicendo Marie di così preoccupante?_

Assorta nei miei pensieri vedo Alycia ripassarmi il telefono.

_“Tu ed Alycia, muovete il culo da lì e venite in fretta nel mio ufficio, dobbiamo parlare… Ely è importante… vi aspetto”._

Non faccio in tempo a rispondere che Marie ha già messo giù. Ora sono decisamente confusa e preoccupata.

 

///

[Alycia POV]

La telefonata di Marie proprio non me l’aspettavo. Sento rispondere Eliza quasi a monosillabi, la curiosità mi sta uccidendo. Magari Dichen le ha già fatto avere la fattura ed è per questo che la sta chiamando… _ma perché, lei cosa c’entra?_ La voce di Eliza mi ridesta.

“Marie vuole parlare con te”.

Afferro il telefono e, curiosa, me lo porto all’orecchio.

 _“Alycia, diciamo che i tuoi metodi sono abbastanza discutibili… e sai benissimo di cosa parlo.. ma ora mi interessa una cosa: ne hai già parlato con Eliza?”_ , mi chiede con un tono glaciale.

“No, non ancora”.

 _“Ottimo, non farlo per nessuna ragione, ho bisogno che lei non sappia niente di tutta questa storia… Ti spiegherò ogni cosa, ma ora è necessario che tu stia zitta… e ti prego, Alycia, questa volta non deludermi! È in gioco la reputazione di Eliza!”_.

“Ok, non lo farò… tranquilla”.

 _“Ora ripassamela, per favore”_ , mi dice addolcendo il tono.

Tempo un minuto e ha già chiuso la telefonata. La confusione di Eliza è visibile sulla sua faccia… e, anche se la comprendo, ho promesso di non dire niente ed intendo mantenerlo. Conosco Marie molto bene, e sono abbastanza certa di quello che le passi per la testa… e, se è quello che penso, credo che non ci siano altre soluzione. Dalle sue parole ci tiene molto ad Eliza e non vuole assolutamente metterla in pericolo, cosa che non voglio neanche io.

“Alycia, Marie ci vuole vedere nel suo ufficio… immediatamente. Sembra importante!”, la sua voce mi ridesta dai miei pensieri.

“È meglio non farla aspettare allora.. che dici? Andiamo?”, replico cercando di infonderle sicurezza.

Velocemente ci prepariamo e, nel giro di poco, siamo già in viaggio... direzione: ufficio del procuratore distrettuale.

Per tutto il tragitto continuo a guardarmi alle spalle per evitare sorprese. Ho paura che mio padre mi faccia seguire ancora e, se scoprisse che stiamo andando da Marie, per noi sarebbe la fine.

In macchina c’è un silenzio quasi rumoroso. Vorrei dire tante cose, ma non mi viene in mente niente di adatto. Sono preoccupata per l’intera faccenda, e non riesco a rilassarmi. Picchietto nervosamente sul volante fino a che, la mano di Eliza, si posa delicatamente sulla mia gamba.

Il suo tocco mi tranquillizza all’istante. _Ma come diavolo fa?_

“Alycia andrà tutto bene, vedrai… siamo insieme... è questo quello che conta!”.

La guardo per un istante prima di tornare a fissare la strada. Il sorriso mi nasce spontaneo sulle labbra ed è tutto merito tuo Eliza, solo tuo.

///

 

[Marie POV]

Appena termino la chiamata con Eliza, faccio un enorme sospiro. Sto ancora fissando il display del cellulare e, non so perché, ma la mano mi trema.

Ovviamente era con lei… cosa avrei potuto aspettarmi? In fondo, le ho dato la mia benedizione. E allora, perché mi ha dato tanto fastidio che Eliza fosse con Alycia? Fino a ieri avrei dato tutta la colpa al caso e a tutte le conseguenze che avrebbe scatenato il loro gesto, ma non è solo quello. _Oddio, Marie piantala di farti seghe mentali... Eliza è la tua migliore amica, è come una sorella per te e questo è quanto... sì, è vero, ora si è innamorata della tua ex e la cosa ti infastidisce, ma devi fartene una ragione per il suo, ma soprattutto per il tuo bene._ Ok, ok, ho capito, basta ramanzine e piagnistei.

Ho sempre voluto la tua felicità Eliza e, devo ammetterlo, in questi pochi giorni ho intravisto un barlume nei tuoi occhi, sei diversa, sembri serena, e la cosa mi riempie di gioia, anche se, allo stesso tempo, mi rende triste.

Ti ho sempre voluto bene, forse troppo, e credo che lei ti stia lentamente portando via da me, dal nostro rapporto, e non sai quanto questo mi faccia male anche il solo pensiero.

Ora state venendo qui. Sono io che vi ho chiamato, e non so come reagirò nel vedervi insieme. L'idea di incontrarvi entrambe, fianco a fianco, magari mano nella mano, non mi entusiasma per niente, ma è necessario... ho bisogno di concentrarmi sul caso, magari mi aiuta a cacciar via questi assurdi pensieri. La legge è sempre stata il mio rifugio e lo sarà anche questa volta. Voglio fare giustizia, lo devo a tuo padre e lo devo a te, Eliza... ma, soprattutto, lo devo a me stessa.

Il mio sproloquio mentale, in qualche strano modo, mi rinvigorisce, mi dà una nuova forza, una nuova convinzione, per affrontare tutto quello che, di lì a poco, sarebbe successo. _Ce la posso fare... Marcus preparati, questa volta ti ho in pugno!_

Sono talmente assorta nei miei pensieri che sobbalzo quando sento bussare alla porta.

"Avanti!".

Vedo la mia migliore amica entrare titubante seguita da Alycia. Le loro facce sembrano colpevoli, timorose, come se fossero due liceali convocate nell'ufficio del preside. Penso all'intraprendenza di Alycia e, prima di farmi annebbiare dalla rabbia, scuoto la testa divertita, ripetendomi che non sono affari miei... a patto che non la faccia soffrire, in caso contrario… lo diventerebbero nel giro di un secondo.

"Ciao Marie", mi saluta prima Eliza seguita a ruota dalla mia ex.

"Ciao...", le saluto laconicamente, non volendo far trasparire il mio stato d'animo.

Le faccio accomodare mentre afferro il documento della fattura.

"Allora, vi starete sicuramente chiedendo il perché di questa convocazione così urgente...".

"Effettivamente sì, Marie. È successo qualcosa?", mi domanda Eliza.

"Sì… ci sono degli sviluppi sul caso...".

Guardo verso Alycia e, non so neanche io il perché, le faccio un cenno di intesa. Lei, in risposta, mi sorride timidamente.

"È arrivata una lettera anonima a casa tua. Lindsey l'ha intercettata prima che arrivasse nelle mani di Paige. Ovviamente conosci la curiosità di tua sorella, non ha aspettato un secondo ad aprirla e, non riuscendo a contattarti, ieri pomeriggio è corsa subito da me...", mento cercando di spiegare i fatti, rifilandole la stessa storia pattuita con Lindsey al telefono.

Vedo la confusione nel viso della mia migliore amica.

Non sai quanto mi dispiace... scusa Ely, non ti vorrei mentire, ma è necessario.

"Qual è il contenuto di questa lettera?", mi chiede Alycia, avendo già capito il mio piano.

"Una fattura, a dir poco sospetta, del tuo studio Aly emessa tre giorni fa. Ti dice qualcosa?", rispondo passandole il foglio e cercando di farmi reggere il gioco.

Conosco Alycia e confido nella sua perspicacia.

"Cavolo, hai ragione… sospetta è dir poco. Ti assicuro che non abbiamo cancelleria di così alto valore allo studio", replica facendomi l'occhiolino, non deludendo le mie aspettativa.

"Marie, continuo a non capire", interviene Eliza sempre più confusa.

"Conosco da un po' la fama di Marcus, per lui è molto facile fare giochetti di prestigio e far comparire cose che non esistono… vero Alycia?".

"Eliza, Marie ha ragione. Oltre al fatto di avermi rovinarmi la vita, mio padre ne ha combinate molte in tutti questi anni", replica consapevole delle malefatte del padre.

Mi soffermo un attimo sul volto della mia ex. La sua sofferenza è visibile. L'arroganza e la presunzione hanno lasciato spazio solo allo sconforto. Credo che questa volta Marcus abbia toccato il fondo. Vedo una strana convinzione negli occhi di Alycia. E credo che sia tutto merito di Eliza, e del loro incontro. Mi fa male ammetterlo, ma credo che Ely sia la cura per Aly e viceversa. Sospiro cercando di riprendere il discorso.

"Ho chiesto il mandato al giudice per fare delle indagini sui conti bancari del nuovo testimone della difesa. E, coincidenza delle coincidenze, sembra che, la stessa somma di quella fattura, sia stata versata proprio su uno di questi. Controllando le sue entrate e il suo tenore di vita non è plausibile un simile accredito... e la carta tipo: 'ho ereditato' o 'ho vinto alla lotteria' non è convincente".

"Il ragionamento fila, Marie. E potrebbe essere la carta vincente. Ma come intendi procedere?", mi domanda Alycia.

"Qui entra in gioco Eliza. Lei è la mia testimone di punta e la lettera anonima è arrivata a casa sua... quindi posso richiamarla al banco e mettere agli atti la fattura come prova. Sicuramente Marcus non ha idea che questa transazione sia nelle nostre mani e, l'effetto sorpresa, è tutto in questo contesto... Me lo hai insegnato tu, Aly".

"Marie, la tua strategia è buona, ma sono preoccupata... in questo modo lascerai Eliza in balia di mio padre... e lo sai che definirlo solo stronzo, sarebbe un complimento. Non è certo tenero... e non voglio che lei soffra ancora", ribatte girandosi per incrociare i suoi occhi.

"Beh, avvocato Trikru, per quanto riguarda la tenerezza... mi pare di ricordare che anche tu non sia stata tanto docile con me mentre mi interrogavi", interviene Eliza con una punta di sarcasmo.

Vedo Alycia abbassare lo sguardo colpita dalle sue parole.

"Comunque, ragazze, credo di riuscire ad affrontare tutto. E poi Marie io mi fido di te e, se questa è l'unica strategia vincente, è mio dovere farlo... e soprattutto lo devo a mio padre".

Sono sorpresa dalla determinazione di Eliza, anche lei è cambiata e non ne rende neanche conto.

"Ok, allora siamo d'accordo! Domani, dopo aver contro interrogato il signor Gatt ti richiamerò al banco. Ora andate a casa a riposare… domani credo proprio sarà una lunga giornata", affermo cercando di sistemare tutti i documenti sulla mia scrivania.

Le ragazze si alzano. Eliza mi abbraccia e mi ringrazia ancora una volta per tutto quello che sto facendo. Quando sono sulla porta ed Eliza è già uscita, richiamo l'attenzione di Aly.

"Aspetta... non c'è bisogno che ti dica di stare attenta, vero? Anche se tu non vuoi ammetterlo, Marcus è pericoloso, te l'ho sempre detto. Ti ha fatto seguire una volta, potrebbe rifarlo. Fai attenzione. E, mi raccomando prenditi, cura di lei. Giuro su Dio che, se la farai soffrire, ti prenderò a calci".

"Marie, te lo prometto, farò attenzione. Finalmente mi sono svegliata dall'incantesimo di mio padre. Per me lui non esiste più. Non doveva spingersi così in basso, non doveva metterla in mezzo. La proteggerò da lui e da tutto il mondo se fosse necessario, e con ogni mezzo, tranquilla. Ci conosciamo da un po’ Marie, e lo vedo quanto ci tieni a lei e so benissimo quanto tutto questo ti costi. Quindi grazie… grazie per la fiducia che mi concedi. Sono in debito con te", non faccio in tempo a replicare che è già uscita dal mio ufficio.

Le sue parole mi colpiscono, vengo colta da una nuova speranza.

_Finalmente Alycia! Era ora che ti svegliassi!_

Anche se mi fa terribilmente male vederle insieme, non posso ignorare i loro sentimenti, non ci sono bugie o secondi fini nel modo in cui si guardano, è palese che si amino. La rabbia sta via via scemando, lasciando spazio alla delusione… _Mi sa che me ne dovrò fare una ragione._

 


	22. Capitolo 21

#  CAPITOLO 21

 

[Lindsey POV]

Da più di un giorno non riesco a contattare mia sorella. Mi ha solo mandato un messaggio laconico per dirmi che stava bene e che mi avrebbe richiamato, cosa che, ovviamente, non ha ancora fatto. Comincio seriamente a preoccuparmi, spero solo che non ne abbia combinata una delle sue. Insistendo un po' con la mamma, sono venuta a sapere che hanno litigato di brutto e che se n’è andata via di casa. Ma dove cavolo è andata tutta sola? Ammesso che sia sola… _Oddio..._

 _Cazzo Ely! Stasera dovrebbe essere la mia sera, ho un appuntamento con una bellissima donna (si vede che è una dote di famiglia, credo che nessuno si possa lamentare per lo stampino genetico_ ☺ _!), e, invece di prepararmi per farmi figa, mi ritrovo qui, in camera mia, a girare nervosamente, preoccupata per te, razza di sorella maggiore degenere. Oddio, se solo non ti volessi così bene!_

Come se avesse sentito i miei sproloqui mentali, sento suonare il cellulare e leggo sul display il suo nome.

"Alla buon'ora! Ma dove cazzo sei stata fino adesso?", sbotto, a dir poco, furente.

 _"Ciao anche a te, Lind..."_ , replica con uno strano tono… sembra quasi felice.

No, è uno scherzo?! Mia sorella mi sta pure prendendo per il culo.

"CIAO UN CAZZO, ELY! Ho parlato con la mamma e mi ha detto che te ne sei andata via di casa... è da ieri che sono preoccupata a morte per te... e poi, cazzo, rispondere al telefono no?! Da quando avvisare la tua sorellina è sconveniente?", le urlo contro.

 _"Lind, scusa, hai ragione da vendere... dovevo avvisarti, ma, tra una cosa e un'altra, mi è passato di mente..."_.

"Ti è passato di mente? No, dico, ma ti senti? Ecco a voi, signore e signori, la mia sorellona... ma da quando sei diventata così egoista?".

 _"Lind... sono stata tutto il tempo con Alycia. Sono ancora con lei a dire la verità!"_ , replica in un sussurro.

A quelle parole mi rendo conto che tutti i miei insulti sono fuori luogo.

"Ah!", riesco solo a dire tuffandomi in un silenzio assordante.

 _"Ehi sorellina, sei ancora lì?"_ , cerca di ridestarmi dal mio stato di catalessi.

"Cavolo Ely, fammi riprendere! Questo è un colpo al cuore... ok che sono un genio, un hacker dalle mille risorse, ma ho bisogno di qualche minuto per organizzare la mitragliata di domande che ti devo fare...".

_"Piuttosto, tu stai bene? Con la mamma alla fine avete risolto?"._

"Eh no, sorella! Non ti azzardare a cambiare discorso... a come sto, ci pensiamo dopo. Ora vuota il sacco e dimmi tutto... Dove siete? Com'è lei? Cosa avete fatto? OH MIO DIO, non mi dire che l'avete fatto?! Voglio tutti i dettagli... beh, forse non proprio tutti!".

_"Frena, Lind, frena, se no, come faccio a risponderti?"._

"Ok, sto zitta!".

_"Sì, questa la voglio proprio registrare. Comunque siamo nel suo cottage adesso, e lei è stupenda. Quando l'ho chiamata, dopo il litigio con la mamma, è corsa da me e mi ha stretta tra la sue braccia e consolata"._

"Oddio, ho gli occhi a cuoricino...".

_"La vuoi piantare?! Se no non ti racconto più niente!"._

"Ok, ok, scusa… continua!".

 _"Abbiamo passeggiato mano nella mano, e cenato a lume di candela... c'era un'atmosfera così romantica..."_.

"E poi?", le chiedo avida di dettagli.

 _"E poi… niente, abbiamo D.O.R.M.I.T.O insieme_ ", mi risponde scandendo la parola ‘dormito’.

"Come dormito?".

_"Sì Lind, abbiamo dormito. Lei mi ha stretto tra le sue braccia tutta la notte, e, mentre mi coccolava, mi sono addormentata"._

"Oddio, altro che occhi a cuoricino! Mi sa che ora mi venga il diabete... Quanto miele sis, è meglio se non mi racconti più niente, sai… non vorrei morire per una crisi di iperglicemia!!".

_"Ah beh, come vuoi. Pazienza perché avrei voluto raccontarti del risveglio di stamattina... come dire… è stato più movimentato... peccato solo che ci abbiano interrotte!"._

"Che cosa? Non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere e non approfondire! Lo sai quanto sono curiosa, vero Ely? Ti prego sorellona... dai, dai...", la supplico mimando il mio labbruccio irresistibile, anche se so che lei non lo può vedere.

 _"Ok, ok… beh, diciamo che stamattina si sono scaldati un po' gli animi, e, tra un bacio e l'altro, le ho detto che volevo fare l'amore con lei, solo che la telefonata di Marie ci ha rovinato i piani..."_.

Le sue parole trasudano gioia, e credo che il merito sia tutto di Alycia.

"Ah però! Ed ecco qui la maniaca pervertita di mia sorella in tutto il suo splendore!", esclamo stuzzicandola un po'.

_"Smettila Lind!"._

"Lo sai che scherzo e che ti voglio bene, vero?".

_"Te ne voglio anche io!"._

"Scherzi a parte, è tutto a posto? Con Marie intendo!".

_"Sì, sì, tutto bene. Domani mi richiamerà al banco dei testimoni. Mi ha fatto vedere la lettera che le hai portato tu"._

"Tranquilla Ely, andrà tutto bene!".

_"Lo spero Lind, lo spero!"._

"Per rispondere alla tua domanda di prima, con la mamma tutto normale, è solo incazzata a morte con te... ma tranquilla la farò ragionare!".

_"Grazie sorellina, sei una grande!"._

"Per così poco. Adesso scusami, ma mi devo preparare per il mio appuntamento. E, preoccupandomi per te, ho già tolto troppo tempo al restauro... quindi...", getto l'amo per incuriosirla.

_"Aspetta un po' un attimo... e con chi è che hai un appuntamento?"._

"Ely, ok che sono la più piccola, ma sono maggiorenne già da un po' di anni... e, visto come ti sei comportata nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, credo proprio che non te lo dirò...".

_"Ok, non insisto, conosco le tue cabale al riguardo... ma sappi che domani voglio sapere ogni cosa!"._

"Affare fatto... a domani sis".

_"A domani! E mi raccomando… fai la brava!"._

"Spero di fare tutto l'opposto!", e, senza darle la possibilità di ribattere, chiudo la conversazione.

Sono proprio contenta per mia sorella: ha bisogno di un po' di felicità e, anche se è un po' strano da dire, credo che Alycia sia la persona giusta.

Guardo l'ora e impreco con me stessa. _Cazzo, quanto è tardi!_

Devo pensare alla _mia_ Trikru. Questa sera ho proprio intenzione di farle girare la testa.

 

///

 

[Dichen POV]

Non sono mai stata una persona molto apprensiva, soprattutto con mia sorella, ma è più di un giorno che non la sento. Ieri notte non è tornata a casa e non so dove diavolo sia finita. Comincio a preoccuparmi seriamente, cavolo l'avrò chiamata duecento volte, ma scatta sempre la segreteria! _Questa volta l'hai combinata grossa sorellina! Quando ti agguanto… Spero solo che tu non ti sia cacciata nei guai. Che nervi Aly! Proprio oggi dovevi decidere di sparire e non farti trovare? Oggi che ho un estremo bisogno di te? Stasera ho un appuntamento con Lindsey e, oltre ad essere preoccupata per te, sono in ansia perché non ho la più pallida idea di cosa indossare e mi servirebbe il mio guru della moda... cioè tu!_

Continuo a girare avanti e indietro per la camera cercando invano di tranquillizzarmi. Una fastidiosa vibrazione mi ridesta dal mio turpiloquio mentale. Mi giro verso quel rumore e mi accorgo che è il mio cellulare. Quando vedo il nome di mia sorella sul display mi precipito a rispondere.

"MA DOVE DIAVOLO SEI FINITA? E PERCHÉ CAZZO NON RISPONDI AL TELEFONO?", le grido senza neanche salutarla.

_"Dichen, lo so, avrei dovuto chiamarti prima, ma..."._

"Ma cosa? Ti hanno rapito gli alieni e fatto il lavaggio del cervello?", la sento ridere timidamente alla mia battuta.

"Non ti azzardare Aly! La mia non è una battuta, sono terribilmente incazzata con te e non mi sembra proprio il caso che tu ironizzi... ora, ma… cosa?", le richiedo dopo averla rimproverata per il suo atteggiamento.

 _"Ma sono finita tra le braccia dell'amore..."_ , il suo è poco più di un sussurro.

Dopo quella affermazione, se non fossi così arrabbiata, avrei gli occhi a cuoricino. Non avevo mai sentito mia sorella così presa da qualcuno; ogni volta che mi parla di Eliza, le sue parole trasudano felicità. Ciononostante non voglio fargliela passare liscia facilmente, così decido di divertirmi un po'.

"Oh Gesù, ma ti sei drogata? Non so, hai fumato un cannone di quelli andati a male? Mia sorella non ha mai parlato in questo modo, con delle frasi da cioccolatino...".

 _"Dichen, ma che dici? Non sono drogata e non ho fumato un accidente... è da ieri che sono con lei!!"_.

"Ah, beh, ora capisco molte cose... ad esempio il tuo stato da rincoglionita cronica!".

 _"Dichen!"_ , cerca di riprendermi, ma io mi metto a ridere... è troppo buffo il suo tono.

"Ok, ok, sorellina, ti perdonerò, anche se sono ancora arrabbiata...".

 _"Grazie Dichen, come sei buona..."_ , replica sarcasticamente.

"Se è lecito saperlo, mi spieghi cosa diavolo è successo?".

 _“È una lunga storia... ti basti sapere che ha litigato con sua madre… per causa mia, e ora siamo allo chalet della nonna..."_.

"Hai capito la dottoressa!?! Comincia già a starmi simpatica se dà contro alla madre superiora… ma fammi capire…. avete passato la notte insieme?".

_"Non è successo niente, abbiamo solo dormito, e, comunque, non sono affari tuoi. Lo sai che non mi piace parlare di queste cose!"._

"Ooook. Comunque, dicendo così, è palese che sia successo qualcosa", la sento sospirare pesantemente alla mia affermazione, e io mi metto a sghignazzare divertita.

 _"Dichen, mi raccomando: acqua in bocca con papà. Non voglio che sappia dove siamo! Non voglio che la tormenti ulteriormente"_.

"Ehi sorellina, ma per chi mi hai preso?".

_“È solo che sono preoccupata! Non sappiamo cosa abbia in mente e questo mi spaventa!"._

"Tranquilla Aly, andrà tutto bene. Il piano penso stia procedendo come previsto".

 _"Io ne ho la certezza. Oggi pomeriggio siamo andate da Marie, e lei ci ha raccontato di Lindsey e della transazione. Domani ti dico tutto!"_.

"Oddio, Lindsey è proprio una grande... mi farà impazzire!", esclamo il mio pensiero ad alta voce senza neanche rifletterci.

 _"Cosa hai detto?"_ , mi chiede incuriosita mia sorella. _Beccata!_

"Beh, se tu avessi risposto ad una delle mie duecento telefonate, ti avrei detto che stasera ho un appuntamento...".

_"E con chi?"._

"Con Lindsey, genio!".

_"Sei seria Dichen?"._

"Mai stata più seria in vita mia. C'è qualcosa in quella ragazza che mi fa girare la testa e battere forte il cuore... e questo, oltre a spaventarmi a morte, mi entusiasma. Era da un po' che non mi sentivo così, e ti dirò… questa sensazione mi piace!".

_"Chi l'avrebbe detto che le sorelle Griffin avrebbero fatto girare la testa alle sorelle Trikru?"._

"Frena, frena... girare la testa?!? Piano con le parole, mi sembra un termine un pochino troppo forte!", l'ammonisco subito.

 _"Ah, scusami sorellona, dimenticavo che tu sei quella tosta della famiglia... ma sai, da quello che sto sentendo, credo che Lindsey ti stia facendo diventare una pappa molla!"_ , esclama mettendosi a ridere.

"Quando fai così, ti odio, lo sai?".

_"Ti voglio bene Dichen"._

"Ma si… anche io te ne voglio, ed è proprio questo il problema! Ora scusami Aly, ma devo prepararmi, e, grazie alla tua fuga d'amore, dovrò fare tutto da sola!".

_"Alla mia che?! Mi farò perdonare, promesso..."_

"Per la tua salute, sarà il caso... ciao peste!".

_"A domani e, mi raccomando, fatti valere"._

Sorrido chiudendo la chiamata. Scuoto la testa pensando ai casi della vita, a quanto siano strani. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che noi sorelle Trikru saremmo uscite con le sorelle Griffin, a scapito del processo che lega le nostre famiglie in una faida poco amichevole?

Guardo l'ora e mi rendo conto di quanto sia già tardi. Senza Alycia ci metterò il doppio del tempo a prepararmi. Magari non ci riuscirò, ma stasera vorrei proprio provare a stendere (non nel senso letterale del termine… magari quello più avanti), la signorina Lindsey Griffin.

 


	23. Capitolo 22

#  CAPITOLO 22

 

[Eliza POV]

Il viaggio di ritorno verso lo chalet è molto silenzioso. Io mi sono chiusa in me stessa guardando fuori dal finestrino, e Alycia, probabilmente capendo il mio stato d'animo, non ha infierito... così facendo siamo arrivate a destinazione senza che nessuna delle due fiatasse.

Devo ammettere che la novità di Marie mi turba notevolmente. Sono preoccupata per domani, non so veramente cosa aspettarmi. Forse prima ho minimizzato troppo, ma, se il padre di Alycia è arrivato a fare una cosa del genere, non oso pensare a cosa mi potrebbe fare durante l'interrogatorio.

Varco l'ingresso e, l'istante dopo, sento le braccia di Alycia stringermi a sé.

"Ehi, andrà tutto bene, io non ti lascerò sola un momento!", sussurra come se mi leggesse nel pensiero.

La stringo più forte, abbandonandomi a quel contatto oramai vitale per me.

"Me lo prometti?", le chiedo con un sorriso.

"Promesso. Ora che ti ho trovata non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare...", la sua dolcezza è disarmante.

Mi allontano di un poco per guardarla negli occhi e, subito dopo, le mie labbra sfiorano le sue. Le emozioni che sento tutte le volte che ci sfioriamo, sono sempre più incontenibili. Come può ogni volta farmi sentire così? Mah, non lo capirò mai.

Ora sono decisamente più serena, il suo potere di tranquillizzarmi è veramente spaventoso... mi piace ogni singola sfaccettatura di Alycia... mi sa che sono proprio cotta... completamente cotta.

"Mi sa che sia meglio che telefoni a mia sorella... giusto per farle sapere che sono ancora viva... altrimenti mi potrebbe ammazzare con le sue stesse mani...", ironizzo sorridendole.

"Ottima idea! Mi sa che dovrò fare lo stesso con la mia... sai… non è molto tenera neanche lei!", esclama mettendosi a ridere.

L'istante dopo la vedo entrare nell'altra stanza per lasciarmi un po' di privacy, così prendo il telefono e chiamo mia sorella. Mentre squilla, la mia mente sa già cosa aspettarsi: fuoco e fiamme!

Infatti è arrabbiatissima, e come posso darle torto?

Ci metto un po' a calmare la sua sclero, ma alla fine ci riesco. Le spiego con calma tutta la situazione. Rimango di stucco quando mi racconta che stasera ha un appuntamento galante. Cerco di scoprire con chi, ma ovviamente è top secret... anche se, in tutta onestà, un'idea me la sono già fatta. Come al solito ridiamo come pazze, fino a che non mi saluta per prepararsi. _Adoro mia sorella, senza di lei sarei proprio persa._

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Dopo la conversazione con Marie rientriamo nel cottage. Durante il viaggio noto la preoccupazione di Eliza, sempre assorta nei suoi pensieri. Nonostante quello che ci ha detto, sembra molto preoccupata per domani. Decido di lasciarle il suo spazio fino a che non arriviamo.

Appena entrate nello chalet l'abbraccio e cerco di tranquillizzarla, quando mi stringe mi rilasso anche io... inconsciamente non mi ero resa conto di essere più nervosa di lei.

Dopo qualche istante la lascio sola e mi dirigo in camera per telefonare a Dichen, mentre lei fa lo stesso con Lindsey.

Afferro il cellulare e, mentre faccio partire la chiamata, già mi immagino le sue urla. Ed infatti... mi tocca allontanare l'apparecchio dall'orecchio per evitare di essere assordata.

Cerco di calmarla in qualche modo, sopportando le sue assurde battute, e alla fine ce la faccio. Fortuna vuole che la conversazione venga sviata dal suo appuntamento galante. _Cavolo, non ho mai sentito mia sorella così nervosa!_ Mi scappa da ridere… oddio, quando mi dice che esce con Lindsey mi viene quasi un coccolone, ma cerco di tenermelo per me vista la sua felicità. Spero solo che le cose tra loro non siano così difficili come per me ed Eliza. Devo ammettere che l'idea delle sorelle Griffin insieme alle sorelle Trikru è proprio intrigante, anche se sembra quasi surreale.

Quando chiudo la chiamata mi ritrovo a sorridere per l’ironia della vita. Anche se il momento non è dei migliori, mi sento felice, avere Eliza mi rende ottimista e spavalda, caratteristiche che, fino ad una settimana fa, non facevano parte di me. Un nuovo pensiero sfiora la mia mente: andrà tutto bene, me lo sento!

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Ho appena messo giù con mia sorella e sto ancora ridendo per l'assurdità della telefonata.

Giro per lo chalet cercando Alycia. Passando vicino alla finestra la vedo fuori, in giardino, che sta telefonando.

La osservo per qualche minuto, sta ridendo. È veramente bellissima quando sorride. Decido di non disturbarla e mi metto a preparare la cena. Mentre sono intenta a spadellare, la mia testa è piena di pensieri. Passo velocemente in rassegna le preoccupazioni dovute al processo di domani, per soffermarmi a fantasticare su Alycia e sul nostro rapporto. La mia mente vaga facendo pensieri impuri… non mi accorgo neanche di arrossire.

Quando finisco di cucinare, mi accorgo che fuori è quasi tramontato il sole e Alycia non è ancora rientrata.

 _'Possibile che sia ancora al telefono?!'_ , penso tra me e me.

Metto le pietanze nel forno in modo che non si raffreddino. Poi afferro il cappotto ed esco in giardino. Nonostante l'inverno di Boston sia notoriamente freddo e nevoso, oggi la temperatura è stranamente mite, quasi primaverile.

Anche se il sole sta tramontando la temperatura è gradevole, con il cappotto è addirittura caldo.

Giro l'angolo del cottage e vedo Alycia, in chinino, intenta a sistemare i fiori del giardino.

È talmente assorta a rimuovere le erbacce intorno ai ciclamini e alle calendule, che non si accorge della mia presenza. Si leva la giacca rimanendo in maniche di camicia. In modo distratto si asciuga la fronte madida di sudore. Dei pensieri poco casti si fanno largo nella mie mente. Quella visione mi fa letteralmente avvampare. Le mie guance si accendono, e non solo quelle. Un improvviso caldo si impossessa del mio corpo. Proprio le stesse sensazioni che provavo quando ci ha interrotto Marie.

Mi avvicino di qualche passo, senza fare rumore. Per terra noto il tubo per annaffiare e subito mi viene un'idea: una rinfrescata per abbassare la temperatura non può che giovare. Così lo afferro e apro il rubinetto centrale... mi avvicino ancora ad Alycia e distrattamente la chiamo.

"Ehi... ti vedo un po' accaldata!".

Lei sobbalza alla mia voce, probabilmente per lo spavento.

"Ehi... Aspetta... Eliza, che fai con quel tubo in mano?".

"Beh, non è ovvio?".

"Veramente no, non lo è".

"Ho pensato che avessi bisogno di una rinfrescata, nonostante tutto è una giornata calda e tu stai sudando!", esclamo maliziosamente.

Alycia si alza e accenna qualche passo verso di me, ormai le mie intenzione sono chiare.

"Ely, non mi sembra proprio il caso. Non ti azzardare ad aprire quel rubinetto!!!", cerca di dissuadermi.

"Se no cosa mi fai?", replico provocandola.

"La vendetta sarà atroce!".

"Beh, mi piacciono le sfide", sorrido aprendo il rubinetto del tubo e annaffiandola a dovere.

La sento urlare al contatto con l'acqua gelida, e comincio a ridere come una pazza. Mi corre subito incontro cercando di togliermi il tubo. Nel giro di due secondi mi restituisce il favore: siamo entrambe fradice. Tutte e due scoppiamo in una fragorosa risata.

"Tu sei pazza!", esclama dopo aver chiuso l'acqua, mettendo poi a posto il tubo.

"Sì, pazza di te...", ribatto tornando seria.

Alle mie parole i suoi occhi si imbattono nei miei ed è la fine. L'istante dopo le sue labbra sono sulle mie. Il bacio, dapprima dolce, diventa subito impetuoso e pieno di voglia.

"Ero... venuta... a dirti... che la... cena è pronta!", dico tra un bacio e l'altro.

"La cena... può aspettare...", risponde in affanno.

Mi afferra una mano e mi trascina dentro, d un calcio alla porta per chiuderla e ritorna sulle mie labbra. Io le avvolgo le braccia intorno al collo bisognosa di stringere il suo corpo al mio. Mi fa indietreggiare di qualche passo fino ad arrivare nei pressi del camino, fortunatamente già acceso.

"Non voglio che ti ammali, bisogna togliere questi vestiti bagnati!", sussurra con il tono malizioso.

"Ah, sì... pensavo la stessa cosa", replico provocandola a mia volta.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Anche se sono bagnata fradicia, uno strano calore si sta impossessando del mio corpo. La visione di Eliza di fronte a me, con i vestiti appiccicati come una seconda pelle, che risaltano le sue curve e non danno spazio all'immaginazione, mi sta letteralmente facendo impazzire.

Mi avvento sulle sue labbra, non resistendo più alla voglia che ho di lei. La trascino nello chalet, mentre la bacio la conduco più vicino al camino… non voglio di certo che si prenda un accidente.

Comincio a spogliarla degli abiti bagnati. Afferro i lembi del cappotto e glielo sfilo, facendolo scivolare a terra. Poi è il turno della maglia e dei pantaloni. Deglutisco, ammirandola solo con l'intimo: è di una bellezza spaventosa. Il respiro viene meno e il cuore comincia a pompare nella mia cassa toracica.

"Non sono molto brava a leggere i pensieri, ma mi sembra che ti piaccia quello che vedi, vero Aly?".

Annuisco, diventando rossa come un peperone.

"Credo che tu sia ancora un po' troppo vestita...", mi dice ridestandomi dall'apparente stato di trance.

Mi slaccia i bottoni della camicia con estrema lentezza… se prima andavo a fuoco, ora sto letteralmente bruciando. Accarezzandomi le spalle, mi sfila l'indumento, ed io sento il mio corpo tremare, ma non è assolutamente per il freddo.

Passa ai pantaloni e, nel giro di un attimo, sono in intimo anche io. Il suo sguardo è pieno di desiderio, proprio come il mio.

Ritorno sulle sue labbra con urgenza, le assaporo con estrema calma e delicatezza. Sono estremamente morbide e succose. Il suo tocco gentile mi manda in estasi. Le nostre mani cominciano ad esplorare i nostri corpi. Ci tocchiamo l’un l’altra. Le accarezzo dolcemente la schiena sfilandole il reggiseno. Le mie mani approdano sui suoi fianchi. La stringo a me facendo scontrare i nostri corpi insieme. Quel contatto mi manda letteralmente in estasi. Al gesto la sento gemere.

Il bacio diventa più passionale. Eliza lecca le mie labbra ed io istintivamente schiudo la bocca lasciandola entrare. La sua lingua accarezza delicatamente la mia, e una miriade di scariche  elettriche mi attraversano il corpo. Mugolo contro la sua bocca. Quel dolce sapore mi sta facendo perdere il senno.

Impulsivamente le afferro il sedere prendendola in braccio, lei allaccia subito le gambe dietro la mia schiena tenendo le braccia serrate sul mio collo.

Faccio due passi e l'appoggio alla parete. Le nostre intimità si scontrano e io posso sentire il mio fascio di nervi impazzire. Il mio bacino spinge contro il suo. Gemiamo entrambe.

La mia bocca si stacca dalla sua, proseguendo la perlustrazione sul suo collo. Sento le sue mani intrecciarsi fra i miei capelli. Mi stringe a se, bisognosa di più contatto. Io continuo a tracciare una scia di baci umidi, alternati a morsi. I suoi ansiti di piacere mi stimolano a continuare.

La mia bocca si dirige verso la valle dei seni continuando a tempestarla di baci. Sento il suo corpo fremere, sempre più, contro il mio. Così, mi sposto dalla parete e con pochi passi raggiungo il divano.

Le mie labbra sembrano impazzite, si cibano della sua pelle calda come se non ne avessero mai abbastanza. La mia lingua comincia a giocare con il suo seno destro, molestando il capezzolo già turgido per l'eccitazione, mentre con la mano dò sollievo all'altro. Quando lo strizzo dolcemente sento il piacere uscire dalle labbra di Eliza ed un sorriso compare sul mio volto.

"Oddio... Alycia... mi stai facendo... impazzire...".

“È proprio quello che voglio... non ti trattenere... ti prego!".

Dopo aver reso le areole sensibili, la mia mano si avventura verso il basso approdando sull'ultimo indumento rimasto ad Eliza. Mentre la mia bocca torna sulle sue labbra.

Le mie dita lambiscono il tessuto del suo slip, già intriso dei suoi umori. La torturo un po' con dolci carezze senza spingermi oltre.

Mi soffermo a guardare la sua bellezza in piena estasi e credo di non aver mai visto niente di così meraviglioso.

Con un tacito consenso le sfilo l'ultimo indumento, ormai diventato superfluo. Mi posiziono in mezzo alle sue gambe, che lei allarga per agevolarmi. I nostri calori si fondono insieme, rischiamo veramente di prendere fuoco, visto la temperatura in totale aumento.

"Ti voglio...", sussurro sulle sue labbra.

"Oddio... e cosa stai aspettando? Non credo resisterò ancora per molto...", geme in completo affanno.

Le mie dita scivolano allettanti lungo la sua apertura ormai pronta. Senza troppi indugi entro in lei, prima con un dito seguito a ruota dal secondo. Un ansito strozzato esce dalle sue labbra, che subito mi affretto a far mie.

Spingo in lei aiutandomi con il mio corpo. Il ritmo aumenta ogni secondo che passa. Essere dentro di lei, così stretta, così bagnata, mi fa letteralmente impazzire. Sento il mio basso ventre andare a fuoco. Sono ad un passo dal venire. Mi stacco dalle sue labbra volendo incrociare il suo sguardo mentre si contorce dal piacere.

"Dio... sei bellissima!", sussurro.

"Aly... oddio, ti prego non ti fermare... ci sono quasi.. amor...".

Gemo spingendo ancora un paio di volte, fino a quando l'orgasmo ci prende all'unisono, facendo esplodere il mondo intorno a noi. I nostri corpi cominciano a tremare scossi dagli spasmi, l'intensità travolgente dura qualche momento. Lentamente il mio corpo si rilassa e crolla sul suo. Sento le sue braccia stringermi ed un senso di completezza mi pervade. Non mi sono mai sentita così con nessuna. Lei è veramente tutto per me.

"Ti amo", sussurro guardandola negli occhi.

"Ti amo", replica posando le sue labbra sulle mie.

Cullate dallo scoppiettio del camino ci addormentiamo l'una tra le braccia dell'altra… dimenticandoci completamente della cena.

 


	24. Capitolo 23

#  CAPITOLO 23

 

[Dichen POV]

Ci ho messo veramente una vita a prepararmi, e, contrariamente alle mie aspettative, sono riuscita a fare un lavoro decente e, soprattutto, a non fare tardi. La cosa che mi stupisce è che sono addirittura arrivata con un quarto d'ora di anticipo.

E adesso mi ritrovo seduta in macchina, davanti a casa Griffin, da più di dieci minuti con un’ansia che non mi dà tregua. _Dichen, ma come sei messa? Come se non avessi mai avuto un appuntamento?_  I miei occhi guardano il mio riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore, e sospirando comincio a ridere di me stessa. _Ma che ti prende?_ Non lo so, di appuntamenti ne ho avuti parecchi, ma questo è diverso, forse non mi sento all’altezza… _Stia scherzando, vero? No, dico, ma ti sei vista? Ora, smettila di frignare e cerca di stendere il tuo bellissimo angelo._

Annuisco divertita alla mia immagine, e sospirando mando un messaggio a Lindsey.

‘Ehi Griffin... per evitare brutti incontri… il tuo appuntamento è qui fuori che ti aspetta... ☺!’.

 _‘Trikru... non avrai mica paura di mia madre? Comunque sto arrivando!’_.

Sorrido al cellulare, non faccio in tempo a risponderle che la vedo uscire dalla porta.

 _Ooook, credo che sarà una lunga serata, se non ti riprendi dal tuo stato catatonico e chiudi la bocca... stai sbavando Dichen?!_  Io non sto sbavando... accidenti a questa vocina fastidiosa... ma le devo proprio dare ragione. Non ho mai visto niente di più bello in vita mia. La vedo avvicinarsi alla macchina, come in una scena a rallentatore. Indossa un cappotto nero molto elegante, che, probabilmente, ha lasciato aperto solo per far ammirare l'abito nero che le fascia il corpo mozzafiato. La sua andatura provocante mi fa letteralmente girare la testa.

Cerco di respirare, ricordandomi a malapena come si fa, e rapidamente esco dalla macchina per salutarla e aprirle lo sportello.

Arriva ad un passo da me ed il suo profumo mi invade le narici. _Oddio, sarà veramente durissima._

"Sei... bellissima", balbetto.

_Eh dai, Dichen... riprenditi._

"Vogliamo parlare di te?!? Sei uno schianto Trikru!", replica sfiorandomi con un dito la mascella.

Quel tocco mi provoca un brivido che mi attraversa il corpo. _Ok, se voglio sopravvivere, e non soccombere a questa dolce tortura, ho bisogno di un po' di coraggio liquido._

Una volta fatta salire, mi affretto a raggiungere il lato dell'autista, sentendo il suo sguardo bruciarmi addosso.

Il viaggio verso il ristorante, anche se è breve, è particolarmente silenzioso. C'è una tensione strana, ma allo stesso tempo piacevole tra di noi.

Arriviamo a destinazione e con estrema galanteria le apro di nuovo lo sportello, tendendole la mano per aiutarla a scendere.

I nostri occhi si incrociano, e un sorriso imbarazzato compare sul mio viso.

_Ho davvero bisogno di un drink!_

 

///

 

[Lindsey POV]

Quando esco di casa ed incrocio il suo sguardo mi manca il respiro. La sua bellezza è veramente disarmante. È difficile che io rimanga così affascinata da qualcuno, ma lei mi ha letteralmente sconvolta. Mi ci vuole qualche istante ed un paio di respiri profondi per riprendere la modalità predatrice, ma, nonostante la sorpresa iniziale, riesco ad avanzare verso di lei in modo provocante. Il suo sguardo è incatenato al mio e ha la bocca leggermente schiusa. È letteralmente uno schianto con quel vestito rosso che non lascia molto spazio all'immaginazione. Oddio, sarà una lunga serata... _Lind vedi di riprenderti, non vorrai mica diventare la preda?_ Magari… potrebbe essere divertente... Scuoto la testa cercando di scacciar via questi pensieri deleteri. E mi concentro sulla bellissima donna che ho davanti.

Quando la saluto le sfioro il mento e una scarica elettrica mi pervade il corpo.

Il viaggio in macchina è decisamente silenzioso, ma non imbarazzante. La guardo di continuo, cercando di scorgere ogni minimo dettaglio dei suoi lineamenti tipicamente orientali. Dall'esterno potrei anche sembrare una maniaca pervertita... non riesco a staccarle gli occhi di dosso. _Gesù, mi sa che ho bisogno di un drink!_

"Eccoci, siamo arrivate... aspetta prima di scendere...", mi dice, uscendo in tutta fretta, afferrando la borsa per venirmi ad aprire lo sportello.

Mi porge la mano per aiutarmi a scendere, che io stringo prontamente.

"La galanteria non è morta a quanto vedo!", esclamo con un pizzico di malizia.

La vedo arrossire e sorridermi timidamente. Non ho mai visto niente di più bello in vita mia.

Entriamo nel lussuosissimo ristorante e il métré ci accompagna al nostro tavolo.

Insieme alla cena ordiniamo anche un paio di drink, che arrivano praticamente subito. L'alcol ha il potere di sciogliere gli animi e tutta la tensione che si era creata svanisce in un lampo.

"Ho sentito Alycia prima, e mi ha detto che Marie è già in possesso della fattura... grazie...", afferma spezzando il silenzio.

"Ho pensato che il fattore tempo, fosse determinante, così ho agito subito... comunque non devi ringraziarmi... quella prova è a vostro sfavore, dovrei essere io a ringraziare te...".

"Beh, magari un modo per ringraziarci a vicenda lo troviamo!", esclama facendomi quasi andare di traverso il sorso del mio drink.

"Audace Trikru... stai forse flirtando con me?", chiedo alzando un sopracciglio.

"Forse... di dispiacerebbe la cosa?".

"Per niente...", rispondo ammiccando.

Entrambe scoppiamo a ridere divertite. 

 

///

 

[Dichen POV]

La cena procede piacevolmente. Stare con lei mi fa provare emozioni nuove. Ho una voglia matta di conoscere ogni più piccolo dettaglio di Lindsey Griffin, e ho come la strana sensazione che lei voglia lo stesso.

Parliamo un po' di tutto: delle pazzie che combinavano con le nostre sorelle, di come è stata adottata, delle mille difficoltà che ha dovuto affrontare, del suo lavoro, del mio, e di come può essere terribilmente penoso essere una Trikru.

Nonostante il drink mi abbia sciolto notevolmente, ogni tanto mi ritrovo ancora a fissarla come se fosse la donna più bella del mondo, chiedendomi che cosa stia pensando e cosa stia provando in questo momento, proprio ora… qui con me.

"A cosa pensi?", le chiedo non riuscendo a resistere alla curiosa.

"A quanto tu sia bella...", replica guardandomi negli occhi.

Distolgo subito lo sguardo arrossendo come un peperone. Il drink mi ha sciolto, ma non così tanto. Di solito sono io quella a provocare, non viceversa.

"E Dio, lo sei ancora di più quando ti imbarazzi...".

"Non c'è che dire... ho capito che sei una persona molto diretta...", cerco di sviare la conversazione, ma non mi riesce molto bene.

"Sì, sono sempre stata così… sia nel lavoro che nella vita privata sono molto determinata, non mi è mai piaciuto perdere tempo". 

Sorrido sempre più in imbarazzo.

“È veramente ironico sai, di solito sono io quella che fa battutine provocanti, per mettere in difficoltà la donna che ho davanti, ma con te non ci riesco. Ti conosco da neanche una settimana, e come dire mi hai letteralmente travolto... le mie guance non si sono mai arrossate così tanto. Io ho sempre odiato ricevere complimenti... ma i tuoi sono diversi...".

"Forse perché non sono complimenti... è la verità!".

_Lindsey mi farai impazzire!_

"Ti diverti vero?", le chiedo con retorica, guardando intorno per non incrociare i suoi occhi.

La mia mano non riesce a stare ferma e nervosamente picchietta sul tavolo. Sento la sua posarsi sulla mia e stringerla, il contatto mi fa sussultare, facendomi alzare lo sguardo su di lei.

"Dichen, non ti mentirò... mi piace metterti in difficoltà... perché ritengo che tu sia una donna bellissima, intelligente e sensuale... sei intrigante, apparentemente forte, ma sembri anche tanto dolce... e non ti nascondo che mi piace tantissimo quello vedo... e mi piacerebbe conoscerti... mi piacerebbe sapere ogni cosa di te, quello che ti spaventa, quello che ti fa ridere, quello che ti rende triste e quello che ti rende felice. In poche parole vorrei scoprire il tuo mondo e magari farne parte!".

Le stringo la mano intrecciando le mie dita alle sue.

"Non c'è che dire... dritta al punto... colpita e affondata! Per caso hai anche qualche potere sovrannaturale... non so, del tipo… 'leggere nel pensiero'?", domando riprendendomi dallo scossone emotivo di poco fa.

La sua faccia interrogativa è talmente buffa che mi viene da ridere, dopo un attimo mi segue a ruota ed il suo sorriso illumina la stanza.

"Beh, lettura del pensiero… sarebbe interessante, ma ancora no. Comunque, è meglio che tu sappia che sono molto perspicace e testarda e, se fossi in te, inizierei a preoccuparti Trikru!".

"Suppongo che me ne dovrò fare una ragione, visto che ho intenzione di ronzarti intorno per un bel po'!".

“È una minaccia?", domanda divertita.

“È una promessa!", replico diventando seria.

Mi perdo nei suoi occhi color cioccolato e sento il mio cuore cominciare a bussare freneticamente nel mio petto. _Credo proprio che Lindsey Griffin sarà la mia fine._

 

///

 

[Lindsey POV]

Usciamo dal ristorante mano nelle mano. Abbiamo parlato per ore, di tutto. Ovviamente, mi sono divertita con la mia ‘preda’, ma c'è molto di più. Lei è diversa. Scatena in me emozioni nuove, incontrollate, che in tutta la mia vita non ho mai provato. Da una parte mi spaventa, ma dall'altra sono al settimo cielo. Non sono mai stata brava con i rapporti, ma qualcosa mi dice che con Dichen sarà diverso.

Arriviamo alla macchina, e prima di farmi salire, le sue labbra sfiorano la mia mano con un tenero bacio. Lo stomaco comincia ad essere invaso da strane farfalle che mi provocano emozioni fortissime. Ho letteralmente il fiato corto e il cuore che non ne vuole sapere di rallentare.

"Si è fatto tardi, è meglio che ti riaccompagni a casa!", esclama riportandomi con i piedi per terra.

Annuisco timidamente prima di entrare in macchina.

Come all'andata il viaggio di ritorno è terribilmente silenzioso, riesco solo a sentire il battere del mio cuore che freme per uscirmi dal petto.

 _Cazzo, Lind, ma che cavolo ti prende? Se reagisci così per un bacia mano, quando fra poco vi dovrete salutare cosa farai?_ Beh, svenire potrebbe essere un’ottima soluzione. Tu che ne pensi? Oddio, è veramente uno scherzo... dimmi che non sto veramente chiedendo consigli alla mia coscienza... ti prego?! _Scusa, ma che c'è di male, e poi mia cara Lindsey la tua coscienza è sempre un passo avanti a te. Comunque se vuoi il mio consiglio? Tanto te lo dò lo stesso quindi rassegnati… non fare la stupida e non farti scappare la bella donna che è al tuo fianco... in parole povere il mio consiglio è quello di buttarsi!_ Come al solito la fai facile tu. _È  ovvio, non bisogna farsi troppe seghe mentali, te l'ho sempre detto. Agisci e poi pensa!_ Ma, dico, ti senti? Come faccio anche solo a darti il beneficio del dubbio e prenderti in considerazione. _Beh, diciamo che lo hai sempre fatto!_

Per quanto la mia coscienza sia disarmante, decido di mandarla al diavolo per l'ennesima volta. Sospiro pesatamente cercando di prendere fiato. L'estenuante discussione con la mia fastidiosa vocina, mi ha distratto per tutto il viaggio di ritorno, solo ora mi rendo conto che Dichen sta parcheggiando l'auto proprio davanti casa mia.

_Ok, Lind respira... ti ricordi come si fa, vero?_

Aspetto in auto finché Dichen non mi viene ad aprire lo sportello. Afferro di nuovo la sua mano e quella strana sensazione mi fa, di nuovo, accelerare il battito.

Ora siamo l'una di fronte all'altra molto vicine, troppo vicine.

Il mio sguardo scivola sulle sue labbra e noto che lei fa lo stesso. _Niente seghe mentali Lind, baciala e basta!_ Per una volta siamo d'accordo.

Poso la mia mano sulla sua guancia. Mi avvicino al suo viso trattenendo il fiato, ed è un attimo, le mie labbra sfiorano le sue. Inizialmente c'è incertezza, da parte di entrambe, ma quando sento le sue mani stringere il contatto sui miei fianchi, chiudo il collegamento con il cervello e mi lascio trasportare dal momento. Le farfalle nel mio stomaco continuano a moltiplicarsi, la voglia di approfondire il bacio è tanta, ma allo stesso tempo inappropriata. Così, con una fermezza ed una forza che non pensavo di avere, mi stacco da lei, soffermandomi a guardarla.

Il suo sguardo mi fa tremare.

"Mi togli il fiato...", sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

"Era il mio scopo quanto ti ho baciato...", ironizzo cercando di riprendermi.

"Forse è meglio che vada... potrei non rispondere delle mie azioni", replica con malizia.

"In futuro... non mi dispiacerebbe testarle queste azioni", la provoco a mia volta.

Mi sorride, emettendo un sospiro sconsolato.

"Buonanotte Lindsey Griffin, è stata una bellissima serata… Dovremmo ripeterla al più presto...".

"Buonanotte a te Dichen Trikru, sono più che d'accordo... Dovremmo decisamente ripeterla".

Faccio l'atto di dirigermi verso la porta di casa, quando mi prende il viso tra le mani e mi bacia con estrema passione, prima che me ne possa rendere conto si è già rifugiata in macchina.

Le sorrido scuotendo la testa e, arrivata alla porta, mi giro un'ultima volta per salutarla.

Vedo la macchina partire e scomparire nella notte.

 _Credo proprio di essere tornata al liceo_ , penso tra me e me.

 


	25. Capitolo 24

#  CAPITOLO 24

 

[Alycia POV]

Un rumore mi sveglia quasi di soprassalto. Sento il cuore tampellarmi nel petto per lo spavento. Cerco di capire cosa sia successo provando a tranquillizzarmi.

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, quando realizzo che il mio sonno è stato disturbato solo da un tuono. Una pioggia battente sta picchiettando contro le finestre dello chalet. Mi dò della stupida per essermi preoccupata così tanto per un temporale.

Poi i miei occhi si imbattono nell'angelo che sto stringendo ancora tra le braccia. Eliza, nonostante i miei movimenti inconsulti, sta ancora dormendo beatamente, cullata dal calore del mio corpo che la sta stringendo.

Non mi stancherai mai di guardarla. Sembra così calma e tranquilla, ma so benissimo che dentro di lei la serenità è ben lontana. Questo processo la sta mettendo a dura prova e, fino a pochi giorni fa, ero io la causa del suo dolore... ma ora è diverso.

"Eliza, ho intenzione di starti accanto e proteggerti, finché lo vorrai. Non so come tu ci sia riuscita, ma non riuscirei più a vivere senza di te... mi sei entrata fin dentro l'anima. Io ti amo...", le sussurro i miei pensieri con un filo di voce, per non svegliarla.

La stringo più forte posandole un dolce bacio sulla testa. Il mio gesto, inavvertitamente, le scopre parte del corpo. Deglutisco vedendo le sue bellissime gambe e la sua schiena completamente nude. Il flash della notte scorsa mi fa avvampare e senza pensarci troppo tiro su il lenzuolo, deliziandomi del suo corpo nudo intrecciato al mio. Non ho mai visto niente di più bello in vita mia. Arrossisco istantaneamente per i pensieri impuri che mi passano per la testa in questo momento.

"Ti piace quello che vedi?", mi chiede con gli occhi chiusi e quell'incredibile voce roca che mi fa impazzire.

Le mie guance si incendiano, diventando ancora più rosse.

"Sei... bellissima", balbetto imbarazzata.

"Tu sei bellissima...", replica aprendo gli occhi e puntandoli nei miei.

"Alycia... faresti qualcosa per me?".

"Qualsiasi cosa...".

"Ho freddo... ho bisogno che qualcuno mi scaldi...", ribatte maliziosamente.

Deglutisco ancora più in imbarazzo, sospirando ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.

Mi prende le mani intrecciando le nostre dita, quel semplice contatto mi fa sparire ogni più piccola remora. Con un colpo di reni ribalto la posizione. Adesso sono io sopra di lei e mi sto letteralmente perdendo nell'oceano dei suoi occhi.

"Così va meglio?", ora sono io quella maliziosa.

"Mmmh, direi che puoi migliorare", finge di lamentarsi.

Sorrido e l'istante dopo le mie labbra sono sulle sue. Il calore cresce in un attimo, come la mia eccitazione. Le accarezzo dolcemente tutto il corpo. Ho bisogno di sentire la sua pelle incresparsi al mio tocco. Mi piace la sua reazione ad ogni mio piccolo movimento. Ogni cosa mi piace di lei. I suoi occhi, la sua bocca, il suo corpo, quello che mi fa sentire quando le mie labbra si incontrano con le sue, ma soprattutto adoro la nostra complicità, lei mi completa alla perfezione.

In un attimo la passione si scatena, e la nostra voglia l'una dell'altra diventa impellente. Ci amiamo con un intensità tale, che mi spaventa. Nonostante il calore, vengo scossa da dei brividi tutto il tempo. E quando, all'unisono, raggiungiamo l'apice mi sento la persona più felice e completa del mondo.

"Comunque… buongiorno!", esclama con un sorriso accecante ancora in affanno.

"Buongiorno!", replico rubandole un bacio.

Nel silenzio della stanza, il mio stomaco decide di farsi sentire con un suono alquanto imbarazzante.

Cominciamo a ridere senza controllo.

"Sembra che qualcuno abbia fame?", domanda con estrema retorica.

"Beh, sai, ieri sera non abbiamo cenato, e qualcuno di mia conoscenza continua a farmi fare allenamento... sto esaurendo le energie...", scherzo prendendola in giro.

"Non ti stavi lamentando così tanto poco fa", replica tirandomi un buffetto sul braccio fingendo di essere arrabbiata.

"Beccata! Ti va se ti preparo la colazione?".

"Credevo che non me l'avresti più chiesto!".

La bacio velocemente e poi corro in cucina a preparare la colazione. Non mi dispiacerebbe per niente questa vita, se tutto questo fosse la normalità potrei anche morire felice.

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Alycia traffica per più di un’ora in cucina e alla fine quando mi alzo, trovo la tavola imbandita con ogni ben di Dio. La mia espressione da bimba felice la fa ridere. Credo seriamente di avere gli occhi illuminati e a forma di pancake.

Ci mettiamo a tavola e, tra un bacio e l'altro, facciamo colazione ridendo e scherzando insieme.

Credo di averla stupita con la mia voracità, l'ho pizzicata diverse volte a guardarmi sconvolta... questo aspetto di me ancora non lo conosce, ma io adoro il cibo.

"Che c'è?", le chiedo con la bocca ancora piena.

"Eliza, lo sai che ti sei mangiata 10 pancake? Senza contare il bacon e la pancetta!", esclama con aria incredula e divertita.

"E quindi? A mia difesa era tutto veramente squisito. Sei davvero una bravissima cuoca. Potrei anche abituarmi, sai?", rispondo di getto, arrivando a sussurrare l'ultima frase.

La vedo deglutire imbarazzata. Forse ho esagerato.

"Potresti abituarti a me? O alle mie colazioni?".

"Beh, ovviamente alle colazioni!", replico prendendomi gioco di lei.

Abbassa lo sguardo come se non avesse percepito il mio tono scherzoso.

Le accarezzo il mento obbligandola a guardarmi. Mi mordo le labbra avvicinandomi alle sue.

"Lo ammetto la colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata... ma tu sei molto più importante per me... sei diventata vitale", le sussurro prima di baciarla.  

Mentre le mie labbra toccano le sue, non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto tutto questo possa diventare la nostra normalità.

_Dio, quanto vorrei tutto questo. E se per noi ci fosse una speranza?_

///

Dopo aver fatto colazione ed esserci preparate, ci troviamo già in macchina dirette verso il tribunale.

Il mio umore è cambiato radicalmente. La felicità ha lasciato il posto ad un velo di tristezza ed agitazione. Non ho aperto bocca da quando siamo salite in macchina e lo stesso Alycia. Forse è preoccupata anche lei.

Passa un tempo quasi infinito, fino a che non sento la sua voce.

"Ehi… tutto bene Ely? Il tuo silenzio fa rumore", mi chiede con dolcezza.

Sospiro distogliendo lo sguardo dal finestrino per rivolgerlo a lei.

"Credo di essere stata un pochino troppa spavalda nell'ufficio di Marie... sinceramente sono un po' spaventata... non so proprio cosa aspettarmi...".

"Ti riferisci a mio padre?".

"Sì Alycia, ho paura che lui possa rigirare la verità a suo favore. E ho paura di soffrire ancora. In questo momento non so se riuscirei a reggere".

Per un attimo rivolge lo sguardo su di me per poi ritornare sulla strada. Poi mi prende la mano nella sua e la stringe forte.

Non mi accorgo neanche che siamo già arrivate a destinazione.

"Eliza, guardami... Lo so che ritornare sul banco dei testimoni ti spaventa, ma per quanto mio padre sia un bastardo, non potrà mai farti del male, non potrei permetterlo... ricorda che è tutto a favore dell’accusa. Purtroppo io lo conosco bene, è bravo, anzi molti lo considerano il migliore in assoluto, ma neanche lui può fare miracoli. La prova è alquanto schiacciante. Magari le mie ti sembreranno solo parole, me ne rendo conto, ma voglio che ti ricordi una cosa Eliza...", la sua voce non so come, ma riesce a tranquillizzarmi.

"Che cosa?".

"Che ti amo e che sarò sempre al tuo fianco qualsiasi cosa succeda".

Il mio cuore accelera di colpo. Non riesco a trattenere le mie emozioni. Mi getto al suo collo abbracciandola stretta. E con un bacio la ringrazio, per tutto quello che sta facendo per me.

"Ti amo", sussurro sulle sue labbra.

"Anche io…", replica baciandomi di nuovo.

L'instante dopo stiamo già entrando nell’edificio della Corte di Giustizia. Anche se vorrei camminare mano nella mano con lei, non posso farlo, sto seguendo alla lettera le direttive di Marie che mi sono arrivate poco fa via messaggio. A quanto pare vuole evitare ulteriori pettegolezzi su di noi. Da una parte vorrei mandare tutto al diavolo, e stringere la sua mano nella mia... dall'altro… forse la mia migliore amica ha ragione, la situazione è tesa e non vorrei renderla ancora più ingestibile.

Mi limito a guardarla negli occhi cercando di esprimere tutto il mio dispiacere per il mio comportamento, apparentemente freddo e distante. Il suo sguardo è comprensivo e il suo sorriso sembra farmi passare tutto il mio malessere.

"Grazie...", sussurro prima di varcare la porta dell'aula.

///

Vedo mia sorella venirmi incontro con un sorriso smagliante. Mi abbraccia stritolandomi, e quando si accorge che dietro di me c’è Alycia mi sussurra all’orecchio.

“Io e te dobbiamo parlare!”, esclama con un tono decisamente malizioso.

“Buongiorno anche a te, Lind…”, replico cercando di sviare la conversazione.

Con la coda dell’occhio noto lo sguardo indagatore della mamma, che, probabilmente ancora furiosa, si limita ad osservarci da lontano.

“Lind sia chiaro, non voglio sedermi vicino alla mamma”, l’avverto.

“Ely, tranquilla. Ci sediamo dove vuoi! Ah, dimenticavo… buongiorno anche a te Alycia… come è andata ieri sera? Dai vostri volti rilassati immagino sia stata una bella serata…”.

Vedo le guance dell’avvocato di fianco a me colorarsi istantaneamente dall’imbarazzo. _Ed ecco a voi mia sorella ed il suo micidiale tatto!_

“Lindsey!”, la rimprovero.

“Ma che ho detto?”, replica fingendo innocenza.

Trascino mia sorella a sedere lontano dalla mamma senza darle ulteriore corda. Con mia grossa sorpresa, Alycia, dopo aver salutato sua sorella Dichen e il fratello di colore, di cui adesso mi sfugge il nome, si mette di fianco a me, fregandosene bellamente degli sguardi omicida di mia madre.

_È vero non possiamo tenerci la mano o scambiarci effusioni, ma, solo il fatto che sia seduta vicino a me, mi infonde sicurezza._

 


	26. Capitolo 25

#  CAPITOLO 25

 

[Alycia POV]

Appena varchiamo la soglia dell'aula Lindsey ci viene incontro. Comincia a blaterare come una pazza, è decisamente simpatica, ora capisco perché mia sorella ha perso la testa per lei, è esattamente il suo tipo. Nonostante tutto, sorrido a quel pensiero.

Le mie labbra tornano subito serie perché, sentendomi fissare, alzo lo sguardo e incrocio quello omicida di Paige Griffin.

Inizialmente ne sono intimorita, non mi sento di biasimarla, ma poi mi viene in mente come ho trovato Eliza l'altro giorno, e la rabbia prende il sopravvento. _È tua figlia, dovresti volere la sua felicità non farla piangere disperata._

Vengo distratta dalla voce di Lindsey.

"Ehi avvocato, la tua splendida sorella sta facendo le contorsioni per farsi notare da te!", mi dice, facendo un occhiolino proprio a Dichen.

Rido del siparietto che ho davanti… e mi faccio un appunto mentale di torturare mia sorella per sapere tutti i dettagli. Sono più che convinta che non mi abbia detto tutto, come del resto ho fatto io... ma non sottilizziamo.

Con un cenno mi congedo dalle ragazze e faccio qualche passo per raggiungere i miei fratelli.

"Buongiorno Aly, fortuna che Dichen mi ha raccontato tutto, se no avrei già chiamato la polizia o 'chi l'ha visto’ da un pezzo per trovarti... sei letteralmente scomparsa per 2 giorni!", esclama Rick contrariato dal mio comportamento.

Come posso dargli torto, da quando Eliza mi ha chiamato, sono letteralmente sparita. E so benissimo quanto il mio fratellino sia apprensivo nei miei confronti.

"Scusami Rick, è che avevo la testa tra...".

"Le nuvole... prima che Dichen dica qualcos'altro", interviene il ragazzone facendoci scoppiare in una fragorosa risata.

"Esatto!", confermo ancora ridendo.

"Dichen… io e te dobbiamo parlare", le dico indicando Lindsey.

"Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca sis", replica guardando Eliza.

"Poi lo dite anche a me che cavolo sta succedendo, vero?", interviene nostro fratello probabilmente non capendoci più niente.

Io e Dichen scoppiamo di nuovo a ridere della sua espressione interdetta.

Spendo altri due minuti con i miei fratelli poi decido di tornare da Eliza.

"Occhio, alla madre superiora Aly!", mi avverte con un sorriso Dichen.

Rido e raggiungo la mia dottoressa. Quando mi siedo al suo fianco, mi accoglie con un sorriso... fortuna che sono già a sedere, se non avrei qualche problema con il tremolio delle mie gambe.

_Ti amo proprio da impazzire, Eliza!_

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

L'udienza sta per iniziare e la mia agitazione sta crescendo a livelli stratosferici.

Vedo Marie farmi un cenno, e senza neanche pensarci la raggiungo al suo tavolo.

"Ely, fortuna che ti avevo chiesto, espressamente, di non arrivare insieme ad Alycia... Cavolo, i vostri sguardi colpevoli sono molto eloquenti, fortuna che non siete entrate mano nella mano o addirittura baciandovi!", sussurra stizzita, sembra quasi che sia gelosa.

"Marie, lo so, hai ragione. Le ho detto tutto, e non ha voluto lasciarmi sola... e sinceramente sono grata che non l'abbia fatto", le dico cercando di placare il suo disappunto.

Sospira pesantemente prima di incrociare lo sguardo con Alycia, per una silenziosa conversazione fatta di sguardi.

"Ok, scusa, è che sto cercando di gestire ogni cosa e diciamo che negli ultimi giorni non ho dormito un granché...", la sento dire al limito dell'isterico.

"Marie, non sei tu a doverti scusare, piuttosto sono io... mi rendo conto che ti sto dando un sacco di problemi... e non sai quanto questo mi dispiaccia ".

Mi sorride debolmente ed io faccio lo stesso prendendole la mano.

"Vedrai Ely spaccheremo di brutto, adesso va a sederti e, mi raccomando, ricordati di respirare ogni tanto...".

Le sorrido e torno al mio posto. L'istante dopo il cancelliere richiama l'attenzione di tutti.

“Tutti in piedi! Presiede la corte, il giudice Isaiah Jaha”.

Il giudice si schiarisce la voce e dà la parola al padre di Alycia. Lei senza farsi vedere mi prende la mano nella sue e la stringe, come a ricordarmi che lei è lì, vicino a me, e che non devo aver paura.

“La difesa chiama a deporre il signor Tristan Gatt”.

"Signor Gatt, alzi la mano destra. Giuri di dire la verità, solo la verità, e nient'altro che la verità? Dica lo giuro”, sento la voce di Marie pronunciare quella frase che ormai conosco a memoria.

"Lo giuro!", esclama l'uomo.

Non so perché, ma il mio corpo continua a tremare. Spero solo che vada tutto bene. Istintivamente stringo più forte la mano di Alycia, e quando mi sorride comincio a rilassarmi.

 

///

 

[Marie POV]

Sono due giorni che non riesco a riposare bene... mi sento nervosa, agitata, ho paura di non essermi preparata come si deve. Questa mattina poi, quando ho varcato le porte dell'aula, mi sono trovata davanti quel ghigno spavaldo di Marcus... _Dio, quanto lo odio!_ Una persona più subdola e meschina di lui credo che non esista al mondo. Mi piacerebbe tanto prenderlo a schiaffi, ma purtroppo non posso... _Coraggio Marie, prendilo a calci in culo, siamo alla resa dei conti, e tu è tempo che ti prenda una bella rivincita._

Faccio fare il giuramento al testimone. Cavolo, ha proprio una faccia da tonto, è proprio vero che l'apparenza inganna.

Senza neanche emettere un fiato torno al mio tavolo passando, con un cenno della testa, la palla a Marcus.

Da lui mi aspetto ogni cosa, quindi cerco di concentrami al massimo: primo per cercare di individuare la sua strategia, e secondo per non farmi cogliere impreparata.

_Marie, si comincia!_

"Buongiorno signor Gatt".

"Buongiorno!".

"Può dire alla corte dove si trovava la sera del 12 dicembre scorso?".

"Facevo un giro nei boschi quella sera, proprio vicino alla statale 195. Adoro passeggiare in notturna".

_Ecco ci mancava anche il maniaco…chi è che alle 11 di sera di mette a girare tra i boschi? No, dico, questo è pazzo!_

"Ci può raccontare che cosa ha visto?", lo incita Marcus.

"Ho visto tutta la dinamica dell'incidente. La Mercedes era contro mano in curva e ha fatto uscire di strada la BMW, che ha sterzato per evitare lo scontro. Subito dopo ho visto il ragazzo, alla guida della Mercedes, scappare correndo verso i campi. Poi ne ho visto un altro scendere, dal lato passeggero che sembrava a stento reggersi in piedi, rimanere quasi imbambolato vicino alla macchina".

"Il ragazzo che si reggeva a stento in piedi è presente in quest'aula?".

"Sì, è lui!", esclama l'uomo indicando Ty.

"Sia messo a verbale che il testimone, ha indicato l'imputato...", afferma Marcus soddisfatto.

_Ridi pure mio caro Marcus, giuro su Dio che te lo farò passare quel sorriso beffardo, anche se, devo ammetterlo… l'hai studiata molto bene, ma non mi freghi, e questa volta non fregherai nemmeno la giuria._

"Signor Gatt perché non ha fornito subito la sua dichiarazione alla polizia? Era presente sul luogo dell'incidente, perché non si è fatto avanti?"

"Avevo paura, ha vinto il panico".

"E perché adesso? Ora non ha più paura?".

"Ho saputo del processo solo pochi giorni fa e mi sono fatto avanti. Non posso permettere che un innocente paghi per un crimine che non ha commesso!", afferma in tono deciso.

_Ma chi vuoi prendere in giro?!_

"Grazie signor Gatt. La difesa ha concluso. Avvocato Blake, il teste è suo", afferma quell'arrogante figlio di buona donna con un sorriso di scherno sul volto, rivolgendosi a me.

_Ridi finché puoi Marcus!_

Mi alzo e mi avvicino al banco dei testimoni.

"Signor Gatt, ha detto che la sera del 12 dicembre scorso stava passeggiando tra i boschi, vicino alla statale 195, quando ha assistito all'incidente, è corretto?".

"Sì".

"Allora mi dica, come mai la sua carta di credito dice il contrario? E più precisamente ci indica che, al momento dell'incidente, lei stava acquistando in una tabaccheria sulla 58esima".

Lo vedo in affanno, come se non si aspettasse la domanda. _Molto bene_ , penso tra me e me.

"Vostro onore vorrei fare mettere agli atti i movimenti della carta di credito del testimone!", continuo non lasciandogli quasi il tempo per pensare.

"L'ho prestata a mia moglie quella sera", replica incerto.

"Interessante! Sua moglie deve essere un’accanita fumatrice... ha comprato due scatole di sigari quella sera".

"Erano per me ovviamente!", ribatte seccato.

_Devo ammettere che questa faccia da tonto ha del fegato, ma ha sbagliato indirizzo._

"Sarà facile da controllare visto che il negozio è provvisto di telecamera a circuito chiuso!", butto l'amo per vedere la sua reazione.

E per mia somma gioia, lo vedo innervosirsi.

"Sua madre è stata dichiarata incapace di intendere e volere ed ricoverata alla casa di riposo Saint Mery, è corretto?”.

“Sì”, risponde mettendosi in allerta.

“Obiezione Vostro Onore. Irrilevante”.

“Vostro Onore, la rilevanza c’è, ho solo bisogno di arrivarci”.

“Respinta! Avvocato Blake arrivi al punto”, mi esorta il giudice.

“Grazie Vostro Onore. Signor Gatt ho ottenuto il mandato per avere accesso a tutti i suoi conti corrente... e avrei una domanda relativamente ad una entrata, alquanto ingente, di qualche giorno fa, sul conto di sua madre. Diciamo che la ritengo abbastanza insolita, considerando lo stato di sua madre e avendo controllato il suo tenore di vita… comunque, può spiegare alla corte da dove provengono quei 150000$ che lei stesso ha versato l'altro ieri?".

"Beh… vede… ecco io… ho avuto una serata vincente al poker. Sono accanito giocatore", risponde titubante.

“Abitudine discutibile, e difficile da provare… che coincidenza!” , mi lascio sfuggire per provocarlo.

"Obiezione Vostro Onore, sta provocando il teste", interviene Marcus.

"Chiedo scusa Vostro Onore, ritiro il mio commento. Signor Gatt ci può spiegare perché ha versato quella somma sul conto di sua madre?”.

“Io e mia moglie abbiamo dei problemi e non voglio che lei metta le mani sulle mie vincite. Il conto di mia madre l’ho gestisco solo io”, mi risponde mettendosi sulla difensiva.

Il mio scopo era quello di screditare il teste e credo di esserci riuscita. Un sorriso beffardo compare sul mio volto.

"L'accusa ha concluso. Grazie Signor Gatt, può andare", congedo il testimone ritornando al mio tavolo.

"La difesa ha degli altri testimoni da chiamare?", chiede il giudice a Marcus.

"No, Vostro Onore!".

"Avvocato Blake, e l'accusa?".

"Sì, vostro onore, l'accusa chiama di nuovo al banco dei testimoni, la dottoressa Eliza Griffin".

Mentre chiamo la mia migliore amica a testimoniare, il mio sguardo ricade su Marcus, e per la prima volta in vita mia, lo vedo insicuro, incerto, sembra che non abbia idea di cosa lo aspetti... e non è per niente lontano dalla verità!

 


	27. Capitolo 26

#  CAPITOLO 26

 

[Marcus POV]

Sento il controinterrogatorio di Marie e anche a se non lo dò a vedere comincio a preoccuparmi _._

_Dannazione, è decisamente migliorata da quando stava con mia figlia, credo proprio di averla sottovalutata! Dovevo coprire meglio le mie tracce. Avrei dovuto pensarci meglio, prima di pagare quella specie di sottosviluppato di Gatt. Ma come si fa a mettere l'intero importo in un unico conto corrente?_

Continuo a rimuginare sull'errore madornale che ho fatto, quando la voce del giudice mi ridesta.

"La difesa ha degli altri testimoni da chiamare?".

"No, Vostro Onore!".

"Avvocato Blake, e l'accusa?", chiede poi alla controparte.

"Sì, vostro onore, l'accusa chiama di nuovo al banco dei testimoni, la dottoressa Eliza Griffin".

Sgrano gli occhi, incredulo, di quello che le mie orecchie hanno appena sentito. _Perché richiama la dottoressa al banco? Marie, che diavolo hai in mente?_

Mi guarda con un sorriso beffardo sul volto ed io comincio seriamente ad innervosirmi.

"Le ricordo, dottoressa Griffin, che è ancora sotto giuramento", sento Marie avvisarla prima di procedere con le domande.

"Grazie avvocato, ne sono consapevole".

"Dottoressa Griffin, può dire alla corte che cosa le è stato recapitato a casa, proprio ieri?".

"Sì, naturalmente, ho ricevuto una lettera in forma anonima", risponde la donna.

_Aspetto ad obiettare devo capire dove vuole arrivare Marie._

"E ci può dire il contenuto di questa busta?".

"All'interno c'era una fattura dello studio legale Trikru".

“È forse questa, a cui si sta riferendo?", vedo Marie porgerle un foglio.

"Sì, è proprio questa".

"Obiezione Vostro Onore, gradirei essere informato di prove che emergono così dal nulla".

"Vostro Onore, ci stavo giusto arrivando. La dottoressa mi ha consegnato il contenuto della busta giusto ieri. Volevo farla ammettere come prova. Dalle indagini effettuate può essere rilevante per l'esito del processo".

"Prego, avvocati avvicinatevi".

Entrambi andiamo al banco del giudice.

"Avvocato Blake, mi faccia vedere questa fattura?", chiede il giudice a Marie, esigendo il foglio.

Dopo una rapida consultazione me lo porge e io faccio del mio meglio per non far trasparire il mio sgomento.

"Avvocato Trikru, a qualcosa da obiettare? Perché, a mio avviso, la prova è del tutto ammissibile".

 _Cazzo! E questa da dove sbuca? Come cavolo fa ad essere uscita dal mio ufficio?_ _Sicuramente c'è di mezzo Alycia, è una ripicca per quello che le ho fatto... ma ora il problema è un altro, se obietto, penseranno che c'è qualcosa sotto e mi darei la zappa sui piedi... ma se non lo faccio, devo trovare il modo di renderla inutilizzabile o comunque screditare il testimone._

"Vostro Onore, non ho obiezioni, ma ho bisogno di un rinvio per fare le mie indagini!", esclamo cercando di temporeggiare.

"Avrà il suo rinvio avvocato... E spero proprio che sia l'ultimo".

"Grazie, Vostro Onore", replico.

_Il giudice ci congeda e mentre torno al tavolo incrocio lo sguardo di Alycia, la sua espressione non fa trasparire nessuna emozione, apparentemente sembra estranea ai fatti, ma se non è stata lei chi può essere stato a far uscire quelle informazioni dallo studio? Dichen? La guardo e, a parte un'espressione curiosa, non traspare nulla._

"L'udienza è rinviata. La sessione riprenderà lunedì mattina alle 9", tuona il giudice battendo il martelletto.

Mentre sistemo tutti gli incartamenti nella ventiquattrore si avvicina Marie.

"Immagino che ti serva una copia di questa, vero?", mi chiede con retorica, passandomi il foglio della fattura.

"Grazie. Spavalda come al solito, eh? Guardati alla spalle Marie, non apprezzo che la gente frughi in casa mia", l'avverto a denti stretti.

"Che cos'è una minaccia?".

"No, un semplice avvertimento. Ci vediamo lunedì!", taglio corto, dirigendomi verso l'uscita dell'aula.

“È sempre un dispiacere Marcus!", mi urla dietro.

_Ti farò vedere io Blake, non ti dovevi mettere contro di me!_

Mentre cammino verso la macchina, afferro il cellulare e faccio partire una chiamata.

 _"Pronto?"_.

"Aleks, ho bisogno dei tuoi servizi... adesso!".

 _"Dove e quando?"_.

"Troviamoci al solito posto, tra un'ora!".

Neanche il tempo di rispondere che ha già chiuso la conversazione.

 _A mali estremi… estremi rimedi._ Aleks è l'unico che mi può salvare da questa situazione.

 

///

 

Senza farmi notare troppo, mi dirigo verso Beacon Hill. Guardo con sospetto lo specchietto retrovisore, come se avessi la costante sensazione di essere seguito. Scuoto la testa, scacciando via il pensiero _. Sono io che faccio pedinare, non viceversa!_

Svolto a destra lasciando la Storrow Drive e vedo in lontananza il luogo dell'appuntamento: DCR's Hatch Memorial Shell.

Controllo l'orario per sincerarmi di non essere in ritardo. Quando vedo una macchina nera arrivare, senza esitare scendo e vado incontro alla persona con cui ho organizzato l'incontro.

"Aleks".

"Marcus... ti trovo in forma", il suo tono di scherno non l'ho mai sopportato.

"Se hai finito di prendermi in giro? Possiamo parlare di affari!”.

“Wow, qualcuno si è alzato storto stamattina, eh?! Comunque dimmi tutto…”, mi esorta a continuare tornando finalmente serio.

“Questo è il fascicolo! La persona in questione non dovrà presentarsi a testimoniare. L'udienza è prevista per lunedì mattina alle 9".

"Tutto chiaro. Ho carta bianca?", mi chiede sfogliando distrattamente l'incartamento.

"So di chiederti tanto, ma sì un po’ meno rude rispetto alle altre volte. Avrei bisogno che rimanesse incolume... sempre se ti riesce".

"Marcus... da quando tempo è che ci conosciamo? Ti ho mai deluso?"

"No, mai... ma a volte eccedi un po' troppo con la violenza. E vorrei decisamente evitare di aggravare ulteriormente la mia posizione, ed implicitamente la tua, quindi comportati di conseguenza!".

"Sarà fatto", replica con un ghigno sul volto.

"Ti verserò il compenso come al solito. In questi giorni è meglio ridurre i contatti al minimo, quindi chiamami solo se necessario!", esclamo cercando di essere il più chiaro possibile.

"Come sempre è un piacere fare affari con te, Marcus".

"Si, certo... mi raccomando Aleks, non fare casini!", taglio corto e me ne vado senza salutarlo.

Mi rimetto in macchina e i pensieri cominciano a tormentarmi.

Spero solo di non aver esagerato questa volta. _Marcus, tu non esageri mai, faresti di tutto per Ty e per l'onore della tua famiglia, quindi smetti di fare la femminuccia e tira fuori i coglioni!_ È vero devo proteggere mio figlio a qualunque costo. Noi Trikru non ci facciamo mettere i piedi in testa, da nessuno.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

“È sempre un dispiacere Marcus!", sento urlare Marie, mentre mio padre mi passa affianco incenerendomi con lo sguardo.

"Vedo che la gente ti ama, sempre di più... _papà_!", esclamo con ironia

"Fa poco la spiritosa Alycia, ora non ho tempo per redarguirti come dovrei, ma sappi che è solo rimandato...", mi avverte con il suo solito tono minaccioso.

"Quando vuoi!", esclamo spavalda.

La sua espressione arrabbiata non mi fa più effetto. Mi sembra solo patetico. Infatti, ora il senso di inadeguatezza, che era solito trasmettermi, ha lasciato il posto alla soddisfazione.

Mentre se ne va si gira un’ultima volta e mi ricorda i miei doveri famigliari.

"Alycia, so che non te ne frega molto della tua famiglia, ma tua mamma ha chiesto di te!".

Accenno un timido assenso con la testa e cerco di non pensare alle sue parole per non dar spazio al mio senso di colpa. Per mia fortuna la voce di Marie mi da una mano a non cascarci un’altra volta.

"Sempre adorabile il tuo paparino, eh?".

"Eh, già. Veramente un amore!", replico ironicamente.

Mi giro verso di lei e sospirando cerco le parole nella mia testa.

"Marie, volevo ringraziarti... si, insomma, per la prova e tutto il resto... per esserti fidata di me", le dico arrancando.

"Aly... non ti nascondo che ero scettica all'inizio, ma anche io avevo dei dubbi, considerando poi i precedenti… poi vogliamo parlare del casino che hai mosso per Eliza?!? Diciamo che per il momento sei in prova... ma bada, se le farai del male...".

"Si, lo so, lo so... sono una donna morta!".

Scoppiamo a ridere in una fragorosa risata. La leggerezza della conversazione mi ha fatto ripensare ai vecchi tempi. Forse ha ragione Marie, ho mosso mare e monti per Eliza, e questo mi ha fatto un gran bene.

"Dai, andiamo. Le ragazze ci stanno aspettando. Che dici potremmo andare fuori tutti insieme a bere qualcosa in nome dei vecchi tempi?", le chiedo azzardando un po'.

"Perché no, a patto che chiami anche tuo fratello Rick...", ribatte con un tono malizioso.

Sgrano gli occhi alle sue parole.

"E da quando ti interessano i maschi?".

"Diciamo, che ultimamente le donne sono un po' deludenti, che ti devo dire, sto cercando delle valide alternative. E poi dico... ma hai visto tuo fratello? In questi anni è diventato un bellissimo ragazzo".

"Ok, ok, credo di aver sentito abbastanza... cerca di controllarti è pur sempre il mio fratellino".

"Non ti prometto niente!", esclama ridendo.

Le sue parole mi fanno venire in mente quelle di mio fratello Rick, _'…era più il mio tipo, che il tuo…',_ hai visto mai?!

Raggiungiamo le altre e tutti insieme andiamo a svagarci un po' al Grounders. Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra, battute, scherzi e molte risate, il tempo vola in allegria. Non ricordavo una serata così spensierata da tempo.

Mi giro e vedo Eliza sorridere allegramente. È la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto: il suo sorriso. Averla incontrata mi ha restituito la vita. Non riuscirò mai a ringraziarla per tutto quello che sta facendo per me. Il mio cuore è tornato a battere, le mie labbra sono tornate a sorridere e finalmente ho mandato a quel paese mio padre e le sue assurde regole. _Grazie Ely!_

Si volta verso di me incrociando il mio sguardo, e il mio corpo reagisce da solo: trema.

“Che c’è?”, mi chiede con estrema dolcezza.

“Niente, ti amo”, replico secca.

Il suo sorriso si allarga e d’impulso mi abbraccia.

“Ti amo anche io”, sussurra al mio orecchio.

“Perché non vi prendete una camera!”, sento la fastidiosissima voce di mia sorella interrompere il nostro momento di dolcezza.

“Forse più tardi! Che ne dici, Ely?”, replico lasciando tutti di stucco, probabilmente non si aspettavano una risposta così audace da parte mia.

“Indubbiamente tesoro…”, mi risponde stando al gioco.

Vedendo le loro facce quasi scioccate scoppiamo a ridere entrambe. Dopo essersi ripresi dal torpore, le risate contagiano anche loro.

_È già… non sono mai stata così viva!_

 


	28. Capitolo 27

#  CAPITOLO 27

 

[Alycia POV]

Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra si è fatto tardi. Anche se la distanza non è molta condivido i miei dubbi, sul fatto di andare, con Eliza.

"Ehi, forse è meglio che ti riaccompagni, abbiamo un po' di strada da fare", le sussurro all'orecchio in modo da non farmi sentire dagli altri.

"Credo che tu abbia ragione... poi... chissà... magari possiamo prendere in considerazione il fatto di prenderci una camera", mormora ad un soffio dalle mie labbra.

Deglutisco sensibilmente in imbarazzo. _Come fai a ridurmi sempre così, eh Eliza?_ Cerco di riprendere le mie facoltà mentali per riuscire a rispondere assennatamente alla sua provocazione.

"Mi piacerebbe e anche tanto, ma stasera devo tornare a casa...".

Il mio tentativo è buono, ma fallisce miseramente... infatti le parole mi muoiono in gola quando i suoi occhi mi guardano con un'intensità tale che mi fa tremare.

"Alycia... ehi, sis... mi dispiace disturbare il tuo amoreggiare con la dottoressa... ma vorrei ricordarti che la mamma ha chiesto di te, e non sarebbe male se tu, stasera, passassi da casa!", afferma Dichen con il suo solito tatto da scaricatore di porto.

"Beh, anche tu Ely dovresti tornare a casa... la mamma sarà preoccupata!", interviene Lindsey.

Sento il corpo di Eliza irrigidirsi.

"Lind, ti prego...", il suo è poco più di un sussurro.

La stringo in un abbraccio volendo farle sentire la mia presenza.

"Non ti preoccupare Lindsey. Mi prenderò cura io di Eliza! Dichen...", esclamo di getto senza neanche pensarci.

"Ok, Aly, ho capito. L'avviso io la mamma, tranquilla".

"Grazie sis".

Salutiamo l'allegra combriccola quando la voce seria di Marie mi fa sobbalzare.

"Alycia, ricordati che mi hai fatto una promessa!".

Mi giro a guardarla e le faccio un cenno di intesa con la testa. L'istante dopo la vedo che parla con un sorriso a mio fratello. Rick per un attimo si gira a guardarmi e mi fa il suo occhiolino rassicurante, come per dirmi _'te l'avevo detto io!'_. Mentre esco dal locale mano nella mano con Eliza un sorriso si affaccia sul mio volto... la convinzione che tutti i dissapori tra me e Marie si possano appianare si fa largo nella mia mente e, dopo tutti questi anni, la cosa non può che riempirmi di gioia.

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Il panico mi assale. Non vedo niente, è tutto buio. Cerco di muovermi, ma non ci riesco. Provo a parlare, ma nulla da fare qualcosa mi blocca la bocca. Il cuore comincia a battermi forte nel petto. Non riesco a capire né dove mi trovo né cosa mi sia successo.

L'ultima cosa che ricordo è che stavo rientrando nel cottage dopo aver raccolto dei fiori. _Dove sono? Che cosa mi succede? Perché non vedo niente?_

Riprovo a muovermi, ma niente. Le mie mani e le mie gambe sembrano legate. _Pensa Eliza, pensa_.

L'unico senso che mi è rimasto è l'olfatto, sento un strano odore forte, provenire dalla mia maglia. Provo a annusarlo meglio. Oddio, è cloroformio... sono stata drogata. _Ma perché? Che diavolo vogliono da me?_

Cerco di respirare, ma sono sempre più in affanno, la paura si sta impossessando di me. Se non mi calmo, qui si mette male... devo stare calma e riflettere.

La mie mente si butta su di lei... Alycia, come se fosse la mia ancora salvezza anche in questa circostanza. Ripenso agli ultimi due giorni passati insieme e a quanto gioia io abbia provato a stare con lei.

Una lacrima solca la mia guancia pensando che forse non la rivedrò più.

 

_ Circa due giorni e mezzo prima... _

Appena rientrate nel cottage il mio corpo comincia a tremare dal freddo. La temperatura, con la sera, si è abbassata rapidamente.

"Hai freddo? Accendo subito il fuoco...", mi chiede Alycia rispondendosi subito da sola.

Annuisco con la testa, quasi fossi senza parole. Lei si muove verso il camino, ma la trattengo per un braccio.

"Oppure...", lascio la frase in sospeso avvicinandomi a lei.

"Oppure?", mi chiede con un sorriso.

"Oppure… invece di sprecare della legna potresti scaldarmi tu... non so, magari per tutta la notte... e forse anche per tutto il giorno dopo", le dico ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.

_Complimenti Eliza! E tutta questa audacia da dove l'hai presa?_

Inarca un sopracciglio in modo curioso.

"Sai, mi sembra interessante la tua idea, e poi con me sfondi una porta aperta... io sono contro lo spreco delle risorse naturali.... ma dimmi Ely... precisamente cosa vuoi che faccia per scaldarti?", ironizza stando al gioco.

"Innanzi tutto potremmo andare in camera da letto... ho notato che in quella stanza la temperatura aumenta più facilmente...", il mio tono è sempre più malizioso e provocante.

La spingo dolcemente in modo da farla indietreggiare in direzione della stanza.

"Beh, sì, essendo più piccola è più facile scaldarla... anche se non so te, ma credo che il calore stia aumentando anche qui...".

"Davvero? Non me ne ero accorta", scherzo.

"E poi?", mi incita a continuare.

"Poi... potresti spogliarmi lentamente e farmi un massaggio su tutto il mio corpo, scommetto che le tue mani sono bollenti...".

"Ad essere sincere non solo quelle… e poi?", replica di getto alzando di nuovo un sopracciglio.

Siamo quasi arrivate alla soglia della camera.

"Magari ti potrei spogliare lentamente anche io e obbligarti a farmi da coperta umana, scommetto che i nostri calori corporei sarebbero sufficienti a scaldarci per tutta la notte... e chi lo sa magari anche per tutto il giorno dopo...".

 _Oddio, da dove mi esce tutta questa sicurezza? Proprio non lo so. Ed io che fino a qualche giorno fa non sapevo neanche cosa volesse dire flirtare_.

“Mi sembra, proprio un’ottima idea… e visto che l’aria si sta rifrescando forse è meglio affrettarsi, sai non vorrei che prendessi più freddo del dovuto!”, esclama cominciando a slacciare i bottoni della mia camicia.

Le sue mani mi sfiorano appena, ma l’emozione che provo è incontenibile. Il mio cuore accelera. Comincia a tampellarmi nel petto come se volesse uscire. I miei occhi trovano i suoi, ma scivolano disperati sulle sue labbra. Un sorriso provocante compare sulla sua bellissima bocca, e sento che la mia fine è vicina. _Alycia, ma che cosa mi hai fatto? Sinceramente non ne ho idea, ma qualsiasi cosa sia tu continua a farla, ti prego!_

Finisce di slacciarmi l’indumento, poi infila le mani dentro la camicia e inizia a sfiorarmi delicatamente, dal basso verso l’alto. Il suo tocco gentile mi scatena dei brividi in tutto il corpo, ma non ho di certo freddo, anzi… quando arriva sul mio decolté le sue mani si separano scivolando sulle mie spalle, rimuovendo con un semplice gesto la mia camicia.

Il suo sguardo non abbandona per un secondo il mio ed è talmente intenso che mi fa tremare. La sua lentezza nello spogliarmi, sta diventando una dolce tortura, una seduzione così smodata, passionale, che non credevo potesse esistere. Invece quei semplici gesti mi fanno impazzire, lei mi fa impazzire, ogni cellula del mio corpo freme per lei. La amo, sì, la amo ogni secondo che passa di più. E non mi importa di niente e di nessuno quando siamo insieme. Forse sono pazza, ma mi piace esserlo per lei, con lei.

Persa nei miei vaneggiamenti, non mi accorgo che ha già trovato  e fatto scendere la zip della gonna e con estrema maestria l’ha fa scivolare a terra. Ho ancora l’indumento tra i piedi, con nonchalance me ne libero con un calcio. Ora sono solo in intimo con ancora i tacchi a piedi, non so perché, ma le mie guance diventano rosse sotto il suo sguardo pieno di desiderio. Decido di prendere il controllo della situazione e riportare la situazione in parità, così comincio a spogliarla.

Le sfilo la giacca gettandola a terra. Comincio a sfiorarla dovunque. Cerco di essere lenta nei movimenti, ma l’esigenza di sentire il contatto con la sua pelle non mi agevola il compito. Afferro i lembi della sua maglia e lentamente la tiro su, lei alza le braccia in alto per aiutarmi, ci sorridiamo complici e questo mi fa battere il cuore ancora più forte. Le mie mani proseguono il percorso verso il basso, accarezzando dolcemente il suo corpo che sembra scolpito dagli Dei, arrivando poi al bottone dei pantaloni. Prima di slacciarlo sfioro generosamente il suo ventre, provocandole un brivido, emette un debole gemito e questo mi soddisfa. La mia tortura sta dando i suoi frutti. _Voglio ripagarla della stessa moneta… che male c’è se voglio divertirmi un po’ a torturarla, come lei prima ha fatto con me?!_

Slaccio il bottone e tiro giù la lampo e con una leggera pressione faccio scivolare i pantaloni a terra. Una volta tra le sue caviglie lei se ne libera come ho fatto io poco fa. Contemplo il suo corpo per qualche istante mordendomi il labbro. Con un gesto incontrollato la mia mano accarezza il suo viso scivolando tra le valle dei suoi seni. Sento il suo cuore impazzito battere forte, proprio come il mio. Con l’altra mano prendo la sua e la premo sul mio petto. I suoi occhi diventano lucidi e un’emozione sempre più incontrollata si sta facendo largo in me.

“Lo senti come batte?”, le chiedo quasi retoricamente.

“Sì… batte forte… come il mio…”, sussurra con un filo di voce.

“Batte solo per te Alycia… solo quando sono con te mi sento viva”, mormoro avvicinandomi di un passo.

“Non so come sia successo… così in fretta, ma sei piombata nella mia vita in un modo completamente inaspettato… e nonostante tutto, io mi sono innamorata di te… io ti amo Eliza”.

Sento le sue parole e una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo, mentre il mio cuore batte sempre più forte.

Non resisto più, avvolgo le braccia intorno al suo collo e l’attiro a me. Azzero la distanza fra di noi posando le mie labbra sulle sue. Il bacio è tenero, dolce, trasuda tutto il nostro trasporto. Il calore aumenta come la nostra passione. Premo dietro il suo collo implorando più contatto.

La sua lingua percorre il mio labbro inferiore, chiedendo un tacito permesso di entrare, che subito le concedo. Quando accarezzo la sua lingua con la mia, delle scariche elettriche mi attraversano il corpo e non capisco più niente.

La faccio indietreggiare fino a che non arriviamo al letto. Lei si siede e, per un istante, mi guarda con quel suo sguardo intenso,  sembra che voglia leggermi dentro. Quando mi attira su di se, per me è veramente la fine.

Comincio a baciarla quasi non ci fosse più un domani. La mia voglia di lei, mi consuma. Ho bisogno di toccarla, di sentirla. Mi metto a cavalcioni su di lei mentre continuo a baciarla. Afferro le sue mani con le mie intrecciando le dita.

In affanno mi stacco a guardarla.

“Ti amo…”.

“Ti amo Ely”, replica.

Stringo di più le mani nelle sue come a condividere quello che sto provando in questo momento.

Lei mi sorride e con un colpo di reni inverte le posizioni. Ora e sopra di me tra le mie gambe, e un calore incontrollato si sta manifestando nel mio basso ventre. Un gemito strozzato esce dalla mia bocca.

“Ma non avevi freddo? Il tuo corpo mi sembra molto bollente e molto bagnato…”, mi provoca deliberatamente

“Beh, questo è l’effetto che mi fai! Adesso, zitta e baciami, ho ancora freddo e tu hai promesso di scaldarmi”, le ordino scherzosamente, baciandola di nuovo senza farla ribattere.

Facciamo l’amore intensamente, per tutta la notte, la nostra passione e la nostra complicità sono travolgenti. Tutte le volte che raggiungo l’apice mi sento completa, non ho mai provato un emozione così forte, così appagante, per nessuno in vita mia.

_Alycia mi ha rubato il cuore ed io non potrei essere più felice di così. Grazie di avermi restituito la vita._

 


	29. Capitolo 28

#  CAPITOLO 28

 

[Alycia POV]

Com'è che dice quel detto?!? Ah sì: _‘il tempo vola quando ci si diverte’_. Beh, come dargli torto. È già domenica mattina. Io e Eliza ci siamo rintanate nel cottage per due giorni interi, escludendo tutto il mondo esterno, vivendo il nostro amore.

Sono talmente felice, e allo stesso tempo spaventata. Ho paura che tutto possa scivolarmi tra le dita, che questa immensa gioia possa essere solo un bellissimo sogno e, che quando mi sveglierò, ritornerò a sopravvivere nella mia tristezza. Sono una pessimista per definizione, ma la vita non mi ha mai dato tante gioie, e ho finito per adeguarmi.

Qualcosa però sta cambiando dentro di me, anche se il mio pessimismo è ancora lì, latente, vedo comunque uno spiraglio farsi strada. E il motivo è solo lei, Eliza, la donna che sto stringendo con amore, la mia gioia, la mia felicità e, non mi vergogno a dire, la mia salvezza.

Dorme ancora beatamente tra le mie braccia, mentre la stringo a me, dolcemente le poso un lieve bacio sulla testa.

In questi giorni abbiamo condiviso tutto. Abbiamo fatto l'amore fino a che non eravamo esauste. Abbiamo parlato tanto, di ogni cosa, senza filtro, confidandoci l'un l'altra come se fossimo vecchie amiche. In così poco tempo abbiamo instaurato una complicità invidiabile, addirittura ci finiamo le frasi a vicenda, lei sa quello che voglio e viceversa.

L'altra sera a cena, mi ero persa a fissarla, stavo osservando il suo volto e pensavo a quanto volessi baciarla, l'istante dopo le labbra di Eliza si trovavano sulle mie, mi stava baciando lei, proprio come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero.

Questo sentimento mi ha letteralmente travolto, e ne sono felice. Essere ‘investita’ da Eliza è la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata.

Non posso prevedere il futuro, so benissimo che ci saranno moltissimi ostacoli da superare, ma in questo momento, con lei accoccolata tra le mie braccia, mi sento forte, quasi invincibile. Lo so, è assurdo come pensiero... ma Eliza è la mia forza. Anche se non ha senso, il mio amore per lei mi fa credere nell'impossibile.

Mi piacerebbe rimanere in questo nostro limbo per sempre, ma sono consapevole che presto dovremmo tornare alla realtà. Spero solo che un giorno, magari non troppo lontano, diventi questa la nostra quotidianità.

Persa in tutti i miei pensieri continuo ad accarezzare dolcemente il corpo di Eliza. Le braccia, la schiena, i suoi capelli. Vedo la sua pelle incresparsi al mio tocco. Continuo la mia dolce perlustrazione, il mio sorriso si allarga quando sento il suo respiro cambiare e trasformarsi in dolci gemiti.

Divento più audace, la mia mano scivola prima sui suoi fianchi poi sul suo sedere. L'istante dopo sento le sue labbra sul mio petto. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma sta tracciando una scia di baci umidi che risalgono il mio corpo fino al collo. Il mio desiderio comincia ad essere pressante, sento il calore impossessarmi di me.

Senza neanche pensarci sposto il suo corpo su di me, e quando le nostre intimità si scontrano gemiamo all'unisono.

"Buongiorno", mi dice baciandomi ancora il collo.

"Buongiorno...", dico in affanno.

Si mette a cavalcioni su di me, mi prende le mani e intrecciando le nostre dita le fa scivolare sulla mia testa. Mi sento sopraffatta da tutte le emozioni che provo. Lei inchioda i suoi bellissimi occhi nei miei e comincia a muovere i fianchi in modo sensuale, ed io inizio a perdere il lume della ragione.

"Sbaglio o ci siamo svegliate leggermente accaldate stamattina?", mi domanda con estrema malizia.

"Che cos'è? Una domanda trabocchetto?", la provoco cercando di non far tremare la voce.

Poso le mie labbra sulle sue e siamo colte da una passione travolgente, i nostri tocchi ci fanno godere l’una dell’altra, dove io completo lei e lei completa me.

Il suo fascio di nervi continua a scivolare dolcemente sul mio, delle scariche elettriche mi pervadono il corpo. La mia eccitazione aumenta ad ogni suo movimento. _Oddio, è veramente stupenda._

Le mie mani si liberano dalle sue e si mettono sui suoi fianchi per guidare i movimenti del suo corpo sul mio. Si prende un seno con la mano e comincia a giocarci, lo strizza emettendo dei suoni che mi fanno impazzire. Mentre stuzzica il suo corpo io aumento le spinte, ho bisogno di più. Lei se ne accorge, e fa scivolare una mano sulle nostre intimità. Inizia a torturarmi il clitoride. I suoi movimenti circolari mi mandano in estasi.

"Oddio, Ely… mi fai impazzire... ", sussurro sempre più in crisi d’aria..

"Ne ho un vago, sospetto...", mi risponde spavalda.

Si abbassa sul mio corpo prendendo in bocca un mio seno, un ansito strozzato mi muore in gola. Con estrema maestria, la sua lingua lambisce il mio capezzolo, ormai già turgido e sensibile. Gemo sempre più forte inarcando la schiena per avere più contatto.

Sento che sono ad un passo dal venire, mi sto trattenendo e non so neanche io il perché.

"Ely... ti voglio.... non ce la faccio più... ti voglio dentro di me...", sussurro con quel poco fiato che mi rimane.

"Anche ti voglio... come non ho mai voluto nessuno... Sono ad un passo Alycia, potrei tranquillamente venire anche solo guardandoti contorcere, ma ti voglio... ti voglio dentro di me", l'intensità delle sue parole mi fa tremare.

Si gira dandomi la schiena, continuando a strusciare il suo fascio di nervi sul mio. Il mio basso ventre è fradicio. Con una lentezza disarmante fa scivolare la sua intimità sul mio viso, provocandomi dei brividi inconsulti al suo passaggio sulla mia pelle.

"Voglio venire insieme, amore mio...", sussurra cominciando a leccare il mio sesso.

Urlo sorpresa dalla sua mossa audace. Mi ci vuole un attimo per riprendermi, ma l'istante dopo la mia lingua è già dentro la sua apertura, ci penetriamo a vicenda godendoci il sapore l'una dell'altra. Il suo dolce miele mi manda in estasi, gemo continuamente, tra un assaggio e l'altro.

Sono quasi al culmine così decido di penetrarla con due dita mentre le mordo il clitoride. La sento urlare di piacere mentre continuo ad entrare ed uscire da lei, l'istante dopo lei mi imita e sono io ad urlare il suo nome.

"Amore... ci sono... sto per veni...", non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che mi stringo attorno alle sue dita urlando il suo nome.

L'instante dopo la sento fare lo stesso. Il mondo esplode intorno a noi e ci rincontriamo sulla vetta più alta.

I nostri corpi faticano a riprendersi dagli spasmi, ma dopo qualche momento il tremolio scompare, e riesco a scontrami di nuovo con quei bellissimi occhi azzurri.

Ogni volta che facciamo l’amore, la nostra intensità aumenta… come la nostra complicità. _Eliza non so dirti quanto mi rendi felice._

"Devo dire che questo buongiorno non mi dispiace per niente...", esclama abbracciandomi stretta.

"Beh... sì non c'è male...", la prendo volutamente in giro.

Si mette nuovamente a cavalcioni su di me, afferrandomi i polsi e bloccandomeli sulla testa.

"Non c'è male, eh? Mi sembravi piuttosto presa poco fa, o sbaglio?", il suo tono è scherzoso e provocante allo stesso tempo.

"Eliza sono un po' difficile da svegliare al mattino... non te la prendere, magari ho bisogno di un altro round... forse questa volta mi sta in testa", finisco la frase, ma non riesco a rimanere seria e comincio a ridere.

"Ah, è così... ora ti prendi gioco di me?! Avvocato Trikru, la farò ricredere...".

“È una minaccia forse?".

"No, è una promessa!".

"Non potevo chiedere di meglio!", esclamo mentre le sorrido divertita.

Mi avvicino a lei e poso di nuovo le labbra sulle sue. Il bacio diventa subito famelico e voglioso. Facciamo il secondo round. Ci amiamo di nuovo, con impeto ed intensità. Donandoci l'un l'altra completamente. Non riesco a capire ancora come, ma ogni volte che ci baciamo, ci coccoliamo, la mia anima sembra fondersi con la sua. Mi sento ogni istante che passa, sempre più viva ed amata. Posso ufficialmente affermare che da quando ho incontrato Eliza, Alicia Trikru è rinata. E per questo non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza Ely. _Grazie di esistere e di essere al mio fianco, nonostante tutto._

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Un rumore mi sveglia. Cerco di aprire gli occhi e mettere a fuoco e la prima cosa che vedo è Alycia che dorme sotto di me. Dopo il 'buongiorno' di stamattina, ci siamo riaddormentate. Provo a muovermi, ma il mio corpo sembra non volermi rispondere. è decisamente intorpidito. Probabilmente non è stato molto furbo, addormentarmi in questa posizione, nonostante il panorama da sveglia sia bellissimo, il risultato è che sono tutta ingrippata.

Con molta fatica riesco a spostarmi senza svegliare Alycia. Un rumore imbarazzante, proveniente dal mio stomaco, riecheggia nella stanza. Alzo lo sguardo per controllare che ore sono: è l'una passata.

Mi alzo e afferro la prima maglietta che mi capita a tiro. Mi faccio un rapida doccia e subito dopo mi metto a cucinare qualcosa.

Non mi accorgo neanche di cantare mentre preparo il pranzo. Credo di non essere stata più felice di così in vita mia. Mi piacerebbe così tanto che questa diventasse la nostra routine, solo io e lei, scollegate dal mondo intero... purtroppo non credo sia possibile.

Sto ancora canticchiando quando sento due mani posarsi sui miei fianchi e abbracciarmi da dietro.

"Ehi... quando ho trovato il letto vuoto, mi sono preoccupata...", mi sussurra all'orecchio.

"Aly, non vado da nessuna parte!", mi giro per rubarle un bacio.

"Che prepari di buono? Sono affamata!".

"Sorpresa... però sono quasi pronta. Dieci minuti e si mangia", replico cercando di non farla sbirciare.

"Ok, io intanto accendo cellulare. Le nostre sorelle ci avranno dato per disperse a questo punto...", afferma sorridendo.

"Beh, essere dispersa insieme a te, non mi dispiace per niente!", esclamo girandomi a guardarla.

I nostri occhi si incrociano per l'ennesima volta. Sappiamo entrambe che non possiamo escludere ancora per molto il mondo, ma questa piccola fuga è stata come trovarsi in paradiso.

Mi rigiro verso i fornelli, e comincio a scolare la pasta. Qualche attimo dopo sono distratta dal suono del suo telefono. Sembra impazzito, le notifiche, di chiamate e messaggi lo illuminano come se fosse l’albero di Natale.

 _Ecco qui... la nostra bellissima evasione è finita_ , penso tra me e me.

“Ah però, sembra che oltre me, ci sia qualcun altro che non riesca a vivere senza di te!”, affermo con un tono leggermente infastidito.

“Ely, sono più che sicura che, quando accenderai il tuo cellulare, avrai lo stesso successo… sono tutti messaggi di mia sorella e qualche chiamata di mia mamma…”.

“Vinco sicuramente io, tranquilla, mia madre non mi ha di certo cercata”, replico con una punta di irritazione.

Alycia si avvicina a me girandomi verso di lei.

“Tranquilla… le ci vuole solo un po’ di tempo, poi capirà vedrai”, sussurra dolcemente.

“Francamente non mi interessa, mi basta aver te al mio fianco. Ti amo”, dico di getto.

È tutto vero, mi basta che Alycia sia vicina a me per star bene. È lei la mia cura, è lei la mia salvezza, è lei il mio amore.

“Ti amo anche io…”, mormora prima di baciarmi.

“Ti confiderò una cosa Eliza…”, continua tra un bacio e l’altro.

“Cosa?”, le chiedo incuriosita.

Il suoi occhi si incontrano con i miei e io perdo in essi come ogni volta.

“Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna altra parte… quindi credo dovrai rassegnarti ad avermi intorno per molto, moltissimo tempo!”, esclama, stringendomi in un abbraccio.

“Me ne farò una ragione!”, ribatto ironicamente, cercando di nuovo le sue labbra.

Rimaniamo chiuse in quell’abbraccio ancora per qualche istante, fino a che il timer della cucina mi ridesta.

“Ti va di mangiare?”, le domando retoricamente.

Annuisce e mentre si va a sedere preparo i piatti.

Divoriamo letteralmente il pasto, mentre continuiamo a ridere e a scherzare. Spesso le accarezzo il braccio, le prendo la mano, le dò un bacio. Mi piace terribilmente sentire il contatto con la sua pelle, non so spiegare il perché, ma mi fa molto bene.

Finito il pranzo sparecchiamo, lei lava i piatti e io li asciugo, una catena quasi collaudata. Dopo aver sistemato la cucina, ci stravacchiamo sul divano, a guardare un po’ di TV.

Poso la testa sulle sue gambe e l’attimo dopo sento la sua mano accarezzarmi dolcemente i capelli. Le sue coccole sono talmente fantastiche che mi rilassano moltissimo. Così chiudo gli occhi e nel giro di poco mi addormento.

Mi sveglio poco dopo con il suono del suo telefono.

“Scusa mi sono dimentica di metterlo silenzioso… è mia madre, devo rispondere”, si scusa alzandosi dal divano.

La guardo allontanarsi da me, mentre cerco di riconnettere il cervello ancora intorpidito dal sonno. Mentre la osservo camminare avanti e indietro nella stanza, noto subito che cambia umore, è nervosa… e questo può voler dire solo una cosa: la nostra vacanza è finita, dobbiamo tornare alla realtà.

 


	30. Capitolo 29

#  CAPITOLO 29

 

[Alycia POV]

Siamo accoccolate sul divano, e mentre guardo distrattamente la TV le accarezzo i capelli. Sento il suo corpo rilassarsi e nel giro di poco i suoi respiri diventano più profondi e regolari, segno che si è addormentata. Mi piace guardarla dormire, il suo viso si rilassa completamente e sembra che tutte le paure e le angosce non riescano a scalfire la sua corazza. È veramente bellissima, sembra un angelo, il mio angelo.

La suoneria del mio cellulare parte facendola sobbalzare. _Cazzo, ma mettere la vibrazione, no?!,_ impreco con me stessa.

“Scusa, mi sono dimentica di metterlo silenzioso… è mia madre, devo rispondere”, le dico, scostandola delicatamente dal mio corpo per alzarmi e rispondere.

“Ciao mamma….”.

 _"Alycia, tesoro… finalmente! Mi hai fatto preoccupare da morire. Ho provato un sacco di volte a chiamarti, ma partiva sempre la segreteria. Ma dove sei?"_ , sentire la voce di mia madre così preoccupata mi stringe il cuore.

"Scusa mamma, hai ragione. Avrei dovuto chiamarti prima. Avevo avvisato Dichen che mi sarei presa un paio di giorni di vacanza pensavo te lo avesse detto...".

 _"Tesoro, sai com'è fatta tua sorella ha sempre la testa fra le nuvole..."_.

"Beh, si, me lo sarei dovuta aspettare da lei...".

_"Tesoro… dimmi, stai bene? Ti sento stranamente rilassata"._

"Mai stata meglio".

 _"Mi fa piacere. Immagino che il merito sia suo, vero?"_ , la parole di mia madre mi spiazzano.

Ma come diavolo fa a capire sempre tutto?

"Sì è suo... sono con lei... in questo momento", sussurro imbarazzata.

_"Mi dispiace avervi disturbato. E non vorrei di certo innervosirti, ma ti devo chiedere di tornare a casa. La situazione qui, con tuo padre sta diventando ingestibile, e mi serve il tuo supporto... oggi è addirittura arrivato a..."._

La rabbia mi assale in una frazione di secondo, stringo la mano a pugno _. Giuro su Dio che, se solo ha sfiorato la mamma con un dito, lo ammazzo._

"A fare che mamma? Che diavolo ha combinato papà?", sbotto rabbiosamente.

_"Niente tesoro, niente. Solo per favore vieni a casa per un paio d'ore ho bisogno di stare un po' con te"._

"Ok, mamma. Il tempo di arrivare e sono lì", replico sbrigativa riagganciando.

Quando mi giro, mi ritrovo Eliza davanti con un aria interrogativa.

"Che cos’è successo?", mi chiede prendendomi la mano.

Il suo tocco mi rilassa all'istante.

"Mia mamma non me l'ha voluto dire per telefono... Credo che mia padre le abbia fatto del male!".

"Ma è terribile!", esclama inorridita.

"Eliza, ti chiedo scusa... ma...", le parole mi muoiono in gola.

"Ma devi tornare a casa per controllare la situazione", finisce la frase per me.

L'abbraccio stretta e le dò un bacio a fior di labbra. Mi preparo in tempo record. E in neanche dieci minuti la sto già salutando.

"Già mi manchi...", sussurro rubandole un bacio.

"Non dirlo a me, questo chalet sarà vuoto senza di te", questa volta è lei a baciarmi.

"Torno il prima possibile, te lo prometto!", esclamo.

La saluto con un ultimo bacio, e di corsa salgo in macchina. Mentre guido i pensieri affollano la mia mente. Penso a tutti gli scenari possibili e non me ne viene in mente neanche uno positivo.

_La mamma non si tocca, questa volta hai esagerato._

///

 

[Marcus POV]

È domenica mattina e fatta colazione mi sono rintanato nello mio studio. Sto cercando di leggere un documento, ma è già la decima volte che leggo sempre la stessa riga. Lo lancio via stizzito alzandomi in piedi. Comincio a girare avanti e indietro nervosamente.

_Perché diavolo Aleks non mi ha ancora contatto? Avrebbe dovuto chiamarmi per farmi sapere come procedeva l'operazione. E allora… perché non l'ha fatto? Dannazione, ho una strana sensazione, credo proprio di aver esagerato questa volta!! Ma che cavolo dico? Non posso aver esagerato, è della vita di Ty che stiamo parlando. Ma che cosa mi succede? Cosa sono tutti questi dubbi che mi assalgono? Io non ne ho… nono ne ho mai avuti. Ciononostante qualcosa mi dice che, per una volta nella vita, dovevo fidarmi di mia figlia. Ma come faccio anche solo a pensare ad una cosa del genere? Alycia è innamorata persa della figlia della vittima, non sarebbe mai arrivata fino in fondo. Rimani concentrato Marcus, e smettila di farti condizionare dei tuoi sentimenti._

Continuo a rimuginare come un pazzo quando il suono del mio telefono mi ridesta. Guardo il display e leggo _‘Mister A’_. _Finalmente_ , penso tra me e me.

"Aleks… perché ci hai messo così tanto?".

"Marcus, abbiamo un problema".

"Tra tutte le cose che volevo sentire da te, 'Marcus, abbiamo un problema' non era proprio contemplata. Che cazzo è successo?", la mia irritazione cresce a dismisura.

"Trovare la dottoressa è stato facile. Ora si trova in uno chalet a mezz'ora della città".

"E ALLORA? Che cazzo di problemi ci sono?", sbotto sempre più arrabbiato.

"Tua figlia!", esclama con un tono pacato, noncurante della mia ira.

"Alycia è con lei?".

"Eh già, e oltretutto da quando sono arrivate qui, non sono più uscite, stanno appiccicate con la colla...".

"Risparmiami i dettagli".

_Maledizione Alycia, perché devi sempre cedere alle tue emozioni, non è questo quello che ti ho insegnato._

"Marcus, il tempo stringe...".

"Lo so Aleks, troverò il modo di farla tornare a casa tu intanto tieniti pronto"

"Ok, ma sbrigati...".

Senza neanche salutarlo chiudo la chiamata e lancio in malo modo il telefono sulla scrivania.

_Pensa Marcus, pensa. Come posso fare per far rientrare quella pazza di mia figlia? Se tutto questo fosse successo poco più di una settimana fa, non avrei avuto nessun tipo di problema, riuscivo a gestirla, mi dava retta... ma con la sua ultima alzata di testa, non lo so più. Da come si comporta sembra troppo presa da questa ridicola infatuazione, e il mio giochino in tribunale l'ha spinta ulteriormente tra le braccia della dottoressa. Diavolo, per la prima volta in vita mia, non so proprio che cosa fare._

Continuo a girare come un disperato cercando una soluzione.

"Ma sì, cazzo! Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima?! Stupido!", impreco ad alta voce.

Esco come un pazzo da quella stanza e mi dirigo nel salone.

"Callie...".

"Sì, dimmi tesoro", mi risponde dolcemente.

"Hai sentito Alycia, in questi giorni?", cerco di sondare il campo.

_Anche se mi rende la persona più gretta e meschina del mondo, sono costretto ad usarti amore mio, scusami, ma si tratta di nostro figlio. Farei di tutto per salvarlo, spero che un giorno tu riesca a capirmi e a perdonarmi._

"No, a dire il vero ho provato a chiamarla diverse volte, ma aveva sempre il telefono spento".

"E Dichen? Hai sentito da lei?".

"Lei non mi ha detto niente, ieri so che ha avuto degli impegni di lavoro e oggi è uscita con una sua amica".

Comincio ad innervosirmi sempre di più per questa sua noncuranza.

"Perché me lo chiedi?", la sua innocenza mi fa perdere il controllo.

"Come perché? Possibile che questa casa sia un albergo, vanno e vengono a loro piacimento, senza dire niente a nessuno... forse si sono dimenticati che vivono ancora sotto il mio stesso tetto e che DEVONO PORTARMI RISPETTO!", comincio ad urlarle contro.

Lei si avvicina e cerca di abbracciarmi per farmi calmare. Senza volerlo veramente, mi scanso e la spingo malamente via. Il risultato sciocca entrambi. Callie cade a terra e sbatte il braccio contro il tavolino. Corro subito ad aiutarla, ma questa volta è lei che mi scansa, colpendomi il braccio.

"Scusami... non volevo", sussurro.

“È per questo che vuoi che le tue figlie tornino a casa per maltrattarle?".

"Io... non...".

"Lascia stare... Adesso se vuoi scusarmi vado a telefonare a mia figlia, e non certo perché me lo hai chiesto tu, ma perché adesso ho terribilmente bisogno del suo affetto", inveisce contro di me con rabbia.

Io rimango lì, come uno stoccafisso, ancora incredulo della bassezza a cui sono arrivato.

Non mi accorgo neanche che mia moglie se ne già andata da un pezzo.

L'affetto incondizionato per Ty mi sta portando via il resto della mia famiglia… ma credo che ormai non possa più tornare indietro.

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Ho saluto Alycia da cinque minuti e già mi manca da morire. Non so cosa mi stia succedendo, ho la continua voglia di starle accanto. Vivere nella nostra campana di vetro, per questi due giorni, è stato un paradiso, e mi fa pensare ad un nostro possibile futuro insieme. _Non sarà sicuramente semplice, ma io voglio lottare per noi, Aly._ Il pensiero di noi due, insieme, mi fa arricciare le labbra in un sorriso.

Fuori è una bella giornata, così decido di andare a fare una passeggiata.

Non me ne accorgo ma, inconsciamente, faccio lo stesso giro che ho fatto con Alycia la prima volta. Osservo tutti i colori dell'inverno, le sfumature del cielo, i colori degli alberi che mi circondano, i fiori che nonostante le temperature cominciano a sbocciare, e mi metto a sorridere. Se solo avessi la mia tela e i miei colori mi metterei a dipingere il panorama, a quello che i miei occhi vedono… a quello che il mio cuore mi suggerisce. Oddio, in quest’ultimo caso, non ci sarebbe panorama a reggere il confronto, verrebbe fuori semplicemente il ritratto di Alycia. Nel mio cuore c’è solo lei.

Mi siedo all'ombra di un grosso albero, continuando a guardare il cielo.

Papà avevi ragione tu, non so neanche io perché mi stupisco tanto, ho fatto bene a seguire il cuore, sono felice adesso, come non lo ero da tempo, o forse non lo sono mai stata. Lei è speciale papà… e mi ama come io amo lei… è vero, il motivo per cui ci siamo incontrate fa male, il dolore per la tua perdita è ancora vivido nel mio cuore, ma lei mi aiuta a sopportarlo. Ora sto vivendo papà, quello che mi hai sempre predicato tu... ci è voluto un po', ma ora lo sto facendo. Non sai cosa darei per fartela conoscere. Mi manchi papà, mi mancherai sempre... ma volevo dirti che ora la tua bambina è felice. Ti voglio bene papà.

La tua voce mi riecheggia nella testa, come tutte le volte che mi fermo e parlo con te.

_Oh tesoro, non sai come sono felice di sentirlo, e sì, anche a me farebbe piacere incontrarla... anche perché dovrei dirgli un paio di cosette… dopo averla ringraziata. Per cominciare, se ti farà soffrire, scatenerò la peggiore tempesta con lampi e fulmini proprio sulla sua casa, e se questo non bastasse, lo tormenterò nei sogni. Ovviamente scherzo bambina mia, da come ne parli penso proprio che dovrei solo ringraziarla, per averti restituito il sorriso, e perché ti sta rendendo felice._

Sorrido versando qualche lacrima al pensiero di cosa mio padre mi direbbe se fosse qui al mio fianco.

"Grazie papà", sussurro al vento.

Ritorno verso cottage e mi fermo a contemplare i fiori che stava sistemando Alycia l'altro giorno. Sono davvero stupendi, proprio  come lei. Decido di raccoglierne qualcuno, in modo da farglieli trovare al suo ritorno.

Il sole comincia a calare e inizia a fare freddo, così decido di rientrare. Sto per mettere la mano sulla maniglia quando mi sento prendere alle spalle e mi ritrovo uno straccio bagnato premuto sul viso. Lascio cadere i fiori a terra cercando di divincolarmi dalla presa. L'odore mi è stranamente famigliare, ma quando mi rendo conto che è cloroformio ormai è tardi… vedo solo nero.

 


	31. Capitolo 30

#  CAPITOLO 30

 

[Alycia POV]

Non avrei voluto lasciare Eliza, ma la voce di mia mamma mi ha notevolmente preoccupato.

Così sono letteralmente corsa a casa con la promessa di tornare il prima possibile.

Ormai sono più di due ore che cerco di tranquillizzare mia madre. Quando sono rientrata l'ho trovata in lacrime. A fatica sono riuscita a farmi raccontare tutto quello che è successo.

Se avessi mio padre qui, di fronte a me, lo strozzerei. Come ha potuto comportarsi così? Non è mai arrivato a tanto e la cosa mi spaventa. Il suo comportamento è diventato irrazionale, sconsiderato, violento, è sempre stato uno stronzo sì, ma non così.

Continuo a stringere tra le braccia la mamma, ormai si è calmata... ma la mia mente continua a rimuginare. Se si comporta così con i membri della sua stessa famiglia, non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe fare a Eliza. 

Devo tornare da lei e anche in fretta. Ho veramente una brutta sensazione, spero solo di sbagliarmi.

"Mamma... come ti senti?", il suo corpo sembra più rilassato, ma voglio sincerarmi che stia meglio.

"Tesoro, sto meglio. Avevo solo bisogno di una coccola. Anche se… che razza di madre sono? Sono io che dovrei coccolare i miei figli e non viceversa!"

"Scusa Mamma… ma dove sta scritto questo? Tutti abbiamo bisogno di un abbraccio anche le mamme migliori del mondo".

"Alycia, sei veramente un tesoro", m dice accarezzandomi il viso.

"Ora devo andare, sei sicura di star bene?".

"Tranquilla, me la caverò. Va da lei e, mi raccomando Aly, scusami con Eliza, per averti fatto correre qui senza motivo...".

Le sorrido posandole un bacio sulla guancia, pensando a quanto mia madre sia diversa da mio padre. È veramente unica, mi ha sempre capito al volo. Lei ha sempre voluto una cosa soltanto per me: la mia felicità. Non ci sono mai volute tante parole tra di noi, per questo benissimo quanto io tenga ad Eliza, le basta guardarmi negli occhi.

"Ti voglio bene mamma", sospiro salutandola.

"Anche io tesoro. Che stai aspettando? Corri!".

Esco di casa più veloce della luce, con ancora il sorriso sulle labbra. Mentre guido verso il cottage, il mio buonumore si smorza e quella strana sensazione di prima torna a manifestarsi nella mia mente.

 

///

 

Arrivo allo chalet che è già buio. Controllo l'ora: sono già le nove. Che strano le luci sono tutte spente. _Forse Eliza è già andata a dormire_ , penso tra me e me.

Sto per entrare in casa, quando vedo un mazzo di fiori per terra. E questi come mai sono qui? Sono più che sicura che sono quelli del giardino. _Perché Eliza li ha raccolti e poi li ha lasciati qui? Non ha senso._

Apro la porta e quando entro quel brutto presentimento si fa sempre più pressante.

Quello strano silenzio mi inquieta, vado subito in camera e non c'è nessuno, controllo il bagno e stesso risultato.

"Eliza... Ely sono tornata?", ti prego rispondimi.

Non sento nulla a parte la mia voce e la paura comincia a prendere il sopravvento. Il cuore comincia a battermi forte. Cerco in tutto il cottage sempre più in ansia... ma di Eliza nessuna traccia.

Afferro il telefono e provo a chiamarla. Impreco quanto sento la segreteria.

"Maledizione! Ma dove sei Eliza? Non puoi essere andata via, avevi detto che mi avresti aspettato!", mormoro continuando a disperarmi.

Controllo ancora una volta in camera, trovo i suoi vestiti e la sua valigia. Non è andata via, ma allora dove diavolo è finita?

La mia mente mi gioca brutti scherzi. Non riesco a non pensare al peggio. E se le fosse successo qualcosa? No, non è possibile. Nessuno poteva sapere che fosse qui, nel cottage della nonna. Non l'ho detto a nessuno di proposito. E poi sono stata attenta, non ci hanno seguito... _Cazzo! Adesso che ci penso, l'ultima volta non sono stata così scrupolosa, ho abbassato la guardia dopo i festeggiamenti. E se ci avessero seguiti allora? Stupida, sono una stupida!_

Quasi in preda al panico, digito il numero di mia sorella. Squilla una, due, tre volte.

"Dichen, ti prego rispondimi!".

Dopo l'ennesimo squillo però parte la segreteria. Impreco sempre più frustrata. La mia paura cresce così come il mio nervoso. Continuo a girare avanti e indietro per la casa.

Cerco in rubrica il numero della sola persona che ora mi può aiutare.

_"Ciao Alycia, è un po' che non ti fai sentire... tutto bene?"._

"Ciao Adina, a dire il vero no… non va per niente bene ed è per questo che ti chiamo...".

_"Mi dispiace sentirlo. Cosa posso fare per aiutarti?"._

"Se ti invio l'indirizzo, puoi venire qui al più presto? È una questione di vita o di morte".

_"Alycia, è come se fossi già lì!"._

"Ah dimenticavo una cosa... mi raccomando, non dire niente a nessuno, forse c'è di mezzo mio padre!".

_"Come se non mi conoscessi, mandami l'indirizzo. Ci vediamo fra poco!"._

Adina Jones lavorava in procura come investigatore, dopo diversi anni è riuscita ad avviare una propria attività diventando uno dei più ricercati investigatori privati. Ci conosciamo da anni ed è diventata una delle mie migliori amiche, dopo mia sorella credo che sia la persona che mi conosce meglio... di lei mi fido ciecamente.

Riprovo a chiamare mia sorella, ma niente parte di nuovo la segreteria, le mando una messaggio di chiamarmi sottolineando l'urgenza. Non vorrei mettere tutti quanti in agitazione, forse è solo un fuoco di paglia, ma al momento sono troppo preoccupata e mi vengono in mente solo i peggiori scenari possibili, così chiamo mio fratello Rick e subito dopo Marie.

 _"Alycia? Che succede?"_ , mi chiede senza mezzi termini.

"Marie... Eliza... è scomparsa!", replico quasi balbettando.

 _"CHE COSA? CAZZO ALY E PER FORTUNA CHE TI AVEVO CHIESTO DI PROTEGGERLA!"_ , mi urla contro, con tutta la rabbia possibile.

"Datti una calmata Marie! Anche io sono preoccupata e la cosa peggiore è che credo c'entri mio padre. Ti mando l'indirizzo, ora muovi il culo e vieni qui, abbiamo bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti per venirne a capo!", ribatto senza ammettere repliche.

 _"Ok, arrivo!"_ , risponde con tono arrendevole.

Oltre alla paura, anche la rabbia sta crescendo dentro di me. _Papà, spero vivamente che dietro tutto questo non ci sia tu, perché altrimenti nemmeno Dio potrà salvarti. Se solo scopro che le hai fatto del male, ti ammazzo con le mie mani... no troppo facile, ti faccio sbattere in galera rinnegando te e il tuo preziosissimo cognome. Eliza non si tocca!_

///

Ovviamente la prima ad arrivare al cottage è Adina. Visto il mio nervoso, tralasciamo i convenevoli e le racconto ogni cosa successa nell'ultime ore, ma soprattutto dei miei sospetti. Adina comincia a guardarsi intorno cercando qualche indizio. Io cerco di farmi da parte per farle fare il suo lavoro, ma la seguo come un'ombra finché non vengo distratta dal rumore del SUV di mio fratello.

Dal lato passeggero vedo scendere Marie e la cosa, oltre ad essere strana, mi incuriosisce. _Perché questi due sono arrivati insieme?_ _Aly, non è il momento, concentrati!_

Li ragguaglio velocemente raccontando tutto anche loro.

_Dove sei Eliza? Non avrei dovuto lasciarti sola..._

 

///

 

[Marie POV]

Mi sono finalmente decisa a buttarmi tutto alle spalle. Stasera ho accettato l'invito a cena di Rick, il fratello di Alycia. Devo ammettere che dopo le esperienze passate con la famiglia Trikru, non sono un mostro di saggezza a buttarmici a capofitto di nuovo, ma Rick è così carino, gentile, che non ho saputo resistere.

L'appuntamento sta andando alla grande. Parliamo di ogni cosa, scherziamo, non mi accorgo neanche di flirtare con lui. Quello che mi stupisce è che abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune... ad entrambi ci piace correre e fare sport, adoriamo le moto, e abbiamo una folle passione per il mare.

Mentre scherziamo veniamo interrotti dal suo telefono.

"Scusami, devo rispondere", mi dice prima di alzarsi e allontanarsi.

Lo osservo e lo vedo innervosirsi sempre di più, di sicuro non sono delle buone notizie.

Quando ritorna non faccio in tempo a chiedergli se va tutto bene che mi suona il cellulare. Controllo il display e sgrano subito gli occhi leggendo il nome di Alycia.

Quando sento che Eliza è scomparsa mi metto a urlarle contro attirando la curiosità di tutti i clienti del ristorante. Mi rendo conto solo dopo, quando Alycia indurisce il tono e mi dice di raggiungerla, di aver esagerato.

Appena chiudo la conversazione un senso di vuoto mi prende allo stomaco, comincio a pensare al peggio. _Dove cavolo sei Eliza?_ Spero solo che i sospetti di Aly non siano fondati, se in tutta questa storia c‘è di mezzo Marcus, ho paura che Ely sei in grossi guai. La voce di Rick mi riporta alla realtà.

“Penso proprio che mia sorella ci abbia appena rovinato la serata… forse è meglio andare, Alycia ha bisogno di noi!”.

“Sì, lo credo anche io”, replico sospirando.  

Il viaggio verso l’indirizzo che ci ha indicato Alycia è abbastanza veloce. Quando arriviamo, scendo subito dalla macchina e, solo quando vedo la sua espressione stranita, mi rendo conto di quello che può sembrare… _diamine…. io e Rick siamo arrivati insieme!_ Il momento di curiosità passa subito in secondo piano, quello che succede tra me e suo fratello può aspettare. Ci racconta tutto quello che è successo nelle ultime ore, e la preoccupazione per Eliza aumenta.

Veniamo interrotte da una voce famigliare.

“Ehi, vedo che Alycia ha chiamato la cavalleria?! Ciao Rick… e bene, bene, bene, cosa abbiamo qui… il procuratore… come andiamo? Ti trovo in forma!”.

“A quanto pare Alycia, ha bisogno delle migliori! Adina, quanto tempo è passato?! Comunque anche io ti trovo in forma!”, replico sorridendo

L’abbraccio velocemente. Adina Jones ha lavorato per molti anni per la procura, fino a quanto non ha scoperto che mettersi in proprio fruttava di più.

“Adina hai scoperto qualcosa?”, ci interrompe Alycia riportando la concentrazione sulla scomparsa di Eliza.

“Beh, a dire la verità sì, venite a vedere”.

Ci trascina davanti alla porta di ingresso, noto subito un mazzetto di fiori per terra e, se non erro, sono proprio quelli preferiti di Alycia.

“Guardate qui… sembra che qualcuno sia stato trascinato di peso, ho seguito le orme fino a laggiù… siamo fortunati, la pioggia di questi giorni ha lasciato il terreno molto fangoso… ho trovato l’impronta del presunto rapitore e le tracce dei pneumatici della sua macchina”.

“Quindi pensi che Eliza sia stata rapita?”, le domanda Rick.

“Non ho dubbi al riguardo!”, esclama Adina.

Vedo il volto di Alycia diventare paonazzo, quasi stesse per svenire.

“Aly, la troveremo. Te lo prometto. Ora però cerca di calmarti, e comincia a respirare”, mi sorprendo della mia dolcezza nei suoi confronti.

“Non vorrai mica farci perdere tempo e distoglierci dalla ricerca  di Eliza per portarti in ospedale?”, continuo a stuzzicarla per farla reagire.

La conosco bene e infatti non delude le mie aspettative. Comincia a respirare e l’istante dopo è già pronta a fare domande. _Così si fa Alycia!_

Anche se cerco di fare la dura sono terribilmente spaventata. _Spero solo che tu stia bene Ely… Ti troveremo costi quel che costi!_

_///_

[Eliza POV]

Un rumore improvviso mi sveglia... sembra una porta sbattuta con violenza. Sono ancora legata, bendata ed imbavagliata. Devo essermi addormentata.

Dei passi pensati vengono nella mia direzione. La paura prende il sopravvento. Il mio corpo comincia a tremare incontrollato. _Che diavolo vogliono da me?_

"Dottoressa, vedo che si è svegliata... mi scuserà se non mi presento, ma devo rimanere anonimo...".

Le sua voce è profonda, severa e leggermente rauca. Sembra che mi stia camminando intorno, in modo calmo e controllato.

"Ora le spiego brevemente come funziona... la devo tenere in custodia per almeno un altro giorno, e se non mi darà problemi, la liberò appena mi daranno il via. Per cui, se fossi in lei dottoressa, me ne starei lì, buona buona, e conterei i minuti che mancano alla mia libertà. È tutto chiaro?".

Annuisco timidamente, anche perché non potrei far altro con questo bavaglio davanti alla bocca.

"Ottimo, così andremo d'accordo. Ora, visto che non voglio problemi la porterò in bagno. Le slego mani, e piedi, ma non le toglierò la benda e il bavaglio, quindi veda di non fare scherzi, intensi?".

Annuisco di nuovo.

Mentre mi trascina in bagno, non posso far a meno di pensare, che cosa voglia da me? Quello che mi è chiaro è che qualcuno lo ha pagato per rapirmi e tenermi sotto sequestro per almeno due giorni. _Ma perché? Perché io?_ Metto in moto i neuroni cercando di capirci qualcosa. Poi mi viene un'illuminazione: il processo di mio padre. Domani, io devo presentarmi al banco di testimoni, e se non mi presento, tutto il lavoro di Marie andrà a puttane. _Cazzo!_ _Devo trovare il modo di liberarmi in un modo o nell'altro, e dove tornare da lei… da Alycia._

 


	32. Capitolo 31

#  CAPITOLO 31

 

[Marie POV]

La mia provocazione ha funzionato, infatti Alycia si riprende alla grande. Ci mancava solo che finisse KO, ora abbiamo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile. Prima di impantanarmi nei pensieri, immaginando in chissà quale tipo di condizioni si trovi Eliza, afferro il telefono e chiamo la polizia.

Grazie al ruolo che ricopro e tramite l'ufficio della procura, riesco a forzare i tempi, facendo partire subito le indagini. In questo modo non dobbiamo per forza attendere le canoniche 48 ore per la tua scomparsa… _Dio, Ely, spero solo che tu sia sana e salva e che stia bene!_

Nel giro di poco, sulla scena arrivano sia la scientifica, che mio fratello, il detective Bob Blake.

"Ehi sorellina, in centrale mi hanno detto tutto, tu stai bene?".

Gli corro tra le braccia lasciandomi finalmente andare. Mentre sono chiusa in quell'abbraccio, noto subito gli agenti della scientifica mettersi all'opera, iniziando a fare gli opportuni rilevamenti coordinati da Adina. Osservo ogni loro mossa quasi in trance mentre delle lacrime continuano a rigarmi il volto. Vengo riportata alla realtà dalla voce di mio fratello.

"Marie, la troveremo vedrai. Ora, calmati e raccontami ogni cosa".

Comincio a raccontare tutto quello che Adina ha scoperto, del processo e di tutti guai degli ultimi giorni.

Bob mi ascolta senza fiatare, cercando di farsi un'idea sulla situazione.

"Questo è quanto fratellone!".

"Marie, non ti voglio mentire, non abbiamo molto in mano... spero che le tracce di cui mi hai parlato non ci conducano in un vicolo cieco".

"Lo spero anche io...", sospiro cercando di ricompormi.

Trascino Bob dagli altri e gli presento Adina l’unica che non conosce ancora. Poi, sorpreso, saluta il suo migliore amico e sua sorella.

“Ehi Rick, ma che ci fai da queste parti?”, gli chiede.

“Beh… Alycia mi ha chiamato disperata e sono corso”, risponde decisamente imbarazzato.

Cerco un modo qualsiasi per cambiare discorso, ed evitare di dire a mio fratello dell’uscita con Rick, ma non ne trovo. Sono quasi arresa a sorbirmi la sua paternale filippica, ma fortunatamente viene distratto da Aly.

"Alycia è sempre un piacere!", esclama mio fratello.

"Bob...", replica lei.

Aly e mio fratello non si sono mai presi molto bene e, anche dopo tutto questo tempo, le cose non sembrano affatto migliorate. Del resto non posso certo biasimarli. Bob ancora non sa che sono stata io a lasciarla, ed in seguito alla nostra rottura andò da Alycia a difendere il mio onore, riempiendola di insulti. Le cose fra tutti noi non si sono mai chiarite. Ora non è sicuramente il momento, ma è una cosa che dovremo fare prima o poi.

Finiti i convenevoli Bob e Adina raggiungono la squadra, mentre io, Alycia e Rick rimaniamo di fronte all'ingresso del cottage seduti sui gradini.

Il silenzio comincia a diventare imbarazzante, così per spezzare l'imbarazzo propongo di trasferirci nel mio ufficio.

"Ehi, ragazzi perché non andiamo nel mio ufficio? Oltre a stare più comodi possiamo approfittare per fare delle ricerche, i cervelloni della procura sono all'avanguardia!".

Sia Alycia che Rick si guardano l'un l'altro e tempo due secondi siamo già in macchina diretti verso il mio studio.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Mentre sono in macchina provo a richiamare mia sorella e incredibilmente il telefono squilla.

 _"Alycia, ciao... ti sta..."_ , non la faccio neanche finire di parlare, la mia frustrazione prende il sopravvento.

"Dichen, sta zitta e ascolta! Immagino che sarai con Lindsey?! Beh, muovete il culo e venite subito nell'ufficio di Marie. Eliza è scomparsa e quasi sicuramente è stata rapita!".

_"Come rapita? E da chi?"._

"Smettila di fare domande e sbrigatevi! Vi spiego tutto dopo".

_"Ok, arriviamo!"._

Chiudo la chiamata e subito sono invasa da ennemila pensieri. _Dio… Eliza, ma perché ti ho lasciata sola? È tutta colpa mia, se ora sei da sola, impaurita, magari al freddo e maltrattata da gente senza scrupoli. In un modo o nell'altro ti ritroverò, amore mio? E poi, non ti lascerò più andare. Dio non voglia, ma se scopro che dietro a tutto questo c'è mio padre, gliela farò pagare, per tutto il male che ti ha fatto._

Continuo a pensare in modo confuso, a tutto e a niente, cercando di rimanere comunque positiva. Sono così assorta che non mi accorgo neanche di essere arrivata. Infatti vedo la macchina di Lyncol imboccare il parcheggio della procura, lo seguo e, in men che non si dica, siamo già nell'ufficio di Marie.

Ci attacchiamo subito ai computer e cominciamo a spulciare ogni singola cosa ci possa essere utile. Mezz'ora dopo bussano alla porta e vediamo sbucare mia sorella e Lindsey.

La sorella di Eliza supera Dichen e mi viene incontro. Il suo volto è provato, disperato, da qualche lacrima che probabilmente ha versato nel tragitto.

L'abbraccio e, mentre la faccio accomodare sul divano, inizio a raccontare tutto quello che è successo.

 

///

 

Le ore passano inesorabili, alle fine Rick, Dichen e Lindsey cedono alla stanchezza e si addormentano.

Mentre io e Marie rimaniamo ancora attive sui quei dannati computer. I miei occhi cominciano a vederci doppio, e la testa comincia ad appesantirsi. Guardo Marie di fronte a me, si sta massaggiando la tempia… sembra essere messa come me.

"Ti va una tazza di caffè? Forse abbiamo bisogno di una pausa...", sussurro con dolcezza.

"Vada per il caffè, ho gli occhi che gridano vendetta!", replica accennando un sorriso.

Usciamo dal suo ufficio e ci dirigiamo nel locale ristoro della procura.

Con la tazza fumante tra le mani ci mettiamo a sedere al tavolo. Il silenzio è quasi imbarazzante tra di noi, non abbiamo più parlato veramente da quel giorno in cui mi lasciò.

I nostri sguardi sono entrambi puntati sulla rispettive tazze, probabilmente è immersa nei pensieri come me.

"Anche se mi sono pentita moltissime volte, credo di aver fatto la cosa giusta cinque anni fa...", e lei che rompe il silenzio.

Alle sue parole i nostri occhi si incontrano.

"Credo che non fossimo pronte entrambe per impegnarci seriamente. Ti ho dato la colpa, ma in cuor mio sapevo che non c'entravi niente Aly... forse avrei dovuto ascoltarti di più, tacitamente mi hai sempre chiesto aiuto, ma io non sapevo come dartelo... mi dispiace... mi dispiace davvero".

Sento ogni singola sua parola… e il mio cuore trema.

"Marie, la colpa è stata mia... non ho mai saputo dire di no, ero succube, manipolata da lui e le sue stupide regole, e non riuscivo ad uscirne... forse se avessi lottato di più sarebbe tutto diverso... ma forse, come dici tu, non eravamo pronte...", sospiro prendendo un altro sorso di caffè.

"Posso farti una domanda?", le chiedo.

Annuisce inchiodando i suoi occhi nei miei.

"Da quando tempo sei innamorata di Eliza?".

"Diretta come sempre, eh Aly? Innamorata... che parolone... per rispondere alla tua domanda, non lo so. Non so quando è successo. È una vita che le sto accanto. L'ho vista spegnersi lentamente. L'ultimo anno è stato veramente devastante, forse il più terribile, ma era già triste anche prima, sembrava sopravvivere. Il suo modo di fare mi ha conquistato lentamente, ma ho sempre avuto paura... non la voglio perdere, è la mia migliore amica... e questo mi è sempre bastato...".

"Capisco...", ribatto leggermente amareggiata.

"Aly, non fare quella faccia, non ho intenzione di mettermi in mezzo tra voi due. Ci vedo ancora bene, sai?! E vedo come ti guarda, ma soprattutto vedo come tu guardi lei... non mi hai mai guardata così".

"Marie, io ti amavo e anche tanto...".

"Non lo sto mettendo in dubbio Aly, ma quello che hai con Eliza è diverso, non so neanche io come spiegarlo, ma sembra che l'una completi l'altra ed insieme formate un intero. Mi rendo conto di quanto possa essere assurdo tutto questo detto dalla tua ex, ma forse è il mio modo di farmi perdonare per ogni cosa, e spronarti a non mandare tutto a puttane solo per paura, come fai di solito!".

“Marie… grazie... ora voglio solo trovarla e non lasciarla più neanche per un secondo".

Ci alziamo pronte per ritornare nel suo ufficio.

"Posso abbracciarti?", le domando bisognosa di sentire il suo affetto.

"E me lo chiedi, muovi il culo Trikru!", esclama spronandomi a modo suo ad avvicinarmi.

Mi accoccolo dolcemente tra le sue braccia e senza accorgermene delle lacrime sfuggono al mio controllo bagnandomi il viso.

"Aly, la troveremo vedrai!", sussurra al mio orecchio.

Rimaniamo in quella posizione fino a che il mio corpo non si rilassa. Mi asciugo le lacrime senza farmi vedere, non so come, ma la chiacchierata con Marie, mi ha fatto veramente bene.

Mentre torniamo al suo ufficio, cedo di nuovo alla curiosità.

"Marie, posso farti un'altra domanda?"

"Caspita, Aly manco fossi al banco dei testimoni... dai, su, spara?".

"Ma tu e mio fratello... si insomma, ti piace?".

"Anche se non credo siano affari tuoi... devo ammettere che Rick è veramente un bravo ragazzo, e sì, mi piace... ma non ti esaltare tanto... ho ancora la testa da un'altra parte e voglio prendere le cose con calma!".

"Sì certo, era solo per sapere... Non sapevo che ti piacessero anche i ragazzi!", affermo con timido sorriso.

"Beh, è mia convinzione che è sempre meglio spaziare, in questo modo ho più probabilità!", ribatte mettendosi a ridere trascinando subito anche me.

"Grazie, ancora Marie", dico con un filo di voce, prima di entrare nel suo ufficio.

"Dai, andiamo, abbiamo ancora del lavoro da fare!", dice scuotendo la testa.

Lavoriamo ancora un po’, ma, alla fine, la stanchezza prende il sopravvento e ci addormentiamo anche noi.

 

///

 

[Adina POV]

Sono ore che stiamo setacciando i dintorni del cottage. Le tracce arrivano fino alla statale poi diventano difficili da seguire persino ad un segugio come me. Io e Bob, però, non vogliamo arrenderci così ci spingiamo oltre.

"Bob, cerchiamo di immedesimarci nel rapitore... di solito questa tecnica funziona".

"Ok, proviamo... tu sei il rapitore e sei fuori tra la vegetazione vicino ad uno chalet isolato. Studi ogni piccola mossa della persona che devi rapire, e magari la osservi per ore... poi cosa fai? La rapisci in pieno giorno, tanto non ti vede nessuno...", comincia lui con le sue ipotesi.

"Giusto... poi la carico nel bagagliaio e la porto via. Logicamente non mi allontanerei tanto... se le teorie di Alycia sono fondate, non è per soldi che ha preso Eliza, ma solo per farla sparire per il processo... quindi fin dove ti spingeresti se tu fossi il rapitore?", gli chiedo seguendo la logica.

"Beh, probabilmente, cercherei un posto isolato a non più di 50 miglia di distanza, deve essere facile farla ricomparire finito il sequestro… e se fosse completamente folle, magari vicino alla zona isolata ci potrebbe essere una stazione di servizio, o comunque qualcosa per agevolare la vittima a tornare a casa".

"Sono d'accordo Bob, fammi dare un occhiata alla mappa...".

Controllo la mappa dei dintorni sul cellulare e, dopo un po', riesco a trovare una zona che corrisponde perfettamente alla descrizione suddetta.

"Bob, guarda qui...", indico il punto sulla cartina.

"Potrebbe essere il posto perfetto. Dai, sali in macchina, se ci sbrighiamo in poco più di mezz'ora ci siamo!".

Partiamo come razzi, diretti verso la riva est dell'Upper Pond, vicino al Breakheart Reservation. Spero solo che l'intuizione del posto sia giusta.

Dobbiamo trovarla il prima possibile, è già l'alba e il tempo stringe, e poi sono preoccupata per Alycia, non l’ho mai visto così disperata. Spero che abbia ragione lei e che lo scopo del rapimento di Eliza sia solo per tenerla lontana dal tribunale. Non so perché, ma ho un brutto presentimento.  

 


	33. Capitolo 32

#  CAPITOLO 32

 

[Marie POV]

Mi sveglio quasi sobbalzando sulla sedia. Alla fine siamo crollate anche io ed Alycia. La guardo dormire con la testa appoggiata sulla mia scrivania. Sono veramente contenta che siamo riuscite a chiarirci. Magari, chissà, per un rapporto di amicizia c'è ancora spazio.

Mi stiracchio, cercando di ripristinare i muscoli indolenziti del mio corpo.

Controllo l'ora: sono quasi le 8. Abbiamo ancora un po' di margine, ma visto che voglio sentire mio fratello prima di andare in tribunale, forse è meglio fare da servizio sveglia a tutti.

Faccio partire a tutto volume la suoneria della cavalleria e, in pochi secondi, sono tutti svegli pronti a mandarmi a quel paese.

"Marie, ma che cavolo ti prende?", mi rimprovera Lindsey.

"Lo sai, che ho un strano rapporto con le sveglie, no?", replico sghignazzando.

"E questo vuol dire che, per svegliarci, devi farci venire un attacco cardiaco?", sbotta Dichen irritata.

"Ragazze, piantatela di brontolare, è quasi l'ora di andare in tribunale e di Eliza non si sa ancora niente!", interviene Alycia.

"Si ragazze, forse è meglio muoverci...", suggerisce Rick facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Mentre andiamo in tribunale sento mio fratello per sapere se ha delle novità, anche se non credo altrimenti mi avrebbe chiamato!", esclamò tornando seria.

"Io faccio lo stesso con Adina, magari si sono divisi!", ribatte Aly.

Ci dirigiamo ognuno rispettivamente alle proprie macchine e, in men che non si dica, siamo già in viaggio.

"Chiama Bob", dico a voce alta al computer di bordo.

Sento squillare e tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

"Ehi sorellina... non è un...".

"Dimmi che hai buone notizie Bob...", lo interrompo senza farlo finire.

"Marie, dicevo, non è decisamente un bel momento... non voglio darti false speranze, ma fra poco faremo irruzione in un magazzino sospetto. Siamo convinti che il rapitore la tenga lì...".

"Mi raccomando, fai attenzione, anche se sei un rompi balle... sei pur sempre il mio unico fratellone!".

"Dolce come al solito, eh?", replica con una punta di sarcasmo.

"Dico seriamente Bob, stai attento... e riportaci Eliza!".

"Farò del mio meglio... ciao!".

Chiudo la chiamata e mi accorgo di essere arrivata.

Spero solo che Bob abbia ragione e che quella sia la pista giusta.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Mentre guido verso il tribunale provo a chiamare Adina, ma mi devia sempre in segreteria. Il mio livello di preoccupazione è veramente alto ed un senso di frustrazione gli fa compagnia. _Dove sei Eliza? Che cosa ti hanno fatto? Spero solo di riabbracciarti presto, ho bisogno di te come l'aria… e saperti in pericolo mi manda nel panico. Giuro su Dio, che non ti lascerò mai più sola.... neanche un secondo._

Arrivata davanti al tribunale, non faccio in tempo a scendere dalla macchina che Marie mi viene incontro per informarmi delle novità.

La speranza che Eliza sia in quel magazzino si fa sempre più viva. Un timido sorriso compare sulle mie labbra, che si smorza quasi subito quando i miei occhi vedono mio padre entrare nella struttura.

Sono invasa da un odio profondo, mi si chiude la vena e agisco d'istinto. Comincio a correre dentro fino a che non lo raggiungo.

"AVVOCATO TRIKRU! SI FERMI IMMEDIATAMENTE!", urlo strattonandolo.

"Alycia? Ma che ti prende?", mi chiede incredulo del mio comportamento.

"CHE MI PRENDE? HAI IL CORAGGIO DI CHIEDERLO PAPA'? MI FAI SCHIFO!", gli sputo addosso tutta la mia ira.

"Adesso basta! Ci stanno guardando tutti!".

"NON ME NE FREGA UN CAZZO! Giuro su Dio che, se hai torto anche un solo capello ad Eliza, ti ammazzo con le mie mani... e bada papà, non sto scherzando!".

"Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?", prova a fingere innocenza.

"Lo so che sei stato tu a farla rapire, non sono stupida, e non lo è neanche il procuratore! Ora mio caro papà me lo dici con le buone o preferisci le cattive... DOVE CAZZO È ELIZA?".

"Io non lo so".

"Ah, tu non lo sai!", lo afferro dai lembi della giacca e lo sbatto violentemente contro la parete.

"Ti dispiace rispondere alla mia domanda... prima che perda definitamente il controllo e ti riempia di pugni?! DOV'È ELIZA?".

"ALYCIA, IO NON LO SO!", mi urla in faccia.

Carico il pugno, ma non riesco a sferrarlo perché una mano mi trattiene. Mi giro e trovo Dichen che mi blocca e Rick che si mette in mezzo.

"Aly, non ne vale la pena!", mi sussurra all'orecchio.

Provo a divincolarmi, ma la presa dei miei fratelli è troppo forte.

Mi portano in una stanza dove ci sono anche Lindsey e Marie.

"Ma che diavolo ti è preso?", mi domanda mia sorella.

"Volevo metterlo alle strette! Volevo che mi dicesse dov'è Eliza, se sta bene", scuoto la testa, mentre le lacrime cominciano a scendere dai miei occhi.

"Seriamente Aly, pensavi che Marcus avrebbe confessato così, solo perché sua figlia gli urla contro?!?", mi chiede Marie con retorica.

"Non lo so, forse sto impazzendo, ma l'idea che quel pezzo di merda, abbia ordinato il sequestro, e solo Dio sa che cosa, di Eliza... la persona più importante della mia vita, mi ha fatto imbestialire, non c'ho più visto!"

"Alycia, adesso cerca di calmarti, mi servi lucida. Con la tua bravata potresti aver peggiorato la situazione!", esclama Marie con disapprovazione, cercando di prendere fiato.

"Ora quello che possiamo fare è solo sperare, che Bob e Adina la trovino al più presto", continua il procuratore con un filo di voce.

Il silenzio prende la stanza, nessuno fiata per diversi minuti.

"Ragazzi, abbiamo un disperato bisogno di tempo. Il processo riprende fra mezz'ora... se Eliza non si presenta la sua testimonianza verrà screditata e la giuria si farà influenzare da Marcus. Avete qualche idea su come far ritardare il processo?", ci domanda Marie.

"Forse ho un'idea, ma come dire non è molto ortodossa...", afferma Lindsey.

"E sarebbe?", la invita a continuare Dichen.

"Ho notato che il giudice Jaha prende sempre il caffè dieci minuti prima di entrare in aula... è un orologio svizzero".

La guardiamo tutti con gli occhi sgranati.

"Che c'è? Non sono una stalker o una maniaca, sono semplicemente una buona osservatrice... comunque se riusciamo ad intercettare quel caffè possiamo drogarlo in qualche modo, un leggero sonnifero, o, ancora meglio, qualcosa contro la stitichezza senza esagerare, le pillole di mia madre sono veramente esagerate... così saremmo a posto e guadagneremmo un po' di tempo...".

Se non fossi cosi disperata sorriderei all'idea strampalata di tua sorella... ma sono troppo preoccupata per te per rilassarmi.

"No, dico, Lindsey, ma sei completamente folle?", le chiede Marie incredula.

"No, non direi...".

"Gesù, ti amo ragazza!", esclama senza neanche pensarci Dichen, facendola immediatamente arrossire.

"Tu cosa?", le chiede lei sgranando gli occhi.

"Ragazze, non c'è tempo di amoreggiare dobbiamo agire", interviene per la prima volta Rick.

Adoro mio fratello, riesce sempre ad essere calmo e tranquillo e portare la concentrazione dove deve essere, anche nelle situazioni più estreme.

"Rick ha ragione. Sentite… io non voglio sapere niente. Sono il procuratore e non potrei neanche trovarmi qui adesso, fate quello che volete, ma fatemi guadagnare tempo. Adesso vado a prepararmi un discorso nel caso il vostro piano non funzioni. A dopo!".

"Tranquilla Marie ci pensiamo noi!", ribatte Lindsey.

"Lind, chiedimi tutto, ma non di stare tranquilla", le risponde scomparendo poi dietro la porta.

Rimaniamo ancora chiusi in quella stanza fino a che non decidiamo di agire.

Spero solo che il piano di tua sorella funzioni, e che presto io ti possa abbracciare.

 

///

 

[Lindsey POV]

Ancora non ci credo... ma veramente Dichen ha detto di amarmi? No, forse l'ha fatto solo per alleggerire la tensione che si stava creando. O forse no? Questo discorso va approfondito, ma ora abbiamo una missione da compiere. Dobbiamo prendere tempo. Spero solo che il mio piano funzioni… _Dio… Eliza… ma dove sei? Spero solo di riabbracciarti presto._

"Ok ragazzi, io e Dichen ci occuperemo di far partire l'operazione Guttalax".

"Operazione che?", mi chiede Alycia, con una faccia buffa.

"Cara futura cognata, tranquilla ho tutto sotto controllo. Tu e il tuo aitante fratello, potete andare in aula, se avremo bisogno di voi vi chiameremo".

"Cognata? Lindsey, ma ti senti bene?", stavolta è Dichen a parlare.

"Sì, sono in forma smagliante… e finita questa storia avvocato Trikru, si ricordi che dobbiamo fare un discorso... in privato!", le intimo con un tono sicuro e provocante.

La vedo deglutire e arrossire allo stesso tempo è veramente adorabile. Scuoto la testa ripetutamente per tornare concentrata, ora la priorità e salvare mia sorella.

Il silenzio nella stanza sta diventando imbarazzante, quindi saluto Alycia e Rick e trascino fuori Dichen.

Arriviamo davanti all'ufficio del giudice, a pochi metri di distanza intravedo la macchinetta che utilizza sempre. Controllo l'orologio: sono le 8:45. Mancano ancora 5 minuti all'ora X.

"Ok, il piano è questo: adesso vado alla macchinetta e prendo una bevanda, appena il giudice ha selezionato la sua, entri in gioco tu e, con una scusa qualunque, lo distrai, quel tanto che basta per farmi prendere il suo caffè e condirlo con qualche goccia magica... tutto chiaro, tesoro?".

"Tesoro?!? Sicura di star bene?", mi richiede, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Sto benissimo, e magari quando salveremo mia sorella e questo dannato caso sarà chiuso te lo dimostrerò...", le rispondo civettando un po', sfiorandole con un dito il mento.

"Ooook, è ufficiale non stai bene... dai, procediamo prima che cambi idea!", esclama cercando di celare l'imbarazzo.

Ci mettiamo in posizione e circa 5 minuti dopo mi affianca il giudice Jaha. Mi fa un cenno di saluto, mentre fingo di sorseggiare il mio tè, quando finisce di selezionare la sua bevanda entra in gioco Dichen.

"Giudice Jaha, ma che piacere vederla".

L'uomo si gira lasciandomi agire indisturbata.

"Avvocato Trikru? Sa benissimo che non dovrebbe rivolgermi la parola... finché il processo di suo fratello è in corso...", riprende Dichen con un tono a dir poco seccato.

"Giudice, non si preoccupi volevo semplicemente chiederle un parere su una causa che sto affrontando, è lei è la persona giusta...".

Finisco di inserire le gocce nel bicchiere e lo ripongo dove l'ho trovato. Faccio un segno di intensa allo splendido avvocato difronte all’uomo, che, ovviamente, capisce al volo.

"Non mi sembra il momento avvocato, sa benissimo che tra dieci minuti devo rientrare in aula".

"Ha ragione giudice, mi scusi magari questa consulenza gliela chiederò alla fine del processo. Grazie lo stesso e scusi se l'ho importunata. La saluto", si conceda educatamente e se ne va.

Finisco la bevanda e la imito dirigendomi verso la sua direzione. _Spero solo di non aver esagerato con le gocce_ , penso tra me e me.

Svolto l'angolo e sussulto quando mi scontro con il corpo di Dichen.

"Allora, com'è andata?".

"Fatto tutto, spero soltanto di non aver esagerato con il dosaggio!", replico cercando di stare seria.

"Ci manca solo che il giudice rimanga sulla tazza del cesso tutto il giorno!", esclama lei non trattenendo una risata, che trascina anche me.

_Eliza spero di riabbracciarti presto…_

Il sorriso scompare quasi subito dalle labbra di Dichen. Il suo sguardo, che tanto mi fa impazzire, inchioda il mio… sento un brivido attraversarmi il corpo e le gambe cominciano a tremarmi.

“Io e te dobbiamo parlare… ora!”, il suo tono è autoritario e perentorio, ma so benissimo di cosa vuole parlare e non sono affatto spaventata, anzi….

 

///

 

[Dichen POV]

“Io e te dobbiamo parlare… ora!”, le dico con un tono che non ammette repliche.

Lo so, probabilmente non è il momento più adatto, ma sento che sto per esplodere e il mio bisogno di chiarire sta diventando impellente.

“Dichen, tesoro, non mi sembra proprio il momento, dobbiamo entrare in aula…”, replica chiamandomi di nuovo tesoro e sento il mio cuore impazzire.

Si incammina verso l'ingresso dell'aula, ma io la blocco afferrandola da un polso e trascinandola nell’angolo più isolato nei paraggi.

La schiaccio contro il muro con il mio corpo, bloccandole le braccia sopra la testa. Il suo sorriso malizioso mi scatena brividi incontrollati. _Ma che cosa mi stai facendo, Lind?_

“Non stavo scherzando prima…”, le sussurro ad un soffio dal suo viso.

“Non capisco… a cosa ti riferisci?”, mi domanda provocandomi.

“Lo sai a cosa mi riferisco…”, mormoro al suo orecchio, mordendole poi il lobo.

Il suo corpo scalpita contro il mio e un calore incontrollato si impossessa di me.

“Uhm… forse… lo so, ma magari lo voglio risentire… in un altro contesto”, stavolta è lei a sussurrarmi all'orecchio.

Deglutisco cercando di respirare. _Mi farai impazzire ragazza._

“Ti amo…”, ammetto seria, perdendomi nel suo sguardo.

Posso vedere i suoi occhi rimbalzare nei miei freneticamente. L’ho colpita posso vederlo da come trema…

“Avvocato Trikru… questa è un’ottima argomentazione… soprattutto perché anche io ti amo Trikru alla follia… ora che diresti di stare zitta e baciarmi? Mi mancano terribilmente le tue labbra sulle mie”, sento le sue parole e le gambe mi cedono.

“Agli ordini tesoro, non aspettavo altro!”.

Poso le mie labbra sulle sue e la bacio, lasciandomi andare a tutte le emozioni che sento per lei. Il bacio è dolce, pieno di tenerezza, ed esprime quello che ci siamo dichiarate poco fa: il nostro amore.

_Oddio, ti amo ragazza!_

 


	34. Capitolo 33

#  CAPITOLO 33

 

[Eliza POV]

Mi sveglio di nuovo di soprassalto... sinceramente, ha dell'incredibile come possa essermi riaddormentata in questa posizione scomoda e oltretutto legata come un salame, ma va beh. Non ho idea di quanto tempo sia passato, forse ne ho sprecato troppo. Anche se ho dormito, continuo ad essere esausta, ma non è questo il momento di arrendersi. Devo liberarmi, devo tornare da Alycia... devo andare in tribunale. _Avanti Eliza, cerca di liberarti. Rifletti, sei pur sempre una donna!_

Ho la benda sugli occhi, non vedo nulla. Anche se ho le mani legate, comincio a toccare la superficie della sedia dove sono seduta, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa che mi aiuti a liberarmi da queste corde. Mi pungo con l'unica cosa in cui mi sono imbattuta: un chiodo arrugginito che spunta dalla sedia, almeno sembra. Fortuna che ho fatto l'antitetanica. _Ma che cavolo vai a pensare Ely? Concentrati cazzo!_

Questo chiodo non è il massimo, ma mi sa che dovrò accontentarmi. Cerco di contorcermi un po', per far arrivare le mani sul chiodo. Incomincio a sfregare, con frenesia, la corda su di esso nella speranza di allentarla un po'. Ovviamente, avendo le mani legate dietro la schiena, l'operazione è più difficile del previsto. A forza di strofinare, sento la corda stringermi meno sui polsi, in qualche modo i miei sforzi stanno dando i suoi frutti. Così continuo fiduciosa velocizzando i movimenti. Nel giro di qualche minuto riesco a liberarmi una mano. Mi tolgo la benda e il bavaglio, poi passo a slegarmi i piedi. Una volta libera mi sfrego i polsi per riattivare la circolazione, mentre mi guardo intorno. Sembra un magazzino abbandonato. Mi trovo in un angolo, ma posso vedere moltissimi scatoloni sparsi alla rinfusa. Controllo di essere sola, e che l'uomo che mi ha rapita non sia nei pressi. Mi allontano un po'... e trovo una specie di ufficio, dalla finestrella sembra che non ci sia nessuno. Entro cercando di non fare rumore e, come un miraggio, sulla scrivania vedo il mio cellulare. Lo afferro di corsa, ovviamente è spento. Lo accendo, pregando Dio che ci sia segnale.

"Cazzo, ma quanto ci metti!", impreco sempre più in ansia.

Finalmente vedo il segnale comparire sul display. Compongo il 911.

"911, qual è l'emergenza?".

"Mi chiamo Eliza Griffin, e sono stata rapita!", la mia voce trema.

"Riesce a dirmi dove si trova?".

"Sembra un magazzino abband...", non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che le urla di un uomo mi fanno sussultare.

"METTI GIU' IL TELEFONO!".

Faccio come dice e la paura mi assale. Il mio corpo non riesce a muoversi ed in un attimo mi strattona riportandomi di nuovo su quella dannatissima sedia. Mi lega, ma questa volta stringe di più. Sento un dolore lancinante ai polsi, ma non gli dò peso. 

"Ti avevo detto di fare la brava e non causarmi guai!", esclama l'uomo con rabbia.

Alza il braccio e mi da uno schiaffo, seguito da un altro e un altro ancora, la sua potenza è talmente forte che sputo sangue. Non sento più le guance, sento solo un bruciore esagerato, e il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

Riporto lo sguardo sull'uomo davanti a me, e noto che è enorme, ha una strana barba che gli copre tutto il collo, e i capelli neri.

"Mi hai disobbedito dottoressa, e ora ne pagherai le conseguenze!".

La sua voce mi trapassa il cervello, il cuore comincia a battermi forte, ho paura, una paura fottuta.

Mi dà altri schiaffi ed io comincio a non sentire più la faccia, la testa è pesante, non riesco ad essere lucida. I miei occhi si chiudono in automatico. Sento colpirmi qualche altra volta, poi vedo solo nero... è tutto buio.

  

///

 

[Adina POV]

Siamo arrivati davanti al magazzino. Ci guardiamo intorno e non sembra esserci anima viva, ma c'è qualcosa che non quadra. Ho uno strano presentimento. Vedo delle tracce di pneumatici che apparentemente sembrano fresche. Non potrei giurarci, ma assomigliano molto a quelle rilevate al cottage. Forse siamo sulla pista giusta.

Mentre sento Bob, al telefono, ragguagliare il procuratore, io studio un piano per entrare senza dare nell'occhio. Purtroppo l'effetto sorpresa non è dalla nostra parte, con la nostra fortuna sarà un magazzino open space, e ci saranno pochi posti per mettersi al riparo. Se è il posto giusto, anche se il rapitore è uno solo, non possiamo farcela da soli, è troppo rischioso per l'ostaggio.

"Ehi, Adina a che pensi?", la voce di Bob mi ridesta.

"Le tracce dei pneumatici, sembrano le stesse Bob, credo che il nostro ragionamento ci abbia condotto nel luogo giusto. Bob, ci servono rinforzi... per prendere il rapitore dobbiamo accerchiarlo, e in un spazio così aperto, non possiamo farcela in due! Sarebbe troppo rischioso per la dottoressa!".

"Hai ragione... chiamo subito la centrale!", replica l'uomo afferrando subito il cellulare.

Seguo con lo sguardo il detective che si allontana di qualche passo, e fissando dietro di lui noto una porta di servizio.

 _Quella può fare al caso nostro_ , penso tra me e me. Faccio per avvicinarmi al magazzino quando un mano mi afferra il polso.

"Adina, dove stai andando? I rinforzi stanno arrivando, e anche la SWAT, tra circa un quarto d'ora sono qui, non ha senso rischiare".

"Sì, forse hai ragione... volevo solo controllare se quella porta laggiù poteva fare al caso nostro!".

"Ok, diamo un'occhiata, ma solo ed esclusivamente un’occhiata, non voglio per nessun motivo intervenire senza copertura!", replica cercando di mostrare tutta la sua autorità.

Annuisco e correndo ci avviciniamo. Sentiamo dei rumori in lontananza sembrano quasi grida.

"Ma che diavolo è stato?", chiedo a Bob.

"Non ne ho idea!".

Il suo telefono vibra e quando risponde diventa paonazzo.

"Che cos'è successo?", gli chiedo preoccupata.

"Era la centrale, c'è stata una chiamata al 911, qualche minuto fa... era Eliza, ha fatto in tempo solo a dire che si trovava in un magazzino abbandonato poi è cascata la linea... Ho un brutto presentimento...".

"Bob, dobbiamo entrare, non possiamo aspettare i rinforzi, se il rapitore l'ha scoperta al telefono potrebbe avere i minuti contati!".

"Entriamo, ma mi raccomando... prudenza e niente gesti eroici, intesi?", mi risponde con un tono che non ammette repliche.

Annuisco mentre varchiamo la soglia. Cerchiamo di fare meno rumore possibile. Quando siamo dentro il magazzino sentiamo delle urla di un uomo. Seguo la voce e vedo una donna legata alla sedia e lui intento a picchiarla. Chiudo le mani a pugno, la rabbia sta prendendo il sopravvento. Impulsivamente parto in quarta, ma Bob mi ferma parandosi di fronte a me.

"Ho detto niente gesti eroici! Anche io sono incazzato nero, conosco Eliza da una vita, è una mia amica e ammazzerei volentieri quel figlio di un cane... ma dobbiamo ragionare prima di agire!", mormora appena per non attirare l'attenzione.

"Scusa, hai ragione... è che non tollero la violenza... soprattutto sulle donne!".

"Capisco benissimo, e anche io la penso come te. Ora, ci sono degli scatoloni da entrambe le parti possiamo dividerci e avvicinarci senza farci notare. Mi raccomando… occhi aperti!".

Impugno la mia revolver e gli faccio un cenno di intesa.

Siamo sempre più vicini. Io alle sue spalle e Bob dal lato opposto. Riesco a vedere la donna, non sembra messa bene... ha la testa riversa, probabilmente è svenuta, almeno voglio sperare che sia così.

Stiamo quasi per accerchiarlo quando in lontananza sento le sirene della polizia. _Non ci voglio credere. Ditemi che è uno scherzo... alla faccia dei pivellini questi della SWAT, in accademia non gli hanno insegnato che l'effetto sorpresa è tutto in queste situazioni?!?_

Il rapitore colto dal panico cerca di fuggire.

"Eh no bello... dove credi di andare?", lo aggredisco puntandogli la pistola in faccia.

Bob corre dalla dottoressa e comincia a liberarla sincerandosi delle sue condizioni. Quell'attimo di distrazione mi costa caro. L'uomo davanti a me riesce a disarmarmi, e con una spallata che mi fa letteralmente volare a terra, riesce a correre fuori dal magazzino.

"Adina, tutto bene?", mi chiede Bob.

"Tutto bene, quell'energumeno non sa con chi ha a che fare".

Mi alzo subito e lo inseguo. Non mi ci vuole molto per raggiungerlo, lo atterro assestandogli un calcio al ginocchio e comincio a pestarlo a dovere. A suon di colpi comincio a fargli delle domande.

"Allora bello, dove credevi di andare, eh? Passiamo ad una domanda più semplice... chi ti ha ingaggiato?", il mio tono è duro come i miei pugni.

L'uomo vittima dei colpi, emette solo dei gemiti di dolore e nient'altro.

"Allora? Sei sordo? Vuoi che continui a pestarti? Per me non ci sono problemi sai...".

"Bas..sta...".

"Oh, allora non sei sordo e sai parlare... quindi ora mi dirai quello che voglio sapere. CHI CAZZO TI HA PAGATO PER RAPIRE LA DOTTORESSA?", urlo con tutta la rabbia che ho in corpo.

"Tri...Kru, Marcus... Trikru", dice faticando terribilmente.

"Ehi bello, adesso si che ragioniamo, c'è qualcos'altro che vuoi condividere con me, prima che ti faccia fare la ninna nanna?".

"Trikru... non voleva... far testimoniare... la dottoressa perché aveva paura... che potessero far luce sul..."

"Su che?".

"Sul testimone falso...".

"Ma che bravo ragazzone, hai vinto un viaggio premio in galera. Ora alzati".

Lo ammanetto e lo porto ai geni che sono arrivati a sirene spiegate. Quando lo consegno agli agenti mi guardano storto per come è ridotto.

"Che c'è? Ha fatto resistenza all'arresto tutto qui! Poi che volete da me, io sono solo un detective privato… Ah, un’ultima cosa, che forse non vi hanno insegnato all’accademia… quando si richiedono rinforzi per un’incursione di solito non si arriva a sirene spiegate, l’effetto sorpresa è tutto…", gli dico mentre me la rido sotto i baffi.

Cerco Bob e la dottoressa, e li trovo vicino all'ambulanza.

"Ehi come sta?", gli chiedo.

"E svenuta, ha molti ematomi ed escoriazioni sul viso, e sui polsi, ma i paramedici dicono che si riprenderà".

"Questa si che è una bella notizia, ma ne ho una anche io...".

"E sarebbe?".

"Ho fatto parlare l'energumeno, e non chiedermi come per favore. Comunque, ha confessato che Marcus Trikru lo ha pagato per sequestrare la dottoressa perché temeva che, con la sua testimonianza, smascherasse il testimone... sembra sia stato corrotto dal nostro caro avvocato!".

"Cavolo Adina, ti lascio sola un attimo e guarda cosa combini? Comunque non lo voglio sapere perché il rapitore è una maschera di sangue… scherzi a parte, è stato un vero piacere lavorare con te. Sai pensavo… magari potresti cambiare mestiere e venire a lavorare in polizia, le capacità non ti mancano e ci servirebbe una persona come te".

"Bob, grazie, ma preferisco lavorare a modo mio e con i miei metodi, nessun tipo di costrizioni!".

"Come vuoi, ma se cambi idea, l’offerta è sempre valida. Dai, ti dò uno strappo in tribunale, e poi sarà il caso che avvisi subito mia sorella!".

"Ottimo, io invece chiamo Alycia, credo che le farà piacere sapere tutte queste novità!".

Non facciamo in tempo a salire in macchina che già siamo entrambi al telefono.

 

///

 

[Marie POV]

Entro nervosamente in aula. Sono sempre più preoccupata, per Eliza, e adesso anche per l'assurdo piano di quella pazza di sua sorella. _Ma dico io, non potevo avere della amiche normali? Almeno sane di mente mi sarebbe bastato!_

Ora sono qui, seduta al mio tavolo, che cerco invano di rilassarmi. Sto scarabocchiando un foglio cercando di abbozzare un discorso credibile per richiedere un rinvio al giudice. Quando la voce, di quell'arrogante figlio di puttana, mi fa sussultare.

"Avvocato Blake, come mai così pensierosa? Non si sente bene?".

_Dio, che stronzo!_

"Avvocato Trikru, non credo siano affari suoi se sto bene oppure no... comunque se fossi in lei farei sparire quel sorriso da presa per il culo. Com'è che si dice in questi casi, ah sì: ‘ride bene chi ride ultimo’. La tua famiglia non ti aiuterà questa volta Marcus", lo provoco deliberatamente non so neanche io il perché, non abbiamo nulla in mano se non un sospetto e purtroppo non basta.

“Tutti in piedi! Presiede la corte, il giudice Isaiah Jaha”, sento la voce del cancelliere porre termine alla nostra discussione.

Perfetto, Marcus mi ha distratto e non sono riuscita neanche a pensare ad una strategia, e visto che il giudice sta entrando in questo momento, il magnifico piano di Lindsey è andato a farsi benedire.

"Buongiorno a tutti. Avvocato Trikru, immagino sia pronto a contro interrogare la dott...", l'uomo non riesce a terminare la frase che in aula riecheggia un suono imbarazzante.

Vedo il giudice diventare paonazzo, e tenersi la stomaco imbarazzato.

"Si sente bene Vostro Onore?", gli chiedo.

"Le sembra che io stia bene avvocato Blake? Sospendo la sessione per motivi di salute, il cancelliere vi comunicherà... l'orario del rinvio. La corte si aggiorna!".

Si alza a fatica e con l'aiuto del cancelliere esce dall'aula.

_Oh Gesù, Lindsey, ma che cavolo hai combinato?_

Cerco di pensare positivo, in fondo il suo stratagemma ci ha fatto ottenere un rinvio. Mi volto verso Marcus e lo vedo serrare la mascella contrariato. Sto per provocarlo per godermi la piccola vittoria, ma proprio in quel momento ricompare il cancelliere dicendoci che il processo sarebbe ripreso domani, per l’improvviso malessere del giudice. Un sospiro di sollievo mi esce spontaneo. Comincio a rimuginare come una pazza, ma il faccione di mio fratello compare sul display del mio telefono.

Mentre esco velocemente dall'aula gli rispondo.

"Ehi Bob, dammi buone notizie...".

 _"L'abbiamo trovata Marie... ha qualche livido, ma si riprenderà... io e Adina stiamo arrivando abbiamo altre novità..."_ , sospiro soffermandomi solo sulle prime parole di mio fratello.

Eliza sta bene, tutto il resto non importa in questo momento.

 

///

 

Ancora non riesco a credere alle mie orecchie, le parole di mio fratello e Adina mi fanno accapponare la pelle. _Sapevo che eri la persona più subdola di questo mondo, ma non avrei mai pensato che tu fossi anche violenta. Non ti perdonerò mai, per aver fatto del male ad Eliza, e giuro su Dio che ti sbatterò in galera fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni. È una promessa Marcus!_

“Ehi Marie, ma ci ascolti?”, mio fratello mi sventola una mano davanti al viso, ridestandomi dai pensieri.

“Si, Bob, ho sentito ogni cosa…”, replico afferrando con rabbia il cellulare.

Vedo Bob e Adina guardami con curiosità.

“Sono il procuratore Blake, vorrei far emettere, con urgenza, il mandato di cattura per Marcus Trikru, con l’accusa di rapimento, corruzione di testimone ed intralcio alla giustizia…. Sì grazie”, chiudo la chiamata sospirando come se avessi trattenuto il respiro.

“Grazie ragazzi, per aver trovato Eliza e per aver ottenuto tutte queste preziosissime informazioni”.

“Sorellina, è il mio lavoro. Però devo ammettere che le informazioni le ha ottenute lei”, replica mio fratello indicando Adina.

“Beh sì, ho i miei metodi!”,  esclama la donna mettendosi a ridere e alleggerendo la tensione creatasi.

“Ok, ho capito, non ti chiederò nulla”, replico sorridendo.

Prima di andarcene all’ospedale da Eliza, avverto l’ufficio del giudice, lascio detto alla segretaria tutti i nuovi sviluppi.

 


	35. Capitolo 34

#  CAPITOLO 34

 

[Alicia POV]

Il piano di Lindsey ha funzionato, quando Dichen mi ha raccontato cosa hanno combinato, mi sono quasi messa a ridere e per un attimo ho messo da parte la mia preoccupazione per Eliza. _Probabilmente avresti riso anche tu, non è vero amore mio? Dio, quanto vorrei che fossi qui con me._

Dopo che il giudice si è congedato lasciando l'aula, facendo ridere un po' tutti i presenti, sono uscita di corsa sentendo vibrare il mio telefono.

"Ciao Adina, l'avete trovata?", chiedo con il cuore in gola.

_"Sì Alycia, l'abbiamo trovata. Ora la stanno portando in ospedale..."._

"CHE COSA? Cosa le hanno fatto?", alzo la voce senza rendermene conto.

_"Tranquilla Alycia, ha solo qualche escoriazione e qualche livido sul viso, l'abbiamo trovata in tempo. Era svenuta quando siamo intervenuti, è la prassi portarla in ospedale per tutti gli accertamenti! I paramedici ci hanno detto che si riprenderà"._

"L'hanno portata al Boston Medical Center, immagino?".

_"Sì, certo"._

"Grazie Adina, dico davvero".

_"Vorrà dire che mi devi un birra!"._

"Ok, ci sto. Ora devo andare", la saluto velocemente vedendo il responsabile aggirarsi proprio davanti ai miei occhi.

Gli corro incontro e lo spingo contro il muro. Prima che possa rendersene conto gli assesto due cazzotti in faccia. Contino a pestarlo finché non lo vedo sanguinare.

"SEI UN STRONZO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA DELLA PEGGIORE SPECIE… LO SAI QUESTO, VERO? Ah, papà… un’ultima cosa: IO PER TE SONO MORTA...", gli urlo sputandogli addosso.

Prima di lasciarlo andare gli mollo un altro pugno nello stomaco, vedo il suo corpo accasciarsi a terra e sputare sangue. Faccio qualche passo per andarmene lontano da lui, quando mi volto un'ultima volta.

"Dimenticavo un’altra cosa, oggi sono proprio sbadata! Hanno trovato Eliza, la dottoressa Griffin, e purtroppo per te sta bene... anche se in caso contrario probabilmente non saresti solo malconcio… ma qualcosa in più!".

Un misto di rabbia e delusione mi attraversa il corpo, ma è solo un attimo, perché quando vedo i volti increduli e allo stesso tempo buffi di Dichen e Lindsey, un enorme sorriso mi compare sul volto. Adesso il mio unico pensiero e correre da lei… da Eliza.

“Ehi ragazze, hanno trovato Eliza! Venite con me…”, e, senza neanche attendere una risposta, mi dirigo verso l’uscita.

Lasciato da parte lo stupore, mi raggiungono in un nano secondo e cominciano a farmi una mitragliata di domande…

 

///

 

Arrivate all'ospedale corriamo dentro. E non sapendo dove andare ci dirigiamo verso il banco dell'accettazione.

"Alycia, fa parlare me", mi dice dolcemente Lindsey, mettendomi una mano sulla spalla.

Annuisco lievemente cedendole il passo.

"Salve, sono Lindsey Griffin. Mi hanno detto che mia sorella, la dottoressa Eliza Griffin è stata ricoverata qui, può dirmi in che stanza la posso trovare?".

Sento il suo tono così calmo e pacato e mi vengono i brividi, io non sarei mai riuscita a mettere insieme più di due parole, ovvero quelle del tuo nome, sorrido quasi istericamente della mia agitazione.

"Aly, ti vuoi muovere...", sento dire Dichen mentre mi trascina con sé.

Arriviamo davanti alla porta della tua stanza e onestamente non so cosa aspettarmi.

"Ok, ragazze... visto dove ci troviamo è molto probabile che lì dentro ci sia anche mia madre, e sappiamo benissimo che non vi sopporta... ma tranquille, ci penso io a lei", ci avverte Lindsey con un sorriso.

Spinge la porta e finalmente ti vedo. Sei sdraiata in quel letto, che sembra freddo e scomodo, hai la flebo e i tuoi occhi sono chiusi. Il tuo viso è pieno di escoriazioni, ma rimani bellissima lo stesso. Se solo penso che tutto quello che ti è successo è tutta colpa di mio padre, la rabbia e la frustrazione per non averti protetto si manifesta.

Senza fare caso alle persone presenti mi avvicino al tuo letto e ti prendo la mano. _Sei così fredda amore mio._

"E loro cosa diavolo ci fanno qui?", la voce arrabbiata di tua madre mi risveglia dal mio stato di trance.

"Mamma, ti prego, non cominciare!", interviene Lindsey andando incontro a Paige.

"Siamo tutte qui per Eliza, e non mi sembra il caso di urlare e litigare con lei in queste condizioni...", continua abbracciandola.

La dottoressa si stringe nell'abbraccio di sua figlia e comincia a piangere.

"Dio, Lind, ho avuto paura di perdere anche lei".

"Shhhh, andrà tutto bene mamma...".

Continuo a stringere la tua mano, sperando di perdermi nel tuo sguardo da un momento all'altro. _Ti prego apri gli occhi amore mio._

"Mamma, vuoi venire a prendere un caffè con me e Dichen, abbiamo delle novità da dirti... sul processo. Poi credo che sia il caso di lasciarle un po' sole", sento le parole di Lindsey e d'istinto mi giro per ringraziarla.

Il mio sguardo incrocia quello di Paige, è talmente sfinita, che non vedo odio nei suoi occhi, le faccio un timido gesto d'intesa, come a volerla tranquillizzare, che a te ci penso io, e l'attimo dopo sono già scomparse dietro la porta.

Ti guardo dolcemente, accarezzo i tuoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino e poi, avvicinandomi dolcemente, ti sfioro la fronte con le mie labbra.

"Dio, quanto mi sei mancata... per un attimo ho temuto il peggio", sussurro stringendoti di più la mano.

Avvicino la sedia mettendomi affianco al tuo letto.

"Giuro che non ti lascerò mai più, neanche per un secondo...", mormoro ancora scostandoti i capelli dal viso.

Abbasso lo sguardo sulle nostre mani intrecciate e, mentre ti accarezzo con il pollice, il cuore comincia a battere forte.

"Uhm... è una promessa, vero?", sento la tua voce e quasi salto sulla sedia.

"Ehi...", ti dico avvicinandomi al tuo viso.

Le nostre labbra si sfiorano ed io mi sento in paradiso.

"Come stai?", ti chiedo preoccupata.

"Acciaccata... ma ora che sei qui, mi sento decisamente meglio".

"Mi hai spaventato a morte, sai? Quando sono tornata e non ti ho trovata, sono andata giù di testa, stavo impazzendo! Scusami... non avrei dovuto lasciarti", abbasso lo sguardo in preda alla vergogna.

"Alycia, guardami...".

I nostri occhi si incontrano ed io, come al solito, tremo per l'intensità del tuo sguardo.

"Non è colpa tua, ok? Non voglio assolutamente che lo pensi. È stato pensando a te che ho avuto la forza di resistere, di cercare una via di fuga", mi dice accarezzandomi il volto.

Rimaniamo perse l'una nell'altra per qualche istante, guardandoci senza dire una parola.

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda...", è lei a rompere il silenzio.

"Quale domanda?", le chiedo cercando di capire.

"Mi prometti che non mi lascerai mai più?", sussurra quasi fosse impaurita dalla mia risposta.

Mi avvicino ancora e l'abbraccio, facendo attenzione a non farle male.

"Sì Eliza, finché tu mi vorrai, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco", mormoro al suo orecchio.

Lei mi stringe a sua volta e solo ora il mio corpo si rilassa completamente.

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Vedo tutto buio. La testa mi pulsa. I miei ricordi sono annebbiati. _Dove sono? Cosa mi è successo?_ Un senso di stordimento mi attraversa il corpo, cerco di muovermi lentamente, ma il dolore mi blocca. Mi sento frastornata, quasi frustrata. Cerco di sforzarmi di capire. Mi ci vuole un po', ma alla fine nella mia mente si fa largo un flashback: il sequestro, io mio tentativo di fuga, e infine i colpi subiti, poi più niente.

Come fossi in un sogno sento la tua voce, anche se in lontananza e quasi ovattata.

Riesco a sentire che ti ho spaventata da morire... ma non sai che paura ho avuto io di non poterti più vedere Alycia. La tua voce diventa sempre più nitida e quando ti sento dire che non mi lascerà mai più, il mio cuore esplode di gioia.

"Uhm... è una promessa, vero?", ti chiedo cercando di aprire gli occhi.

L'operazione si rileva molto faticosa, ma quando finalmente ci riesco, mi scontro con i tuoi occhi verdi, anche se leggermente provati e lucidi, sono ugualmente stupendi.

Quando mi sfiori le labbra, sento il mio cuore accelerare ancora.

Il tuo sguardo è preoccupato quando mi chiedi come sto. Oddio, non sono al top della forma, ma con te al mio fianco mi sento molto meglio.

"Scusami... non avrei dovuto lasciarti", sussurri abbassando lo sguardo, quasi ti vergognassi.

_Non voglio assolutamente sentirle queste parole… non è colpa tua, amore mio._

Le chiedo di guardarmi e quando i nostri occhi si incrociano cerco di trasmettere tutto quello che sento per lei. L'intensità mi fa vacillare.

"Non è colpa tua, ok? Non voglio assolutamente che lo pensi. È stato pensando a te che ho avuto la forza di resistere, di cercare una via di fuga", le dico accarezzandole il volto.

La vedo accoccolarsi sulla mia mano godendosi a pieno la mia carezza. Continuiamo a guardarci senza dire una parola fino a che non resisto e con un certo timore le chiedo di rispondere alla mia domanda di prima, che, visto il momento, è passata in secondo piano.

"Mi prometti che non mi lascerai mai più?", sussurro con un filo di voce, impaurita dalla sua risposta.

Si avvicina con cautela e mi abbraccia facendo attenzione a non farmi male.

"Sì Eliza, finché tu mi vorrai, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco", mormora al mio orecchio.

La stringo a mia volta e sento il cuore uscirmi dal petto. Inizio a respirare, non mi ero neanche resa conto di essere in apnea e il mio corpo si rilassa tra le sue braccia.

"Ti amo Alycia!".

Non le dò il tempo di rispondere che la zittisco con le mie labbra. Il bacio è timido, delicato, ma estremamente dolce, come se avesse paura di farmi male. Sorrido mentre continuo a baciarla pensando alla sua tenerezza e a quando ci tenga a me. Sto quasi per approfondire il bacio, ma il rumore della porta mi fa desistere.

Alycia si stacca da me immediatamente, come se fosse stata colta con le mani nel sacco. Mia madre è ancora vicino alla porta, incrocio il suo sguardo e non riesco a decifrarlo.

"Eliza... oddio... la mia bambina", replica correndo ad abbracciarmi.

"Mamma...", dico in un sussurro.

Mi stringe talmente tanto che sento quasi dolore, sto per dirle qualcosa quando la sento piangere, così tengo duro e la lascio sfogare.

Alzo lo sguardo e vedo Alycia allontanarsi. Le faccio segno di no con la testa, e con le labbra le mimo un 'resta'.

Sento il corpo di mia madre rilassarsi e subito dopo staccarsi dall'abbraccio.

"Per un attimo ho creduto di aver perso anche te, tesoro mio...", mi dice accarezzandomi il braccio.

"Mamma... sto meglio, sono ancora un po' acciaccata, ma sto meglio".

Vedo Alycia alle sue spalle guardarmi e sorridere timidamente. Mia mamma segue il mio sguardo incrociando il suo.

"Signorina Trikru...", esordisce con quelle parole e mi sento tremare.

Si avvicina di qualche passo ad Alycia ed io non so che pensare.

"Ho saputo quello che ha fatto per mia figlia... per il processo e per la sua scomparsa... e la volevo ringraziare... ma soprattutto, mi volevo scusare, non ci sono scuse per il mio comportamento. Ho riversato su di lei tutto l'odio, il rancore, che ho covato per tutto questo tempo, dalla morte di mio marito. Ho preferito inveire contro di lei e sua sorella, come se voi foste le responsabili... ma voi non avete nessuna colpa. Anche se, spero che mi darà il beneficio del dubbio, visto come ha trattato me e mia figlia al banco dei testimoni...", potrei avere le allucinazioni, ma dopo le sue parole vedo un timido sorriso comparire sulle labbra di mia madre.

"Dottoressa Griffin, sono io a dovermi scusare... per tutte quelle domande inappropriate, non può capire come io mi sia sentita meschina e inadeguata... ma mio padre ha sempre avuto un forte dominio su di me. Lo so, che questa non è una giustificazione valida, me ne rendo conto, ma se la può consolare da quando ho incontrato Eliza, l'ho mandato al diavolo e ho cercato di fare del mio meglio per riparare agli errori commessi... perché il mio cuore mi diceva di farlo... ed io, per la prima volta in vita mia, ho seguito le istruzioni che mi dava senza ascoltare minimamente la ragione...", sento la tua voce tremare quando pronunci le ultime parole.

Il mio cuore si gonfia di orgoglio e se potessi salterei giù dal letto e verrei subito ad abbracciarti, ma credo che il mio corpo non regga questo mio impulso. Ti sorrido appena mentre i nostri occhi si incontrano.

Mia madre si gira verso di me con un sorriso strano sul volto. Alzo un sopracciglio cercando di capire a cosa stia pensando.

"Tesoro, sembra che qui qualcuno sia veramente innamorata di te!", esclama facendomi l'occhiolino.

Sia io che Alycia diventiamo rosse dall'imbarazzo. Vedendoci in quello stato si mette a ridere trascinando dopo poco anche noi.

"Un'ultima cosa signorina Trikru...", afferma mia mamma tornando seria.

"La prego mi chiami Alycia e mi dia del tu".

"Ok, Alycia... se farai ancora soffrire o piangere la mia bambina non ci sarà luogo al mondo in cui potrai nasconderti... perché la sottoscritta ti prenderà a calci... non sembra ma vado in palestra, e anche se sei più giovane io non mi sottovaluterei!".

"Mamma!", la riprendo, ancora incredula delle sue parole.

"Che c'è? L'ho solo avvertita tutto qui! Come ho fatto anche con sua sorella prima!".

Mi metto una mano sulla fronte e comincio a scuotere la testa. _Che figura!_

Quando riapro gli occhi vedo Alycia trattenere le risate cercando di formulare la risposta più consona possibile.

"Signora Griffin....".

"Ti prego, chiamami Paige e dammi del tu".

"Paige, ti prometto che non farò soffrire ne tanto meno piangere, se non di gioia, Eliza. E fino a che lei mi vorrà starò sempre al suo fianco!", esclami ritornando seria e sicura di te.

"Direi che siamo d'accordo allora! Eliza, devo ammettere che non siamo partite con il piede giusto, ma adesso approvo la tua scelta… la tua ragazza...".

"Mamma, ti prego, non ti sembra di avermi già messo un po’ troppo in imbarazzo?", l'ammonisco diventando sempre più rossa in viso.

L'istante dopo la stanza si riempie di nuovo di risate e proprio in quel momento entrano Marie, Bob, Dichen, Rick, mia sorella, e una signora di colore che non conosco, ma sembra essere molto in confidenza con i ragazzi.

Le loro facce stupite ci fanno ridere ancora di più.

Forse avremmo ancora problemi nella nostra storia Alycia, ma ora vedo la luce in fondo al tunnel.

 


	36. Capitolo 35

#  CAPITOLO 35

 

[Alycia POV]

Quanto sento tua madre pronunciare quelle tre parole: 'la tua ragazza', l'imbarazzo mi assale completamente. Non so più dove guardare, mi sento le guance in fiamme, meno male che ci sei tu che con una battuta stemperi un po' la situazione... e non so come, ma ci ritroviamo a ridere insieme tutte e tre.

_Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che avremmo appianato le nostre divergenze? Sono veramente contenta che ci abbia dato la sua 'benedizione', magari avremmo ancora qualche ostacolo da superare, ma l'importante è stare insieme a te... questo è tutto quello che desidero. Tu sei tutto per me._

Entrano Marie, seguita da Rick, Bob, Adina, Dichen e Lindsey. Le loro facce sono veramente uno spasso, ci vedono ridere insieme e sono letteralmente sconvolti.

"Beh, vedo che avete risolto le vostre divergenze!", esclama Marie andando poi ad abbracciare Eliza.

"Ehi, ci hai fatto prendere uno spavento, lo sai?", la sento dire al suo orecchio.

Per un attimo una punta di gelosia fa capolino in me, ma sparisce subito quando, sciolto l'abbraccio, gli occhi di Eliza si incrociano con i miei e sorridendomi mi fa l'occhiolino.

"Ely, fatti abbracciare è un po' che non ci vediamo!", esclama Bob.

"Sì, e mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrarti in un'altra occasione, senza offesa ovviamente...", replichi divertita.

La stanza si riempie di chiacchiere e tutta la paura e lo spavento provato, solo poche ore prima, sembra passato in secondo piano.

"Visto che siamo tutti qui, vorrei approfittare per aggiornarvi con le ultime novità!", afferma Marie richiamando l'attenzione di tutti.

"Si tratta di mio padre, vero?", le chiedo retoricamente.

"Sì, Aly. In base alle informazione che Bob e Adina hanno scoperto interrogando il sequestratore, ho fatto subito emettere un mandato di cattura per Marcus. I tuoi sospetti erano fondati, ha corrotto il testimone... la prova che mi hai fatto avere è stata fondamentale per forzargli la mano, anche se non avrei mai pensato arrivasse a tanto".

"Nemmeno io Marie, nemmeno io", replico sconsolata.

"Mi dispiace, Aly", continua la mia ex.

"Non devi, si merita questo ed altro… e non so come la pensino i miei fratelli, ma io non ho più un padre... da molto tempo", pronuncio le ultime parole sospirando.

Alzo lo sguardo e trovo Eliza che mi fissa con una espressione tra il curioso e l'incredulo.

"Aspettate un po' un attimo... Marie, ma non mi avevi detto che quella prova te l'aveva portata Lindsey, e che era arrivata in forma anonima a casa nostra?".

"Ehm... sì...", vedo Marie arrancare non sapendo come rispondere, sto per intervenire quando Dichen mi precede.

"Scusa Marie, se posso, questo casino lo vorrei sbrogliare io...", dice mia sorella facendo qualche passo in avanti.

Mi metto una mano sulla fronte non sapendo proprio cosa aspettarmi. Così mi affretto a mimare un 'mi dispiace' alla mia ragazza. _Cavolo, se suono bene!_

"Allora Eliza, diciamo che da una settimana a questa parte di casino ne è successo un bel po'. Prima di tutto ti ringrazio per aver fatto impazzire mia sorella, in senso buono intendo... finalmente si è svegliata dal guinzaglio di nostro padre. Io ci ho provato per anni a ridestarla, ma solo tu sei riuscita in questa impresa... ".

"Dichen!", cerco di riprenderla, ma non c'è verso, al solito, mi mette in imbarazzo.

Incrocio per un attimo i tuoi occhi e vedo comparire un timido sorriso sul tuo viso. Le mie guance continuano a colorarsi sempre di più. _Ma che cosa ho fatto di male?_

"Che c'è Aly? È la verità. Comunque, non mi interrompere se no perdo il filo. Dicevo, quando nostro padre ha fatto estromettere Alycia dal caso, è stata la goccia. La mia sorellina è andata giù di testa. E siccome voleva disperatamente aiutarti, mi ha trascinato allo studio legale, e per una notte intera abbiamo scartabellato tutte le fatture dello studio, finché non ci siamo imbattute su quella famosa transazione. Sono stata io a farle notare che ci voleva un piano alternativo per farla avere al procuratore, visto i pessimi rapporti. Così ho pensato di contare sul mio angel... ehm... volevo dire su tua sorella, che proprio il giorno prima avevo, letteralmente, travolto in aula...".

"Il tuo cosa?", le chiedo divertendomi un po' io questa volta.

Vedo Lindsey ghignazzare divertita.

"Lascia perdere Aly! Ho cercato di contattarla per telefono, ma sappiamo tutti com'è andata a finire. Mi stavo arrendendo, ma non conoscevo le sue doti di hacker. Lindsey mi ha hackerato il computer dell'ufficio e così siamo riuscite ad incontrarci al Grounders", continua a spiegare mia sorella.

"Lindsey, tu cosa?", sbotta Paige.

"Mamma, non mi hai dato molta scelta, ero solo curiosa di sapere perché Dichen Trikru volesse parlare con me e così ho agito d'impulso".

Ti vedo sorridere e scuotere la testa, così di riflesso rido anche io.

"Ragazzi, meno male che sono fuori servizio... tutti queste violazioni facciamo conto che non le abbia mai sentite!", esclama Marie.

"Per finire Eliza… ho spiegato a tua sorella tutto e lei si offerta di far avere il documento alla vostra migliore amica... a patto che...".

"A patto che?", le chiedi incuriosita.

"Uscissi con lei, per un vero appuntamento!", replica mia sorella concludendo il discorso.

Il tuo volto rimbalza da Dichen a Lindsey, per poi finire sul mio. Dopo due secondi ti metti a ridere come una pazza.

"Certo che ne avete fatto di casino... e fatemi indovinare, non me l'avete detto solo per proteggermi, giusto?".

"Esatto...", rispondiamo quasi all'unisono.

La stanza si riempie di nuovo di risate, finché tua madre ci invita caldamente a lasciarti riposare.

Stiamo uscendo tutti quando sento la tua voce richiamarmi.

"Alycia... puoi restare ancora un po'?".

I miei occhi incrociano quelli di tua madre.

"Ok, ma non farla stancare troppo, deve riposare!", ribatte alla mia tacita richiesta.

Ritorno da te in un attimo, ti sfioro le labbra e subito dopo poso la mia fronte sulla tua.

"E così sei impazzita per me?", sussurri maliziosamente.

"Questo mi sembrava già ovvio, non ti pare?!".

Poso di nuovo le mie labbra sulle tue per un altro bacio.

"Scusa, se non ti ho detto niente, ma, in accordo con Marie, era meglio che tu fossi allo scuro di tutto... soprattutto per non farti commettere spergiuro!", mormoro ad un soffio dal tuo viso.

Mi accarezzi il volto e io chiudo gli occhi a quel contatto.

"Hai la più vaga idea di quanto io ti ami?", la tua retorica è disarmante.

A quelle parole apro gli occhi scontrandomi con il tuo sguardo intenso, che sembra volermi leggere dentro.

"Anche io, ti amo da impazzire", ribatto avventandomi di nuovo su di te.

Le nostre labbra si muovono in simbiosi e la dolcezza lascia il posto alla foga. Mi ci vuole tutta la mia forza di volontà per fermarmi.

"Ely, devi riposare... e se continui così dovrò farmi una doccia fredda...".

"Uffa... ok, forse hai ragione tu, ma questo discorso non è finito", annuisco sorridendo alla tua espressione imbronciata.

"Aly, rimani finché non mi addormento?".

"Ma certo amore mio!", le parole mi escono di getto.

"Come mi hai chiamato?", mi chiede.

"Amore mio", rispondo senza imbarazzo.

"Suona bene detto dalle tue labbra".

"Ora dormi Ely, hai bisogno di risposo".

Ti bacio un'ultima volta e tenendoti la mano mi accomodo sulla sedia vicina al letto.

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Non voglio addormentarmi, non voglio riposare, voglio godermi Alycia in tutto il suo splendore, non voglio sprecare tempo quando sono con lei... ho rischiato di perderla, di non vederla più, e adesso ho paura di chiudere gli occhi e che questo sia solo un sogno.

Purtroppo però, il mio corpo non la pensa come la mia mente. Le dolci carezze di Alycia, mescolate ai sedativi che mi hanno dato, sono una miscela fatale e, in poco tempo, cedo alla stanchezza addormentandomi in un sonno profondo.

Mi ritrovo in una stanza buia, sento una fetore assurdo, l'umidità penetrarmi le ossa. Provo a muovermi, ma non ci riesco. Sento dei dolori lancinanti in tutto il corpo... _ma cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Dove sono? L'ultima cosa che ricordo è che Alycia mi stringeva la mano._

Provo ad aprire la bocca per urlare, ma non riesco ad emettere un suono. Comincio ad agitarmi, ma più mi muovo più sento dolore. All'improvviso sento dei passi avvicinarsi nella mia direzione, tuttavia non vedo nessuno. La paura cresce sempre di più. Faccio fatica a pensare lucidamente. Non so né dove mi trovo né come ci sono finita qui, e la cosa mi spaventa ad un livello assurdo.

"Dottoressa, vedo che si è svegliata... mi scuserà se non mi presento, ma devo rimanere anonimo...", ancora quella voce, ancora quelle parole, mi sembra di vivere un déjà-vu con l'unica differenza che ora lo vedo in faccia.

Come la volta precedente comincia a spiegarmi le sue regole affinché non sia 'costretto' a farmi del male. Un'improvvisa confusione mi assale ed io comincio a non capirci più niente. Scuoto la testa come se quel gesto mi aiutasse in qualche modo ad uscire da questa situazione, ma non funziona, perché la voce di quel l'uomo torna a farsi sentire.

"Cosa non le è chiaro? Odio dovermi ripetere, e potrei arrabbiarmi per questo. Quindi le consiglio di fare quello che le ho detto".

Alle sue parole annuisco immediatamente, rendendomi conto di come potesse apparire il mio gesto agli occhi del mio rapitore. La consapevolezza si fa largo nella mia mente: il fatto di trovarmi, in ospedale, tra le braccia di Alycia è stato solo un bellissimo sogno... oppure è ora che sto vivendo un terribile incubo.

"Così andiamo meglio. Adesso mi devo allontanare per un po', se vuole può anche gridare tanto qui non la sentirà nessuno!", esclama cominciando a ridere come un pazzo, per poi andarsene subito dopo.

No, non è possibile. Tutto questo è solo frutto della mia immaginazione. Comincio ad agitarmi sempre di più, mi ritrovo le mani ed i piedi legati proprio come l'altra volta, ma la bocca invece è libera, così come gli occhi non ho più la benda. L'unica cosa che posso fare è cominciare ad urlare, lo so che non servirà a nulla, ma sarà sempre meglio di restare qui a far niente.

"ALYCIA.... ALYCIA, TI PREGO AIUTAMI. AIUTAMI AMORE, TI PREGO", urlo con tutta la voce che ho.

Urlo di nuovo, finché la stanchezza e i dolori del mio corpo non si fanno sentire. Il mio tentativo è stato inutile. L'unica cosa che mi rimane è aspettare.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Anche se non avrei voluto, la stanchezza ha vinto e alla fine mi sono addormentata stringendo ancora la mano di Eliza. Il riposo non dura molto. Vengo risvegliata dal muoversi di Eliza. È agitata, si lamenta in modo convulso. Preoccupata, mi avvicino subito a lei. La sua fronte è imperlata di sudore, e continua a muoversi quasi fosse spaventata. Cerco di calmarla con le mie carezze, ma sembra non funzionare.

Ad un certo punto la sento urlare il mio nome in una richiesta d'aiuto e colta dal panico provo a svegliarla. Provo a scuotere il suo corpo delicatamente per non farle male.

"Eliza... Eliza... ti prego svegliati. Ehi, sono qui… sono qui affianco a te, amore mio...".

Ci metto quasi dieci minuti, ma alla fine riesco nel mio intento. Le accarezzo teneramente i capelli, per tranquillizzarla.

"Ehi, hai avuto un incubo?".

Annuisce quasi non riuscisse a distinguere tra realtà e sogno.

"Eliza, tranquilla è tutto a posto. È stato solo un brutto sogno. Hai voglio di raccontarmelo?".

"Ero ancora in quel magazzino, ero ancora nella mani di quell'uomo, e mi sembrava tutto dannatamente vero. Ho avuto ancora più paura... perché tutto questo, l'ospedale, tu che mi tieni stretta, mi accarezzi e mi coccoli, mi sembravano quelli il sogno da cui ero stata brutalmente svegliata. Ti prego Aly, dimmi che sei vera? Dimmi che mi stai accarezzando veramente e che non mi sto immaginando tutto?", mi chiede con disperazione.

"Amore, tranquilla è tutto vero, io sono qui che ti sto accarezzando...", lascio la frase in sospeso per avvicinarmi a lei e baciarla.

"… baciando, e non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. Anche se temo che tua madre, prima o poi mi caccerà a calci!", replico con un sorriso.

Il suo viso si rilassa e finalmente anche le sue labbra si arricciano all'insù. Nonostante le sue ferite non ho mai visto niente di più bello in vita mia. Il mio cuore comincia a battere forte, e l'esigenza di sfiorare le sue labbra si fa sempre più impellente. Così, senza indugiare oltre, azzero di nuovo la distanza fra di noi posando le mie labbra sulle sue. Il bacio è dolce, delicato, ma, come tutte le volte, mi fa venire i brividi nella schiena.

"Aly...", la sua voce mi richiama e subito i miei occhi incontrano i suoi.

"Ti sdrai qui, di fianco a me, e mi tiene stretta per tutta la notte?", mi chiede indicando il suo letto con la mano.

Sorrido per la sua tenerezza. E sinceramente non avrei potuto chiedere di meglio.

"Ma certo, riesci a farmi un po' più di spazio", annuisce e con estrema fatica si sposta per farmi stendere.

Non faccio in tempo a toccare il letto che le sue braccia mi cingono i fianchi. Continuo a sorridere dei suoi gesti. Ogni singolo secondo che passa mi innamoro di più.

"Ti amo", sussurro baciandole la testa.

"Ti amo anche io", replica chiudendo gli occhi.

_Tranquilla Eliza, le mie non erano parole a vuoto prima, non ho intenzione di lasciarti mai più. Dormi bene amore mio, ci sono io qui che ti proteggo._

 


	37. Capitolo 36

#  CAPITOLO 36

 

[Eliza POV]

Alla fine è passata una settimana da quell'orribile notte in ospedale. Forse è colpa di mia madre, ma mi hanno tenuta in osservazione fino a ieri quando, finalmente, mi hanno dimessa. Ho fatto tutta una serie di controlli che, onestamente, non avevo mai fatto in vita mia... beh, io sono una dottoressa e di solito sono io che li prescrivo, non sono mai stata brava come paziente.

Comunque, non mi sono lamentata più di tanto al mio fianco c'è sempre stata lei, Alycia... ha dormito con me tutte le notti che ho trascorso in quella stanza per paura che mi venissero altri incubi. La sua dolcezza e premura, nei miei confronti, è veramente meravigliosa... lei è meravigliosa.

Marie è venuta a trovarmi diverse volte, prima di tutto per  sincerarsi che la sua migliore amica stesse bene, ma anche perché voleva aggiornarmi sulla situazione in tribunale. Ogni volta che mi veniva a trovare, si imbatteva anche in Alycia che è stata quasi sempre al mio fianco.

Ho notato che il loro rapporto è cambiato. Non c'è più rancore, rabbia o odio, sembra che in qualche modo abbiano risolto i loro problemi, e la cosa non può che farmi piacere.

Tornando alle novità del processo... devo ammettere che mi hanno un po' scioccato: Marcus è stato arrestato e accusato di rapimento, intralcio alla giustizia e corruzione di testimone. Marie ha informato il giudice, sull'arresto dell'avvocato Trikru e tutti i suoi capi d'accusa, e così facendo il processo è stato rinviato di 10 giorni. La mia migliore amica mi ha spiegato che ci vogliono questi tempi tecnici. Innanzitutto deve essere nominato un altro legale che deve studiarsi la causa, e poi, in questo caso specifico, visto tutto quello che è successo, occorre tempo per aggiungere i testimoni alla lista e registrare le prove fornite.

Da una parte tutte queste notizie mi fanno felice, perché in questo modo verrà fatta giustizia soprattutto per mio padre, ma dall'altra sono un po' triste sono pur sempre il fratello e il padre della donna che amo. 

Alycia, in tutto il resoconto, non ha detto una sola parola accusando il colpo. Anche se cerca di essere forte e non lo dà a vedere, non l'ha presa tanto bene. Credo che non sia per il fatto che suo padre non se lo meritasse. Nel corso di questi giorni, ne abbiamo parlato diverse volte… e mi ha sempre detto che lui avrebbe dovuto pagare per tutto quello che ha fatto.

Non mi sento di darle torto, anzi, dopo tutto ciò che ho passato a causa sua… però, tutte le volte che salta fuori l'argomento, vedo delusione e tristezza negli occhi di Alycia… e vorrei far qualcosa per lei, ma non so cosa.

Persa nei miei pensieri sobbalzo quando bussano al porta della mia camera.

"Si può?", vedo sbucare il viso di mia sorella con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Ovvio Lind...", le dico fingendo di piegare i vestiti che, da più di un'ora, sono sparpagliati sul mio letto.

"Anzi, se mi vuoi aiutare?", le chiedo conoscendo benissimo la risposta.

"Bella battuta Ely... lo sai che sono allergica a riordinare, persino camera mia, figuriamoci la tua!", esclama sorridendo.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?", le chiedo curiosa.

"Volevo sapere come stai?".

"Non sei credibile Lind... hai qualcosa in mente, te l'ho letto in faccia quando hai varcato quella porta, sorellina...".

"Caspita sis, siamo terribilmente perspicaci. Va beh, dopo vuoto il sacco. Però prima… mi dici perché sembri triste? E non offendere la mia intelligenza negando la cosa!", afferma mia sorella, passando da un tono scherzoso ad uno più preoccupato.

Rifletto un po' se sia o meno il caso di condividere i miei pensieri.

"Si, tratta di Alycia...", lascio la frase a metà cercando di organizzare bene tutto il groviglio che ho in testa.

"Com'è che la cosa non mi sorprende?".

"Lind, vorrei fare qualcosa per lei... anche se cerca di fare la dura, questa cosa di suo padre l'ha turbata parecchio".

"Dalle torto... e chi non lo sarebbe Ely?! Voglio dire, tuo padre fa rapire e quasi uccidere la ragazza a cui tieni di più al mondo... onestamente questa cosa traumatizzerebbe chiunque con un minimo di amor proprio".

"Lindsey probabilmente hai ragione, ma vorrei che l'intera faccenda finisse al più presto, e vorrei vedere più spesso il sorriso sulle sue labbra, quello vero, quello di cui mi sono innamorata. E niente... stavo solo pensando ad una possibile soluzione...", replico frustrata.

“È per questo che esistono le sorelle, sai? E si da il caso che io e Dichen abbiamo un piano... la soluzione giusta per te e Alycia".

"Ho quasi paura a chiederti di cosa si tratti! Lind… non fare quella faccia, Marie mi ha raccontato tutto quello che avete combinato per rinviare l'udienza... per tua fortuna il giudice non ha avuto ripercussioni, ma quante volte te lo dovrò ancora ripetere che con i medicinali non si scherza, eh?", la rimprovero per la sua condotta sconsiderata.

"Quanto sei noiosa Ely, comunque la vuoi sentire o no la mia... la nostra idea?".

"Sentiamo...".

"Il processo riprende lunedì, e siccome domenica è il compleanno di Alycia…“.

“È vero me l’aveva detto ed io con tutto il trambusto e i pensieri a mille, me l’ero completamente dimenticata… cavolo, ma che razza di ragazza sono se mi dimentico queste cose!”, la interrompo colta dal panico.

“Ely calmati, non ti sei dimenticata, oggi è venerdì e il suo compleanno è domenica…”.

“Si, ma vorrei farle qualcosa di speciale… e non ho la più pallida idea di cosa!”.

“Se mi lasci finire… come stavo dicendo, Dichen ha proposto di svagarci un po' tutte insieme, e allora abbiamo pensato di festeggiare con un weekend alla SPA. Prima di tutto per rilassarci tutte e poi per festeggiare e lasciarci tutto alle spalle... abbiamo detto qualcosa anche a Marie, ma sai com’è fatta, deve lavorare, vuole essere impeccabile lunedì!", il suo entusiasmo è quasi contagioso.

“Marie è sempre la solita! Devo ammettere che l'idea è veramente intrigante! Dichen lo ha già proposto ad Alycia?".

"Credo che lo stia facendo proprio in questo momento, prima di venire qui, ne stavamo giusto parlando al telefono!", replica soddisfatta.

"Quindi... che ne pensi, Ely?".

"Credo che si possa fare...", alla mie parole mia sorella comincia a battere le mani e a saltellare come una bambina.

"Lind, lo sai che sei già maggiorenne e da un po' anche?!", le ricordo mettendomi a ridere.

"Che c'è? In questa casa non si può più essere contenti?”.

“No, direi che non si possono più fare battute. Comunque, a questo punto ho davvero pochissimo tempo per escogitare una sorpresa, spero solo che la mia testa non esploda ultimamente penso troppo…”, sospiro cercando di svuotare la mente.

“Senza offesa sorellona, ma si vede… hai il volto stanco… anche se prevedo già la risposta ti farò lo stesso la domanda: sei riuscita a dormire stanotte? ", mi chiede ritornando seria.

"No, non ho chiuso occhio. Senza Alycia, non riesco più a dormire senza avere incubi! E la cosa mi preoccupa molto...".

"Ely, ma che problemi ti fai? È un’ottima scusa per dormire sempre insieme... non so se mi spiego?!", esclama facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Fuori di qui!", le urlo scherzosamente tirandole un cuscino.

"Vado, vado".

Scuoto la testa ripensando alle parole di mia sorella, effettivamente dormire, ogni notte tra le braccia di Alycia non sarebbe per niente male... _Eliza, ma che cavolo dici? Ancora un po' e le chiedi di sposarti?_ Per una volta mi ritrovo ad essere d’accordo con la mia coscienza. In quel modo forzeremmo un po' troppo i tempi e sicuramente rischierei di farla scappare, e no... io non voglio assolutamente perderla. Magari ho solo bisogno di tempo e la mia insonnia e i miei incubi passeranno... o almeno lo spero.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Ieri hanno dimesso Eliza dall'ospedale. Secondo i medici ora sembra star bene. Per una settimana ho praticamente preso la residenza nella sua stanza. Ho cercato di non lasciarla mai sola, ho ancora paura... paura che qualcuno le faccia del male, paura che non riesca a dormire a causa degli incubi... ma soprattutto ho paura che tutte queste ansie, questi timori, queste angosce, siano tutti a causa mia. Magari non dovrei, ma mi sento responsabile per ogni singola cosa che le è capitata.

In quella settimana Marie, ci teneva aggiornate e quando mi ha raccontato di mio padre, delle prove, dei testimoni e del rinvio del processo, mi sono sentita mancare... anche se non l'ho dato a vedere. Il mio senso di colpa è aumentato a dismisura in quel momento. Mi sento tutto questo peso sulle spalle e non so come fare per lenire questo dolore che provo. È quasi ironico a pensarci, mio padre ha trovato l'ennesimo modo per portarmi via la felicità. 

Continuo a rimuginare su queste cose che, a tratti, mi sembrano prive di senso. _Non posso permetterglielo di nuovo, non posso._ Io ho bisogno di Eliza, non la voglio perdere per delle assurde fisime mentali. Io la amo, la amo talmente tanto che fa quasi male al cuore, in pochissimo tempo è diventata la ragione della mia vita, e qualunque cosa succeda me la voglio tenere stretta. _Quindi mio caro papà vai a farti fottere, e ribadisco il concetto: per me tu sei morto._

Finalmente un sorriso torna sulle mie labbra, e una strana leggerezza ritorna sulle mie spalle, come se avessi finalmente sganciato il carico da novanta.

Assorta ancora nei miei pensieri, non mi accorgo neanche che qualcuno è entrato in camera mia.

"BUH!".

Sussulto all'urlo di mia sorella.

"Dichen! Ma sei impazzita? Vuoi farmi morire giovane? E poi... non si bussa più?", la rimprovero cercando di regolarizzare il cuore dallo spavento.

"Per rispondere alla tue domande, in ordine direi: sì sono impazzita, ma questo lo sapevamo già; no, non ti voglio di certo uccidere, se no… chi mi divertirei a spaventare in questo modo; e sì, ho bussato e anche diverse volte, ma evidentemente la mia sorellina era ancora una volta fra le nuvole... oppure, più semplicemente, sta diventando sorda!", replica sghignazzando della sua ironia.

"Dichen, sei sempre la solita...", replico seccata.

"Beh, ovviamente se no non sarebbe divertente! Comunque sorella musona, prima ti ho beccata sai? Ho visto un sorriso comparire sul tuo volto... e direi che sembrava piuttosto spontaneo e genuino. Fammi indovinare stavi pensando ad Eliza, vero?", mi domanda curiosa.

"In parte hai ragione, ma lasciamo perdere le mie lucubrazioni mentali. Tu piuttosto, avevi bisogno di qualcosa o eri semplicemente venuta a spaventarmi perché non sapevi che altro fare?".

"Il tuo tono sarcastico mi fa quasi passare la voglia, ma ho promesso a Lindsey che te ne avrei parlato. Quindi cuciti la bocca e stammi a sentire!", mi ordina obbligandomi a sedere sul letto.

"Ora sì che sono spaventata… non oso immaginare che cosa voi due possiate aver escogitato, comunque sono anche curiosa, ergo… sputa l'osso!", la incito a continuare.

"L'atteggiamento è quello giusto sorellina, diciamo che visto che il processo riprende lunedì e che domenica è il tuo compleanno... io e Lindsey abbiamo pensato di organizzare un weekend alla SPA tutte insieme, principalmente per rilassarci, ma anche per festeggiare la testa dura di mia sorella...", mentre dice le ultime parole mi stritola in un abbraccio scompigliandomi poi tutti i capelli.

"Allora che ne pensi?", mi domanda staccandosi per guardarmi negli occhi.

"L'idea non sembra per niente male. Staccare la spina gioverebbe un po' a tutti. Eliza lo sa già?".

"Beh, il mio adorato angelo probabilmente la sta informando or ora!".

"Il tuo che? Dichen credo che Lindsey non solo ti abbia fatto impazzire, ma ti abbia reso la persone più melensa e sdolcinata del mondo...".

"E anche se fosse? Mi piace, e mi piaccio io quando sono con lei. Non so come faccia, ma lei tira fuori il meglio di me... e sì, credo di aver proprio perso la testa se dico queste cose…. ma torniamo a noi, allora ci stai per il programma? Weekend tutto massaggi, coccole e sesso?".

"Dichen, non lo avrei definito proprio così, ma ci sto!".

"Ottimo, volo ad organizzare tutto. A dopo…  e cerca di riposare un po' hai due occhiaie che fanno provincia!".

"Simpatica come al solito!", le urlo tirandole un cuscino addosso che però va a sbattere contro la porta.

Effettivamente stanotte non ho chiuso occhio. Mi sono rigirata nel letto pensando ad Eliza: se fosse riuscita a dormire e se le fossero tornati gli incubi. Chi voglio prendere in giro? La vera ragione è che mi è mancata, dopo una settimana passata a stringerla tra le mie braccia, stanotte mi sono sentita persa, senza il suo corpo accanto al mio. Magari è solo questione di tempo per abituarmi alla mia solita routine. E se non volessi più la mia vecchia normalità e volessi quello che ho assaporato in queste ultime settimane?

Oddio, mi sa che sto fantasticando troppo. In poco tempo Eliza è diventata tutto per me, ha fatto breccia nel mio cuore abbattendo tutte le mie barriere e mostrandomi cosa vuol dire vivere…. e non so come, ma mi ha dato la forza e il coraggio di ribellarmi a mio padre. Finalmente sono riuscita a liberarmi del suo guinzaglio.

La amo talmente tanto che non riesco neanche a dirlo. È assurdo anche solo pensare questo, ma credo che lei sia la mia persona. È lei quella giusta. È lei quella che stavo aspettando.

 


	38. Capitolo 37

#  CAPITOLO 37

 

[Eliza POV]

Dopo aver parlato con mia sorella e sistemato quelle poche cose rimaste sul mio letto, ho preso la giacca, la borsa, con chiavi e cellulare, e sono uscita quasi di corsa. A forza di pensare mi è venuta in mente una sorpresa per Alycia.

Ora sono in gioielleria, ci ero già venuta tempo fa con mia sorella… e, come dire, è stato un amore a prima vista quando l’ho vista: una catenina d'oro con un ciondolo a forma di cuore. È molto semplice e delicata a vederla, ma mi ha colpito subito. Credo che sia il regalo perfetto, visto e considerato che Alycia ha rubato il mio di cuore.

Esco dal negozio tutta soddisfatta e, mentre mi dirigo verso la macchina, passo davanti ad un negozio di intimo. In vetrina noto un bellissimo completo, una lingerie sexy di colore bianco, composto da babydoll e perizoma abbinato. Il tessuto sembra leggero e vaporoso, leggermente trasparente, decorato da piccole paillettes e ruches. Generalmente non sono il genere di persona che indossa questo tipo di abbigliamento, ma l'idea di sorprendere Alycia è decisamente più forte. Così, senza pensarci troppo, entro nel negozio.

Alla fine dopo diverse prove, ho scelto quello di colore nero, risalta decisamente di più le mie curve. Il mio entusiasmo per gli acquisti fatti e per il weekend è alle stelle, l'idea di passare due giorni con lei mi fa sorridere e tutti i pensieri negativi di stamattina passano in secondo piano.

Dopo neanche mezz'ora sono già a casa. Come un fulmine mi dirigo in camera e comincio a preparare la valigia. Ovviamente, le prime cose che metto dentro sono il completo e il regalo appena comprati, poi metto alcuni vestiti, costumi e tutto l'occorrente per il weekend. Non credo di essere mai stata così veloce a fare una valigia.

Quando bussano alla mia porta so già che è mia sorella.

"Ehi Ely, ho sentito le ragazze… ti andrebbe bene di partire fra un paio d'ore...", lascia la frase a metà notando il mio bagaglio già pronto.

"Caspita, sei stata veloce... direi che sei più che pronta allora, eh sis?!", si risponde da sola.

"Tu che dici?", le chiedo retoricamente, con un entusiasmo contagioso.

Parliamo ancora un po' e poi l’aiuto a fare la sua borsa, anche perché mia sorella non ce la può proprio fare.

Il tempo scorre veloce e nel giro di poco sentiamo il campanello suonare. Corro ad aprire eccitata, come se dovessi andare al ballo scolastico. Quando apro la porta incrocio i suoi stupendi occhi verdi, rimango senza fiato, come tutte le volte che mi ci perdo.

"Ehi...", sussurri prima di avvicinarti e sfiorarmi le labbra.

"Ehi... ciao", mormoro volendo approfondire il bacio.

"Ragazze, non incominciate, vi direi di prendervi una camera, ma purtroppo è ancora lontana... visto che dobbiamo ancora partire...", sento la voce di Dichen interrompere le nostre effusioni.

Ci stacchiamo e cominciamo a ridere come pazze. L'istante dopo arriva Lindsey. 

"Ehi, ma cosa mi sono persa?", domanda non capendo l'allegria.

"Niente di che… le piccioncine qui, stavano amoreggiando sulla soglia di casa. Ora, le cose con vostra madre vanno bene, ma non è il caso di tirare troppo la corda, non sei d'accordo?", ribatte Dichen con un timido sorriso.

"Nostra madre è al lavoro, non c'è… e gradirei amoreggiare un po' anche io prima di partire... sempre che la cosa non ti dispiaccia?!", replica maliziosa mia sorella, alzando un sopracciglio.

"In questo caso... ciao", dice Dichen avventandosi subito sulle labbra di Lind.

Io e Aly cominciamo a ridere di nuovo.

"Ehi, chi è che ha bisogno della camera, ora?", domando facendole arrossire tutte e due.

"Forse è meglio andare, che ne dite?", interviene Alycia stringendomi a se.

"Direi che è meglio!", le rispondo dandole un bacio veloce.

Carichiamo i bagagli in auto e partiamo. Guida Alycia, io prendo posto al suo fianco, mentre le nostre sorelle si mettono dietro. Il viaggio è tranquillo. Ci mettiamo a chiacchierare del più e del meno. Fantastichiamo su tutti i trattamenti che faremo alla SPA e, tra una risata e l'altra, ascoltiamo la musica. Sono talmente felice e spensierata che il mio cuore rischia di esplodere di gioia. Stringo la mano di Alycia intrecciando le nostre dita. Lei mi guarda per un attimo e mi sorride. _Dio quel sorriso, mi fa tremare tutte le volte._

Nel tragitto ci fermiamo a mangiare in un locale che troviamo sulla strada e, un’ora dopo, finalmente arriviamo al Renaissance Boston Waterfront Hotel. Caspita, non ho mai visto niente di più bello e lussuoso. Appena entriamo nella hall mi guardo in giro. In passato avevo tenuto delle conferenze in posti eleganti, ma questo albergo li batte tutti.

"Cavolo, hai capito le sorelle Trikru? Non badano di certo a spese, eh Ely?", mi sussurra all'orecchio Lindsey.

"Io pensavo ad un’altra cosa invece! Non credo di aver portato l'abbigliamento adatto!", esclamo alzando leggermente la voce e accentuando un po' la mia preoccupazione.

Alycia mi prende la mano e mi tira verso di se.

"Di cosa ti preoccupi? Tu sei sempre bellissima qualunque cosa  indossi o non indossi...", mormora al mio orecchio facendomi avvampare.

Mentre ci avviciniamo alla reception, cerco di celare l'imbarazzo e riprendere un po' di quella sicurezza ormai dispersa chissà dove.

Una volta messe d'accordo su cosa fare il giorno dopo, arriviamo al piano delle camere e, dopo aver salutato velocemente le nostre sorelle, entriamo nella nostra.

Ovviamente rimango sbalordita per la grandezza ma, d’altronde, me lo sarei dovuta aspettare visto lo standard dell'albergo. _Credo proprio che questo weekend sarà il più bello della mia vita._

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Per questo weekend ho deciso di lasciare tutti i miei sensi di colpa ed i pensieri negativi nel cassetto. Voglio solo godermi due giorni di assoluto relax con la donna che amo.

Quando arriviamo all'hotel, il suo viso si illumina. Osserva tutto come se fosse 'Alice nel paese delle meraviglie'. È veramente bellissima, e per certi aspetti sembra quasi innocente. Adoro ogni cosa di lei, ogni singola sfaccettatura. Sono completamente persa, mi rendo conto che, ogni volta che la guardo, mi innamoro sempre di più.

_Onestamente non so cosa mi hai fatto Ely, ma qualsiasi cosa sia… continua a farla, mi sembra di essere diversa quando sono con te, tu mi rendi migliore._

"Ehi, sorellina a forza di guardarla la consumerai?!", la voce di Dichen mi risveglia dal mio stato di trance.

"Ma che dici?".

"Beh, Aly, un po’ di onestà ogni tanto non guasta… la stavi fissando in modo decisamente poco casto, e credo proprio di sapere cosa ci sia nella tua testolina in questo momento…”.

"Dichen! Piantala di dire fesserie!".

"Non sono fesserie e tu lo sai. Comunque se ti può consolare anche i miei pensieri sono decisamente impuri... del resto, come si può resistere ad un angelo come quello?", replica indicandomi Lindsey che sta parlando con Eliza.

"Tanto non te la dò la soddisfazione, rassegnati!", esclamo leggermente divertita dal suo broncio.

"Dai, è meglio se andiamo in camera, non voglio di certo che tu dia spettacolo nella hall...", le sussurro all'orecchio cominciando a ridere come una pazza.

Raggiungiamo le nostre ragazze ( _è strano da dire, ma mi piace terribilmente come suona_ ), e ci dirigiamo verso gli ascensori. Tra una chiacchiera e l'altra ci mettiamo d'accordo sul programma per domani.

Nonostante abbia notato il volto stanco di Eliza, non si tiene più. Sembra veramente eccitata all'idea di due giornate di pieno relax, massaggi e trattamenti.

Appena entriamo nella nostra camera la sua faccia diventa ancora più incredula e io non posso fare altro che mettermi a ridere.

Mi avvicino e l'abbraccio da dietro dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

"Dalla tua espressione, credo proprio che questo posto ti piaccia, o sbaglio?", le sussurro all'orecchio sfiorandolo con le labbra.

Si gira subito nel mio abbraccio allacciando le sue braccia alla mia nuca.

"Signorina Alycia Trikru… tu mi piaci decisamente di più!".

L'istante dopo le sua bocca è sulla mia. Il suo bacio è dolce, accarezza le mie labbra senza esigere di più, vengo cullata in quella dolce coccola. Le mie gambe tremano e, forse per la paura di cadere, le mie braccia si stringono più forte a lei. Il bacio diventa più intenso, la voglia di approfondire diventa quasi impellente... ma ricordandomi del suo volto e delle tracce di stanchezza che ho notato, riesco a staccarmi da lei, posando la mia fronte sulla sua.

"Non sai quanto mi piacerebbe continuare questo 'discorso', ma ho la sensazione che stanotte sarebbe meglio semplicemente dormire abbracciate. Hai il viso stanco, non hai dormito stanotte, vero?", le sussurro accarezzandole il volto.

Distoglie lo sguardo dal mio rispondendo implicitamente alla mia domanda. Sospira probabilmente cercando le parole nella sua testa.

"No, non ho dormito... per niente...", replica ripuntando il suo azzurro nel mio verde.

"Ti sembrerà strano e forse inappropriato... probabilmente non te lo dovrei neanche dire, ma voglio essere sincera: io non riesco più a dormire se tu non sei al mio fianco. Ho paura, mi sento insicura se non sento le tue braccia strette al mio corpo", le sue parole mi fanno andare il cuore a mille e subito un sorriso accennato compare sul mio volto.

“È la cosa più dolce che mi abbiano mai detto! E se la cosa ti può consolare non ho dormito neanche io stanotte. Ero troppo preoccupata per te e… mi mancava il calore del tuo corpo da stringere", affermo rubandolo un bacio.

L'abbraccio stretta facendomi inebriare dal suo profumo.

"Ely, vieni, andiamo a dormire... ne abbiamo bisogno entrambe", affermo tirandola verso il letto.

In pochissimo tempo ci ritroviamo sotto le coperte l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.

"Sogni d'oro amore mio!", esclamo posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Buonanotte Alycia. Ti amo".

Crolliamo in un sonno profondo in men che non si dica, probabilmente consapevoli del fatto che entrambe, questa notte, avremmo riposato benissimo.

 

///

 

[Lindsey POV]

Quando arriviamo davanti alle camere ci auguriamo la buonanotte. Saluto la mia sorellona sussurrandole all'orecchio di fare la brava, lei mi risponde semplicemente: 'anche tu', facendomi poi l'occhiolino. Mi scappa da ridere al solo pensiero. _Ho proprio l'intenzione di fare tutto l'opposto!_

Appena entro nella stanza, rimango sbalordita dall'eleganza e dallo sfarzo della camera. Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle, appoggiandomici sopra con la schiena. Poi il mio sguardo cerca, lei, la ragione della mia pazzia, quella bellissima bionda che, al momento, sta posando i bagagli vicino al guardaroba. Sospiro, prendendomi ancora un attimo per ammirare il suo fantastico lato B, fino a che non riesco più a trattenermi e dò fiato ai miei pensieri.

"Wow! Trikru... se stai cercando di sedurmi con lo sfarzo e tutto questo lusso… ti dico subito che...", lascio volutamente la frase in sospeso aspettando una reazione.

Ti giri e inchiodi il tuo sguardo al mio. Ti avvicini lentamente, la tua espressione è maliziosa. _Ed eccola lì… la reazione che cerco!_

"Che cosa Griffin? Che la mia tattica è buona? Che ci sto riuscendo? Che cosa?", mi chiedi azzerando la distanza tra i nostri corpi. 

Le tue mani si appoggiano sulla porta ai lati del mio viso. Sei dannatamente vicina. Il tuo respiro mi solletica le labbra, facendomi letteralmente impazzire.

"Sei molto sicura di te, vedo! E se invece ti dicessi che non sta funzionando?", ti provoco.

"Davvero?", replichi alzando un sopracciglio.

Premi con più forza il tuo corpo sul mio. Le tue mani iniziano a vagare, sfiorandomi ovunque. Mi accarezzi con delicatezza, tracciando una scia immaginaria dal viso fino alle cosce. Dei brividi incontrollati mi fanno increspare la pelle… tremo sotto il tuo tocco. Istintivamente chiudo gli occhi per godermi appieno la sensazione che mi provoca tutto questo.

Mi baci il collo, avvicinandoti sempre di più al mio orecchio.

"È inutile che neghi Griffin, il tuo corpo dice il contrario...", sussurri facendomi rabbrividire.

La tua mano scivola sulla mia coscia… la sollevi con estrema facilità e la guidi dietro alla tua schiena. Vuoi più accesso tra le mie gambe, proprio come lo voglio io. _Oddio, ma che cosa mi stai facendo Dichen? Divento creta nella tue mani._

"Ok, lo ammetto, sta funzionando...", dico in affanno.

Mi guardi per un secondo, sorridendomi con presunzione. Questa tua sicurezza mi manda in estasi. Non aspetto un secondo di più. Afferro i lembi della tua camicia e faccio scontrare le nostre labbra. Gemo quando sento la tua lingua intrufolarsi nella mia bocca. Il bacio diventa subito esigente e la passione prende il sopravvento. Mi sollevi afferrandomi per il sedere e subito allaccio le gambe dietro la tua schiena, facendo scontrare le nostre intimità. Questa volta sei tu a gemere nella mia bocca.

Le mie mani si intrecciano nei tuoi capelli, stringendoti più a me. La tua bocca lascia la mia, cominciando a mordere il mio collo. I nostri corpi si cercano, creando una sincronia mai vista. I miei fianchi bramano i tuoi. Il calore cresce, sempre di più, sto perdendo il controllo, sto impazzendo.

L'esigenza di baciarti si fa pressante, così mi rimpossesso delle tue labbra.

"Oddio... Dichen... se continui così non rispondo più delle mie azioni...", mormoro in affanno.

"Potrei dire la stessa cosa... sei così eccitante, sexy... adoro sentirti gemere... mi fai impazzire quando ti contorci dal piacere...", sussurri mordendomi il labbro.

Le tue parole mi eccitano sempre di più. Sono ad un passo dal venire.

"Gesù... più forte, oddio, sì... ancora, così tesoro...", sospiro in preda all'estasi più totale.

Ci vogliono solo un altro paio di spinte e sento il mio corpo tremare in preda agli spasmi, raggiungo l'apice gemendo forte. Tu mi segui a ruota. Per un attimo sento cedere la tua presa, ma poi, per sorreggerci entrambe, ti sostieni alla porta.

Non ci metti molto a riprenderti. E, nel giro di un attimo, mi ritrovo sdraiata sul letto con te a cavalcioni sul mio corpo. Il tuo sguardo è ancora pieno di desiderio, come il mio. Ti sfili la camicetta e i pantaloni, rimanendo solo in intimo davanti ai miei occhi che ti stanno, letteralmente, divorando. _Sei bellissima, sei una visione._

Con una certa urgenza spogli anche me. Ti fermi un attimo ad osservarmi e mi sento già completamente nuda sotto il tuo sguardo.

"Ti voglio Lind... voglio assaggiarti... voglio farti mia...", dici con la voce più sexy che abbia mai sentito.

"E cosa stia aspettando?", replico mordendomi il labbro.

La tua bocca mi ruba un bacio distratto, prima di proseguire il suo percorso sul mio corpo. Mi sfili il reggiseno e gli slip con una maestria mai vista. L'attimo dopo sento la tua lingua stuzzicarmi i capezzoli, provocandomi degli ansiti strozzati. Il mio corpo è scosso dal piacere. Stringo il tuo viso sul mio petto, volendo di più, mentre la tua mano si infila in mezzo alle mie gambe. Le tue dita accarezzano le mie pieghe bagnate, facendomi fremere sempre di più. Sussulto quando, senza preavviso, entri dentro di me. Il tuo ritmo è dolce, mi fai abituare alla tua presenza, ma io voglio di più. Sto provando delle emozioni incontenibili e voglio sentirti, fino in fondo, completamente.

I miei fianchi si muovono sempre più fuori controllo.

"Oddio, amore...", mi esce dalla bocca.

La mia mano si posa sulla tua stringendo il nostro contatto. Mi muovo freneticamente sempre di più, mentre tu continui a torturarmi il seno con la bocca.

"Dichen... sto per... ven... oddio...", le parole mi muoiono in gola.

Mi stringo attorno alle tue dita raggiungendo, un’altra volta, l'orgasmo. Quando esci da me sento già la tua mancanza. Lecchi una ad una le tue dita, che poco istanti fa mi hanno regalato il piacere, guardandomi dritta negli occhi. Il tuo sguardo è ancora famelico e pieno di desiderio.

"Ora tocca a te, Trikru!”.

_Adesso sono io che ti voglio farti impazzire, amore mio._

 


	39. Capitolo 38

#  CAPITOLO 38

 

[Dichen POV]

"Ora tocca a te, Trikru!”, il tuo tono sensuale mi fa impazzire.

Ti metti a sedere stringendomi in un abbraccio. Mi baci senza darmi tregua. Sento la tua pelle calda contro la mia. Un’emozione travolgente mi fa esplodere il cuore, il suo eco si fa largo nel mio petto. Il calore mi investe di nuovo. Sono letteralmente in fiamme, i tuoi tocchi mi fanno avvampare. Con dolci carezze le tue mani esplorano la mia schiena, provocandomi brividi incontrollati. Audacemente trovi il gancio del mio reggiseno che slacci senza troppe cerimonie. Mi sfili l’indumento, ormai diventano solo d’intralcio, godendoti, per un attimo, il panorama del mio corpo senza veli.

La tua bocca comincia a scendere tra la valle dei mie seni. Quando la tua lingua lambisce il mio capezzolo, impazzisco. Gemo di piacere, inarcando la schiena. Inizio a muovere i fianchi in modo sempre più frenetico.

“Lind… oddio…”, blatero in affanno.

Continui la tua dolce tortura, leccandomi, mordendomi e succhiandomi, prima un seno e poi l'altro. Stringo le mie mani tra i tuoi capelli, esigendo di più. Ansimo talmente forte che penso mi sentano in tutto l’hotel, ma non mi importa, quello che mi importa sei tu e quello che mi stai facendo provare.

Le tue mani scivolano sul mio sedere che stringi con foga. Aumenti la frizione tra i nostri corpi guidandomi in una danza solo nostra.

Ti prendo il viso tra le mani e ti fisso per un attimo. Il tuo sguardo si riflette nel mio, è intenso, voglioso, pieno di desiderio. Ti bacio con necessità, esigendo subito che la tua lingua si scontri con la mia. Il tuo sapore mi manda sempre più estasi. La mia libido è fuori controllo, come i miei freni inibitori.

“Ti voglio Lind… oddio… ti voglio talmente tanto che fa quasi male!”, sussurro staccandomi dalle tue labbra.

“Ti amo…”, il tuo tono serio mi fa tremare.

“Ti amo anche io… voglio sentirti amore…”, sospiro baciandoti di nuovo.

Prendi fiato guardandomi fissa negli occhi. Poi ti sdrai di nuovo sul letto, non perdendo il contatto visivo, continui ad accarezzarmi le cosce mentre fai scivolare il tuo corpo verso i piedi del letto.

Ti guardo confusa non capendo le tue intenzioni. Scendi ancora  e il tuo viso si avvicina pericolosamente alla mia intimità. _Oddio, non vorrai mica fare quello che penso?!_ Il tuo sguardo malizioso risponde alla mia domanda silenziosa.

Quando sento le tue labbra cominciare a baciarmi l'interno coscia, sento delle scosse in tutto il corpo. Sono incredula della tua audacia. Sento la tua lingua farsi largo tra le mie mi pieghe, ormai fradice, finché non mi penetri. Urlo il tuo nome quando succhi il mio nettare facendomi impazzire. Il mio corpo comincia a muoversi sempre più freneticamente. Incrocio il tuo sguardo mentre ti cavalco il viso, i tuoi occhi mi guardano compiaciuti mentre mi contorco dal piacere che mi stai procurando.

“Lind… sei fantastica… oddio, sì… amore… mi fai impazzire…”, gemo in affanno.

La tua lingua si sposta sul mio clitoride. Cominci a succhiarlo con dedizione, strappandomi ansiti di puro piacere. Quando poi mi penetri con le dita è la fine. Ti ci vogliono solo poche spinte ed esplodo raggiungendo un fragoroso orgasmo. Grido  il tuo nome, mentre continui a nutrirti del mio miele, succhiandolo fino all'ultima goccia.

Il mio corpo ci mette un po' a riprendersi. Mi sdraio al tuo fianco abbracciandoti stretta. Ti accarezzo dolcemente la schiena, beandomi del contatto dei nostri corpi ancora accaldati.

“Credo che ti abbiano sentito fino giù in reception!”, esclami divertita.

“È tutta colpa tua… o forse dovrei dire merito. Non ho mai provato nulla di simile… con nessuno. Ti amo Griffin”.

“Ti amo Trikru”, ribatti prima di strapparmi un tenero bacio.

Ti accoccoli al mio corpo stringendomi forte, ti accarezzo la schiena e senza nemmeno accorgermene ci addormentiamo cullate dai nostri respiri.

 

///

 

Dormo come una bambina, non credo di aver mai riposato così bene in vita mia. A rompere l'idillio è un rumore: voci in lontananza, probabilmente ospiti dell'albergo che non hanno cura di far piano. Arresa alla consapevolezza di non poter più dormire, apro gli occhi sbattendo più volte le palpebre. La prima cosa che vedo sei tu… il mio bellissimo angelo, ancora stretta tra le mie braccia. Mi soffermo ad osservarti notando ogni tuo lineamento. Ogni tanto ti muovi nel mio abbraccio, emettendo suoni strani e facendo delle espressioni buffissime. Mi ritrovo a sorridere come un’ebete. Mi avvicino lentamente posandoti un dolce bacio sulla testa.

“Lindsey Griffin… credo proprio che tu mi abbia rubato il cuore!”, sussurro cercando di non svegliarti.

“Mhmm… Woods… continui a sorprendermi! Il tuo lato tenero e coccoloso mi fa letteralmente impazzire…”, mormori ancora con la voce impastata.

“Buongiorno…”, ti dico rubandoti un bacio.

Con un colpo di reni ti metti a cavalcioni su di me immobilizzandomi le braccia ai lati della testa. Guardi l'ora è sorridi soddisfatta.

“Sarà buono… ora stai zitta e dimostramelo!”, mi ordini avventandoti sulle mie labbra.

Sorrido mentre ti bacio. Un solo pensiero mi attraversa la mente in questo momento: _diavolo sì, se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, sarà proprio una bellissima giornata!_

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Il mio risveglio è abbastanza brusco, contrariamente alla notte che ho appena passato tra le braccia di Alycia. Infatti sento un fastidioso rumore assillarmi, cerco di mettere a fuoco e deduco che qualcuno sta sfondando la porta a forza di bussare. E non ci vuole un genio per capire chi siano.

"Alycia... Aly... svegliati", le sussurro dolcemente.

"Mmmh...", mugola probabilmente contrariata.

Sento le tue braccia stringere la presa attorno ai miei fianchi, non volendomi lasciare andare. Così opto per un altro tipo di sveglia: mi avvicino e ti bacio. Le nostre labbra cominciano subito a cercarsi vogliose, la loro sincronia è incredibile. La mia lingua, quasi guidata da un impulso irrefrenabile, non resiste e comincia ad accarezzare il tuo labbro inferiore. Cerca un varco per approfondire il nostro contatto e lo trova l'istante seguente quando tu schiudi la bocca. Il bacio diventa più voglioso, le nostre mani stringono di più i nostri corpi... ma veniamo interrotte di nuovo dal bussare alla porte.

"Buongiorno...", sussurro ad un soffio dal tuo viso.

"Buongiorno...", replichi con la voce ancora impastata.

"Direi che ho trovato il metodo giusto per svegliarti", ti provoco alzando un sopracciglio.

"Si, direi che mi piace moltissimo come metodo!", ribatti rubandomi un altro bacio.

"Andiamo ragazze, è ora della SPA, non ci crede nessuno che stiate ancora dormendo...", sento urlare mia sorella dietro la porta mentre continua a bussare.

"Mi sa che ci tocca alzarci, che dici?".

"Anche se mi dispiace moltissimo, credo che tu abbia ragione Ely!".

Ci alziamo e di corsa vado ad aprire.

"Finalmente!", esclama Dichen.

"Ieri sera non abbiamo pensato alla sveglia. Siamo letteralmente crollate dalla stanchezza", ti giustifichi con tua sorella, cercando di dissipare ogni dubbio.

"Sì, come no! Avanti muovetevi, vestitevi, che dopo la colazione abbiamo il primo massaggio!", ci sollecita mia sorella.

In un lampo ci vestiamo, avendo cura di infilarci il costume sotto, poi andiamo tutte a fare colazione.

La giornata passa velocemente, tra massaggi, trattamenti di bellezza e piscina termale. Ridiamo, scherziamo, ci scambiamo qualche piccolo bacio e qualche piccola coccola.

Arrivata la sera ceniamo tutte insieme, continuando a chiacchierare di assurdità. Mi soffermo spesso a guardarti, Alycia, i tuoi occhi, il tuo viso, il tuo sorriso, sei veramente bellissima. La mia mente, forse perversa, comincia a fantasticare un po' troppo. Il pensiero di indossare il completo sexy, che ho comprato, si fa sempre più pressante. Le mie guance cominciano a prendere fuoco, così immediatamente distolgo lo sguardo per celare l'imbarazzo. Fortunatamente nessuna di voi se ne accorge e con dei respiri profondi riesco a riprendermi… almeno un po'.

Finita la cena, ci fermiamo al bar per bere un drink.

Nonostante la giornata di totale relax, verso le dieci decidiamo di andare ognuna nelle proprio camere, naturalmente le nostre sorelle non mancano di ricordarci l'ovvio.

"Aly, tra due ore è il tuo compleanno, visto che stai per raggiungere una certa età, prima di D.O.R.M.I.R.E cerca di ricordare di puntare una sveglia... così, magari, domani non dobbiamo buttare giù la porta, di nuovo. Siamo intesi?", ci avverte Dichen scandendo maliziosamente la parola dormire.

Arrossisco istantaneamente e mi accorgo di non essere l'unica, tu sei nelle mie stesse condizioni.

"Allora, ragazze buonanotte, D.O.R.M.I bene, sorellona", mi dice Lindsey abbracciandomi.

"Grazie, Lind, anche tu, mi raccomando!", replico uguagliando il suo tono malizioso.

Quando entriamo in camera mi sento stranamente nervosa. Sinceramente non so che mi prenda, non è la prima volta che facciamo l'amore, e allora perché sono così nervosa? Sospiro cercando di tranquillizzarmi.

"Ti dispiace se vado prima io in bagno?", ti domando tentando di non far tremare la voce.

Annuisci, cominciando a slacciarti il vestito.

Senza farmi notare afferro dalla valigia il completo intimo e mi chiudo in bagno.

Mi libero del vestito e dei tacchi e, prima di indossare il capo di lingerie, mi rinfresco un po'. Indosso il perizoma e il baby-doll, poi pettino i miei capelli per farli diventare più vaporosi e mi aggiusto il trucco.

Mi guardo allo specchio cercando la mia audacia, dispersa, chissà dove, dentro di me.

 _Eliza, è che sarà mai?! Devi solo sedurla! No, dico, ma ti sei vista? Così conciata tutti ti cadrebbero ai tuoi piedi._ Sento la mia solita vocina riecheggiare nella mia testa e decido di darle retta.

Apro la porta del bagno e vedo Alycia sdraiata sul letto, con già indosso la maglietta che usa per dormire, intenta a leggere il giornale. Non si è ancora accorta di me. Così decido di palesare la mia presenza. Mi appoggio allo stipite della porta con il corpo piegando leggermente la testa di lato.

"Sei pronta per il tuo regalo di compleanno?”.

Rimane a bocca aperta, la vedo deglutire, facendo scivolare il giornale a terra.

“Quello che vedi… è un piccolo anticipo!", continuo a provocarla, sfoderando tutta la mia audacia.

_Beh, non c’è male…. dalla tua espressione… credo proprio di aver fatto colpo. Mi sa che dovrò reggermi forte, sarà una notte di fuoco._

 


	40. Capitolo 39

#  CAPITOLO 39

 

[Alycia POV]

Non ricordo una giornata più bella di quella che ho appena trascorso. Credo che Dichen, per una volta in vita sua, abbia avuto un’ottima idea a trascinarci qui. Stare con te, Eliza, è un sogno che diventa realtà, non potevo desiderare di più per il mio compleanno.

Durante tutta la serata, ti ho beccata diverse volte a fissarmi. Io ho sempre fatto finta di niente. Avrei voluto fare lo stesso, ma non volevo perdermi nei tuoi occhi, perché, conoscendomi, avrei perso il controllo. Con te al mio fianco faccio un’estrema fatica a tenere a freno i miei pensieri. Così ti ho guardata con nonchalance, quando tu eri intenta a parlare con le altre.

Ora sono qui, sdraiata sul letto della nostra camera, che  cerco, invano, di leggere il giornale mentre aspetto che tu esca dal bagno. Quando siamo entrate ho notato una strana luce nei tuoi occhi, e nonostante non sia la prima volta che facciamo l'amore, sono terribilmente nervosa. Forse è il fatto di aver ricevuto la 'benedizione' di tua madre, che rende l’atto in sé più importante per la nostra relazione… sinceramente non lo so. L’unica cosa che so in questo momento è che ti amo. 

Scuoto la testa come a voler scacciare tutta questa inutile pressione, alla fine rido di me stessa e di tutta questa mia insicurezza. _Io la amo e lei mi ami, questo è quello che conta_ , penso tra me e me.

Sono ancora intenta a leggere, quando sento la tua voce.

"Sei pronta per il tuo regalo di compleanno?”.

Alzo lo sguardo e quello che vedo mi lascia senza fiato. Non mi accorgo neanche di rimanere a bocca aperta. Deglutisco a fatica e involontariamente lascio cadere il giornale a terra.

“Quello che vedi è un piccolo anticipo!", il tuo tono provocante mi fa tremare.

Ti vedo appoggiata allo stipite della porta del bagno, con indosso solo della lingerie, che definirla sexy è un eufemismo. Sei letteralmente una visione. Faccio una estrema fatica a riconnettere i neuroni per spiccicare un frase sensata. Ti avvicini e respirare diventa sempre più difficile.

"Sei... bellissima", balbetto a fatica.

Il tuo sorriso malizioso mi fa venire la pelle d'oca. Il mio corpo è scosso da brividi, anche se comincio a sentire caldo, molto caldo, troppo caldo.

Sali sul letto dalla tua parte e gattonando ti metti a cavalcioni su di me. Il mio cuore accelera quasi volesse uscirmi dal petto. Sento l'eccitazione prendere il sopravvento.

"Ti piace il completo? L'ho comprato solo per te. Generalmente non sono tipo da queste cose... ma quando l'ho visto ho pensato a te...", sussurri avvicinandoti pericolosamente al mio viso.

Posi le tue labbra sulle mie per un bacio senza pretese.

"Aly... credo di aver perso la testa per te!", soffi sulla mia bocca, rubandomi un altro bacio.

"Non ho mai visto niente di più bello in vita mia, sei stupenda", sussurro posando le mani sui tuoi fianchi.

Continuiamo a guardarci negli occhi, mentre tu cominci a muoversi in modo terribilmente sensuale su di me.

Quando le nostre intimità si scontrano, non riesco a trattenere un  gemito. Mi alzo a sedere, bisognosa di stringerti a me. Cerco subito le tue labbra accarezzandole con le mie. Il tuo sapore e dolce, succoso, divento più esigente, la mia voglia sta aumentando in modo spropositato. Ti mordo il labbro, cercando l'accesso per intrufolarmi nella tua bocca, lo trovo l'istante seguente, quando la schiudi, accogliendo implicitamente la mia richiesta. Sfioro la tua lingua con la mia, la mia pelle si increspa a quel contatto. È pura elettricità quella che sento.

Tu intrecci le mani nei miei capelli, volendo di più, mentre io ti stringo sempre più forte, accarezzando la sua schiena, ancora ricoperta dal baby-doll. Cerco di sfilarlo, ma tu mi blocchi.

"Non così in fretta… non hai idea di cosa voglia farti stanotte!", bisbigli al mio orecchio.

Afferri i lembi della maglia e me la sfili senza difficoltà. Rimango solo con gli slip, visto che mi ero già tolta il reggiseno. Mi spingi a sdraiarmi sul letto ed inizi a toccarmi delicatamente. Tracci una linea immaginaria passando tra la valle dei seni fino ad arrivare all'ombelico. Con estrema audacia, ti spingi sempre più in basso, fino al bordo dei miei slip. Mi torturi giocando con l’elastico. Il tuo tocco, quasi graffiante, mi fa venire la pelle d'oca. La mia eccitazione cresce in modo imbarazzante, il mio basso ventre è completamente  in fiamme. Nei tuoi occhi posso vedere tutta la voglia che hai di me.

Continui ad ondeggiare i fianchi su di me, la tua sensualità mi fa impazzire. Avvicini il tuo viso al mio per rubarmi un bacio distratto, prima di dedicarti al mio collo. Piego la tesa da un lato per darti più accesso. Soffi sulla mia pelle e subito il mio corpo reagisce, inondandomi di altri brividi.

L'attimo dopo, sento i tuoi denti graffiarmi il corpo, seguiti subito dopo dalla punta della tua lingua, che mi stuzzica tracciando una scia che mi manda sempre più in estasi. La tua cura e dedizione nel assaggiarmi, è strabiliante, mi mordi, mi baci, mi succhi con una lentezza disarmante... la tua tortura, quasi frustrante, mi sta portando al limite. I gemiti fuoriescono dalla mia bocca senza che io possa controllarli. Sono in balia di te, Eliza.

Sorridi soddisfatta dell’effetto che hai su di me e, quando mi aspetto qualcosa in più, tu ti dedichi ad un’altra parte del mio corpo, quasi lo facessi apposta a prolungare questa dolce tortura.

"Oh Dio... Ely... ti prego...".

"Ma quanta fretta che abbiamo, eh?", mi provochi con la tua voce roca e dannatamente sexy.

Scivoli sempre più in basso e il mio corpo rischia di bruciare al tuo passaggio. Sento le tue labbra calde lambire il mio seno e la tua lingua giocare con il mio capezzolo, ormai già turgido… lo succhi con dedizione facendomi gemere sempre più forte. Inarco la schiena in preda alla smania più totale, mentre la mia mano preme dietro il suo collo implorando di più, sempre di più.

La mio libido è ad un picco storico… il mio fascio di nervi sta bruciando… sto letteralmente impazzendo. _Non credo che resisterò ancora per molto a questo tuo giochino perverso. Che cosa mi stai facendo, Ely?_

Anche se sono in balia dei tuoi tocchi, ti tiro a me con urgenza, e ti bacio con foga. Il bacio diventa famelico, mi faccio trascinare dalla passione. Adoro baciare le tue labbra, adoro accarezzare la tua lingua con la mia.

"Ti voglio...", sussurri mordendomi il labbro.

"Ely… ti prego... ti prego, non credo di resistere ancora per molto... voglio essere tua… vogli sentirti dentro di me", la imploro facendo fatica a parlare.

Non te lo fai ripetere e l'istante dopo i miei slip sono a far compagnia alla maglia, sul pavimento. Mi guardi con estrema intensità, le tue pupille sono completamente dilatate dal desiderio.

"Sei bellissima", sussurri, facendo scivolare la mano sulla mia intimità.

Le tue dita iniziano ad accarezzarmi lentamente il clitoride, i tuoi movimenti circolari mi fanno gemere sempre più forte, sono completamente fuori controllo. Il tuo viso si avvicina pericolosamente al mio sesso e, quando sento la punta della tua lingua penetrarmi, il mio corpo è pervaso da scariche di pura elettricità. Inarco la schiena con un movimento frenetico, esigendo di più. Intreccio le mie mani nei tuoi capelli stringendoli leggermente.

"Mi stai facendo impazzire... oddio!", dico ormai fuori controllo.

Abbasso lo sguardo e ti vedo intenta a leccarmi, donandomi piacere, con una dedizione spaventosa. Quella visione mi eccita ancora di più fino a portarmi al limite. Sento le tue dita scivolare dentro di me. Aumenti subito il ritmo entrando e uscendo con frenesia. Quando tocchi il mio punto sensibile, in preda all’estasi più totale, urlo il tuo nome raggiungendo l’orgasmo tanto bramato. Il mio corpo comincia a tremare colto da spasmi incontrollati.

Sto ancora tremando, ma tu, Ely, sei ancora in me e sembri non essere ancora sazia. Mi continui a fissare maliziosamente. Sfili le dita e te le metti in bocca, assaporando ancora una volta la mia assenza.

"Girati!", mi ordini giocosamente.

Alzo un sopracciglio sorpresa dalla tua richiesta, ma obbedisco senza ulteriori indugi. Sono ancora terribilmente accaldata, e non sapere cosa tu abbia in mente, rende la cosa ancora più eccitante.

Sento le tue dita tracciarmi la linea della spina dorsale fino al mio fondo schiena.

"Amo il tuo sedere!", esclami con quel tono provocante che mi fa impazzire.

"Ed io amo te...", sospiro nascondendo il volto nel cuscino.

Le tue dita esplorano le mie natiche andando più in profondità.

"Sei terribilmente bagnata!", mormori avvicinandoti al mio orecchio.

L'istante dopo sento le sue dita penetrarmi da dietro, spingi in me in profondità, sussulto sorpresa gemendo di piacere. Non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere. Non pensavo che fossi così disinibita… ma le emozioni che mi sta facendo provare sono talmente forti che sento il cuore esplodermi. II ritmo aumenta e mentre spingi ti abbassi per mordermi la natiche, i miei ansiti diventano sempre più incontrollati. Stringo le lenzuola tra le mani per aggrapparmi a qualcosa.

"Oddio... Ely, ma che cosa mi stai facendo?".

"Voglio farti godere...  vieni Aly, vieni per me amore!", esclami, spingendo sempre più velocemente.

Dopo un paio di spinte raggiungo di nuovo l'apice, soffocando le mie urla nel cuscino. Il mio corpo è in preda agli spasmi e trema di nuovo, nonostante ciò sento le tue labbra soffici percorrermi la  schiena con teneri baci, arrivando fino al mio volto.

Mi giro ribaltando le posizioni.

"Mi sembra che tu sia ancora un po' troppo vestita?", il mio tono è pieno di retorica.

Ti sorrido con malizia e inizio a sfilarti il baby-doll, seguito a ruota dal perizoma. Mi fermo un attimo per ammirare la tua bellezza, tracciando con le mani le forme del tuo corpo. Sento la tua pelle fremere al mio tocco e la cosa mi soddisfa enormemente.

Dolcemente mi faccio spazio tra le tue gambe, facendo scontrare i nostri sessi. Tu intrecci le gambe dietro la mia schiena, stringendo di più il contatto tra i nostri corpi. Il calore aumenta sempre di più e sono di nuovo eccitata. Mi avvento sulle sue labbra in un modo quasi famelico, le sfioro, le lecco, le mordo. Ho bisogno di te, Ely, ancora e ancora. Ti voglio, voglio entrare in te, farti venire, voglio farti urlare il mio nome.

Le mie mani esplorano il tuo corpo con più audacia. Ti prendo i seni torturandoli, li accarezzo con generosità fino a strizzarli con veemenza. Quando sento i tuoi gemiti di piacere, sorrido soddisfatta continuando con la mia dolce tortura.

I miei fianchi spingono con più intensità, sento che sto raggiungendo il limite di nuovo, ma devo trattenermi, voglio prima soddisfarti e farti godere. Infilo la mano tra le nostre intimità e ti penetro senza alcun preavviso. Urli di piacere sempre più forte. Il tuo calore mi avvolge le dita, sei dannatamente bagnata e stretta... _Dio sto veramente impazzendo, sono ad un passo anche io, di nuovo... ma come è possibile?_

"Aly... amore sto per venire... ti prego non fermarti".

"Vieni, viene per me amore mio, vieni con me...".

Spingo sempre più velocemente, finché non ti sento stringere attorno alle mie dita e gemere nella mia bocca. Quando raggiungi l'apice, rallento il ritmo facendo riprendere il tuo corpo, ma non mi fermo. Continuo a penetrarti e a baciarti senza darti tregua. Non ci vuole molto che vieni ancora, ma questa volta io ti seguo a ruota. Ti sorrido cercando di riprendermi, sono letteralmente esausta. Mi appoggio al tuo corpo cercando di ricordare come si fa a respirare.

 

///

 

[Eliza POV]

Sono ancora in affanno, fatico a respirare, il mio corpo si è appena ripreso, ma il mio cuore e la mia mente ancora no. Ti sto stringendo, Alycia, e ti sto coccolando con delle dolci carezze sulla schiena.

Non avevo mai fatto l'amore in questo modo, mi sono lasciata andare completamente, fondendomi con te. Le emozioni che mi hai fatto provare, che provo in questo momento sono veramente incontenibili.

Giro leggermente la testa controllando l'orario della sveglia sul comodino: sono le 2.

"Buon compleanno amore mio… ti amo", sussurro al tuo orecchio.

Ti tiri su, sui gomiti, per guardarmi negli occhi. Nella penombra della stanza sembrano quasi lucidi. Mi perdo in quella intensità.

"Ti amo Eliza, non puoi neanche immaginare quanto. Grazie... per essere qui... con me", mormori con un filo di voce.

Mi baci con estrema dolcezza e come tutte le volte sento le farfalle svolazzarmi nello stomaco.

In crisi di ossigeno poso la mia fronte sulla tua.

"Ho una cosa per te...", sussurro entusiasta cercando di svincolarmi dall'abbraccio del tuo corpo.

Mi alzo velocemente dal letto per prendere il regalo che ho comprato in gioielleria. Anche se sono di spalle, percepisco il tuo  sguardo, Alycia, bruciarmi addosso. Mi sento avvampare di nuovo e la cosa ha dell'incredibile. Sospiro cercando di darmi un tono. L'istante dopo sono già sotto le coperte. Mi metto su un fianco in modo di averti di fronte a me.

"Buon compleanno amore", ti ridico porgendoti la scatolina con un grande fiocco.

Tu rimani basita, fai rimbalzare gli occhi su di me e il regalo per molte volte senza dire una parola.

"Ely... grazie... io pensavo che il regalo fosse... come dire... sì... il completino e...", provi a dire con estrema difficoltà.

Sorrido del tuo imbarazzo, sei veramente adorabile. Ti accarezzo la guancia invitandoti ad aprire la scatolina.

Quando la apri i tuoi occhi diventano più grandi ed un timido sorriso si affaccia sul tuo volto.

“È bellissima!".

"Tu sei bellissima. Sai, quando l'ho vista ho pensato subito a te, a noi, al nostro rapporto. Tu mi hai rubato il cuore Alycia e per nessun motivo al mondo lo rivoglio indietro. Così ho pensato di regalarti questa ciondolo, in modo che tu possa avere il mio cuore, anche se in maniera simbolica, sempre con te!", dico tutto d'un fiato per paura di impappinarmi.

Le mie parole ti colpiscono perché vedo una lacrima rigarti la guancia. La spazzo via dolcemente con il pollice, avvicinandomi sempre di più alle tue labbra.

Sei tu che azzeri la distanza facendo congiungere le nostre bocche. Mi baci con tenerezza, il sapore è salato per via delle lacrime versate, ma sa di te, di me, di noi e questo è quello che conta.

"Eliza questo è il più compleanno della mia vita. Tu l'hai reso tale. Custodirò il tuo cuore, portandolo proprio qui, sul mio. Ti amo da morire", mi dici con un filo di voce indicando il tuo petto.

"Mi aiuti a metterla?", mi chiedi subito dopo.

Annuisco allacciandoti subito la catenina. Una volta legata al tuo collo, con le dita ne traccio il contorno.

"Ti sta bene il mio cuore!", affermo sorridendo.

"Io sto bene con te!",  rispondi stringendomi a te.

Cullate da quel dolce abbraccio, le nostre palpebre si chiudono e il sonno ha la meglio su di noi.

 


	41. Capitolo 40

#  CAPITOLO 40

 

[Marie POV]

Il giorno tanto atteso è arrivato. Oggi, se tutto andrà come spero, metteremo la parola fine a questo assurdo processo. _Ti renderemo giustizia Chris, e porteremo un po' di pace nella tua casa._

Devo ammettere che, quando ho cominciato a lavorare a questo caso, non mi sarei mai aspettata tutte queste complicazioni. Confido nel fatto che non ci siano più sorprese, visto che gli elementi di disturbo, al momento, sono in detenzione.

Entro in aula e sistemo tutto sul mio tavolo.

L'istante seguente mi raggiunge l'avvocato della difesa, Zach Queen. Ho già avuto modo di scontrarmi con lui in passato, è molto bravo, ma questa volta, mi dispiace per lui, non ha chance.

"Avvocato Queen, è un piacere rivederti".

"Il piacere è mio avvocato Blake, ti trovo in gran forma!", esclama l'uomo con cortesia.

"Zach, vedo che sei sempre un adulatore!".

"Solo con le belle donne!", esclama facendomi ridere.

 _Ecco appunto..._ penso tra me e me.

Scuoto la testa ritornando seria, butto l'occhio sull'ingresso dell'aula e proprio in quel momento vedo entrare la famiglia Griffin insieme alla famiglia Trikru. È veramente incredibile, sembra non esserci nessuna traccia di odio o risentimento. Avendo eliminato il marcio, il responsabile di tutti i casini, credo che quelle due famiglie possano andare d'amore e d'accordo.

Saluto velocemente la comitiva, però non scomponendomi troppo e ritorno a concentrarmi sui miei incartamenti.

Alzo lo sguardo quando sento la giuria seguita dal cancelliere entrare in aula. L'uomo annuncia l’ingresso del giudice che, subito dopo essersi accomodato, dà inizio alla sessione.

"Buongiorno a tutti. Signore e signori della giuria, come sapete, questi giorni di rinvio sono stati necessari per consentire al nuovo legale della difesa di studiare la causa e gestire i nuovi testimoni e le nuove prove rilevate. Avvocato Blake, vuole farci un rapido riassunto per allineare tutti i presenti con gli ultimi sviluppi?", mi chiede il giudice Jaha.

"Certo Vostro Onore. Markus Trikru è stato arrestato con l'accusa di rapimento, corruzione di testimone e intralcio alla giustizia. Fra poco chiameremo a deporre due testimoni che avalleranno tutte le accuse suddette, dimostrando che tutte queste macchinazioni sono state fatte solo ed esclusivamente per salvare l'imputato, Ty Trikru, dalla condanna. Grazie per l'attenzione", concludo cedendo la parola.

"Avvocato Queen vuole aggiungere qualcosa?".

"No, Vostro Onore!".

"Prego avvocato Blake, proceda a chiamare il primo testimone", mi esorta il giudice.

"L'accusa chiama a deporre la signora Adina Jones".

Le faccio fare il giuramento e dire le sue generalità.

"Buongiorno signora Jones".

"Buongiorno avvocato", replica la donna di colore.

"Può dire alla corte cosa è successo la scorsa domenica notte?".

"Sono stata chiamata da una mia vecchia amica, Alycia Trikru, per investigare sulla sparizione improvvisa della dottoressa Eliza Griffin. Ho fatto i primi rilevamenti e tutte le prove indicavano che fosse stata rapita. Così abbiamo chiamato il suo ufficio e fatto intervenire la polizia, del reparto rapimenti e riscatti. Ho collaborato con il detective Blake incaricato delle indagini. Insieme abbiamo seguito gli indizi trovando una pista plausibile".

"E dove vi ha condotto questa pista?", le chiedo cercando di farla arrivare al punto.

"Ci ha portati ad un magazzino abbandonato, a mezz'ora di distanza dall'ultimo posto dove era stata vista la dottoressa. Non avevamo nessuna certezza che fosse lì dentro, non tanto meno con chi avevamo a che fare. Devo ammettere che l'intraprendenza della dottoressa ci ha aiutato...".

"E in che modo vi avrebbe aiutato?".

"Beh, è riuscita a liberarsi e a chiamare il 911. Fornendoci una traccia, anche se solo parziale, che eravamo nel posto giusto".

"Avendo questa conferma, avete fatto irruzione?".

"Abbiamo chiamato i rinforzi, ma temevamo per la vita della dottoressa, così con estrema cautela siamo entrati. Il sequestratore era intento a picchiare la vittima, ma siamo riusciti a fermarlo prima che degenerasse. Nonostante tutto è riuscito a scappare e quando l'ho raggiunto e atterrato ha cantato come un uccellino".

"Ci può dire cosa le ha detto?".

"Obiezione Vostro Onore, è un sentito dire!", interviene Zach.

"Vostro Onore, è la parola di un investigatore pluridecorato, che ha arrestato il malvivente. E comunque, lo stesso sequestratore sarà il prossimo ad essere chiamato al banco e confermerà ogni singola parola detta dalla signora Jones", ribatto cercando di far valere le mie ragioni.

"Respinta avvocato Queen. Prego signora Jones risponda alla domanda", afferma il giudice.

"Che Markus Trikru lo ha ingaggiato per rapire la dottoressa Eliza Griffin. Doveva trattenerla per non farla venire a testimoniare. Questo perché doveva screditare la sua testimonianza e far invalidare la prova appena emersa. Voleva coprire le sue tracce: la corruzione del testimone Tristan Gatt".

"Quindi riassumendo, oltre ad aver fatto rapire la dottoressa Eliza Griffin, ha corrotto anche il signor Gatt per procurare un alibi all'imputato, è corretto?".

"Sì, è corretto".

"Grazie per la disponibilità signora Jones, l'accusa ha concluso. Il teste è suo avvocato Queen!", esclamo concludendo il mio interrogatorio.

"La difesa non ha nessuna domanda!", esclama Zach.

Sorrido soddisfatta, avendo indirizzato l'interrogatorio su quella linea, qualsiasi domanda fosse venuta in mente a Zach, sarebbe stata comunque a nostro favore.

Il giudice mi ridà la parola e io chiamo il rapitore a deporre. Dopo il suo arresto abbiamo fatto una lunga chiacchierata e, visto che non voleva avere l'ergastolo, si è deciso a collaborare.

"L'accusa chiama a deporre il signor Aleks Petrenco".

Dopo il giuramento e le richiesta delle generalità per gli atti, lo tartasso di domande. L'uomo riporta esattamente le parole di Adina, aggiungendo anche il fatto che Marcus Trikru non era la prima volta che si rivolgeva a lui per risolvere dei problemi spinosi.

Una volta soddisfatta passo la palla a Zach, che anche in questo contesto non ha la più pallida idea di cosa chiedere. Mi fa quasi pena, ha avuto pochissimo tempo per prepararsi e con queste prove, nemmeno Alycia ci avrebbe cavato i piedi.

Il giudice richiede l'attenzione dell'aula.

"Per concludere signore e signori della giuria, questo è un caso di omicidio colposo ed è stato decisamente travagliato. Avete ascoltato i testimoni, vi sono state mostrate le prove che si riferiscono al presente caso, è ora vostro dovere concentrarvi e cercare di separare i fatti dalla fantasia. Un uomo è morto, la vita di un altro è in gioco. Se esisterà nelle vostre menti un solo dubbio circa la colpevolezza dell'accusato, allora voi dovete emettere un verdetto di innocenza. Se però tale ragionevole dubbio non sussiste, allora voi dovrete, in coscienza, dichiarare che l'accusato è colpevole. Qualunque sia la vostra decisione, il verdetto deve essere unanime. Vi si affida una grave responsabilità. Grazie, signore e signori giurati. Cancelliere?".

"La giuria si può ritirare!", esclama l'uomo.

"La seduta è tolta!", afferma poi il giudice Jaha battendo il suo martelletto.

Ora non dobbiamo fare altro che aspettare.

 

///

 

[Alycia POV]

Dopo il magnifico weekend trascorso, rientrare in aula mi fa un certo effetto. Saluto con un cenno Marie e mi siedo affianco ad Eliza. La sorte di mio fratello è appesa ad un filo, gli voglio bene, ma è ora che cresca e si prenda le proprie responsabilità. Quello che ha fatto è gravissimo e, anche se mi duole ammetterlo, deve pagare.

Vedo il mio vecchio compagno dell'università, l'avvocato Queen, affianco a Ty. È molto bravo come legale, ma la realtà dei fatti è che nessuno al mondo riuscirebbe a far assolvere mio fratello, le prove sono troppo schiaccianti.

Seguo il dibattimento con interesse, stringendo la mano di Eliza nelle mie. Marie interroga i testimoni ottenendo un buon risultato. E ovviamente Zach, non può nulla.

Quando il giudice fa ritirare i giurati, un solo pensiero sfiora la mia mente: è solo tua la colpa papà.

Il mio stato d'animo non è dei migliori, mi sento triste, abbattuta, quasi colpevole. La felicità di ieri è stata eclissata dal mio senso di colpa. Con tutta probabilità mio fratello verrà accusato e mio padre dovrà essere processato per tutti quei capi d'accusa, e credo proprio che gli daranno l'ergastolo. È giusto che entrambi paghino per quello che hanno fatto, ma penso al dolore della mamma, e alle conseguenze che la nostra famiglia dovrà affrontare.

Continuando a rimuginare su questi pensieri negativi, mi sento trascinare fuori dall'aula da Eliza. Usciamo tutti insieme aspettando che anche Marie ci raggiunga.

"Ehi, tutto ok?", mi chiede Eliza preoccupata.

"Sì, stavo solo pensando. È tutto ok!", mento cercando di sorridere.

"Tu piuttosto, come ti senti dopo aver rivisto quell'uomo?".

"Devo ammettere che mi ha fatto un certo effetto, inizialmente avevo paura, ma poi ho stretto la tua mano ed è passato tutto", ribatte sorridendomi dolcemente.

Le rubo un bacio a fior di labbra per farle sapere quanto sono orgogliosa di lei. Come al solito veniamo interrotte dalla voce di Dichen.

"Aly, non mi sembra il momento per le smancerie. Piuttosto hai una vaga idea di quanto ci vorrà per la sentenza?", mi domanda alzando un sopracciglio.

"Credo che sarà una cosa veloce, ho osservato molto bene la giuria, e dopo le testimonianze di oggi, non mi sembra che ci siano dei dubbi. Mi sembravano convinti della colpevolezza di Ty", affermo abbassando il tono di voce.

"Aly, non è colpa tua. Tu hai fatto quello che potevi, è giusto che nostro fratello paghi per quello che ha fatto".

Annuisco abbracciando Dichen.

Rimaniamo nel tribunale per qualche ora. Cerchiamo di svagarci parlando di altro, ma rimaniamo quasi tutto il tempo in silenzio... fino a quando non ci richiamano in aula.

Il cancelliere invita il presidente della giuria e l'imputato ad alzarsi.

"La giuria ha raggiunto un verdetto?", chiede il giudice al giurato.

"Sì, vostro onore", risponde l'uomo.

Il foglio del verdetto viene consegnato prima al cancelliere poi al giudice, come vuole la prassi. Jaha dopo averlo letto lo fa riavere al capo dei giurati.

"La prego… lo legga", lo invita a procedere.

"La giuria dichiara l'imputato, Ty Trikru… colpevole".

Nonostante fossi preparata a sentire quelle parole mi bloccano per un attimo il respiro. Il mio sguardo corre subito su mio fratello.

"Ty Trikru è stato riconosciuto colpevole di omicidio colposo. Dovrà scontare 12 anni di detenzione. Così è deciso, l'udienza è tolta", dichiara il giudice sbattendo per l'ennesima volta quel suo dannato martelletto.

Sobbalzo a quel suono, che mi riecheggia in testa. Mi alzo quasi di scatto e corro da mio fratello, per abbracciarlo.

Rimaniamo stretti l'una tra le braccia dell'altro per qualche minuto. Il brusio di sottofondo si sta via via scemando, segno che la gente sta lasciando l'aula.

"Mi dispiace Ty", gli sussurro all'orecchio.

"Aly è ok, sapevo fin dall'inizio che sarebbe successo, ho apprezzato veramente quello che hai fatto per me. Magari questo tempo mi metterà un po' di sale in zucca", replica con un tono sempre più sconfortato.

Vedo l'agente allontanarlo da me. Sto per girarmi quando la sua voce mi richiama.

"Aly, mi faresti un ultimo favore?".

"Che cosa?".

"Puoi dire alla dottoressa Griffin e a sua madre che mi dispiace e che spero che un giorno o l'altro riescano a perdonarmi?!", annuisco alle sue parole, facendomi sfuggire una lacrima solitaria.

"Lo farò Ty, lo farò...", sussurro quando ormai non può più sentirmi.

Esco da quell'aula provata. Le parole di Ty continuano a rimbombarmi nella testa. Magari, è una pia illusione, ma credo che ci sia ancora speranza per lui. È vero 12 anni sono una vita, ma nelle sue parole ho percepito speranza, speranza di redimersi e ritornare ad essere il mio fratellino pestifero. Con quei pensieri in testa esco dall'aula ed un timido sorriso si forma sulle mie labbra.

Sono tutti lì, che mi guardano scettici.

"Dottoressa Griffin… mi scusi Paige, Eliza, Lindsey, lo so che quello che vi dirò non vi potrà essere di nessun conforto, ma mio fratello vi chiede scusa, mi ha detto di dirvi che gli dispiace tanto, e che spera che un giorno o l'altro riuscirete a perdonarlo", riferisco le esatte parole di Ty facendomi di nuovo sfuggire una lacrima.

"Un dolore così non può attutirsi in questo modo, semplicemente con delle scuse, e credo che il perdono non sia proprio fattibile, ma comunque ti ringrazio. Magari chissà, un giorno sarà possibile", replica Paige abbracciandomi improvvisamente.

Rimango basita dal suo gesto e ci metto un po' per ricambiarlo, ma poi la stringo forte. Incrocio lo sguardo di Eliza che mi sorride versando qualche lacrima di gioia.

 


	42. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

 

[Eliza POV]

Sono passati quattro anni da quel giorno in tribunale. Il tempo ha guarito molto ferite, anche se non tutte, la vita è andata avanti e noi con lei.

Devo ammettere che di cose ne sono successe parecchie.

Dopo la condanna del fratello di Alycia, Marie è stata incaricata di avviare il procedimento contro Marcus Trikru... il processo è stato lungo ed estenuante, ha messo tutti a dura prova, soprattutto Alycia.

L'anno scorso Marcus è stato condannato all'ergastolo. Io ho fatto del mio meglio per dare il mio supporto alla donna che amo, le sono sempre stata affianco, e da quel giorno non ci siamo mai più separate.

Lei continuava a ripetermi: _'Giustizia è stata fatta, allora perché mi sento così male!'_ , e io continuavo a ripeterle la frase di mio padre. _'Tutta passa prima o poi, bisogna solo ricordarsi di vivere'_. E così abbiamo fatto, giorno dopo giorno, io e lei insieme con l’aiuto delle nostre famiglie.  

Dichen ha preso le redini dello studio legale e sta riportando la nomea dei Trikru a dei livelli più che rispettabili. Ovviamente non fa tutto da sola. Alycia le dà un grossa mano, dopo una lunga pausa, è tornata a praticare l'avvocatura ottenendo ottimi risultati. Mia sorella, Lindsey, si è occupata di riprogettare tutto il sistema informatico e quello di sicurezza dello studio coinvolgendo anche Rick. Marie, proprio qualche mese fa, dopo un'incessante corteggiamento da parte di Dichen, si è decisa a lasciare la procura e ad entrare a far parte dello studio legale… ma non è tutto… ebbene sì, la mia migliore amica si è finalmente lasciata andare e ha ceduto alla dolcezza di Rick, infatti sono quasi due anni che sono fidanzati e conoscendola bene è innamorata persa.  

Beh, anche io mi sono concessa una lunga pausa, ma per la gioia di mia madre, sono tornata ad occuparmi dei cuori degli altri, anche perché per quanto riguarda il mio ormai è perso da tempo. Rientrare in sala operatoria, dopo tutto quel tempo è stato strano, ma diciamo che è come andare in bicicletta, e devo ammettere che mi mancava.

L’anno scorso mia sorella e Dichen hanno messo la testa a posto e si sono sposate. Cavolo, non avevo mai visto mia sorella così nervosa  e allo stesso tempo felice. Mi ha fatto letteralmente impazzire per tutto il tempo.

Ed ora è il mio turno. Eh già, oggi è un giorno speciale, fra poche ore mi sposo, e come quasi tutti i giorno sono di nuovo qui, davanti alla lapide di mio padre, con un assurdo bisogno di parlare con lui di tutto quello che mi passa per il cervello.

"Scommetto che non ti saresti mai aspettato di vedermi qui anche oggi, vero papà? Diciamo che avevo bisogno di parlarti, lo sai quando mi faccia bene. Dio, quanto vorrei che tra poche ore mi accompagnassi all'altare, non sai cosa darei per vedere il tuo sguardo fiero ed orgoglioso... lo so, lo so, tu ci sei, tu sei sempre nel mio cuore, e anche se non posso vederti, sento la tua presenza al mio fianco. Però, ti avrei voluto presentare Alycia, lei è la persona più stupenda e meravigliosa che potessi incontrare, lei è tutto per me. Il mio cuore ha cominciato a battere per lei come non ha mai battuto per nessuno altro e, proprio come mi hai suggerito tu, ho seguito solo lui finendo fra le sue braccia. Papà non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, il tuo ricordo rimarrà vivo in me per sempre, come il tuo sguardo ed il tuo sorriso. Ora però, anche se fa male, è tempo che ti lasci andare, che viva la mia vita completamente, proprio come mi hai insegnato tu. Ti voglio bene papà… ora e sempre", sussurro le ultime parole tra le lacrime baciando il suo nome sul marmo freddo.

Mi alzo cercando di asciugarmi il viso e girandomi lentamente torno alla macchina. Vedo un lampo squarciare il cielo seguito da un tuono... la risposta di mio padre arriva forte e chiara _: "Sei bellissima bambina mia. Ti voglio bene. Ora sii felice e, qualsiasi cosa succeda, segui sempre il tuo cuore!"_. Sorrido pensando alle parole che mio padre mi avrebbe sussurrato all'orecchio, poco prima di accompagnarmi all'altare.

Avvio il motore e prima di partire controllo il cielo: è completamente sereno.

"Grazie papà", sussurro.

 

///

 

Non posso ancora crederci che tutto questo stia accadendo. Non posso credere di aver percorso la navata e che ora sia qui, davanti all'amore della mia vita, tu, proprio tu, la mia bellissima Alycia e che tra qualche istante diventerai mia moglie.

Il sacerdote continua a pronunciare tutti i diritti e doveri del matrimonio, ma io sono terribilmente distratta dai tuoi occhi... il tuo colore verde è ancora più intenso e brillante, intravedo quel luccichio che ogni volta mi fa tremare. I miei occhi invece sono lucidi, fatico a contenere l'emozione di questo momento, mi sento quasi sopraffatta.

Nonostante tutte le persone presenti per festeggiarci, mi sembra di essere sole, ci siamo solo noi, tu ed io, perse nella nostra bolla. Il mio cuore rischia di esplodere, batte talmente forte che fatico a contenerlo.

"... Datevi la mano destra ed esprimete le vostre promesse. Alycia...”, afferma richiamando la tua attenzione.

La tua espressione è buffissima, ma anche estremante tenera. Sei persa come me in un mondo parallelo e cadi della nuvole.

"Eh? Tocca... a me..", balbetti,  io annuisco e, insieme a tutti gli altri, sorrido del tuo imbarazzo.

Prendi un grosso respiro e tornando seria cominci a parlare.

"Eliza, non ho mai creduto nel destino fino a che non ti ho incontrata. La prima volta che ho posato gli occhi su di te, il mio cuore è esploso e, per la prima volta in vita mia, ho creduto veramente di essere impazzita, ma sapevo già che quel tuo sguardo, quei tuoi bellissimi occhi mi avrebbero reso la vita difficile, non avrei potuto resistere. Le circostanze del nostro incontro sono state a dir poco tristi, ma in qualche modo ci hanno aiutato a crescere e sviluppare quel sentimento che già faceva parte di noi, ma che ci sembrava forse inappropriato. Ci hanno spronato ad andare avanti e a cercarci l'un l'altra. E ti prego non me ne volere, ma non ringrazierò mai abbastanza il fato per averci fatto incontrare, nonostante tutto il dolore e le lacrime versate, sono terribilmente felice di essere qui, ora, davanti a te, per giurarti il mio amore e la mia fedeltà finché avrò fiato nei polmoni. Sì, Eliza… ti amo, sei tutta la mia vita, sei la felicità che ho sempre cercato. Quindi amore mio, ti cedo il mio cuore che mi ha condotto fino a te, per questo lungo viaggio insieme".

Sentire le tue parole mi fa vacillare, delle calde lacrime mi rigano il volto, la gioia è troppo forte perché il mio corpo riesca a contenerla. Mi sto perdendo nell'abisso dell'emozioni che sto provando in questo preciso momento. Le tue parole continuano a risuonare nella mia mente, mi cullano teneramente... _oddio, quanto ti amo Alycia!_

"Eliza?", sento la voce di un uomo richiamarmi.

"Eh?", replico ridestandomi.

“È ora del tuo voto", mi spiega il sacerdote.

Incrocio il tuo sguardo di nuovo, mi sorridi, quel sorriso che mi illumina. Scuoto la testa per riprendermi dallo scossone emotivo che ha provocato il tuo discorso e, prendendo un grosso respiro, comincio con il mio voto.

"Alycia, ancora non ci credo di essere qui, davanti a te, per prometterti il mio amore eterno. Il nostro primo incontro è stato un disastro, io avevo appena perso mio padre ed ero talmente triste, che credevo che la mia vita fosse finita lì, insieme a lui. Invece ho alzato lo sguardo ed ho incontrato il tuo, non so come, ma per un attimo il dolore è scomparso, come se, con quel semplice contatto visivo, volessi lenire tutte le mie pene. Quella tenerezza e quella comprensione mi hanno terribilmente confusa, non capivo cosa mi stesse succedendo. Poi ho ceduto alla tristezza e al dolore fino a che non ti ho incontrata di nuovo. La mia mente urlava di odiarti, ma non potevo, il mio cuore mi diceva tutto l'opposto. Tutto era contro di noi Alycia, ma a me non è mai importato. Tu mi rendi completa, sei la mia persona... la persona della mia vita. Grazie a te sono ritornata a vivere e non ringrazierò mai abbastanza il fato per averci fatto incontrare. E non ingrazierò mai abbastanza te… per amarmi così tanto. Sai, è ironico, quando la confusione mi ha assalito sono andata da mio padre e ti sembrerà strano, ma è lui che ha fatto chiarezza dentro di me. _'Segui il tuo cuore, bambina mia'_ , le parole che mi ripeteva sempre, e così ho fatto e non mi pento della scelta che ho fatto, perché mi ha condotto tra le tue braccia. Alycia, amore mio, sono felice come non lo sono mai stata in vita mia ed è tutto merito tuo. Sono contenta di aver seguito il cuore, e non la testa, perché ora sono qui, davanti a te, per prometterti tutto il mio amore. Ti amo Alycia, e lo farò fino alla fine dei miei giorni. Ti cedo il mio cuore che mi ha condotto fino a te, per questo lungo viaggio insieme", finisco quasi in un sussurro quando vedo delle lacrime scendere sul tuo viso.

Il reverendo continua a parlare, ma di nuovo non sento una sola parola. Ti prendo le mani e la stringo nella mie, mimando un 'ti amo' che ricambi prontamente.

Quando ci scambiamo le fedi le nostre mani tremano. I brividi mi attraversano il corpo, quando fai scivolare l'anello nel mio anulare accarezzandomi il dito delicatamente. Faccio lo stesso e noto la pelle d'oca sulla tua pelle, alzo lo sguardo ed un sorriso compare sulle nostre labbra.

La voglia di baciarti si fa sempre più incontenibile.

_Spero proprio che il reverendo si sbrighi perché voglio baciare mia moglie!_

"Vi dichiaro unite in matrimonio. Ora potete baciarvi", _era ora!_

Non so chi delle due aveva più fretta, perché l'istante dopo le tue labbra sono sulle mie, mi accarezzi con una dolcezza disarmante, come se avessi paura di rompermi. Il reverendo tenta invano di staccarci, ma noi siamo nel nostro limbo e ci stacchiamo solo quando ormai ci manca l'ossigeno.

Poso la fronte sulla tua cercando di recuperare il fiato.

"Ti amo signora Griffin", ti sussurro sorridendo.

"Ti amo signora Trikru", replichi sorridendo a tua volta.

In quell'istante capisco che anche da un dolore immenso può sfociare una gioia ma, soprattutto, che l'amore della tua vita può guarire qualsiasi ferita a patto che tu segua sempre il tuo cuore…

 

#  THE END


End file.
